SCall… ¿Cuál es tu mayor fantasía s?
by Joha
Summary: ¿Por qué el cielo me odia? Justo en mi último día de trabajo este infierno se convirtió en mi paraíso.
1. Chapter 1

**Nueva historia**

**Sumary: **¿Por qué el cielo me odia? Justo en mi último día de trabajo este infierno se convirtió en mi paraíso.

Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 1**

**Bella POV**

Supongo que todos tenemos un trabajo el cual odiamos, o por lo menos alguna vez hemos trabajado en algo de la que de verdad no nos sentimos orgullos, bueno, así me siento yo, para nada orgullosa con mi trabajo, pero gracias a todos los santos, ángeles o no se que, ya no tengo que trabajar mas es _eso_, ayer me titule y hoy por fin puedo decir que soy periodista, en la tarde tengo mi primera entrevista de trabajo, aunque mas que entrevista es un empleo seguro, por lo menos eso me dijeron en la universidad, ya que por mis notas y por haberme graduado como la mejor de mi clase me ofrecieron el empleo de mis sueños, por fin voy a escribir y lo mejor es que con eso me voy a mantener y voy a poder dejar mi otro horrible empleo.

Bueno, tampoco es que aborrezca tanto mi empleo tampoco, después de todo a el le agradezco que el día de hoy soy periodista, jamás con ninguno de mis empleos de mesera o vendedora hubiera podido costearme la Universidad, así que después de todo no fue tan malo.

Hace cuatro años que me mude a Los Ángeles, toda mi vida viví en Forks y quería un cambio drástico y que mejor que cambiar la lluvia y el frío que por el sol y el mar, así que en cuanto termine el instituto hice mis maletas y cambie mi dirección, y aquí llevo desde entonces, al principio fue muy difícil, porque mi padre solo es el jefe de policía de Fork y mi madre es… bueno… ella vive su vida, viaja de un lado para otro solo con una mochila llena de sueños, gracias a dios encontró a Phill que la acompaña, bueno, el caso es que ninguno de ellos me hubiera podido ayudar a costear mis gastos, por eso es que al principio tuve 2 empleos, pero cuando vi que ni así podía solventar mis gastos, que seamos sinceros, son los mínimos, no soy para nada consumista, bueno, cuando creí que tendría que devolverme con el rabo entre las piernas al frío Forks, ella apareció en vida.

Tanya ha sido mi amiga y mi apoyo todo este tiempo y a ella le debo el agrado y desagrado de mi empleo, no soy prostituta, no vendo mi cuerpo tampoco, pero si les doy placer a los hombres, les cumplo hasta las mas sórdidas fantasías sexuales, pero bajo una condición, por teléfono, si, trabajo en una de esas famosas líneas calientes. La verdad es que la primera vez que llegue a trabajar quede en shock, mi vida sexual es prácticamente nula, una que otra vez me he liado por ahí, pero nunca mas que un par de besos y quizás uno que otro toqueteo, pero aun así mantengo mi virginidad, el lugar, debo decir que es bien…. reservado… contamos cada una con un cubilo privado y a prueba de ruidos, tenemos todos los juguetes sexuales habidos y por haber, no hay excusa para no excitarnos, de hecho, la mayoría ama este trabajo, casi todas salen de aquí con varios orgasmos a cuestas, mientras que yo… solo finjo, jamás he tenido un orgasmo en mi vida y me niego que sea por mi propia mano mientras que un losser pervertido se masturba conmigo.

El sonido del claxon de un auto me saco de mi ensoñación y volví a la realidad, hoy seria el último día que estaría encerrada en ese cubículo cumpliendo las fantasías de esos pervertidos. Acelere el paso y me apresure a entrar al edificio, aunque había toda clases de oficinal, me rehusaba a pensar que alguien pudiera reconocerme. Llegue y ya estaba ahí mi queridísima amiga.

- ¡Felicidades Bella! – no alcance a contestar cuando Tanya ya estaba colgada de mi cuello – eres toda una periodista ahora

- Gracias… pero Tanya – al ver que no quitaba su sonrisa tuve que bajarle un poco los ánimos, ya todos nos estaban mirando – me has felicitado por lo menos 30 veces – me reí para hacerle saber que no era enserio

- Eres mala – hizo un puchero fingido de esos que solo ella sabe hacer

- Si – la abrase – mejor nos apuramos que mientras antes entremos antes salimos

- Aun no se como no te gusta es te empleo – suspiro y miro al cielo como buscando respuestas – es el mejor empleo del mundo

- Ja… para ti… es… - busque la palabra adecuada - horrible – de solo pensarlo se me ponía la piel de gallina

- Prométeme una cosa – se giro y quedo cara a cara conmigo

- ¿Qué? – lo dije sin ganas, siempre me hacia prometerle cosas y siempre terminaba arrepentida

- Que por hoy trataras de disfrutarlo… veelo así como – suspiro – una despedida

- Ok – si no le digo que si no termina mas con el tema

- Esa es mi amiga graduada – paso un brazo por mis hombros y seguimos caminando

La verdad es que aun no se como una chica como Tanya es tan simple y dulce, tienen toda la facha de la típica perra, alta, rubia, ojos azules, cuerpo de infarto, en fin, la típica modelo hueca, pero es todo lo contrario, es mi mejor amiga. En cambio yo soy lo mas simple que hay, cabello y ojos chocolate y piel mas pálida que la de un vampiro, otro agradecimiento a Forks donde nunca sale el sol, y mi cuerpo… no esta mal pero soy demasiado delgada para mi gusto.

Entre a mi cubículo y me estremecí con solo estar ahí, la cantidad de vibradores y juguetes es impresionante, pero lo mas impresionante es que los míos siguen en sus envoltorios originales, por lo menos eso me demuestra que es cierto eso de "exclusividad del material de trabajo" como me lo aclararon en mi entrevista.

En fin, me puse mi cintillo y espere la primera llamada, generalmente esta es la hora donde a los hombre les baja toda la calentura, así que era cosa de minutos antes que el teléfono sonara, y como soy jeta, ahí esta… mi primera llamada del día.

- CallSex… ¿Cuál es tu mayor fantasía sexual? – a través del tiempo he aprendido a poner mi voz mas sexi, si hasta no parece la mía

- Yo… - ¡Dios!... que hermosa voz… es como… aterciopelada… concéntrate Bella… es solo otro pervertido

- Tranquilo cariño – seguí con el mismo tono – ahora cuéntame…. ¿Cuál es tu mayor fantasía sexual?

- Me equivoque – Ok… la voz es un sueño, pero de verdad que parece un estúpido

- No lo creo… mejor porque no me cuentas donde te gustaría que me tocara – y como siempre me mantuve firme en mi puesto

- ¿Dónde llame? – definitivamente estúpido, parece que marcó mal el numero

- Donde todas tus fantasías se hacen realidad – y vamos… me pagan por minuto que los mantengo al habla

- Ok… entonces – note el cambio del tono de voz… y si antes era sexy, ahora me moje con solo escuchar su voz "sensual" – esto es una línea caliente

- Entonces… - me estaba gustando este jueguito - ¿Dónde te gustaría que me toque?

- ¿Qué estas usando?

- Mmmm… un conjunto de gasa transparente… azul – no era verdad pera vamos, unos vaqueros y una camiseta desgastada no es sexy – sin ropa interior

- Uyyy nena… me pongo duro de solo imaginarte – casi puedo adivinar que se estaba masajeando su miembro por encima de la ropa y lo peor es que me puso a mil

- Y yo estoy tan mojada… mmmm – cuando me vine a dar cuenta ya tenia mis vaqueros desabrochados… creo que después de todo si iba a cumplir la promesa que le hice a Tanya

- Métete un dedo… quiero comprobar si es verdad – y como buena chica que soy lo hice y Ohhh, me encanto, solté un gemido solo con imaginarme al dueño de esa voz haciendo por mi

- Siii…. – dije lo mejor que pude – estoy empapada

- Ohhhh cariño… mmmm – la verdad es que este hombre tiene cada vez la voz mas excitante, son los mejores gemidos que he escuchado – tengo un pezón tuyo en la boca… mmmm… sabes exquisita – por inercia mis dedos empezaron a tirar de ellos por sobre la ropa, pero luego no di mas y me quite la polera para hacerlo bien, si ya estamos en esta, mejor hacer bien

- Están duros… y tu lengua se siente tan bien – moje un par de dedos con mi saliva y la frote en mis erectos pezones – quiero probar tu pene… ¿Qué tan grande es?

- Ohhh cariño… no creo que quepa en esa linda boquita tuya – no se si es verdad o no, pero quiero creer que es verdad, ojala que sea tan grande

- ¿Tan grande?

- Enorme – y seguí gimiendo

- Imagina que es mi boca a la que estas follando… mmm… sabes tan bien…. Estas tan dudo – cuando abrí mis ojos vi que ya tenia tres dedos dándome placer como nunca, y me encantaba

- Y tu… imagina que mi boca es la que esta probando tu tan caliente y estrecho coño – esto es raro, generalmente los pervertidos se preocupan de ellos y no de mi, esto solo me hizo aumentar el ritmo

- Si…. Sigue así…. Peñisca mi clítoris… si – cerré los ojos y deje que mis manos hicieran todo el trabajo

- Ohh…. Vamos… chupa con ganas… si… mas rápido – se notaba que le quedaba poco

- Falta… poco… ya casi – y si… sentía que mi primero orgasmo estaba llegando y no se como pude aguantar tanto tiempo sin sentirlo

- Vente conmigo… yo casi… siiiiiiiiii – escuche su orgasmo y el mío llego de golpe

- Mmmmmmm – no tenía palabras para semejante sensación, mi primer orgasmo – eso fue…

- Excelente… eres una delicia

- Si… es increíble tu sabor – este juego me esta encantando

- Entonces… - pude sentir que aun estaba agitado - ¿Tu nombre….?

- Ovejita – cuando entramos a trabajar nos hacen escoger un nombre ficticio

- Bueno ovejita… ¿Mañana a la misma hora?

¿Por qué el cielo me odia? Justo en mi último día de trabajo este infierno se convirtió en mi paraíso.

* * *

Bueno, nueva historia

diganme si les gusto y si quieren q la continue

Mañana actualizo Siento

Besos


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**Bella POV**

Siempre me he destacado por la peor caracteristica que puede existir, la cobardía, soy una cobarde de pura sepa, y como buena cobarde que soy corte el teléfono, no le respondí nada a la voz que me propino el primer orgasmo de mi vida. No se cuanto tiempo estuve mirando el cintillo que arranque de mi cabeza, como si él fuera a llamar de nueva, y ni aunque llamara, las llamadas son al azar así que mejor me olvido de esto y dejo atrás este horrible trabajo.

El resto del turno estuvo bastante relajado, solo uno que otro pervertido que no me provocó nada, si hasta las voces dan asco no me quiero ni imaginar como serán en persona.

Los recuerdos de esa sexy y aterciopelada voz volvieron como flashes a mi mente, instintivamente cerré los ojos y cuando vine a caer ya tenia una mano masajeando mis pechos, subí un poco me ropa y moví a un lado mi brasier para poder masajear mis pechos como mayor facilidad, imaginarme al dueño de esa voz succionando mi piel fue suficiente para que me subiera la temperatura y mis pezones se pusieran duros como una piedra., y es que lo que me decía Tanya ahora puedo comprobar que es verdad, uno sin querer le agarra el gustito. Estaba apretando mis pezones y bajando hasta mi ya muy mojado centro cuando un toque en la puerta me devolvió a la realidad, rápidamente acomode mi ropa y me puse de pie.

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo? – el tono y la sonrisa de mi amiga me indicaron que algo sospechaba

- Nada – mi respuesta fue totalmente mecánica

- Ok… te creo – entrecerró los ojos, claro indicio que no me creía nada – no importa – se levanto de hombros – después me cuentas… ahora – su rostro cambio la expresión a una que no supe descifrar – quieren hablar contigo…

- ¿Qu..quien? – la idea que el extraño hubiera podido localizarme me dejo completamente helada y paralizada y obvio que mi amiga se dio cuenta

- El jefe

- Ahhh – volví a respirar – ahora voy – tome mis cosas, esta era la ultima vez que pisaba este ya no tan maldito cubículo

- Ey – me di vuelta ante el llamado de Tanya

- Después me cuentas – me guiño el ojo – y quiero detalles – sin mas se fue y yo hice lo mismo

Me encamine a la oficina central, lo mas probable es que tuvieran listo mi finiquito, asi que aquí terminaba todo. Llegue y secretaria me indico que pasara.

- Permiso – abrí lentamente la puerta y entre

- Isabella – claro… él único que no podía decirme Bella – pasa – me indico la silla frente a su escritorio – toma asiento

- Me mando a llamar…

- Si… - tomo unos papeles y de pronto le parecieron muy interesantes – se suponía que hoy seria tu ultimo día de trabajo

¿SUPONIA? ¿Qué mierda significa eso?

- Hoy ES mi ultimo día de trabajo – le recalque – o ya fue… acabo de terminar mi turno

- Bueno… eso es relativo – el muy maldito ni si quiera se dignaba a mirarme

- ¿!Relativo!? – se que mi voz sonó unas cuantas octavas mas altas pero no me importo

- Exacto – por fin el maldito fijo sus ojos en los míos

- No entiendo – bufe y me crucé de brazos

- Bueno…. Diste el aviso de un mes – asentí con la cabeza – pero resulta que estamos con poco personal… varios están de vacaciones y…

- Y…. – lo anime a continuar

- No te puedes ir – soltó de golpe – necesito que te queden un tiempo mas – vio que iba a protestas y siguió hablando - ¿recuerdas este contrato? – puso sobre la mesa los papeles que estaba leyendo, los vi y la sangre Abando mi rostro – este contrato es por seguridad… para nosotros y queda constado que si en el momento de la renuncia hay poco personal, esta se aplaza hasta nuevo aviso.

- Entonces – apreté los puños, quería golpear a alguien y no creo que mi feje fuera la mejor opción – me tengo que quedar

- Exacto… entonces… Isabella… te espero mañana – esta era la clara señal que la reunión se daba por terminada

- Hasta mañana señor Vulturi – se que soné bastante antipática pero no me importo si hasta cerré con fuerza la puerta

Salí y ahí afuera estaba mi amiga, se que ella sospecha que no me fue bien, porque se apresuro a llegar a mi.

- ¿Tan mal estuvo?

- Me tengo que quedar – seguimos caminando, por lo menos por hoy habíamos terminado

- No entiendo

- Yo tampoco… el "Cuadro" este dice que hay poco personal y me saco el cara el contrato que firmamos y bla bla bla – bufe bastante molesta

- No es "Cuadro" – comenzó a reírse y yo solo la pude seguir

- Marco… "Cuadro"… es lo mismo – ya habíamos salido del lugar y ahora tenia mi entrevista de trabajo… real

- Eres chistosa amiga – me abraso – pero aun así es raro… no tan "tan" poco personal

- Lo se… pero – supiere – no puedo hacer nada – mire la hora en mi celular y ya estaba casi – me tengo que ir

- Lo se – me volvió a abrasar – te va a ir bien – tomo mi rostro en sus manos

- ¿No me vas a besar no? – rió y me beso en la mejilla

- No eres mi gusto… eres demasiado… - busco la palabra correcta - santa para mi… ahhhh – pareciera que la iluminación le había llegado – eso me recuerda – oh oh – me tienes que contar algo – me apunto con el dedo – mas tarde voy a tu casa

No me dio tiempo de decir nada cuando ya se había ido. Camine hasta mi precioso bebe, un Beetle descapotable azul claro, por lo menos pensar en mi reunión de trabajo bajaba un poco la furia con la que había salio de la oficina de "Don Cuadro". No demore mucho en llegar a las oficinas de la revista, las palabras gigantes "Almost Angels" me daban la bienvenida al que desde ahora espero sea mi nuevo trabajo.

Me estacione en la parte de visitantes y después de ponerle seguro al auto comprobé mi vestuario, la sesión de sexo me había dejado un poco descolocada la ropa, pero nada que no se pueda arreglar. Me adentre en el edificio y una vez ahí me acerque a la recepción.

- Hola… buenos días… vengo a una reunión con el señor – busque en mi celular donde había anotado el nombre

- Cullen

- ¿Qué? – mire a recepcionista

- Su reunión es con el señor Cullen ¿no?

- Si – había recordado el apellido – soy Isabella Swan

- Los señores la están esperando - ¿señores? Así como ¿mas de uno? – suba hasta el piso 9 y ahí pregunte a la secretaria encargada

- Ok

Me apresure al ascensor, trate de controlar los nervios, se que esto es por lo que he luchado tantos años, así que no puede salir mal, cuando llego el ascensor venia vacío, así que entre sola, justo cuando las puertas estaban cerrándose una voz grito que lo detuviera pero no alcancé.

Llegue al noveno piso y de ahí me guiaron a una especia de sala de juntas, ya habían algunos hombres reunidos, ahora entendía en concepto de "señores".

- Hola… buenas tardes – salude lo mas formal que pude

- Isabella – se acerco a mi quien me había ofrecido este empleo en la Universidad

- Señor Cullen – lo salude

- Solo Carlise – sonrió – ven – me indico una silla – siéntate, justo estábamos hablando de ti

- ¿De mi? – mire algunos rostro y la mayoría eran personas mas adultas a excepción de un joven rubio de ojos azules que en cuanto lo vi me dio mucha clama

- Si… estábamos hablando de tu articulo - ¿Mi articulo?

- No entiendo – negué con la cabeza – yo venia a la entrevista de trabajo

- No – negó el seños Cullen – no entrevista… reunión – ahora entendí un poco la diferencia – tu contrato esta listo – me extendió una carpeta y la alegría me embargo por completo – solo falta que firmes y decidamos tu primer articulo

- Tiene que ser algo… que obtenga repercusiones – acoto un seños de cabellos y barba blanca

- Algo – interrumpió otro casi pelado – diferente

De pronto sentí la puerta abrirse y como entraba alguien, pero no me gire a mirar.

- Una línea caliente

¿¿¿¿¿QUE??????

Gire a mirar al dueño de esa voz que se me hacia conocida y me encontré con el ser mas perfecto que vi nunca, ni siquiera en la televisión.

* * *

MIL MIL MIL gracias por los comentarios

espero q sigan la historia

besos


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**Edward POV**

Si alguien me hubiera dicho que llamar a una línea caliente me iba a dar el mejor orgasmo de mi vida, probablemente me hubiera reído en su cara, pero ahora no, tuve el mejor orgasmo de mi vida y precisamente gracias a una línea erótica. Recuerdo la voz de esa chica y me pongo duro de solo imaginármela a mi lado, esa voz de nena traviesa, de virgen salvaje, me puso a mil, no se cuanto tiempo me costo recuperarme del orgasmo y de la emoción, es que recién ahora vengo a caer que la niñita no me dijo nada mas, solo me corto el teléfono, así que como buen hombre de negocios que soy, hice eso, un negocio, levante mi teléfono y llame a la persona que podía ayudarme.

- ¿Hola?... Emmett… necesito que me consigas el nombre del dueño de una línea caliente

- ¿Te volviste pervertido Eddie? – casi pude ver su sonrisa en su infantil rostro

- No estúpido… es por… - busque en mi hábil mente alguna buena exclusa y ¡Bingo!, la reunión que tenia esta tarde en la revista me vino como anillo al dedo – un articulo… eso

- Ok… supongamos que te creo… ¿Qué línea seria?... porque hay muchas – sentí su cambio de voz – Uyyy hermano… hay una que atiende una rubia que da las mejores mamadas del mundo

- Emmett… - me reí - ¿Cómo sabes que atiende una rubia y sobre todo… como sabes como son sus mamadas?... es por teléfono – le aclare lo obvio pero a veces con él es necesario

- Obvio Eddie…

- No me digas Eddie – le gruñí

- Obvio porque su voz es de una rubia y porque cuando me toco casi puedo sentir su boca presionando a Emmecito

- Tonto – si no conociera tan bien a mi amigo creería que tienen problemas mentales, pero no, él es así

- ¡Es verdad! – ahora parecía un niñito chico – entonces… ¿Llamo a mi rubia?

- No… esta – busque el numero que había anotado – quiero que llames a esta… 7653427 y consígueme el nombre y numero del dueño… nada mas – sabia muy bien porque le aclare lo ultimo

- Pero…

- No

- Ok… tendré que satisfacerme solito – me imagine a la perfección su puchero

- Llámame cuando tengas el número

- Ok – corto aun enfadado

Trate de juntar mis papeles para la reunión y sopesar algunas alternativas para el reportaje que estábamos planeando, todos estábamos de acuerdo en darle un giro a la revista, hacerla un poco mas osada y atraer a nuevos clientes si hasta una nueva reportera recién graduada habían contratado para el reportaje. Volví a pensar en mi Ovejita y después de todo no es tan mala idea lo de la línea caliente como reportaje, una gran parte de la población masculina y femenina llaman para satisfacerse y eso es algo a tomar en consideración.

Estaba pensando en los pro y contras del reportaje, cuando el sonido de mi celular me devolvió a la realidad.

- ¿Cuándo me amas?

- Emmett… ¿puedes ser más gay? – me reí, sabia como le afectaba insinuaciones sobre su sexualidad

- Ya quisieras… así por lo menos ligarías algo de lo que ligo yo – y tenia que darle algo de razón, no se que me pasa, pero últimamente vengo pésimo con las mujeres, menos con Ovejita claro esta

- El nombre y el número

- Ok… a Eddie le dieron donde le duele – canto muy feliz y yo solo gruñí – ok, ok… no me gruñas… el numero 8731250 y el nombre del dueño es Marco Vulturi.

- Anotado – iba a decir algo mas pero corte la comunicación para marcar el numero de Marco

Tu…tu…tu…

- ¿Hola? – la voz del hombre denotaba que era mayor

- Hola… ¿Marco Vulturi?

- Si… con él… ¿Quién habla?

- Hola… soy Edward Cullen de "Almost Angels"… ¿conoce la revista?

- Claro… es una revista de gran circulación… pero no entiendo su llamada

- Le llamaba porque estamos interesados en hacer un reportaje sobre las líneas calientes y habíamos pensado en la suya, si nos permite adentrarnos en su mundo tendrá una gran cantidad de publicidad gratis – publicidad, eso nunca falla, es la mejor táctica para que te den las entrevistas o lo que necesites – además, trataremos el tema de la mejor manera… elegantemente – no se que puede tener de elegante

- Señor Cullen – en su voz sentí que tenia una sonrisa en el rostro – es un honor que elija SexCall… ¿Cuándo quiere empezar?

- Seños Marco – ya había picado, así que ahí va la segunda parte del plan – pero tengo una petición especial y algo… personal

- Dígame señor Cullen

- Una de sus chicas… Ovejita… quisiera que la entrevista se basara en ella

- Lo siento señor Cullen pero hoy es el último día de trabajo de Ovejita

- Y – demonios, esto si que estaba mal, pero jamás me rindo ante nada – ¿no hay alguna forma de retenerla un poco mas? – sabia que con el tono que use prácticamente lo estaba obligando

- Claro – bien, entendió a la perfección – pero… señor Cullen… ¿Tiene algún interés especial en ella?

- No… solo me la recomendaron – mentí muy bien

- Bien… porque aquí las chicas no son prostitutas – a pesar de su amenaza me gusto que aclara el punto

- Lo entiendo… pero todo eso ira en el reportaje así que ahí podré leerlo bien

- Bien… entonces… ¿Cómo hacemos esto?

- En los próximos días nos pondremos en contacto para firmar en contrato y afinar los detalles

- Ok… un gusto señor Cullen

- Lo mismo digo señor Vulturi

Una sonrisa se me dibujo en el rostro cuando corte la comunicación, aunque no sabia muy bien que haría de ahora en adelante, por lo menos me conformaba con tener algún tipo de contacto con Ovejita, ya encontraría la forma de conocerla de mejor manera.

Por inercia levante la vista y me tope con el reloj que me demostraba lo atrasado que iba a la reunión, junte mis cosas y me dirigí a mi volvo, por mi forma de manejar no me demore mucho en llegar, entre rápidamente al ascensor que me llevo hasta el piso correcto, en cuanto se abrieron las puertas corrí a la sala de juntas, y cuando iba a entrar escuche lo que necesitaba escuchar.

- Tiene que ser algo… que obtenga repercusiones – acoto un seños de cabellos y barba blanca

- Algo – interrumpió otro casi pelado – diferente

- Una línea caliente – respondí mientras ingresaba al salón

- Edward – sentí la mirada reprobatoria de mi padre por el retraso

- Siento llegar tarde pero estaba haciendo contactos – reí – sin miara a nadie me senté en mi lugar – ya hable con el dueño de la empresa y solo falta el contrato y los detalles… ahora… ¿Qué les parece la idea? – sabia que nadie se atrevería a rebatirme, siempre que propongo algo es un éxito

- Una línea caliente – repito Aro – me parece que es un buen giro

- Pero tendríamos que abordar el tema con clase

- Claro Jasper – mire a mi amigo – esa es la idea… nada de vulgaridades… ¿entonces…? – mire a los hombres que tenia delante mío y podría jurar que mas de alguna vez han sido clientes pero sus caras me demostraban que les gustaba la idea

- Esta bien hijo – hablo Carlise – y ¿Con quien hiciste los contactos?

- Con – mire entre mis papeles – Marco Vulturi de _SexCall… ¿Cuál es tu mayor fantasía sexual?_... y creo que seria un excelente nombre para el articulo… hasta – quise seguir hablando pero un carraspeo de alguien ahogándose me lo impidió

Gire mi vista en busca del ahogado y me tome con una chica que estaba mas roja que un tomate, rápidamente me levante de mi asiento recordando la clase de primeros auxilios y la socorrí, pareciera que solo se atoro con saliva, porque no demoro mucho en recuperarse, cuando por fin la vi a la cara me encontré con el ser mas perfecto de esta tierra, una hada de cabellos y ojos chocolates que te invitaban a devorarla, en cuanto nuestras miradas se cruzaron la chica se sonrojo y eso solo la hizo mas adorable.

- ¿Estas bien? – rompí el silencio

- Si….yo – bajo la vista algo avergonzada – gracias – no volvió a levantar la vista y eso me irrito, quería volver a perderme en sus ojos

- Hijo – interrumpió mi padre – ella es Isabella Swan la nueva reportera – me la presentó – Isabella – se giro a ella – él es Edward Cullen mi hijo y vicepresidente de la compañía

- Un gusto – no perdí la oportunidad y le levante la mano para dejar un casto beso en ella – Isabella

- Bella…, – me corrigió y justo nuestras miradas se volvieron a cruzar – un gusto señor Cullen

- Solo Edward – la corregí y le regale la sonrisa que sabia que derretía glaciares.

Definitivamente este iba a ser un artículo muy interesante.

* * *

No tengo palabras para agradecer los comentarios, asi que les dejo otro cap

Comenten mucho, me encanta leerlos.

Pasen por Siento tb, ayer subi cap.

Besos


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es miaç**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**Bella POV**

Si pudiera elegir un día como el peor de mi vida hasta el momento, sin lugar a dudas, este ganaría, repasemos, cuando por fin terminaba con mi trabajo de infierno encuentro a una voz que me proporciona mi primer orgasmo y cuando quiero irme mi jefe me dice que debo quedarme, aunque pensándolo bien no se si eso es bueno o malo, quizás y solo quizás vuelvo a hablar con él, en fin… y para cerrar el día cuando encuentro mi trabajo de ensueños y mi primer articulo, este resulta ser nada mas ni nada menos que en mi trabajo de infierno y como broche de oro, el hijo del dueño esta que se parte solo.

- Bueno chicos… - nos interrumpió nuestra presentación Carlise – como Edward – puso una mano en el hombro de su hijo – es que tiene los contactos para el articulo, y tu Bella – me sonrió – eres la encargada de escribirlo, deberán trabajar codo a codo en esto – hizo una pausa algo dramática – recuerden que de este articulo depende el giro que le quiere dar a la revista así que den su mayor esfuerzo

- Tranquilo Carlise – le sonrió su hijo y casi me pierdo en esos dientes perfectamente cuidados – tengo todo bajo control – se paso una mano por su desordenado cabello y sentí como la humedad se acumulaba en mi ropa interior – así que… Bella – y vamos… si sigue así me lo voy a violar aquí mismo – espero que no te importe que nos pasemos a mi oficina para ajustar los detalles

- No… tran.. quilo - ¿Puedo decir algo mas estúpido y mirarlo con cara mas estúpida?. Definitivamente no, solo yo me supero un idioteces

- Entonces – llamo la atención de todos Carlise – damos por concluida la reunión

- Hola – de pronto el chico rubio de ojos azules estuvo frente a mi con su mano extendida – soy Jasper el encargado de edición

- Bella – le acepte la mano

- Bella… un gusto – me sonrió y no se porque pero me dio una sensación extraña que creo que la noto

- Ehh Bella – llamo mi atención Edward sacándome de mi nube

- ¿Si? – me volteé hacia él

- ¿Te parece si pasamos a mi oficina? – me quede muda pensando en nada – para discutir los detalles – agrego al ver mi falta de comunicación

- Si… por su puesto… vamos – me gire hacia Jasper y entrecerré los ojos – un gusto – nos quedamos mirando fijamente un par de segundos que se me hicieron eternos

- Lo mismo digo – tomo muy suavemente mi mano y dejo un casto beso en su dorso – y tranquila – me guiño un ojo que casi me deja sin respiración – todo saldrá bien – no se porque pero sentí un doble sentido en sus palabras

- Emmm – un carraspeo volvió a bajarme de la nube en la que últimamente pasaba soñando - ¿Vamos? – me gire hacia Edward y tenia el entrecejo fruncido

- Si

Edward me tome del brazo y me guió hasta su oficina, en el recorrido pude ver algo mas de la empresa y sencillamente era fabulosa, desde el decorado hasta el ambiente en si, el calor humano, se notaba a leguas que el ambiente de trabajo es otro, aunque si comparo mi trabajo de infierno con cualquier cosa, obvio que cualquier cosa es mejor que esa vibra a sexo.

- Alice… dos cafés por favor – le indico Edward a la que supongo es su secretaria y la que supongo que deja baba por donde él pasa y no lo pienso solo por la forma en la que casi lo desnuda con su mirada, si no también por la mirada de odio que me dio al verme ir del brazo de su jefe

- Si Edward – no se como pero lo hizo sonar como una clara invitación a que la follara en ese mismo momento sin importarle nada – ahora mismo – y ¡vamos!, se levanto de la silla y la pobre chica ¿no puedo ponerse algo que la cubra?, por Dios, con esa minúscula falda y esa blusa tan ceñida casi juraría que no puede ni caminar ni respirar.

- Bella – pareciera que Edward va a ser el encargado de bajarme cada vez que me suba a mi nube tres - ¿Toma asiento? – me indico

- Linda oficina – la tuve que alagar, si hasta un LCD tenia, esto si que era la oficina de ensueño

- Gracias – casi pude ver un dejo de sonrojo en sus mejillas y fue lo mas adorable del mundo – mi mamá me la decoro – pude sentir sin problemas el orgullo en su voz al nombrar a su madre

- Déjame decirte que tu madre tiene un gusto exquisito – le sonreí y me devolvió la sonrisa que desde hoy es mi favorita

- Se lo diré… le encantan los halagos – su expresión se puso seria de un segundo a otro – Bella… ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

- Claro… dime

- ¿Te gusto Jasper?

- No se – le fui sincera – algo en él… - me levante de hombros – no se – suspire – me llamo la atención

- Si… Jasper es raro – lo dijo más que nada para él pero aun así lo oí

- En fin – quise cambiar el tema – hablemos del artículo – y por favor salgamos de esto luego antes que me de un paro cardiaco de tantas malas noticias

- Si – no pudo seguir hablando por la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a la chiquita casi sin ropa que Edward tiene por secretaria

- Sus cafés señor – y la muy… le puso todos sus diminutos pechos a la altura del rostro de Edward mientras dejaba los cafés en la mesa, si hasta yo pude ver su tanga al agacharse, definitivamente esta chica necesita una amiga que le diga que parece una puta – cualquier cosa – y seguía en la misma posición – me avisa

- Ehhh – no pude mas y solté una sonora carcajada cuando Alice dejo la oficina

- ¿Qué? – pregunto confuso… ¿este es tonto o se hace?

- Edward… la chica prácticamente te pidió que la cojieras sobre el escritorio – definitivamente mi trabajo de infierno y Tanya estaban modificando mi vocabulario.

- Bella…

- Es verdad – deje un poco de reír

- Ella esta confundida… yo más que nada la veo como una hermana

- Pues avísale… porque la pobre espera algo mas

- Lo se… pero… no puedo… - se encogió de hombros

- ¿No me digas que vives como monje? – encare una ceja

- No… créeme que ligo bastante – me gusto la sinceridad en sus palabras – pero Alice… no se – se levanto de hombros – creo que ella es muy buena para pasar solo una vez por mi cama y yo no puedo darle mas – suspiro

- ¿Y es que las mujeres pasan solo una vez por tu cama? – me crucé de brazos

- Si… no me gusta repetir – sonrió confiado y arrogante

- Me gusta tu sinceridad – y de verdad me gustaba

- La verdad es que se que cuando conozca a la chica correcta voy a dejar de lado todas mis "conquistas" – hizo las comillas en el aire – y voy a sentar cabeza, así se que nunca la voy a engañar, porque ya abre vivido todo lo que tenia por vivir

- Sabes – lo mire lo mas que pude – me caes bien

- Tu también… creo que seremos grandes amigos

- Si… nunca he tenido tanta confianza con alguien a quien vengo recién conociendo – le fui sincera

- Yo menos… soy súper cerrado – me sonrió con mi sonrisa favorita – pero en fin – rebusco en unos papeles que tenia en la mesa – es mejor que aclaremos esto del artículo

- El articulo – bufe y él me miro

- ¿Pasa algo malo? – negué, ya nada mas malo podía pasar – entonces – removió los papeles – acá esta… el articulo estará basado en una operadora en especial – _que sea Tanya, que sea Tanya, que sea Tanya_ – Ovejita… ese es su sobrenombre

Y si… definitivamente mi día podía empeorar.

* * *

ACLARACION: Chicos, yo no creo en los finales tristes, siempre en los felices y el parejas convencionales

pero que en el camino pasen cosas es aparte, lo digo tanto por este fic como por Siento, asi que tranquilos

en fin, creo que es la influencia de las series gringas donde todos pasan por la cama de todos.

Espero que les guste el cap y comenten mucho, amo sus comentario y se los agradezco mucho.

El prox cap es lemmon asi que comenten mucho para que lo suba luego.

Pasen por Siento mi otra historia.

Besos


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

**Bella POV**

Hace una semana ya que estoy en mi nuevo trabajo, hasta el momento no he tenido la suerte de "entrevistarme", porque me he pasado todos estos días con mi nuevo mejor amigo, la verdad es que cuando conocí a Edward me moje a tal punto que pensé que todos se iban a dar cuenta de lo excitada que estaba, pero mientras mas lo conozco mas lo quiero, como amigo claro, es que con él siento algo que no siento con nadie, es como mi otra mitad y no me arriesgaría por nada del mundo a perderlo, en estos pocos días se ha convertido en alguien demasiado importante.

En cuanto a mi trabajo de infierno, sigue igual, no he vuelto a "hacerlo" con la voz sexi, supongo que para él fue solo un error que prefirió olvidar, así que solo me he limitado a fingir como siempre.

Gracias al cielo que he podido compatibilizar mis horarios entre mis dos trabajos, aunque en Almost Angels tampoco esta todo tan bien, Alice no deja de mirarme con ganas de querer arrancarme cada pelo de mi preciada cabeza, y es que no entiende que con Edward somos solo amigos, y aun así él no siente nada por ella, hasta me da un poco de pena la chica, a veces llega a ser tan patética que degrada a tal punto al genero femenino.

Jasper por otro lado, él es… no se, cada vez que lo veo siento algo adentro mío que no puedo describir y eso me pone muy inquieta, no es solo atracción, pero tampoco creo que sea amor, es raro.

- Cariño… - paso una mano por mis ojos para volverme a la realidad - ¿En que piensas?

- En Jasper – le fui sincera

- Jasper – rió por lo bajo – es raro… pero… si quieres te ayudo

- Es que – me encogí de hombros – no se si me gusta… es…

- Ya se que no es tan buen moso como yo pero… - puso su sonrisa arrogante que tanto me gusta – no podríamos… somos como hermanos y eso seria incesto

- Edward… - dije entre dientes – no me metería contigo ni aunque fueras el ultimo hombre en el planetas estas… - lo mire de arriba abajo – demasiado usado para mi gusto – y puso gesto de asco solo para molestarlo

- Claro… ya le gustaría a una virgen como tu que su primera vez fuera con alguien de mi experiencia – y me peor error fue contarle que aun era virgen, menos mal que se con toda seguridad que no lo andará divulgando

- Cariño – me le acerque demasiado para mi gusto – tu cosita – mire a su entrepierna – esta muy usada… y dudo que ya aguante mucho – y volví a mirarlo

- Cariño – se me acerco aun mas que me llego a poner nerviosa – créeme que aguanta mas de que lo que te gustaría saber

- Bueno – me aleje para ganar un poco de aire, que ya me estaba haciendo falta

- Te excite – canto volviendo a sentarse en su lugar y sonrió burlonamente

- No – me cruce de brazos, no me había excitado pero si me hizo sudar frío

- Si… apuesto que estas mojada – siguió cantando

- ¿Podemos volver a trabajas? – le señale un par de carpetas para cortar el tema

- No… hablemos de Jasper… - se puso serio – de verdad cariño… si quieres te ayudo

- Es que… no se

- Pero prueba… si te gusta te lo cojes y puedes llegar a tener una relación y si no te gusta te lo cojes y lo dejas… fácil… en ambos casos ganas porque te deshaces de eso que te molesta – siguió con su semblante serio que me preocupe por su salud mental

- ¿Y que es eso que me molesta? – sabia la respuesta pero quería estar segura

- Tu virginidad – lo susurro como si fuera algo malo

- Hombres – masculle entre dientes y baste molesta

- Bueno cariño… ¿si o no? – me sostuvo la mira esperando mi respuesta

- Si – después de todo, que mas daba

**Edward POV**

Bella, Bella se ha convertido en esta semana en la persona mas importa en mi vida, es como mi media naranja, pero no en el sentido amoroso, si no en el sentido… no se en que sentido, pero no en el amor, no me atrevería a verla de esa forma aunque siendo sincero la primera vez que la vi me puso tan duro que pensé que iba a romper mi pantalón, pero ahora que la conozco no me atrevería a una aventura con ella porque se que eso la alejaría de mi vida y no lo quiero por nada del mundo.

Además, pienso ayudarla con Jasper, lo conozco y aunque es un poco raro se que es tranquilo y buen hombre, le haría muy bien a Bells salir con alguien aunque sea solo un ligue.

En quien si no dejo de pensar en mi Ovejita, ya perdí la cuenta de las duchas heladas y los sueños húmedos que he tenido, me he estado conteniendo de llamarla porque no quiero terminar como Emmett que esta siente como se folla la vagina de sus "amigas telefónicas", aunque imaginarme el coño de Ovejita envolviendo mi miembro no suena tan mal… cerré los ojos y trate de concentrarme.

_**Flas Back**_

_- SexCall… ¿Cuál es tu mayor fantasía sexual – la primera vez que escuche su voz me endurecí solo con eso, y bendecí que se me haya confundido en 3 con el 8, y bendigo esos lápices a tintas que dejan todo deforme._

_- Yo… - como buen estúpido me quede callado… esto solo podía ser una de esas líneas eróticas y si había algo en lo que estoy totalmente en contra es en la paja, para eso hay coños y bocas de sobra en el mundo deseando por tragarse mi pene_

_- Tranquilo cariño – casi me corro en ese segundo, parecía un adolescente – ahora cuéntame…. ¿Cuál es tu mayor fantasía sexual? – no pude evitar llevar una mano a mi pantalón y sobarme por sobre la tela_

_- Me equivoque – soldado que arranca sirve para otra guerra_

_- No lo creo… - y volvió ese tono tan cachando – mejor porque no me cuentas donde te gustaría que me tocara – no se en que momento desabroche el botón de mi pantalón_

_- ¿Dónde llame? – y como el estúpido que soy hago la pregunta mas ridícula del mundo_

_- Donde todas tus fantasías se hacen realidad _

_- Ok… entonces esto es una línea caliente – aclara lo obvio imbécil, me reproche mentalmente_

_- Entonces… ¿Dónde te gustaría que me toque? – a mi… quiero que me toques a mi_

_- ¿Qué estas usando? – ya que estaba en esta como no seguir el juego_

_- Mmmm… un conjunto de gasa transparente… azul – mierda, mi pene ya estaba liberado y duro como una bendita roca – sin ropa interior – sin pensarlo toque la punta y baje duramente reprimiendo un gemido_

_- Uyyy nena… me pongo duro de solo imaginarte – me puse duro con solo escucharla_

_- Y yo estoy tan mojada… mmmm _

_- Métete un dedo… quiero comprobar si es verdad – como deseaba que ese dedo fuera e mío, sentir su caliente y mojado coño _

_- Siii…. estoy empapada – los deseos de probarla se estaban haciendo insoportables que tuve que masajearme los testículos para calmar un poco mi ardor_

_- Ohhhh cariño… mmmm tengo un pezón tuyo en la boca… mmmm… sabes exquisita – nunca creí que mi imaginación podía llegar a tanto, de verdad creí tener su pezón duro y perfecto en mi boca_

_- Están duros… y tu lengua se siente tan bien, quiero probar tu pene… ¿Qué tan grande es? – Ohhh cariño… si supieras_

_- Ohhh cariño… no creo que quepa en esa linda boquita tuya – la verdad es que ya un par de amantes me han dejado con las ganas de que las vaya a romper, las estúpidas, total nunca falta alguien dispuesta a que la folle con mi enormidad_

_- ¿Tan grande? - ojala pediera verlo y la dejaría mas caliente y conforme_

_- Enorme _

_- Imagina que es mi boca a la que estas follando… mmm… sabes tan bien…. Estas tan dudo – no quiero parecer loco, pero cerré los ojos y me empecé a masturbar pensando en su sensual boca mamándomela como nunca_

_- Y tu… imagina que mi boca es la que esta probando tu tan caliente y estrecho coño – el 69 siempre a sido una de mis posiciones favoritas, será porque fue la primera que practique a la dulce edad de los 14 añitos_

_- Si…. Sigue así…. Peñisca mi clítoris… si – me la jale tan duro solo con escuchar su voz era suficiente_

_- Ohh…. Vamos… chupa con ganas… si… mas rápido – ya me quedaba poco y tenia unas enormes ganas de sentirla tragar mi semen_

_- Falta… poco… ya casi – y por supuesto que también de probar su dulce_

_- Vente conmigo… yo casi… siiiiiiiiii – me vine de una manera que deje buenas para nada las sabanas de mi cama, jamás había soltado tanto semen en una paja_

_- Mmmmmmm fue…_

_- Excelente… eres una delicia – no quise decirlo pero fue si no el mejor, uno de mis mejores orgasmos y Dios sabe que si que he tenido orgasmos_

_- Si… es increíble tu sabor – Ohhhh si… es lo que quería que me probara_

_- Entonces… ¿Tu nombre….? – no sabia si esta bien preguntar, pero me atrevi_

_- Ovejita – nombre mas cachando que ese no puede existir, ahora definitivamente estoy de cuerdo en contra ovejitas_

_- Bueno ovejita… ¿Mañana a la misma hora? _

_Definitivamente las juntas con Emm me estaban volviendo un pervertido, porque fanático al sexo siempre he sido, pero jamás pensé en llamar a una línea caliente. Seguí esperando por su respuesta pero nunca llego, solo el tu tu tu del teléfono me indico que ya había cortado._

_**Fin Flas Back**_

Abrí los ojos y ya estaba a la mitad de mi paja, me pene estaba tan duro que no podía volver a dejarlo así solito, así que me arme de valor y tome el teléfono, si me iba a masturbar por lo menos quería hacerlo con mi Ovejita, sabia muy bien que las posibilidades de que me atendiera ella era pocas, pero el que no arriesga no ganas.

Marque el numero que tantas veces en esta semana he marco y que jamás he dejado timbrar, pero esta vez si, espere hasta que contestaran, no corte como antes.

- SexCall… ¿Cuál es tu mayor fantasía – y como Dios me ama, mi Ovejita salio al rescate de mi erección

- Tu Ovejita – le fui sincero – tu eres mi mayor fantasía sexual, si supiera lo duro que ya estoy

- Mmmmm pensé que no volvería a escucharte – hasta podría jurar que sentí como se desabrochaba el botón de su pantalón

- No he podido dejar de soñar con tu voz

- Yo tampoco – no se porque pero le creí aunque sabia muy bien de que diariamente se masturbaba con muchos mas hombres

- ¿Y que me hace diferente? – le pregunte mientras jugaba bruscamente con la punta de mi erección

- Que me diste mi primer orgasmo – baje mi mano tan rápidamente que gemí de placer, por algún motivo también se lo creí de cabeza

- Ohhhh Ovejita te quiero penetrar… ábrete – ahora si que no estaba para previas

- Siiii….. estoy abierta… métemelo rápido… no aguanto mas – me toque rápidamente aumentando el ritmo

- Si… vamos dame mas….. si…. Así… mas rápido ohhhh quiero gritar tu nombre – no creí que decirle mi nombre fuera buena idea, pero quería que todos supieran que era yo el que la hacia masturbarse así

- León… dime León – con mis jadeos logre encontrar fuerza para hablar

- Fóllame fuerte León…. Ohhh León ruge conmigo – ya nota que estaba cerca del orgasmo

. No puedo… tengo tu pezón duro en mi boca – use mi imaginación para saborear su pezón

- Si… apriétalo – sentí el clic de cuando tiro de él, después de todo, esto cada vez se volvía más real

- Me vengo – el ritmo de mi mano ya me estaba llevando al clímax

- Igual…. Leonnnnnnn – su orgasmo su el plus perfecto para el mio

- Mierdaaaa – me corrí de nuevo empapando todo a mi paso – mierda… nunca había botado tanta leche en mi vida – deje caer la cabeza hacia atrás para recuperar el aliento

- Mmmm – escuche como chupaba sus dedos y me endurecí ante la imagen – que rico sabor – maldita… iba a ser mi perdición

- Ohhh cariño… estoy listo para otra ronda… ¿Aguanta tu coño otra vez?

Definitivamente esta iba a ser mi perdición.

* * *

Espero q hayan disfrutado el cap

Les deje el Edward POV de la primera llamada como me lo habian pedido.

Y como tb por ahi me pidieron algo de originalidad en Siento, por eso puse a Alice en ese papel

pero creanme que lo de Alice y Jasper tiene y porque y por lo menos para mi es como una leccion de vida.

Acuerdense q solo creo en los finales felices asi q no se asusten.

Comenten mucho, me encanta leerlos.

Pasen por Siento tb q si viene el campamento.

Besos


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes le pertencen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

**Bella POV**

Aunque me lo negara mil veces, moría porque él me llamara nuevamente, deseaba con todo mi ser escuchar nuevamente esa voz capaz de llevarme al mismo cielo, si hasta me hizo hacer cosas que jamás de los jamás pensé en hacer, como saborear mi propia esencia producto del orgasmo, pero el momento era tan erótico y caliente que no lo pensé, solo lo hice, y aunque hubiera preferido probarlo a él, no estuvo tan mal, y escucharlo gemir fue aun mejor.

- Ohhh cariño… estoy listo para otra ronda… ¿Aguanta tu coño otra vez?

Un momento, ese cariño me sonó demasiado familiar, demasiado en exceso, fue como… como algo que he estado escuchando mucho en estas ultimas semanas, como a la voz de mi mejor amigo, como la voz de Edward, pero él no llamaría a una línea calienta, para eso tiene un ligue distinto cada noche, no tiene necesidad de masturbarse mientras escucha como una chica hace lo mismo por teléfono… ¿o si?

- Vamos Ovejita… ¿Aguantas o no?

Con mucho esfuerzo logre salir de mi aturdimiento, definitivamente era imposible que mi amigo llamara a SexCall, pero mas imposible es que mi mejor amigo fuera el responsable de mis únicos orgasmos, pero ahora que lo pienso, en una de esas quiso probar lo del reportaje… pero… no se… ¡No!... es imposible… definitivamente no es Edward.

- Ehhh lo siento Leoncito – volví a mi no voz sexy, si ni yo misma me reconocería – solo una sesión por llamada

- Pero si quieres te llamo de nuevo… espera…

- No… - lo corte – Leoncito ¿no crees que es mejor el sexo en vivo y directo? – si mi jefe me escuchara rechazando así una llamada seguramente me despediría, pero quizás eso es algo bueno

- Bueno – hasta pude sentir su sonrisa – dime donde y a que hora

- Eso no es lo que quise decir - ¿Acaso quería que me acostara con él?... ¿De verdad? – no soy prostituta – me enfurecí un poco

- No… yo no quise decir eso…

- No importa… nos hablamos Leoncito – y corte antes de nada… este León me estaba sacando de mi personaje y eso no era algo bueno

Ese día no volví a hablar con León, tuve otros clientes pero volví a fingir sin siquiera tocarme un pelo. Mientras estaba ahí empecé a pensar en el articulo, tenia que comenzar a escribirlo luego, o si no me iba a trazar mucho, lo que aun no terminaba de descubrir era como lo iba a ser para yo misma entrevistarme delante de mi jefe, tenia que buscar una solución y luego, ya iba saliendo cuando me tope con mi amiga.

- Bells – me llamo contenta Tanya – ¿Cómo esta la desaparecida de mi amiga?

- Tanya – le reproche – no estoy desaparecida sabes que lo del articulo me tiene los nervios de punta

- Claro – hizo un puchero – y como tienes nuevo amigo con quien llorar te olvidaste de mi

- Amiga – la abrase – sabes que tu eres mi mejor amiga… Edward también es mi amigo… pero es distinto

- Claro – bufo por lo bajo – distinto… bueno… - puso un sonrisa en su rostro – aunque esta muy bueno… te juro que le daría hasta que me canse

- Tanya – la mire con reproche – a ti no te gustaría estar con Edward

- Bueno – pareció pensarlo un poco – pero si hiciéramos un trío – mi miro tan seria que se lo creí por un momento

- Sabes – me puse seria – ya va siendo hora que te decidas

- Es que no es fácil – volvió a poner carita de niña – me encantan los dos… son tan distintos… pero tan rico – casi pude sentir su libido en el ambiente – y creo que lo mejor para decirme seria un trío – se puso contenta como si hubiera encontrado la cura para el cáncer – y si tu – me apunto – fueras mi amiga… me ayudarías… creo que a Edward le gustaría

- Tanya… yo no me acostaría ni contigo ni con Edward… ¿Y sabes porque?

- ¿Por qué eres frígida? – se notaba seria y eso me molesto

- No… porque yo no me acuesto con mis amigos

- En eso tienes razón – pareció volver a pensar – bueno – se encogió de hombros – ya encontrare a los adecuados

- Ok… me avisas cuando te decidas – cambie el tema – ahora mejor porque no nos vamos

- Ahhhh lo siento – se puso una mano en la boca – el jefecito te mando a llamar

- Uyyy – me tome el pelo – y ahora que mierda quiere ese cuadro

- No se… pero parece que es urgente

- Con mi suerte lo mas probable es que me quiera presentar a mi misma – tenia ganas de romper algo pero me contuve

- ¿Te espero?

- No… anda no mas – me le acerque y le bese la mejilla – te llamo cuando sepa que paso

- Ok… suerte – me grito cuando iba cruzando la puerta

Me hice los ánimos y entre en esa maldita oficina, sin siquiera mirarlo me senté en la silla frente a él y espere.

- Isabella… te tengo una buena noticia – lo mire para que continuara – te han elegido para un reportaje – eso ya lo sabia, porque no me cuanta algo nuevo – pero tranquila, protegerán tu identidad – eso también ya lo sabia – vendrá una periodista a entrevistarte… pero tendrás que atenderla sola – eso si que llamo mi atención, dirigí mi mirada a él – yo esta noche mi voy de viajes… lo siento pero no lo puedo posponer – ahora si creía que el cielo me quiere.

- Bueno – no pude evitar mi sonrisa de estúpida – no hay problemas yo la atiendo

- Espero que todo salga bien… esto es muy importante – aunque su tono fue el mejor ni lo tome en cuanta

- No se preocupe… todo saldrá bien – me levante de mi lugar – suerte en su viaje – no espere nada mas y salí disparada de la oficina.

Al días siguiente no podía estar mas feliz, iba camino a la oficina a decirle a Edward que hiciéramos la entrevista lo antes posible, no quería arriesgarme a que mi jefe llegara antes de tiempo, aunque en eso ni me iba a demorar, pero tenia que parecer que si había ido a verme a misma trabajar, aunque era enredado yo lo iba a desenredar.

Iba entrando al edificio cuando casi se me va el aliento al verlo parado delante mío.

- Hola Bella – esa sonrisa era tan hermosa con él

- Hola… ¿como estas? – sentí el rubor en mis mejillas y me maldije por eso mismo

- Bien… ¿Y tu? – se notaba algo nervioso y eso me hizo sentirme mejor

- Bien… Bella… yo hable con Edward

- ¿Si? – juro que voy a matar a mi amigo si dijo algo que no correspondía, había quedado en ayudarme pero nunca me aclaro como

- Si… y me comento que te gusta la comida italiana – asentí alentándolo a continuar – y yo… me preguntaba si quieras ir conmigo… como una cita

- Me encantaría Jasper – estoy segura que soné como una tonta

- Bueno… entonces te paso a buscar hoy a las 8 ¿dale?

- Si… ahhh espera – busque en mi cartera algún papel y le anote mi teléfono y mi dirección – ahí esta mi dirección y teléfono

- Excelente – vi su sonrisa y casi me olvido de respirar

- Nos vemos entonces

- Si – se acerco y me dejo un casto beso en la mejilla – nos vemos

Me subí al ascensor aun en las nubes, esto era mucha suerte para mi, mi jefe se va dejándome solucionado mi problema de trabajo doble y el chico que me gusta me invita a salir, nada podía resultar mejor.

- Veo que mi conejo te sirvió – levante la vista y tras las puertas del ascensor estaba mi amigo

- Si – no pude contener las ganas de tirarme a sus brazos – muchas gracias – le tome las mejillas y se las apreté

- De nada cariño – tuve un flash al escuchar el "cariño", pero rápidamente deseche esas ideas de mi cabeza

- Eres el mejor amigo –n lo mire fijamente a los ojos

- Y tu la mejor amiga – me sonrió

Estaba tan absorta en el momento, que no fui conciente de lo siguiente que paso, Edward había juntado sus labios con los míos, moviéndolos a tal ritmo que me obligo a seguirlo, no presiono el beso, solo movimos nuestros labios sin profundizar nada, pero sentí algo muy raro dentro mío que no pude aguantar las ganas de rodearle el cuello y enredad mis dedos en sus revueltos cabellos y como si mi amigo leyera mi mente introdujo su lengua en mi boca provocando que la excitación llegara hasta la parte baja de mi vientre, ambos sabíamos que el momento se estaba calentando mas de la cuenta.

* * *

Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios

espero que comenten mucho porque este cap tenia que quedar ahi asi que le falto la continuacion

Besos a todos y todas

Joha


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

**Bella POV**

Aunque me lo negara mil veces, moría porque él me llamara nuevamente, deseaba con todo mi ser escuchar nuevamente esa voz capaz de llevarme al mismo cielo, si hasta me hizo hacer cosas que jamás de los jamás pensé en hacer, como saborear mi propia esencia producto del orgasmo, pero el momento era tan erótico y caliente que no lo pensé, solo lo hice, y aunque hubiera preferido probarlo a él, no estuvo tan mal, y escucharlo gemir fue aun mejor.

- Ohhh cariño… estoy listo para otra ronda… ¿Aguanta tu coño otra vez?

Un momento, ese cariño me sonó demasiado familiar, demasiado en exceso, fue como… como algo que he estado escuchando mucho en estas ultimas semanas, como a la voz de mi mejor amigo, como la voz de Edward, pero él no llamaría a una línea calienta, para eso tiene un ligue distinto cada noche, no tiene necesidad de masturbarse mientras escucha como una chica hace lo mismo por teléfono… ¿o si?

- Vamos Ovejita… ¿Aguantas o no?

Con mucho esfuerzo logre salir de mi aturdimiento, definitivamente era imposible que mi amigo llamara a SexCall, pero mas imposible es que mi mejor amigo fuera el responsable de mis únicos orgasmos, pero ahora que lo pienso, en una de esas quiso probar lo del reportaje… pero… no se… ¡No!... es imposible… definitivamente no es Edward.

- Ehhh lo siento Leoncito – volví a mi no voz sexy, si ni yo misma me reconocería – solo una sesión por llamada

- Pero si quieres te llamo de nuevo… espera…

- No… - lo corte – Leoncito ¿no crees que es mejor el sexo en vivo y directo? – si mi jefe me escuchara rechazando así una llamada seguramente me despediría, pero quizás eso es algo bueno

- Bueno – hasta pude sentir su sonrisa – dime donde y a que hora

- Eso no es lo que quise decir - ¿Acaso quería que me acostara con él?... ¿De verdad? – no soy prostituta – me enfurecí un poco

- No… yo no quise decir eso…

- No importa… nos hablamos Leoncito – y corte antes de nada… este León me estaba sacando de mi personaje y eso no era algo bueno

Ese día no volví a hablar con León, tuve otros clientes pero volví a fingir sin siquiera tocarme un pelo. Mientras estaba ahí empecé a pensar en el articulo, tenia que comenzar a escribirlo luego, o si no me iba a trazar mucho, lo que aun no terminaba de descubrir era como lo iba a ser para yo misma entrevistarme delante de mi jefe, tenia que buscar una solución y luego, ya iba saliendo cuando me tope con mi amiga.

- Bells – me llamo contenta Tanya – ¿Cómo esta la desaparecida de mi amiga?

- Tanya – le reproche – no estoy desaparecida sabes que lo del articulo me tiene los nervios de punta

- Claro – hizo un puchero – y como tienes nuevo amigo con quien llorar te olvidaste de mi

- Amiga – la abrase – sabes que tu eres mi mejor amiga… Edward también es mi amigo… pero es distinto

- Claro – bufo por lo bajo – distinto… bueno… - puso un sonrisa en su rostro – aunque esta muy bueno… te juro que le daría hasta que me canse

- Tanya – la mire con reproche – a ti no te gustaría estar con Edward

- Bueno – pareció pensarlo un poco – pero si hiciéramos un trío – mi miro tan seria que se lo creí por un momento

- Sabes – me puse seria – ya va siendo hora que te decidas

- Es que no es fácil – volvió a poner carita de niña – me encantan los dos… son tan distintos… pero tan rico – casi pude sentir su libido en el ambiente – y creo que lo mejor para decirme seria un trío – se puso contenta como si hubiera encontrado la cura para el cáncer – y si tu – me apunto – fueras mi amiga… me ayudarías… creo que a Edward le gustaría

- Tanya… yo no me acostaría ni contigo ni con Edward… ¿Y sabes porque?

- ¿Por qué eres frígida? – se notaba seria y eso me molesto

- No… porque yo no me acuesto con mis amigos

- En eso tienes razón – pareció volver a pensar – bueno – se encogió de hombros – ya encontrare a los adecuados

- Ok… me avisas cuando te decidas – cambie el tema – ahora mejor porque no nos vamos

- Ahhhh lo siento – se puso una mano en la boca – el jefecito te mando a llamar

- Uyyy – me tome el pelo – y ahora que mierda quiere ese cuadro

- No se… pero parece que es urgente

- Con mi suerte lo mas probable es que me quiera presentar a mi misma – tenia ganas de romper algo pero me contuve

- ¿Te espero?

- No… anda no mas – me le acerque y le bese la mejilla – te llamo cuando sepa que paso

- Ok… suerte – me grito cuando iba cruzando la puerta

Me hice los ánimos y entre en esa maldita oficina, sin siquiera mirarlo me senté en la silla frente a él y espere.

- Isabella… te tengo una buena noticia – lo mire para que continuara – te han elegido para un reportaje – eso ya lo sabia, porque no me cuanta algo nuevo – pero tranquila, protegerán tu identidad – eso también ya lo sabia – vendrá una periodista a entrevistarte… pero tendrás que atenderla sola – eso si que llamo mi atención, dirigí mi mirada a él – yo esta noche mi voy de viajes… lo siento pero no lo puedo posponer – ahora si creía que el cielo me quiere.

- Bueno – no pude evitar mi sonrisa de estúpida – no hay problemas yo la atiendo

- Espero que todo salga bien… esto es muy importante – aunque su tono fue el mejor ni lo tome en cuanta

- No se preocupe… todo saldrá bien – me levante de mi lugar – suerte en su viaje – no espere nada mas y salí disparada de la oficina.

Al días siguiente no podía estar mas feliz, iba camino a la oficina a decirle a Edward que hiciéramos la entrevista lo antes posible, no quería arriesgarme a que mi jefe llegara antes de tiempo, aunque en eso ni me iba a demorar, pero tenia que parecer que si había ido a verme a misma trabajar, aunque era enredado yo lo iba a desenredar.

Iba entrando al edificio cuando casi se me va el aliento al verlo parado delante mío.

- Hola Bella – esa sonrisa era tan hermosa con él

- Hola… ¿como estas? – sentí el rubor en mis mejillas y me maldije por eso mismo

- Bien… ¿Y tu? – se notaba algo nervioso y eso me hizo sentirme mejor

- Bien… Bella… yo hable con Edward

- ¿Si? – juro que voy a matar a mi amigo si dijo algo que no correspondía, había quedado en ayudarme pero nunca me aclaro como

- Si… y me comento que te gusta la comida italiana – asentí alentándolo a continuar – y yo… me preguntaba si quieras ir conmigo… como una cita

- Me encantaría Jasper – estoy segura que soné como una tonta

- Bueno… entonces te paso a buscar hoy a las 8 ¿dale?

- Si… ahhh espera – busque en mi cartera algún papel y le anote mi teléfono y mi dirección – ahí esta mi dirección y teléfono

- Excelente – vi su sonrisa y casi me olvido de respirar

- Nos vemos entonces

- Si – se acerco y me dejo un casto beso en la mejilla – nos vemos

Me subí al ascensor aun en las nubes, esto era mucha suerte para mi, mi jefe se va dejándome solucionado mi problema de trabajo doble y el chico que me gusta me invita a salir, nada podía resultar mejor.

- Veo que mi conejo te sirvió – levante la vista y tras las puertas del ascensor estaba mi amigo

- Si – no pude contener las ganas de tirarme a sus brazos – muchas gracias – le tome las mejillas y se las apreté

- De nada cariño – tuve un flash al escuchar el "cariño", pero rápidamente deseche esas ideas de mi cabeza

- Eres el mejor amigo –n lo mire fijamente a los ojos

- Y tu la mejor amiga – me sonrió

Estaba tan absorta en el momento, que no fui conciente de lo siguiente que paso, Edward había juntado sus labios con los míos, moviéndolos a tal ritmo que me obligo a seguirlo, no presiono el beso, solo movimos nuestros labios sin profundizar nada, pero sentí algo muy raro dentro mío que no pude aguantar las ganas de rodearle el cuello y enredad mis dedos en sus revueltos cabellos y como si mi amigo leyera mi mente introdujo su lengua en mi boca provocando que la excitación llegara hasta la parte baja de mi vientre, ambos sabíamos que el momento se estaba calentando mas de la cuenta.

**Capitulo 7**

**Bella POV**

Decir que nunca me habían besado era una exageración, pero decir que nunca me había mojado con un beso no lo era, el solo hecho de sentir la lengua de mi amigo jugando y masajeando la mía casi hizo como me corriera, pero creo que eso es normal, sobre todo cuando mi amigo tiene mas experiencia que Hyu Hefner, pero en fin, puedo dar firmado que esta ha sido el mejor beso de mi vida, aunque no entienda los motivos, creo que pronto los sabre, pero ahora solo me preocupo de que esa lengua no deje mi boca… y esto me lleva a preguntarme.

_¿Qué más podría hacer esa lengua?_

- Lo siento – la voz entrecortada de Edward me mostró que ya había acabo semejante experiencia

- ¿Qué…? – juro que sabia la pregunta pero no pude formularla, pero me lleve la mano a boca en un intento de resguardar el ardor y el sabor y también de indicarle a mi amigo a que me refería con mi pregunta no formulada

- Yo… - se paso una mano por su desordenado cabello, hasta ahí todo bien, ese era un gesto con normal en él, pero no miento cuando digo que en este poco tiempo lo he aprendido a conocer mucho y vi en sus ojos algo mas, algo que me costo interpretar – perdón yo…

- Tranquilo – puse una mano en su hombro y le di una calida sonrisa para animarlo a hablar, sabia que había una explicación, quizás me confundió con alguien mas y estaba tan caliente que no se fijo que solo era yo, después de todo los hombres acostumbran a liberar su libido en cualquier cosa con vagina… aunque a algunos les sirven los penes también… en fin, ese no es el caso, solo se que Edward tiene una explicación, cuando vi su rostro me percate de un deje de miedo en ellos y me comencé a asustar – te escucho – fruncí el ceño ya algo mas preocupada

- Ven – me tomo de la mano y me introdujo en su oficina

Reconozco que me asusto mas que un poco el verlo tan desconcertado, quizás se dio cuenta de lo mal que beso y no quiere hacerme sentir mal, pero ese no es suficiente motivo para explicar semejante rostro afligido.

- Bella – se sentó junto a mi en el sofá – no quise besarte

- Lo se – le sonreí lo mas tranquila posible, aunque sabia que era así, no deja de herir un poco mi orgullo de mujer

- Si… pero es que Alice… ella me esta volviendo loco – escondió su rostro entre sus manos, definitivamente estaba afligido – y yo… no se – me miro con esos ojitos tan dulces y profundos que tiene – lo siento… pero la vi y pensé que…

- Que así te dejaría tranquilo – y era más que obvio que la explicación era algo así

- Exacto – ahora si había una sonrisa de esas de él que tanto amo – por eso eres… - se detuvo un momento y frunció el ceño – mi mejor amiga – lo ultimo lo dijo muy bajo

- Obvio que somos amigos… para eso estamos – volví a apoyar mi mano en su hombro

- Gracias – suspiró y bostezo involuntariamente, lo supe por el delicado tono carmín que tomaron sus mejillas

- Tienes sueño – no pregunte

- Si… anoche me quede revisando unos papeles – volvió a bostezar – lo siento

- No importa – me corrí bien al extremo del sofá – ven – le indique que se acostara – duerme… yo velo tus sueños – y así lo sentí envolverse en el mundo de las ovejitas contados de sueños

**Edward POV**

Decir que no sentí nada con el beso de Bella era mas negra de las blasfemias, decir que solo sentí un enorme calentón, seguía siendo mentira, decir que removió algo en mi que creí dormido, eso si se estaba acercando a la verdad. Desde pequeño me hice una promesa, saldría con muchas chicas, tendría sexo hasta que se me durmiera la polla de tanta actividad, pero el día que encontrara a la chica ideal dejaría todo atrás, y siempre supe la forma de encontrarla, un beso, el sexo el fácil, se hace, pero un beso es la previa, hay pasión o no la hay, hay amor o no lo hay, y lo que asusto con el beso de mi amiga, es que no solo hubo pasión, o sea soy hombre con un Eddie siempre listo, era obvio que pasión hay si mi amiga esta para follarla hasta cansarse, pero es mi amiga, lo preocupante es que sentí amor, sentí esas ganas de ser el único que enrollara su lengua con la suya, el único que la hiciera emitir esos jadeos, el único cabello en el enredara sus manos, en fin… el único para follarla y amarla por toda la eternidad.

En resumidas cuentas, se terminaron mis días de joda, había encontrado a la mujer de mi vida y era nada mas ni nadie menos que mi amiga Bella.

Cuando me indico sus piernas para apoyar mi cabeza y descansa, no pensó en su inocente mente, y eso es otra cosa, me enciende aun mas saber que es virgen, ¡Dios! Muero por romper esa barrera y quedarme a vivir… en fin, al poner mi cabeza tan cerca de su gloria solo pensé en hacerle el mejor oral de su vida y darle su primer orgasmo, para depuse cojerla… no… rectifico… hacerle el amor hasta que no podamos mas, pero como soy un caballero me quede quietito, cruce disimuladamente mis piernas, de alguna forma tenia que esconder al enorme dragón que quería salir a jugar por lugares desconocidos, supiere y trate de conciliar el sueño, no se bien cuanto había pasado, pero de pronto sentí unos dedos enredaron en mi cabello y masajeándolo de manera muy agradable.

Quise pensar en cosas desagradables pero la idea de tomar a Bella era mas fuerte, mantuve mis ojos cerrados para dar la idea de estar durmiendo, pero no podía conciliar el sueño, pero así con los ojos cerrados agudice mis otros sentidos, y casi me corro al oler algo de excitación en la entrepierna de Bella.

- Mmm Edward – susurro mi amiga futura mujer – como me gustaría que no hubieras detenido el beso – suspiró y jadeo en ese instante – quería sentirte adentro

¡MIERDA!

De esta si que no salgo sin romper mis pantalones, trate de concentrarme en cualquier otra cosa, pero nada servia, de momento una genial y brillantísima idea cruzo mi adorado cerebro.

Con mucho disimulo y aun simulando que estaba dormido, rodé para quedar con el maravillo centro de mi ángel en mi cara, la sentí jadear y restregarse un poco así que me volví a mover para provocarle un poco de fricción y esta vez gimió bastante mas fuerte.

- Mmm ¡DIOS! Edward… mmm… - con solo escucharla sentí que estaba excitada aunque el olor de su exquisito coño lo hacia mejor

Ya saliendo de mi papel de dormido me aventure a desabrochar el botón de su pantalón, inmediatamente mire hacia arriba y mi amiga solo me sonrió indicándome que siguiera, así que ya con mayor prisa lo hice, le baje los pantalón de un solo tirón y me maraville con el sexi encaje que deje al descubierto, bese sus muslos sin tocar su centro, si el rojo del calor que emanaba traspasaba hasta la tela, por mi la hubiera disfrutado un poco mas pero no sabia que tanto aguantaría mi polla si no la metía ahí luego, lo que menos quería era dudar poco en la primera vez de mi Bella… mmmm… mi Bella… suena excelente.

- Siiii – para mi sorpresa enrolló sus dedos en mis cabellos y me apego a ella – pruébame… se el primero – lo ultimo fue mi estimulante para romper el encaje y meter mi lengua en un solo segundo – siiii mierda… se siente tan bien… sabia que tu lengua era capaz de mucho… mmmm… Edward… que rico…

- ¿Te gusta esto? – chillo al sentir como introducía tres dedos sin darle piedad, era virgen y aunque nunca he estado con una si se que mientras mas mojadas estén menos dolor sienten… por lo menos eso espero, no soportaría verla sufrir y menos por mi culpa

- ¡Mierda! Si… siii ahí… - se removió un poco – justo ahí… si – la vi y tenia la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados

- Nunca he estado con una virgen – la embestí con mas fuerza – pero se que mientras mas mojadas mejor

- ¿Qué tan mojada estoy? – fijo sus ojos en mi y vi una sonrisa de perversión que me fascinó

- Mmmm a ver – saque mis dedos y los lleve a mi boca – diría que mucho – volví a mi tarea y gimió al volverme a sentir - ¿Qué opinas tu? – saque nuevamente los dedos y los lleve a su boca, ver como enredaba su lengua en mis dedos y como no dejaba de mirarme me hicieron cuestionarme su virginidad

- Lista para que me cojas… ahora – suplico lo ultimo

- No – la mire mas serio – quiero hacerte el amor – le acaricie la mejilla y ella se sonrojo fue lo mejor que me paso

Saque su polera para jugar un poco con sus deliciosos pechos, mas excitación mejor, me volví a recordar.

- Mierda Edward… hazlo – chillo tan fuerte que me asuste que Alice nos escuchara pero dejo de importarme en un segundo

- Como desee su señorita – Baje mis pantalones y me pose en su entrada – Bella… voy a hacer que toques el cielo

- Edward… Edward… Edward

Su voz se comenzó a sentir algo lejana, pero eso solo hizo que aumentara el deseo, tenia su coñito rojo, caliente y rebosando de excitación esperando por mi polla lista para follarla, jamás pensé que mi primera vez fuera así, y si, porque esta seria mi primera vez, la primera vez que haría el amor y no seria solo sexo.

- Edward… Edward

Su voz ya no sonaba como gemidos, mas bien como algo preocupada, pero no tenia a que temer, yo la cuidaría y seria nuestra mejor primera vez. Trate de enfocarme en su coño pero algo raro había, ya no estaba

- Edward… Edward… despierta – sentí un zamarreó y de golpe abrí los ojos

Mire por todo mi alrededor y volví mi vista a Bella, estaba totalmente vestida.

- Siento despertarte pero estabas teniendo una pesadilla parece… te movías mucho – mi miro como buscando respuesta, yo también las quería, no podía creer que semejante experiencia fuera solo un sueño

- Si… me quede dormido – se senté en el sofá y tome algo de distancia, era mejor así – siento haberte molestado

- Tranquilo – me sonrió - ¿Sabes que hablas dormido?

- Si… - esta relajado hasta que analicé sus palabras - ¿!Que dije!? – espero no haber sido muy obvio

- Déjame pensar – lo medito medio segundo – jadeaste mucho – sentí sudor helado en mi frente – pero supongo que por la pesadilla – se encogió de hombro, ella de verdad creía eso – ahhh – y me sonrió algo conspiradora – dijiste – se acerco a mi – que nunca has estado con una virgen

- Ahhh – me relaje, eso no era nada en comparación con lo que pude haber dicho

- Edward… Jasper mi invito a salir – me concentre en ella… apuesto que fue por lo que le dije – gracias – me sonrió y era obvio que fue por lo que le dije… estúpido, me recrimine

- Que bueno – trate de sonar complacido y ser buen amigo

- Por eso te quería pedir un favor – se sonrojo violentamente

- Lo que quieras – y es que por ella haría cualquier cosa

- ¿Tendrías sexo conmigo?... quiero que tu seas el primero – lo dijo todo tan rápido que tarde en entender el grandísimo significado de sus palabras….

_**Sexo… sexo con Bella**_

* * *

**De verdad espero que les haya gustado el cap**

**!Comenten! y diganme q tal voy**

**Gracias a todos los que leen y comentan, en Siento, aca y en el ONE**

**espero que lean el ONE de mañana de año nuevo, creo que varia nos podemos sentie identificadas**

**_Besos_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

**Bella POV**

Sabia que lo que acaba de pedir no era cualquier cosa, pero después de escuchar y sobre todo sentir como Edward disfrutaba de su sueño erótico, no me pude contener, por primera vez sentí que me humedecía con un hombre en vivo y directo, pero no puedo sacar de mi cabeza que ese hombre es mi mejor amiga y por eso se que es el indicado para entregarle mi virginidad, nadie me va a cuidar mejor que él.

- ¿Edward? – estaba algo absorto que me dio miedo haberlo asustado de verdad

- ¿Si? – me miro con sus gemas mas abiertas que de costumbre

- ¿Escuchaste lo que te pedí? – el rubor golpeo fuertemente mis mejillas

- Si… pero Bella… tu dijiste que esperabas por alguien especial – tomo aire y lleno sus pulmones antes de seguir - ¿Soy yo ese alguien especial? – su rostro tenia una expresión que no termine de identificar, por lo que supuse que era de pánico, obvio, si solo somos amigos

- Lo se… pero no quiero – comencé a jugar con mis manos por los nervios, respire profundo y lo mire a los ojos – no quiero ser inexperta y tu – lo apunte – eres bastante experto… por eso – esta vez sobrepase mis pulmones de aire - ¿Me enseñarías?

- A ver – se levanto del sofá y comenzó a tirar de su desordenado cabello – quieres que te desflore – frunció el ceño al decir lo ultimo – y que te enseñe el arte del sexo – se giro a mirarme - ¿eso?

- Exacto… pero podríamos omitir la palabra "desflorar" – hice una mueca de desagrado

- Puede que no baste con una vez – una sonrisa cruzo su rostro y se veía algo distinto

- No entiendo – me levante y quede frente a él

- Que puede que no baste con que tengamos sexo una sola vez – me sonrió de lado y entendí lo que decía

- Entiendo – baje la mirada – pero con una condición – levante mi dedo índice – tendremos sexo mientras estemos solteros… si tu o yo – lo apunte a él y luego a mi – empezamos alguna relación dejamos esto – nos señale a ambos

- Ok… - cruzo sus brazos sobre su tan bien formado pecho – por mi no hay problema… dudo que empiece alguna relación

- Lo se – me reí – pero puede que yo si – abrió enorme sus ojos como pidiéndome respuestas – hoy tengo mi cita con Jazz – chime emocionada – así que mejor empezamos luego con el trato porque puede que dure poco

- Ok – le sentí mas osca la voz, como si estuviera apretada la mandíbula – mañana… ¿Tu departamento o el mío?

- El mío… creo que me sentiría más cómoda ahí

- Bueno – se arreglo la ropa – mejor volvamos al trabajo

- Bueno

Pasamos toda la tarde afinando los últimos detalles de mi reportaje a mi misma, tendría que ir a entrevistarme el lunes a primera hora y por suerte mi jefe ya no estaría en este paisa si que no estaba todo tan mal. A las 6 de la tarde me despedí de mi amigo y me aliste para ir, iba caminando al ascensor cuando una voz chillona me detuvo.

- Así que a la zorra no le basta con el jefe… se tiene que follar al edificio entero – no necesite girarme para saber que perra era la dueña de esa voz, pero me gire para encararla y no demostrar debilidad

- Querida – le sonreí – si tu no te puedes meter en los pantalones de nadie es por algo – me acerque un poco mas y le susurre – Alice… a los hombre no les gustan las perras

- Aquí la única perra eres tu – tenia los puños y la mandíbula apretada, podría jurara que me quería pegar

- A todo esto… ¿A ti que te importa? – me crucé de brazos y puse mi mejor sonrisa de superioridad

- Me importa porque – golpeo su tacón en el suelo y juro que le vi humo saliendo de su cabeza – agggg – se dio media vuelta hecha una furia

- ¡Que lo pases bien Alice! – le grite y se que me escucho

No es que me importara lo que la zorra pensara de mi, pero ya me estaban cansando sus escenitas, como es posible que la perra no entienda que Edward no se la tira ni borracho, y no se que mierda pinto aquí, ahhhh seguramente vio el beso y eso… obvio que vio el beso, si por eso me lo dio Edward, por eso estaba que echaba humo. Entre al ascensor y llame a mi amiga, necesita que me ayudara a prepararme y quien mejor que ella.

- Amiga – la salude - ¿Qué haces?

- Estoy con mi mejor amigo – recalco molesta lo ultimo y supe por donde venia

- Ok… y yo que te quería contar que tengo una cita – puse voz triste, sabia que Tanya lo único que quería es que saliera mas

- Si es con tu amigo…

- Es con Jasper – abrí mi auto y me metí adentro poniéndolo en marcha

- Ahhhhhhh – dejo de gritar – en 5 minutos estoy en tu departamento

- Ok – me reí, hacer feliz a Tanya era lo mas fácil del mundo, es la persona menos egoísta que conozco

Llegue a mi departamento a los trompicones, porque sabia que mi amiga debía estar hecha una furia esperándome porque me tarde mas de 5 minutos, abrí la puerta y no necesite buscar en ningún otro lado, era obvio donde estaba.

- ¡No tienes ropa! – pobre mi ropa que estaba tirada por toda la habitación

- No… no tengo la ropa que a ti te gusta – iba recogiendo mientras ella tiraba

- No… no es así…

- Tanya – la tome de los hombros y la obligue a mirarme - ¿has pensado que como tenemos algunos gustos – enfatice la palabra – distintos… puede que tengamos otros distintos?

- Ok – se sentó en la cama – no me meto con tu ropa – levanto las manos - ¿Pero pensaste lo del trío? – me miro ilusionada

- ¡NO!... Tanya ya te lo dije… pero – recordé mi trato con Edward – hable con Edward… hicimos un… - pensé la palabra correcta – trato de sexo

- ¡Explica eso! – se acomodo mejor en la cama y me miro totalmente atenta

- Ok – me senté junto a ella – pensé en lo de mi virginidad – me rasque la nariz mientras ella bufaba – y en que no quiero ser una inexperta

- Ya te dije que te podía ayudar con eso

- Lo se… pero no gracias – volvió a bufar – así que se lo pedí a Edward

- Edward, Edward, Edward – canturreo - ¿Por qué él si y yo no? – aunque parezca tonto se veía de verdad afectada

- Tanya – la zamarreé de los hombros – porque no me gustan las mujeres

- A mi tampoco… pero – se levanto de hombros – no creo que este mal probar

- Amiga – trate de no reírme tanto - ¿Cómo consideras que es tu sexualidad?

- No se – se encogió de hombros – estoy probando… cuando me decida te aviso

- Tanya… llevas probando desde los 15 años – me reí – no se te ocurre pensar que ya te decidiste

- No… por un pene es exquisito adentro… pero lamer un coño también me encanta – me miro con burla – así que necesito seguir probando para decidirme

- Tanya – la volví a tomar por los hombros - ¡ERES BISEXUAL! – se lo grite en la cara y como vi que le crecían los ojos creo que me escucho

- ¡Tienes razón! – se levanto evidentemente emocionada - ¡SOY BISEXUAL! – grito a todo pulmón – y se me tiro encima para abrasarme – por eso te amo amiga – me dio un beso en los labios que me dejo perpleja – tranquila – se separo y rió – no eres mi gusto… solo me acostaría contigo para ayudarte a ti… me gustan las chicas pelirrojas y mas altas que yo – rió – pero te amo como mi mejor amiga

- Lo se Tanya – me reí y ahora la abrasé yo – yo también te amo – me separe bruscamente – pero ahora necesito que me ayudes a arreglarme

Después de probarme una infinidad de conjuntos nos decidimos por uno bastante sencillo pero bonito, como la cena no era muy formal, me puse unos jeans y una remera de tirantes verde agua con botones adelante, tenia elástico por toda la cintura, lo que hacia que me viera mas delgada y para combinar me puse tacos, así aproveché de aumentarme unos centímetros, me maquille con sombras a tono y brillo, también delineé mis ojos para darles profundidad y me puse brillo en los labios, para como dijo Tanya… "Hacerlos mas apetecibles". Ya esta casi lista cuando sonó el timbre, me apresure a abrir la puerta, no quería hacer esperar a Jasper.

- ¡VOY! – grite al ver que volvía a sonar el timbre, llegue y abrí la puerta – Edward… ¿Qué haces acá? – termine de ponerme unos aros a juego

- Como hoy tenias una cita, pensé en a la primera lección

- ¿Qué lección?

No alcance a reacción cuando sentí los labios de mi amigo presionando los míos, fue mucho mas dulce que hoy en la tarde, fue sin prisa, pero aun con firmeza, sin poder contenerme enrede mis manos en su alocado cabello, y ahí las deje, lo presione mas a mi y sentí como poco a poco mi cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar, el de él también, porque sentí como Eddie comenzaba a levantarse, y lo peor es que aunque sabia que tenia una cita con otro hombre y que debíamos parar, no quería, quería llegar hasta al final, hasta sentirlo adentro mío.

- ¡¿QUE MIERDA ES ESTO?!

Recién ahí fuimos concientes del resto del mundo y nos separamos, lentamente nos giramos hacia quien nos había sorprendido.

* * *

Bueno, les dejo cap

espero q les guste y me dejen sus comentarios, saben q amo leerlos, me dan animos para seguir

Si quieren pasen por mis otras historia.

Besos


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes le pertencen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

**Edward POV**

Decir que quería darle un muy buen golpe en medio de su lindo rostro por haber interrumpido ese tan fogoso beso, es quedarse corto, quería arrancarle cada rubio cabello de su cabeza y quemarlo por ahí, pero como soy todo un caballero, me contuve.

- Tanya… ¿Qué pasa? – me gire hacia mi amiga, y ese rubor tan agradable en ella había aparecido

- Bellita – la rubia se cruzó de brazos y nos miró sonriendo – veo que han puesto en marcha su acuerdo - ¿Bella le conto?, bueno, parece lógico, es su mejor amiga – pero deberían tener cuidado – miro por la ventana y su sonrisa se ensancho – tu cita acaba de llegar – apunto hacia la ventana

- ¡Mierda! – mi ángel miro por todos lados como buscando algo - ¿Dónde demonios están mis zapatos? – comenzó a buscar por la sala, le mire los pies y los tenia calzados, pero eso me hizo sentir mal, era evidente que Jasper la ponía nerviosa

- Los tienes puestos – por más que quise sonar gracioso no pude

- Cierto – respiro hondo y el timbre sonó – Edward – llego a mi lado – por favor escóndete… no quiero más rumores – me miro como solo ella es capaz de hacerlo y aunque no me agradaba la idea, lo hice

- Ok… - la rubia estúpida me guio hacia una sala, cuando entre me di cuenta que era la cocina

-_ Jasper _– desde aquí se escucha excelente lo que hablan en la sala

- Así que te gusta Bella – me gire hacia Tanya y esa maldita sonrisa no se le borraba del rostro

- No… es mi amiga

- La mía también… y por más que me gustaría besarla… no la miro como si fuera el sol - ¿Cómo es eso que quería besarla?, creo que noto mi duda – ahhh… por cierto… soy bisexual – se notaba algo de entusiasmo en su voz – hoy lo descubrí… Bella me ayudo

-_ Estas preciosa _– esa maldita voz me saco de mi nube

_- ¿A dónde vamos?_ – el nervio en la voz de Bells se sentía a kilómetros

- _Sorpresa _– si hasta puedo imaginar su estúpida sonrisa en su estúpido rostro de niño chico

- Y así es como termino de confirmar que te gusta Bella – volví a girarme hacia la rubia después de que sentí la puerta cerrarse

- No entiendo – me cruce de brazos y la encare

- Te gusta Bella – ahora su rostro era un tanto más serio – se te nota… pero – tomo aire – algo me dice que si lo de ustedes fuera… seria serio… y Bella necesita – rebusco las palabras correctas en su diminuto cerebro – como decirlo – y la tarada aun no encontraba las palabras - ¿Con cuántas mujeres te has acostado?

- ¿Perdón? – y eso a ella que mierda le importaba

- Responde – bufe por lo bajo

- Muchas – la verdad es que aunque trata no podría darle un número exacto

- Y Bella con nadie… ella necesita experiencia – por algún jodido motivo le encontré razón y eso no me gusto – por tu rostro sé que sabes que estoy en lo cierto – maldita bruja

- Ok… supongamos que te sigo – me apoye en el mueble de cocina

- Nada – se encogió de hombros – yo me acostado con muchos hombre y mujeres y sé que me ha servido para encontrar mi lugar… no el lugar de una zorra eh – me levanto la mano aclarando – ahora ya soy capaz de saber qué es lo que busco

- Aunque no lo creas - sonríe y medio bufe – te entiendo a la perfección

- Bueno… por eso te pido – me miro directo a los ojos – no le arruines esto – le fruncí el ceño – sé que viniste a arruinarle la cita

- ¿Eres bruja? – rio con fuerza

- Nop – negó con la cabeza – soy una mujer bastante intuitiva

- Es bueno saberlo – lo dije muy bajo así que no estoy seguro que me haya escuchado

- Bueno – enderezo su postura – aclarado ese punto… ¿Quieres tener sexo conmigo ahora? - ¿De verdad me estaba preguntando eso?

- Tanya – busque la forma más sutil de rechazarla – no me acostaría contigo ni aunque fueras la última mujer – la mire de arriba abajo y tenía que reconocer que en otro momento le hubiera dado tan duro hasta que no pudiera caminar, pero definitivamente había cambiado – bisexual en el planeta

- Bien niño bonito – me sonrió – me gusta que sepas respetar a mi amiga – miro el reloj de péndulo que colgaba en una de las paredes de la cocina – ahora si me disculpas – hizo un gesto de levanta y acomodar su busto – me voy a tener un poco de sexo… así que te pediría que te retiras

- Eres directas… ¿Sabias?

- Bells siempre me lo dice

No me quedo más remedio que salir de ahí y disponerme a pasar una muy solitaria noche conmigo mismo.

**Bella POV**

Si antes pensaba que Jasper era un encanto, estaba equivocada, es mucho más que eso, creo que es el chico por el que espere tanto tiempo, me llevo al mejor restaurant de la zona, me dejo pedir, no se las dio de macho rudo ni nada por el estilo, no me hizo escena de celos cuando el camarero coqueteo conmigo, nada… y la charla… la charla fue excelente, aunque no tengamos los mismos gustos, supimos escucharnos y comprendernos en lo que decíamos.

Había solo algo que me estaba molestando, y mucho… no había tratado de besarme en ningún momento, y sé que mi experiencia no es grande, pero podría jurar que eso es lo que tratan de hacer los chicos en las citas.

Ya estaba llegando al final la velada, y él como el hombre caballeroso que es, me acompaño hasta la puerta de mi casa.

- La pase muy bien Bella – su sonrisa era capaz de iluminar hasta la noche más oscura

- Yo también – no pude evitar el leve sonrojo que se agolpo en mis mejillas, pero estaba tan oscuro que dudo que lo haya visto

- ¿Podemos repetirlo?

- Si – conteste tan rápido y tan ansiosa que me golpee mentalmente

- Excelente – y esa maravillosa sonrisa se ensancho

- Bueno…

- Si… hay un concierto de una banda que mencionaste… creo que es el próximo martes – MENTIRA… ¿Estaba hablando de Musse?... o sea no solo me prestó atención si no que iría a verlos por mí, definitivamente Jasper es el hombre por el que espere

. ¿Musse? – pregunte con algo de cobardía en la voz

- Si

- Pero no te gusta – y de nuevo vine mi golpe mental, a este paso iba a quedar tarada

- Pero a ti si – lentamente, muy lentamente acerco una mano para acariciar mi mejilla – nos vemos – y cuando pensé que finalmente me iba a besar, dejo un beso en cada una de mis mejillas, y debo decir que me moje algo con ese gesto

- Nos vemos – escondí mi rostro y entre en la casa

Esa noche casi no pude dormir, pensé en Jasper la mayor parte de la noche, y no digo que toda, porque una buena parte pensé en Edward y esos besos que me dejaban a punto del orgasmo y otra parte pensé en esa voz que si me llevo varias veces al orgasmo, pero después de mucho analizar, descubrí que Edward y la voz sexy solo eran cosas irreales, él único real en esta historia era Jasper.

Al otro día me levante justo para ir al trabajo, gracias al cielo ya era viernes, así que no dude en que hoy pondría en marcha mi trato con Edward, quizás no consumáramos, pero necesito urgente aprender el juego de la seducción.

Llegue a la oficina y no fue mucho lo que paso, más bien poco, no pude salir a comer a la hora de almuerzo porque me mantuve todo el día terminando la entrevista, quería salir luego de esto y así poder dejar luego mi trabajo de infierno y concentrarme en escribir cosas que no tuvieran que ver con ello, así que aproveché al máximo mi tiempo, así el lunes cuando me fuera a "entrevistar", no tendría que volver, diría que lo hice todo en una sola entrevista.

Lo único que distrajo mi día fue un mensaje de texto que me llego de Jasper indicándome que le había encantado nuestra cita y que no podía venir a verme porque también estaba ocupado, pero creo que fue mejor así, no sé en qué punto estábamos como para vernos, definitivamente aun no empezamos ninguna relación.

Cuando levante la vista hacia el reloj que colgaba en mi pequeña oficina, vi que marcaba las cinco, me apresure en guardar todo y me dirigí a la oficina de mi amigo, rezando porque aun estuviera ahí, no sabía si hoy tendría alguna cita de sexo furtivo o no, sé que aún no empezábamos con el trato así que quizás quería sexo antes de empezarlo.

- Señorita Swan - ¿alguna vez el señorita se había escuchado más como… maldita perra, zorra, prostituta, adicta a las pollas y mil adjetivos más?, claro, ese placer es solo de Alice

- ¿Esta Edward? – le sonreí porque sabía que lo molestaba

- Si… pero no se podrá atenderla – sonrió con suficiencia como si ella pudiera detenerme

- Estoy segura que para mí esta – me pase la lengua por los labios para darle una no tan equivocada impresión, porque si… por primera vez venia por sexo a la oficina de mi amigo – así que con permiso

No espero su respuesta pero la escuche refunfuñar mientras entraba a la oficina, toque un par de veces y abrí sin esperar respuesta, Edward estaba guardando sus cosas asi que llegue justo a tiempo.

- ¿Ya te vas? – supuse que no me sintió entrar porque se exalto un poco al escuchar mi voz

- Si – me sonrió – no te vi en todo el día – si… es que deje todo listo para la entrevista del lunes – comencé a jugar con mis manos… ¿Qué tan difícil es pedirle un poco de sexo a tu amigo?

- Ahhhh que bien – cerro su maletín y lo dejo sobre la mesa

- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?¿Tienes alguna cita o algo?

- No… ¿porque? – se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en su escritorio, estoy segura que sabía por dónde venia

- ¿Puedo ir contigo a tu casa? – de golpe fue más fácil

- ¿Para…? – se estaba haciendo el tonto y lo supe

- Edward – hice un muy infantil puchero – sabes porque

- Para tus lecciones – me sonrió de costado

- Exacto

Se me acerco peligrosamente y me beso, fue un beso un tanto más gentil pero aun así ardiente, lamentablemente se separó muy rápido.

- Bien… hoy veremos la primera lección

- ¿Cuál? – cuando me di cuenta ya me estaba arrastrando fue de la oficina con su mano apoyada en la parte baja de mi espalda

- Hasta el lunes Alice – vi a la secretaria de mi amigo y si su mirada matase yo ya estaría mil metros bajo tierras, Edward llamo el ascensor y me empujo adentro con algo más de fuerza

No tuve tiempo de reaccionar cuando me acorralo en una de las paredes y con su rodilla comenzó a tocar mi centro, ese solo roce hizo que me empapara por completo

- ¿Adivinaste cuál es la primera lección? – rápidamente me soltó dejando aún más confundida, pronto las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dejándonos en el estacionamiento, como buen caballero que también es, me abrió la puerta para entrar

- ¿O sea que la primera lección es acorralarme en un ascensor y dejarme toda excitada y con las bragas estrujando? – arranco el auto con una gran sonrisa

- Nop… pero es bueno saber que te mojes por mi

- Tú te poner duro por mí – no sé dónde mierda saque confianza pero en un ágil movimiento mi mano aprisiono su pene que comenzaba a endurecerse

- Bella – lo dijo con los dientes tan apretados que sé que le gusto

- Entonces – apreté un poco más mi agarre - ¿Cuál es la primera lección?

- Esa misma – lo mire sin entender – juegos previos – me sonrió y aumento la velocidad del auto.

* * *

Bueno, sigo sin PC y usando el de mi hermano, espero que les guste el cap, pero el interesante sera el prox.

pasen por mis otras historias

Tengo una nueva que se llama Princesita.

Bueno, mil gracias por los comentarios, saben que me encantan y espero mas.

Nos leemos


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes le pertencen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

**Edward POV**

Tenia todo muy bien pensado, había repasado en mi mente una mil veces mi estrategia, pero todo se fue a la mismísima mierda cuando Bella tomo en sus dulces manos mi miembros, jamás pensé en que podría correrme con un solo roce por encima de la ropa, menos mal que retiro su mano antes de que mi liquido dejara mi cuerpo. Al parecer esto no se me iba a hacer tan fácil, pensé tener mas autocontrol, solo espero que ella no lo note.

- ¿Te das cuenta que no tengo idea de donde vives? – la mire y esta sonriente mirando por la ventana

- Si… no se – me encogí de hombros – nunca nos juntamos después del trabajo

- Pero somos amigos… que van a tener sexo – aclaro como si se me fuera a olvidar – mínimo tendría que saber donde vives – frunció un poco en ceño

- Ahora lo sabrás – trate de relajarla con mi súper sonrisa

- Ahora que lo pienso – puso un dedo bajo su barbilla - ¿Cómo supiste donde vivo?

- Ahhh – sabia que me lo iba a preguntar en algún momento y sabía que no iba a poder mentirle, así que solo me quedaba la verdad – busque tu archivo

- Ed… - abrió grande sus ojos – ¡eso es invadir la privacidad de los empleados! – cruzo sus brazos por su pecho

- Ya que mi amiga – recalque la palabra – nunca me invito a su casa… no me quedo de otras – repetí sus mismas palabras y se quedo con la boca abierta

- Engreído – bufo por lo bajo

- ¿Alguna otra pregunta? – la rete

- Si – sonrió de una manera que me helo la sangre - ¿Tienes o tuviste alguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual? – solo mi ángel puede ser capaz de desconcertarme de esta manera, pero esa no era una pregunta que me apeteciera responder

- ¡Llegamos! – me estacione en la entrada de mi departamento rezando por que la pregunta se le olvidara - ¡bienvenida a mi hogar! – le abrí la puerta del auto – ahora ya sabes donde vivo – bromee para distraerla lo mas posible

- Ok – tomo la mano que le ofrecí para bajar del auto – pero no creas que se me olvido que me debes una respuesta – me amenazo con su huesudo, pero hermoso dedo

- Ok – me patee mentalmente por no haberla distraído

- ¿En que piso vives? – apenas entramos al ascensor note su nerviosismo

- ¿Siempre preguntas tanto cuando estas nerviosa?

- ¡No estoy nerviosa! – sus esfuerzos por sonar convincente no la acompañaron

- Claro – me reí sin que lo notara – vivo en el 5º piso – justo cuando lo dije llegamos a nuestro destino – por aquí – la guié hasta la puerta de mi departamento

- Es hermoso – apenas cruzo el umbral de la puerta lo dijo

- Gracias… mi madre es decoradora de interiores

- Bueno… - comenzó a jugar con sus manos - ¿Ahora…?

- Relájate – me acerque a ella y le quite la chaqueta que traía, la sentí estremecerse y su sola cercanía me puso duro

- Entendido – asintió como si fuera una lección

- Ven – la tome de la mano y la senté en el sofá de la sala – primero hablemos – asintió - ¿Quieres algo de tomar? – me saque mi chaqueta y subí las mangas de mi blusa para estar mas cómodo

- Jugo de naranja

- Ok

Me dirigí a la cocina y ahí me di cuenta que mis manos me sudaban, estaba nervioso como si fuera un virgen adolescente y no tuviera la basta experiencia que tengo, si solo ella supiera la cantidad de mujeres que han pasado por mi cama seguramente se asustaría, moví la cabeza para desechar esas ideas, lo único importante es que de aquí en adelante ella seria la única en la que entraría y la único que me haría gozar.

Busque entre mis repisas y junto al jugo de naranja encontré una botella de vodka así que para alivianar un poco el ambiente hice dos vodka naranja bien suaves. Tome los vasos y volví a la sala.

- Toma – le entre su vaso y en la mesa de centro deje un posavasos, luego me senté junto a ella.

- Gracias – tomo un sorbo y arrugo la nariz - ¿Qué tiene el jugo?

- Vodka

- Edward… - me reprocho

- Estas tensa y esto no va a resultar si estas tensa – quien lo dice – así que es para que te relajes… solo un poco

- Esta bien – tomo otro sorbo – pero tú – me apunto con el dedo – responde mi pregunta

- ¿Qué pregunta? – hazte el tono… siempre resulta

- ¿Tienes o has tenido alguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual? – ahora fue mi turno de arrugar la nariz

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Porque no pienso tocarte si no se… imagínate que te mamo y después me salen herpes… no tengo idea con que clase de mujeres estas acostumbrado a tratar – hay veces en que me sorprende su soltura para hablar, pero eso facilita las cosas

- Tranquila – le sonreí – estoy sanito

- ¿Y… antes?

- Una vez – apreté los dientes por tener que confesarlo – me contagiaron unos herpes

- ¿Cómo?

- No importa – me encogí de hombros

- ¿Cómo? – sabia que no se iba a rendir

- Me acote con tres prostitutas al mismo tiempo – tome otro sorbo de mi vaso – así que no se bien cual fue

- ¿Con tres? – su voz tenia una nota de sorpresa

- Sip

- ¿Y pudiste? – se sonrojo un poco – ya sabes… satisfacerlas a todas

- Cariño – me le acerque peligrosamente – me rogaron que parara – la sentí pasar saliva por su garganta y hasta pude oler la excitación que se le comenzaba a formar en el coño

- Yo…

- Tranquila – tome uno de sus mechones sueltos y lo acomode detrás de su oreja – seré gentil

No espere respuesta y la bese, la bese con todo el deseo que tenia contenido, saboree sus labios con la mayor lentitud de la que fui capaz, quise probar hasta el ultimo recoveco de su boca así que delinee su labio inferior con mi lengua y ella al instante separo sus labios para darme cabida, entre mi lengua y fue el paraíso, solo un beso me bastaba para confirmar el enorme amor que se comenzaba a formar en todo mi ser.

Esta dispuesto a tomarla por la cintura pero ella se me adelanto y enredo sus dulces manos en mis cabellos, los comenzó a tirar con cierta fuerza pero eso solo me hizo gemir, así que para no quedarme atrás la tome por la cintura y la puse sobre mi, cuidando que no sintiera mi erección que se comenzaba a levantar.

- Esto esta bien – se separo de mi y apoyo su frente en la mía, su pecho subía y bajaba por el beso

- Si – sonreí como idiota – esto esta bien – trate de concentrarme y pensar en lo que ella sabia – Bella…

- Dime – aun tenía sus dedos enredados en mis cabellos y no veía intención de que soltara

- ¿Alguna vez te has masturbado? – soltó mis cabellos y me miro algo dudosa – no tengas miedo – le acaricie los costados de su cuerpo para darle confianza

- Si – lo dijo tan bajo que temí haber escuchado mal

- Bien – la tome de sus caderas y la recosté en el sofá

- Esto será mejor que eso

La deje recostada y sentí su nerviosismo, debió ser parecido al mío, pero me volví a concentra y dirigí mis manos al botón de pantalón y ella inmediatamente se tenso mas.

- Relájate… solo disfruta… si quieres parar me lo dices – ella asintió y estiro su cabeza hacia atrás

- Bien

Volví a mi tarea, baje sus pantalones dejándola solo cubierta por una fina tanga color roja pasión que hizo que mi pene palpitara a mil, hasta pensé que me iba a explotar.

Comencé mi trabajo dejando un camino de besos por sus piernas y cada vez que mis labios tocaban su piel ella gemía y para mi era como una mamada que se sentía muy bien en mi miembro, seguí besando sus piernas, ambas a la par, hasta que llegue a sus muslos, cuando llegue ahí le di unos pequeños mordiscos y de su boca ya no salieron gemidos, salio un grito de placer que yo también sentí.

Tomo aire, ahora venia la parte mas complica, llegue hasta su tanta y tome el extremo superior con mis dientes, la sentí como se enderezó un poco para mirar supongo, lentamente baje sus tangas con mis dientes embriagándome con su excitante humedad, cuando por fin las saque las tome con mis manos y las lleve a mi nariz para impregnarme de su olor.

Volví a subir hasta su centro y una vez ahí no fui para nada gentil y me adentre en el.

- ¡Edward! – sentí el placer en su voz - ¿Qué…?

No pudo seguir hablando por la acalle adentrado dos dedos en ella mientras mi lengua se ocupaba de su clítoris, sus gemidos fueron en aumento y eso fue genial, sentí como mi propio placer iba en aumento así que tuve que sacar mi boca para gemir pero inmediatamente volví a mi tareas.

- Es genial – Bella enredo sus manos en mis cabellos – me encanta… mmmm… Ed… esto es mejor que mis dedos

- ¿Te gusta? – me levante y aumente otro dedo mas

- Si… - apretó su labio inferior en sus dientes - ¿Y tu…? – note la preocupación de su voz y me fascinó

- También me gusta

Así volví a mi tarea, la penetre tan rápido y fuerte como mi lengua y mis dedos me lo permitieron, de pronto sentí como sus paredes se contraían, su orgasmo estaba cerca y el mío también, aumente un poco mas el ritmo y después de dos embestidas mas exploto en mi boca, con mi lengua lamí todos sus jugos sin perder una sola gota.

- Edward… eres un dios de sexo – me atrajo hacia ella y me beso con fervor – mi sabor…

- Sabes exquisito – la volví a besar para que se probara bien

- ¿Y tu…? Ahora… - miro mi entrepierna y abrió mucho sus ojos

- Estoy bien – le acaricie los cabellos – digamos que también lo disfrute, jamás pensé en correrme al darle sexo oral a alguien, claro que se alguien no es cualquier, es MI Bella

- Yo… - agarro su cabella con sus manos

- Tranquila – la abrase y supe que este sin duda era mi lugar

- Pronto estaré lista para Jasper – me apretó aun mas

Sentí como mi corazón se rompía con sus palabras pero rápidamente se recupero, ella era mía, Tanya tenia razón, necesitaba experiencias, pero después de eso seria solo mía… para siempre.

* * *

Bueno, aca esta el cap, espero q les guste.

Gracias a todos los que comentan y les gusta esta historia, algunos ya saben que me la nominaron, asi q a partir del 17 la pueden votar

en thesilvercuptwilightawards

Besos y espero sus comentarios por el cap.


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes le pertencen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

**Bella POV**

El fin de semana se me paso demasiado rápido, no podía evitar los flashes de lo que ocurrió con mi amigo, se sintió tan bien que me sentí mal, me sentí mal por hacerlo con mi amigo, pero me sentí bien de que estaba segura que no le entregaría mi virginidad a cualquiera con quien después las cosas no funcionara, por lo menos creo que Edward estará siempre en mi vida, además esta mas que claro que sabe a la perfección lo que hace, si solo con sus dedos y lengua me provoco todo eso, el solo imaginarme su pene dentro mío hace que moje.

Despeje mi mente y volví a la realidad, hoy realizaría mi supuesta entrevista, solo Tanya estaba al tanto, menos mal que a mi jefe no se le ocurrió comentarles a todos los empleados, llegue a mi cubículo y me instale, mientras antes terminara el articulo antes podría irme de aquí. Estaba escribiendo lo que me faltaba del artículo cuando sonó el teléfono.

- SexCall… ¿Cuál es tu mayor fantasía sexual – se que mi voz sonó un poco monótona, pero si me despedían no me importaba

- Ovejita – me erguí enseguida al reconocer la voz

- León – puse mi voz mas sexy – ya te extrañaba… ¿Cómo estas?

- Excitado… no sabes como te necesito – pase saliva por mi garganta al tiempo que mi bragas se mojaban - ¿Tienes tiempo?

- Para ti… siempre – lentamente me desabroche el botón de mi jeans y comprobé mi humedad – estoy tan mojada – cerré los ojos al tiempo que me tocaba por encima de la ropa interior – ojala pudieras sentirlo

- Te huelo… ¿tu sientes mi dureza? – y aunque parezca imposible casi puedo sentirla

- Si… mmm… ¿Te he dicho lo grande que eres?

- Si… pero repítemelo – me lo imagine pasando se mano de arriba a bajo por su pene

- Estas duro… grande y listo para penetrarme… para cogerme tan fuerte que te sienta hasta en mi garganta – hice a un lado mi ropa interior y metí un dedo para masajear mi clítoris – ohhhh

- ¿Cómo se sientes esos dedos en tu interior? – un flash de los dedos de Edward moviéndose en mi interior me vinieron a la mente – o si… sigue – aumente un dedo mas – Ed… - abrió los ojos grandes por lo que estuve a punto de decir – eres el mejor – trate de reaccionar rápido pero no se si resulto

- Tu también – por su voz creo que no se dio cuenta de nada – ya… me falta poco… estas tan estrecha y caliente… como deseo tu coño… Diosss ohhh si… sigue Ovejita

- ¿Te gusta? – hice mi mayor esfuerzo por concentrarme – a mi también… mas rápido… ohhhh ya casi – agregue el ultimo dedo y ya casi llegue al orgasmo – ohhhhh – me corrí muy fuerte pero nunca como lo había hecho con Edward

- Si…. Ohhhhh Diossss – sentí el chorro de semen abandonar su pene, nunca pensé que eso se pudiera escuchar

- Eso…

- Si… me corrí muy fuerte… ¿Lo sentiste?... ¿Te gustaría que hubiera sido en tu coño?

- Si – conteste automáticamente

- Te juro que algún día me vas a tener adentro – no se porque pero esa promesa me sonó muy real

- No prometas algo que no vas a poder cumplir – se que soné fría pero no lo pude evitar

- Ovejita – cambio su tono a uno mas serio – lo que prometo lo cumplo… sueña conmigo que yo lo voy a hacer contigo – y sin mas me corto el teléfono.

Cuando acabo mi turno ya tenia terminado el articulo, había avanzado bastante el fin de semana y hoy solo le había agregado unos cuantos detalles, en cuanto salí de Sexcall me dirigí a la oficina de "Almost Angels", entre y me dirigí inmediatamente a mi escritorio para imprimir el articulo, estaba imprimiendo cuando la puerta de mi oficina se abrió.

- ¡Amiga! – la voz de Edward dibujo una sonrisa en mi rostro

- Ed – lo mire y volví la vista a la impresora – ya tengo listo el articulo – salio la ultima hoja y se la entregue a Edward

- Léelo y dime como lo encuentras – mire las hojas en sus manos – si hay que arreglar algo me avisas – me puse en puntillas y rocé sus labios

- Veo que quedaste con ganas – me tomo de la cintura y me pego al escritorio

- Veo que tu también – moví mis caderas para rozar mejor su erección - ¿Tanto te calienta verme?

- Cariño – me sonrió con su sonrisa mas sexy – me caliento solo con pensar en ti

- Mmm – me acerque y deje que me besara, mas bien, yo lo bese, sabia exquisito, su lengua rozando la mía era la mejor experiencia - ¿Cuándo…?

- Hoy – sabíamos muy bien a que me refería

- ¿Hoy? – un sudor me recorrió entera

- Si… ¿Te arrepentiste? – vi algo en su rostro que no supe interpretar

- No… pero… ¿No es muy pronto?

- Yo pensaba que ibas a necesitar mas tiempo… pero créeme que estas lista – se agacho y dejo su rostro a la par de mi entrepierna – puedo olor perfectamente lo lista que estas

- Edward – cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por los recuerdos

- Bella – llego a mi altura – prometo cuidarte… y si te arrepientes solo dímelo

- No es eso – me mordí el labio por lo que iba a decir – prométeme algo

- Lo que quieras

- Que después de esta noche seremos los mismos de siempre… los mejores amigos

- Los mejores amigos – no porque pero sentí que lo dijo con desgana

- Te quiero – me colgué de su cuello y enterré mi cara en su pecho

- Yo también te quiero – sentí como apretó el agarre de mi cintura

- Ahora lee el articulo y dime como lo encuentras – me aleje y le sonreí

- Se que será excelente… y ya no tendrás que volver a ese lugar – la manera en la que me miro me helo la sangre, fue como una promesa de algo mas aparte de lo del articulo, pero inmediatamente deseche cualquier idea que mi loca cabeza estuviera desarrollando

- Léelo

- Lo haré – salio de mi oficina pero no sin antes dirigirme una ultima sonrisa

Yo también deje la oficina, iba por los pasillos hacia la cafetería cuando alguien me tomo del brazo el solo roce me encanto, me gire para encontrarme con las dos gemas azul mar mirándome con una gran sonrisa.

- Jazz – se que sonreí como tonta pero no pude evitarlo

- ¿Cómo has estado? – el siempre tan caballero tomo mi mano y dejo un casto beso en ella

- Bien… ¿Y tu?

- Ahora que te veo mucho mejor

- Y… - mire mis zapatos como si fueran lo mas interesante de este mundo

- ¿Quisieras salir al cine mañana? – no se porque pero lo note un poco nervioso

- ¡Claro! – me mordí la lengua por sonar tan interesada

- Bueno – pasó su mano por su cabello pero no se pareció ni un poco al gesto que hacia Edward, ahora me patee mentalmente por recordarlo – te recojo a las ocho… ¿Dale?

- Dale… a las ocho

No se porque pero quede con una sensación extraña, Edward, la voz, Jasper… de lo único que estaba segura es que solo uno era real… Jasper.

**Edward POV**

Era sábado por la noche y estaba un poco deprimido, después de que Bella se fue me quede algo vacío, la forma en la que la necesitaba me estaba matando, de pronto el sonido de mi teléfono me saco de mi martirio.

- ¿Ed?

- Si – bufe

- Habla Lauren… - lo se

- Si… ¿Para que llamabas?... estoy ocupado – deprimiéndome

- Sabes… necesito sexo y quien mejor que tu – esta chica si que era directa – en fin – la oi suspira – estoy en mi casa desnuda y caliente… ¿Cuánto te demoras en venir?

- No voy a ir – en cualquier otro momento la sola imagen de ella desnuda me hubiera encendido pero ahora pensar en Bella era todo

- Pero… nunca me has rechazo – juro que sentí como algo se quebró en el fondo

- Lauren… no me llames más… ni tu ni nadie… ya no estoy disponible – sin esperar respuesta colgué el teléfono

Me sentí orgulloso de mi, en otro momento hubiera corrido a su casa, pero mínimo le debía fidelidad a Bella, quizás no a ella en si, pero si a lo que siento yo por ella, aunque nuestro trato aclarara exclusividad, el antiguo yo no lo hubiera respetado mucho, antes de Bella pensaba con mi miembro, pero desde que apareció todo cambio para mi, solo ahora espero que ella tenga luego sus propias experiencias y que estemos juntos, mientras tanto yo le seré fiel a mi amor.

El lunes llegue temprano a mi oficina, en cuanto entre Alice me acaparo.

- Eddie – bufe, ella sabia que odiaba que me llamara así – tengo lo que me pediste – sobre la mesa dejo una carpeta, claro que sin desaprovechar la oportunidad de mostrarme sus pechos, lo mejor es que no me produjo nada

- Gracias – ni la mire – puedes irte – cuando sentí la puerta cerrarse abrí la carpeta

Mientras ojeaba recordé que le había pedido a Alice toda la información sobre Sexcall, pensaba saber algo mas sobre Ovejita, y ahí vino mi momento de sentirme mierda, en cuanto recordé su nombre me pene comenzó a cobrar vida propia, se suponía que yo solo vivía por Bella, pero Ovejita producía cosas en mi que no quería terminar de descubrí, deje la carpeta en la mesa y me tome el pelo entre las manos, esto estaba mal, Bella era mi amor real, pero había algo en Ovejita que no me dejaba en paz.

Contra todo pronostico volví a abrir la carpeta y ojear los papeles, ahí salía un montón de información, pensé en pasársela a Bella para ayudarla con su articulo y con solo recordarla me sentí mal, llegue a la ultima hoja y ahí se encontraba la lista de empleados, nombre real y seudónimo, no quiero ni saber como hizo Alice para conseguirla, mas de alguna vez se a acostado con alguien por algún favor.

Comencé a leerla hasta que un nombre me llamo la atención

_**Tanya Delani …………………. Ratoncita**_

Reí audiblemente al imaginarme a Tanya trabajado en Sexcall, estaba tan entretenido en las bromas que le iba a gastar que no me di cuenta que había llegado al final de la lista, juro que nunca mis ojos se habían abierto tanto.

_**Isabella Swan………………… Ovejita**_

Y ahora si que creía en el destino, no me enamore de Bella una vez, me enamore de ella dos veces sin saberlo, si en algún momento me entraron dudas de mi amor ahora se despejaron todas, eso si, no me gustaba mucho que trabajara ahí, pero después recordé que gracias a mi es que ella seguía ahí, ya arreglaría todo esto, ahora solo me interesaba algo, tome el teléfono y marque el numero que ya me sabia de memoria.

- SexCall… ¿Cuál es tu mayor fantasía sexual – y ahora si que me iba a divertir

* * *

Holaaa

espero q les guste el cap, espero sus comentarios

no se les olvide votar x sexcall, en el cap anterior esta la pag

Comenten!!!

besos


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes le pertencen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 12**

**Bella POV**

Esta casi lista para mi cita de esta noche, esperaba que por lo menos un beso me diera Jasper, así que me puse mas sexy de lo que generalmente lo hago, escogí un vestido rojo de medio muslo, algo ceñido y con un escote normal, encontré que con mostrar las piernas ya era bastante, no quería parecer una puta barata de esas que se paran en la esquinas, deje mi cabello suelto y ordene las ondas, me termine de maquillas y puse mis zapatos de tacón al mismo segundo en el que el timbre inundaba mi departamento, recogí mis cosas tranquilamente, que esperara, y me plante frente a la puerta, alise mi vestido por ultima vez y después de respirar profundamente abrí.

- Ho…la – pude apreciar con claridad como su mirada recorrió mi cuerpo – estas – carraspeo y sentí su lucha interna – hermosa

- Gracias – le sonreí entre inocente y sexy, dentro de lo que pude claro esta

- Entonces – estiro un brazo hacia mi - ¿Nos vamos?

- Claro – le tome el brazo y nos encamino hasta su auto que estaba aparcado en la acera

Esta cita fue distinta a la anterior, Jasper me llevo a un hermoso parque, caminamos bajo la luz de la luna tomados de la mano, conversamos por supuesto pero también nos quedamos en silencio y fueron momentos bastante cómodos para mi sorpresa. De pronto Jaz se detuvo en un solitario banco que daba una hermosa vista al perfecto lago que reflejaba con claridad la luna llena.

- ¿Qué pasa? – lo increpe, aunque lo conocía hace poco, lentamente he empezado a entenderlo y lo encontré algo ido desde que abrí mi puerta

- Nada – ni siquiera me miro, mantuvo su vista fija en el lago

- Jaz – le mire fijamente y el me devolvió la mirada

- Es que – un hermosa sonrisa cruzo su rostro – hoy me dijeron algo y… - lo vi como jugaba con sus manos – quería saber si es verdad – dejo de mirar sus manos para clavar sus profundos azules en mis cafés

- ¿Y eso seria…? – lo incite a seguir

- Me dijeron que te gusta Edward – algo que no reconocí se revolvió en mi al escuchar el nombre de mi amigo – y que solo estas conmigo para sacarle celos – me miro fijamente – yo quería saber si es verdad – en un rápido movimiento tomo mis manos entre las suyas – de verdad me gustas Bella… pero no quiero ser el reemplazo de nadie y si te gusta Cullen…

- No me gusta Edward – apreté un poco su agarre – o sea… lo adoro… es mi mejor amigo… pero el que me gusta eres tu… como hombre – sentí algo romperse dentro mío por decir que no me gusta Ed como hombre, me mojaba con solo pensar en él, el decir lo que dije fue una gran blasfemia

- ¿En serio? – vi su hermosa dentadura detrás de su sonrisa y se me fue una milésima parte de la culpa

- De verdad

Y pasó, sus labios presionaron los míos, fue maravilloso, sentí las mariposas en el estómago y todo pero por un maldito segundo no pude evitar pensar en los labios de amigo y compararlos con los de Jaz, inmediatamente rechacé la idea y trate de concentrarme en como su lengua batallaba con la mía. Un gemido involuntario salio de ambos y esa fue nuestra clave para separarnos, no iba a tener mi primera vez en un parque, y por alguna razón tampoco quería que fuera con Jaz.

**Edward POV**

Después de recibir los papeles inmediatamente llame a Sexcall, el solo pensar en lo que pasó puso una sonrisa en mi rostro.

_**Flash Back**_

_- SexCall… ¿Cuál es tu mayor fantasía sexual?_

_- Hola… con quien hablo – sabia a la perfección con quien habla_

_- Ratoncita… ¿Con quien tengo el gusto? – compare la voz de Tanya y Bella y me di cuenta en la confianza de cada una, mi amiga definitivamente no tenia madera para esto_

_- Tanya – no se como pero me imagine sus ojos abriéndose_

_- ¿Quién habla?_

_- Edward_

_- Como…_

_- Tranquila… necesito que hablemos… de Bella_

_- ¿Qué pasa con ella?... ¿Cómo supiste a donde llamar? – la alarma en su voz era alta_

_- Relájate… solo quiero preguntarte algo_

_- Dime_

_- ¿A Bella le gusta este trabajo? – rezaba porque la respuesta fuera no_

_- ¡Claro! – su sinceridad me hizo añicos – le encanta trabajar en la revista – su risa maquiavélica se escucho por el auricular_

_- Tonta... sabes de que hablo_

_- Lo se – note como se puso seria – la verdad es que lo odia… quiere dejarlo pero justo cuando lo iba a hacer el jefe no la dejo- o sea que el que siguiera ahí solo era culpa mía_

_**Fin Flas Back**_

Los papeles que tenia en mis manos y que había releído una cantidad de veces que me hizo perder la cuenta, solo me demostraron que estaba por el camino correcto, todo lo que viví y lo que pase fue lo que me trajo a conocer a Bella, saber que ella es "Ovejita" trajo sentimientos encontrados para mi, satisfacción de saber que desde que la conocí ha sido la única, pero también me invadió una especie de celos por saber que no era el único que gozaba de sus gemidos por teléfono, y pensar que fue mi culpa el que siguiera con ese trabajo solo me hizo sentirme un poquito mas mierda, pero ahora que ya estaba enterado de todo haría lo que pudiera para que dejara de trabajar en Sexcall, la conversación con Tanya me ayudo bastante así que ahora solo necesitaba pensar para poder mover mis cartas de la mejor manera, de la mejor manera para Bella claro esta.

Lentamente los recuerdos de "Ovejita" y la misma Bella comenzaron a llenar mi mente, sin darme cuenta ya tenia la mano sobre mi muy hinchada polla, no mi iba a acostar con ninguna otra mujer, pero eso no implicaba que no me pudiera tocar pensando en Bella, en sus rozados pezones en mi boca, en su hinchado clítoris entre mis dientes, en su estrecho coño aprisionando mi duro y firme pene, sin darme cuenta me baje los pantalones y los boxer, solo lo justo y necesario para mover mi mano libremente.

Seguí con mis pensamientos y los movimientos de mis manos eran ya casi desesperados, necesita el orgasmo, pero mas que nada, necesita a Bella conmigo, con mi mano libre comencé a masajear mis testículos para apurar mi liberación, dejar libre mi semen no era mi ideal, prefería verterlo todo dentro de Bella, Bella, divise sus ojos marrones, sus mejillas sonrosadas y su roja boca y ya casi, casi venia mi orgasmo, me imagine la vez que le di sexo oral y como fue la primera vez que me concentraba en el placer de alguien mas que no fuera yo, eso también era un detonante significativo para mi fantasía, desee tenerla conmigo, practicar el Kamasutra entero y el saber que en algún momento lo haría me hizo feliz, porque sabia que un día solo seriamos ella y yo.

Faltaban dos o tres movimientos más e iba a estar en otro plano, en el plano donde van todos los orgasmos que me da mi ángel, y donde irán todos lo que se que yo también les daré, pero justo cuando me sentía llegar, el maldito y mil veces maldito timbre retumbo en toda mi casa, estuve a punto de seguir e ignorarlo, necesitaba soltar mi semen, iba a tener un caso serio de bolas azules, si con el solo pensar en Bella se me paraba, necesitaba descargarme, pero creo que no seria esta noche porque algo en mi traicionero interior me dijo que abriera la maldita puerta. De mala gana metí mi incontento miembro de vuelta en los pantalones y respire un par de veces al encaminarme a la puerta, a pesar de ser solo una masturbada podía oler algo de sexo en el aire, en todo el tiempo que me demore el timbre no dejo de perforarme los tímpanos así que mas le valía a quien estuviera detrás de la puerta que fuera algo importante.

Abrí la puerta y casi termino de correrme, frente a mi estaba un ángel hecho mujer, la dueña de mis mejores orgasmos y de todas mis fantasías, pero había algo mas en ella, estaba esa nota se sensualidad y sexualidad que jamás había visto tan clara, no se si era ese endemoniado vestido que me invitaba a darle sexo oral o esas largas piernas que rogaban porque las subiera a mis hombros mientras la penetraba, no, no era nada de eso, era su mirada, su mirada de mujer y niña, de una mujer que recién esta descubriendo la vida y que no sabe con que facilidad levanta a "Eddie". La verdad es que no se cuanto tiempo estuve embobado mirándola y recorriéndola pero un torneó de dedos frente a mis ojos me devolvieron a la realidad.

- ¿Estas bien? – sacudí la cabeza para ponerle atención

- Muy bien – baje la mirada a su escote que dejaba ver solo lo necesario de sus redondos pechos – estas…

- Que bueno – también bajo la mirada a sus pecho, me había descubierto – que te gusto – me miro directo a los ojos – porque – avanzo hacia mi quedando totalmente adentro del departamento y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella - estaba pensando que ha pasado mucho tiempo… y quizás… - su mano subió por mi torso y Eddie estuvo contento de nuevo – hoy… podría ser

- No entiendo – cerré los ojos y trate de concentrarme – pensé que hoy tenias una cita – omití el hombre del desgraciado, no me gustaba la idea de pensar en él con MI Bella

- Si – siguió el recorrido de sus manos – me beso – abrí los ojos de golpe y los clave en ella – pero solo pude pensar en tu lengua jugando con la mía – entrecerré los ojos y trate de procesar la información

- Bella… no entiendo

- Te deseo – comenzó a empujarme hasta que tope con el sofá y caí en él – eres el primero al que deseo y siento – la sentí tesarse – siento que eres tu – una estúpida sonrisa de dibujo en mi rostro – eres tu a quien quiero entregarle mi virginidad… eres el único en el que confió

- Bella – ella solo quería que le quitara la virginidad no me amaba, es probable que ni siquiera le gustara - ¿Qué sientes por mi? – aunque doliera, necesitaba saberlo

- Siento que te quiero mas que a nadie… eres – tomo un profundo respiro – eres en quien mas confío, la rapidez con la que nos hicimos cercanos es impresionante, te quiero mucho… eres mi mejor amigo y siempre serás alguien muy importante en mi vida – ella también lo era, pero de una manera distinta

- Pero no te gusto – se que soné como mujer pero no me importo – solo quieres tener sexo conmigo

- No… yo se que es raro, pero de verdad siento que haríamos el amor… quizás no de la forma tradicional, pero yo te amo y se que tu también a mi – abrí los ojos como plato, sus palabreas solo me enredaban en vez de aclararme

- Bella… de verdad no te entiendo

- Se que tu no me amas de esa forma – hizo una mueca – que te gusta tener a un montón de mujeres en tu cama, yo soy distinta y se que Jasper es él indicado para mi – eso de verdad es que fue una punzada directo al corazón, pero sentí que en el fondo me la merecía – pero tu eres el indicado para esto, los hombres pasan y aunque me enamora como loca de él nada me asegura que estará siempre conmigo, en cambio tu estarás por siempre en mi vida eso lo se, se que suena a locura – rió y me miro con los ojos un poco llorosos – pero es contigo con quien veo un futuro

Solo eso me basto para besarla, quería a través de mis labios demostrarle todo el amor que crecía día a día en mi corazón, pero también sabia que ella tenia razón, este fue mi momento para descubrir cuento la amo, a ella le falta aun y cuando lo descubra yo estaré esperándola, pero se que esta noche quedara grabada a fuego dentro de nuestras almas, porque puede que la memoria sea traicionara, pero el corazón no, el corazón ama o no ama, no hay intermedios, y algún día se que Bella y yo recordaremos esta noche y se la contaremos a nuestros hijos y nietos… claro que sin detalles.

* * *

Mil disculpas por la tardansa, pero ya terminaron mis vacaciones

Les aclaro que queria incluir el Lemmon pero se me iba a alargar mucho.

En el prox cap, se viene la primera vez de Bella y Edward

asi que dejenme saber que piensan, saben que adoro leer lo que me escriben

Besos y pasen x mis otras historias


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes le pertencen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 13**

**Bella POV**

Siempre pensé que cuando llegara este momento iba a estar reventando de nervios, pero ni cerca, estaba relajada, pero eso solo se lo atribuyo al dueño de mis caricias.

Lentamente y con mucha delicadeza, Edward me recostó en su cama, en su enorme cama, por un momento tuve un flash de cuantas mujeres han pasado por ella y que yo solo seria una mas, pero rápidamente rechacé esa idea, yo nunca seria una mas para él y él nunca seria uno mas para mi, por eso todo esto se sentía tan bien.

- Bella… - me llamo en un susurro, con dedos muy hábiles bajo el cierre de mi vestido dejándolo caer y dejando así mis pechos totalmente ante él – eres hermosa

Arquee mi espalda al sentir como sus dedos se cerraron y pellizcaron alrededor de mis pezones, los gemidos comenzaron a salir de mi garganta incontrolablemente, para aumentar un poco mas mi placer, Edward comenzó a masajear mis pechos y cuando sentía que el mundo comenzaba a girar dirigió dos de sus dedos a su boca, una ves que estuvieron mojados los pasó por mi pezón mientras que su misma lengua se encargaba de mi otro pecho, el placer que sentía ya no tenia limites, me sentía tan mojada y excitada que pensé que me iba a correr y aun tenia mis bragas puestas.

- Edward – gemí a la vez que enterraba mis dedos en sus broncíneos cabellos

- ¿Qué quieres _Mi_ Bella?... dime lo que quieres y te lo daré – levanto la vista y nuestras miradas se encontraron

- Te quiero a ti – le fui totalmente sincera

Él no dejo pasar ni medio segundo y ataco mis labios, sentí que me hacia el amor con su lengua, él solo era capaz de provocar tanto placer con lo que para muchos podría ser tan poco, sin dejar de atender mi hambrienta boca, bajo sus manos hasta mis bragas para dejarme totalmente desnuda frente a él, lo que me dió mas deseo aún, él estaba completamente vestido y yo también necesitaba sentirlo o moriría de combustión espontánea.

En un movimiento que trate que fuera audaz, nos voltee y quede sobre él.

- ¿Qué haces? – me pregunto cuando ya había comenzado a desabrochar su camisa

- Te desnudo – le sonreí y me sorprendí mucho de estar tan cómoda con mi desnudes

- Pero Bella… - supe que quería seguir hablando pero se interrumpió cuando mi mano rozo su masculinidad

- Edward… estas muy vestido – volví a sonreírle

- Bella – tomo mis manos y las alzo, su expresión seria fue lo que borro mi sonrisa de mi rostro

- ¿Hice algo mal? – un extraño frío recorrió todo mi torso desnudo

- ¡No! – enseguida dulcifico su rostro lo que me relajo bastante

- Yo… - no sabia que decir, por un segundo sentí que se cortaba el ambiente

- Cariño – tomo mis caderas y me dejo recostaba bajo él – esta noche es sobre ti – con ambas manos empezó a despejar mi rostro que había sido tapado por mis rulos chocolates

- Pero…

- Nada de peros – me interrumpió – esta noche es sobre ti – quise aclararle que solo teníamos esta noche, que después de hoy no iba a volver a pasar, pero cuando vi su hermosa sonrisa dirigida hacia mi, quise morderme la lengua y así lo hice

Sin hacer mucho caso a mi amigo, dirigí mis manos hacia sus pantalones, siempre me imagine en como seria desnudar yo misma a mi hombre, así que después de tomar aire hice mi mayor esfuerzo para hacerlo bien, desabroché el botón y baje el cierre, él no se quejo ya que él mismo termino por sacárselos, luego vino lo mejor, lo despoje de su boxer y su enorme erección se libero, inconcientemente pase la lengua por mis labios, pensé que esta iba a ser la ultima vez que lo tuviera así y me moría por probarlo, pero me contuve, sabia que el plan de Edward era otro y quería que lo siguiera.

- ¿Te gusta? – abrí los ojos que no se cuando cerré y lo mire

- ¿Qué…? – seguí su mirada hacia su erección

- Tranquila cariño… ya habrá tiempo – y sin darme oportunidad para responder volvió a atacar mis labios

- Ed… - iba a decir algo que olvide totalmente cuando sentí como dos de sus dedos entraban en mi embistiéndome sin parar

- Eso cariño – gimió en mi odio – mójate mucho… córrete… no quiero hacerte daño – cuando levante el rostro y vi su sincera preocupación, fue el mejor estimúlate y me corri muy fuerte, empapando los dedos de Edward

- Mmm – se llevo los dos dedos a la boca – estas más que lista

- Edward – un pánico nuevo me invadió por saber lo que se avecinaba

- Tranquila – me beso la punta de la nariz y solo pude reír ante el gesto – seré tierno

- Lo se

Y esta vez fui yo la que atrapo sus labios en un beso que más que nada estaba cargado de deseo, pasión y algo más, algo más que no supe identificar. Mientras nuestras lenguas batallaban la una con la otras, sentí como su miembro entraba en mi, justo cuando iba a chillar de dolor su lengua estuvo casi en mi garganta, dándome tanto placer que el dolor de su pene quitándome la virginidad paso a segundo plano.

- Shuuu – me tranquilizo mientras se metía un pezón en su boca – disfruta – y así aumento el ritmo de sus embestidas

- Edward – me aferre a él como lapa

Enrede mis piernas en su cintura y apegue aun mas nuestros sexos haciendo que sus embestidas llegaran mas profundo aun, pero como el placer era tanto y no tenia forma de expresarlo es que me afirme de su fornida espalda con uñas y todo, se que pude haberle hecho daño pero el gruñido que salio de su garganta fue de placer, arquee mi espalda para darle un mejor acceso a mis pechos, los que no demoro en atender.

- Edward – enterré mi rostro en su cuello, sentí que el orgasmo estaba cerca – ya casi…

- Cariño… córrete… dame tu primer orgasmo – aunque sabia que no era el primero, en algún punto si lo era, era el primero después de la primera vez que hacia el amor.

- ¡EDWARD! – me arquee aun mas cuando sentí mayor fricción de su miembro cuando mis paredes de cerraron a él

- OHHH BELLA – empujo tan fuerte que lo sentí mas adentro de lo que jamás creí posible

Los espasmos posteriores al orgasmo continuaron por no se cuanto tiempo, pero todo fue perfecto, sentí como Ed me arropaba y apega a su pecho, yo solo enterré mi rostro aun mas en su pecho, las palabras sobraban por el momento así que me deje guiar por ese mundo de los sueños, de pronto todo se volvió oscuro.

**Edward POV**

Me sentía en el séptimo cielo, todo había sido mucho mejor de lo que mi recorrida mente jamás imagino, hacer el amor por primera vez no estuvo ni cerca de cualquier experiencia sexual que he tenido en mi vida, y Dios sabe que he tenido, pero esto… esto no tuvo nombre… simplemente fue alcanzar el nirvana.

Estaba sumido en un sueño recordando lo bien que se sentía estar dentro de Bella, lo estrecha y mojada que se sentía alrededor de mi polla, lo rico que fue quitarle la inocencia, pero sobre todo, el gran amor que sentía por ella.

Estaba rememorando el momento en el que el orgasmo amenazaba con golpearnos cuando sentí como mi miembro se levantaba, había tenido sueños húmedos, sobre todo desde que reconocí mis sentimientos por Bella, pero esto era tan real que solo me limite a disfrutar.

Todo era tan rico que no podía estar soñando, cuando note unos dientes rodeando mi polla acompañado de un gemido es que caí, no estaba soñando, abrí los ojos y me encontré con la mejor escena de la puta vida.

Bella estaba en cuatro chupando mi polla de tal forma que cuando me miro llego a tener los ojos blancos de placer, saber que nunca le había hecho esto a nadie mas aumento mi libido y levante las caderas para embestir con mayor facilidad, quería llevar mis manos a sus cabellos pero temí que lo mal interpretara.

- ¿Te gusta como te chupo la polla? – mi miro y como vio que no contestaba le dio una larga lamida a mi pene

- ¡Mierda!... ¡Bella!... tienes la mejor boca – una sonrisa putamente inocente se formo en su rostro a la vez que me volvía a chupar de forma alucinante

Tenia mis manos aferradas a las sabanas, temía arrancarme los cabellos si las soltaba, de pronto sentí un par de mano tomándomela y guiándolas hacia los cabellos por los que me moría enredar mis dedos, cuando tuve esos mechones chocolates entre mis manos ya no me pude aguantar y ayude a mi ángel a marcar el ritmo, cuando note su lengua jugar con la cabeza de mi pene y arrastrar los dientes por su longitud cerré los ojos con mayor fuerza, me iba a correr muy fuerte.

- ¡Vamos cariño! – me volvió a mirar – déjame probarte

- ¡Bella! – tire la cabeza hacia atrás de placer

Mi ángel volvió a meter toda mi polla en su dulce boca pero esta vez se ayudo de sus manos masajeando mis testículos, baje la vista y la vi mirándome con los ojos desorbitados y sin dejar de chupar, me corrí como jamás me había corrido con una mamada, cuando escuche como mi semen pasaba por su garganta otro chorro salio de mi ya no tan erecto pene, fue casi como un segundo orgasmo, definitivamente la mejor mamada de la historia.

Cuando ya me recupere de mi súper orgasmo tome a Bella por los hombros y la puse a mi altura, la bese y me alcancé a probar a mi mismo, ella enterró su rostro en su pecho y sentí que por un momento todo estaba en su lugar.

- Te amo – las palabras abandonaron mis labios sin permiso, no esperaba una respuesta ni mucho menos

- Te amo – baje la mirada y me encontré con la sonrisa de mi ángel, definitivamente todo estaba en su lugar.

* * *

Hola!!!

bueno, aca esta la primera vez, la verdad es q queria que fuera con amor mas que solo sexo, espero que les haya gustado porque la verdad me costo mucho escrbirlo, no se porque.

Gracias por los favoritos, comentarios, etc.

Besos y comenten mucho.


	14. Chapter 14

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 14**

**Bella POV**

Hace una semana que había perdido mi virginidad y hace una semana que no había hablado con Edward, se que el trato era hasta perder mi virginidad y punto, pero aun así me sentí mal, el solo pensar que en estos momentos lo mas probable es que este en la cama de alguna de sus conquistas.

No había tenido que ir a la revista ya que desde que entregue mi articulo me dieron días libre para "recuperar la creatividad" como me dijo la secretaria "zorra" de Edward, la verdad es que estoy casi segura que es él quien no quiere verme, y eso es lo que no entiendo, ya habíamos dejado todo claro… el "te amo" de ese día fue de amigos, y él debería saberlo, quizás piensa que me enamore de él y por eso se aleja, creo que eso es algo que tendré que aclararle.

Me mire por ultima vez en el espejo y trate de dejar de lado todos esos pensamientos, hoy tenia que concentrarme en otra cosa, en Jasper, hemos hablado mucho por teléfono estos días y creo que hoy se me va a declarar.

Pase mis manos por mis pantalones y mi blusa, trate de vestirme no tan provocativa, creo que esa etapa ya paso, así que escogí unos jeans a media cadera bien ajustados y una blusa blanca pegara al cuerpo, como era tan sencilla la decore con un colgante con el símbolo de la paz negro, creo que me dio un toque juvenil y medio elegante, me puse unos tacones no tan altos para combinar, deje mi pelo tomado en medio moño y me maquille suave igual que siempre, respire hondo una vez mas, estaba nerviosa pero no sabia bien porque.

Me senté en mi cama y mire el reloj despertador que descansa permanentemente en mi mesa de noche, aun faltaban 20 minutos para la hora que acorde con Jasper, no sabia que hacer para matar el tiempo, si me ponía a leer no iba a durar mucho, no quise prender la televisión por lo mismo, en fin, el teléfono sonó justo para sacarme de mis cavilaciones.

- ¿Hola?

- ¡Amiga!

- Hola Tanya – bufe por su entusiasmo y me recosté en el cama

- Estas nerviosa – no fue una pregunta, ella me conocía mejor que nadie – tranquila Bells todo saldrá bien – no se porque pero algo me decía que se estaba refiriendo a algo mas

- Lo se – inconcientemente baje la mirada

- Pero es lo que quieres ¿Cierto? – ahora su tono de voz era algo menos alegre

- Si – trate de convencerme de nuevo – es lo que quiero – forcé mi voz a sonar mas segura

- Entonces… ¡ve por él ovejita! – y ahí volvió su felicidad

- ¡No me digas así! – me senté tan de golpe en la cama que hasta me maree un poco – sabes que quiero dejar eso atrás

- Muy pronto… muy pronto – su tono burlesco me dejo alerta, la conocía demasiado bien

- ¿Qué estas planeando? – me mantuve firme

- ¿Yo? – hasta pude verla apuntándose con carita inocentemente fingida – nada… amiga… te juro por mi vida sexual que YO no planeo nada – eso me hizo creerle porque si había algo con lo que Tanya no jugaba era con su vagina, pero aun así algo no me convencía

- Digamos que te creo

- Créeme

- Ok

- ¿Y…? – no alcanzo a preguntar porque el timbre me interrumpió

- Guarda tu pensamiento… llego mi futuro novio

- Entiendo… oye – ahora volvía la Tanya seria – disfruta… recuerda que toda experiencia es importante – y ella si que sabia de experiencia

- Lo haré… te quiero

- Igual – corte y tire el teléfono en la mesa más cercana para apresurarme a abrir la puerta

- ¡Hola! – se que me vi como estúpida al saludar a penas abrí la puerta pero no me importo

- Hola – Jasper se veía igual de guapo que siempre

- Te ves hermosa – me recorrió con la mirada para después posar su mar azul en mi rostro

- ¿No estoy demasiado sencilla? – con inseguridad volví a mirar mi vestuario mientras alisaba arruga inexistentes en el

- Estas hermosa – tomo una de mis manos y en gesto de lo mas caballeroso dejo un casto beso en su dorso – perfecta – susurro aun en mi mano - ¿Vamos? – me extendió su brazo el que rápidamente acepte

Me llevo hasta un restaurante con muchísima mas onda que el primero, no se veía tan elegante, mas bien cómodo, me sentí muy bien en cuanto entre. Rápidamente nos sentamos en una mesa con una muy linda vista hacia el letrero de Hollywood, Jasper se veía incomodo, así que para tranquilizarlo le di un suave apretón a su mano por sobre la mesa.

- Buenas noche – nos giramos hacia la que seria nuestra mesera, quien no tardo en abrir un poco mas su escote para dejar sus operados pechos a la vista de mi futuro novio - ¿Qué desean ordenar? – en seguida cada uno tomo su carta

- Yo quiero una ensalada cesar con pechuga de pollo a la plancha – cerro la carta y se la entrego a Miss Pechugas, me reí bajito cuando hice la conexión entre el sobre nombre y el plato

- Yo quiero lo mismo – cerré la carta aun riéndome

- Tráiganos una botella de champaña también – Jasper me miro ceñudo porque tuve que tapar mi boca para acallar la risa que amenazaba con salir

- Ok – sin mas, Miss Pechugas se dio vuelta y se fue al ver que mi futuro novio no la tomo en cuenta

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – apoyo los codos en la mesa y me miro expectante por mi respuesta

- Es que le puse un sobre nombre a la mesera que combina con el plato que pediste – me había acercado a él para no tener que hablar tan fuerte

- ¿Miss Pechugas?

- Si – me acomode en mi lugar sorprendida de que haya adivinado - ¿Cómo adivinaste?

- Porque yo pensé lo mismo – nos reímos juntos pero aun bajito

No pudimos hablar mas porque rápidamente llego nuestra comida, cominos aun burlándonos de la mesara, LA estaba lleno de gente que venia con la esperanza de triunfar, no niego que yo también soy una de ellos, pero jamás recurriría a mutilar mi cuerpo. Ya estábamos terminando de comer y aun Jasper no había abierto la botella de champaña, no pregunte nada porque intuía de que venia todo.

- Estuvo exquisito – deje mi cubierto sobre el plato indicando que ya había acabado

- Si – lo mire de reojo y vi que apretaba sus manos, me había prepuesto no ayudarlo, si no era capaz de declararse no era alguien con quien quisiera estar

- Bella – tomo mis manos entre las suyas – sabes que me gustas – le sonreí y no pude evitar un pequeño sonrojo - ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – ahora mi pregunta era ¿Quiero?

- Si – lo solté de golpe y mas que nada por inercia

- Gracias – sin más se acerco a mí y me dio un beso que aunque no me hizo ver estrellas me gusto bastante

El resto de la noche no paso a mayores, celebramos con la champaña, nos tomamos de la mano y nos besamos unas cuantas veces mas, me dejo en mi casa y se fue.

El sábado lo pase con Tanya, estuvimos todo el día en mi departamento comiendo y viendo películas, le conté con lujo de detalle mi cita con mi novio, hasta en algunos momentos tuve que actuársela, se ofreció para hacer de Jasper en el momento del beso pero me negué, creo que le gusta verme incomoda.

El domingo Jasper apareció por mi casa y por primera vez lo deje entrar, cocine para mi novio y para mi y pasamos unas horas viendo un Realty que no alcance a entender, mas que nada nos acurrucamos en el sofá disfrutando de nuestro noviazgo, fue lindo, me sentí muy bien del tiempo que pasamos juntos y me golpee mentalmente en el momento en que compare mi tiempo con mi novio con mi tiempo que solía pasar con Edward…

… Edward, el lunes me desperté con la fija idea de hacerlo hablar conmigo, si no me quería recibir no me iba a importar, era mi mejor amigo y necesita compartir mi felicidad con él.

Llegue a SexCall sabiendo que hoy llegaba el Cuadro viejo, rogué y me encomendé a los mejores santos, que ni se siquiera si existen, porque aceptara mi renuncia, ya había cumplido con auto entrevistarme, aunque eso era algo que él no podía saber. A penas cruce la puerta de SexCall la recepcionista me mando a la oficina del Cuadro, toque e inmediatamente me dejo entrar.

- Isabella – se veía tan contento que me asuste – que bueno verte – cuando se levanto de su silla y se me acerco para abrasarme si que me dio miedo

- ¿Igual? – se que sonó a pregunta pero necesita que me soltara

- Hiciste un esplendido trabajo… la nota nos traerá muchos clientes

- Ahhh – ahora entendí – me alegro… señor yo…

- Dime Marco querida – se sentó en su trono aun sonriendo

- Marco… quería hablar con usted de mi renuncia

- Ahhh si – abrió un cajón y saco un sobre y unos papeles – acá esta tu finiquito – me extendió el sobre y juro que lo tome por inercia, no me creía todo lo que estaba pasando – y… - rebusco entre los papeles – firma acá – me extendió uno y me paso una pluma

Leí el papel y era una cláusula de confidenciabilidad de que no podía hablar de nada de lo que pasaba acá, se refería a sus "trucos", me reí de solo pensar que nunca use alguno, firme sin chistar y ahora la que saltaba de alegría era yo.

- Gracias – le devolví el papel, pero una duda me agolpo de pronto - ¿Por qué tenia todo listo?

- Digamos que alguien intervino para que te dejara ir – levanto una ceja sugestivamente y yo me perdí aun mas

- ¿Tanya? – era la única que sabia de esto

- No – tenia la vista fija en sus papeles – Edward Cullen

En ese momento juro que la sangre abandono a su suerte a mi cuerpo, me quede helada sin poder moverme.

* * *

Chicos no me maten

prometo q lo de Bella y Jasper tendra su recompenza.

Para el siguiente cap se viene el POV de Edward de lo que paso despues asi que no se lo pierdan.

Besos y comenten!!!!


	15. Chapter 15

**Los personajes le pertencen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 15**

**Edward POV**

- ¡LEVANTATE! – me quise hacer el tonto así que agarre mi almohada y cubrí mi rostro con ella - ¡LEVANTATE! – si quería podía estar todo el día gritando, estaba deprimido y así me iba a quedar, acostado sufriendo mi miseria – Edward – sentí como mi cama se hundía por su peso – yo se que estas deprimido pero… ¡agh! No se que decir – se dejo caer a mi lado

- La amo – llore como una niñita y no me importo

- Lo se… ¡Esto apesta!... ¿No quieres que le de una paliza a Jasper? – sentí como se sentaba listo para salir

- Emmett – lo regañe – el no tiene la culpa – muy a mi pesar él estúpido de Jasper no tenia la culpa

- Pero se la gano con trampas… no confío en ese tipo – se volvió a dejar caer junto a mi

- Es su decisión… Bella es grande

- Pero es injusto que él sea su novio y tu no – bufo como un niño que no consiguió su juguete favorito

- No es su novio – le aclare, pero sabia que pronto lo seria

- Si lo es… mira – me tendió una hoja que a regañadientes leí

- ¿Qué es esto? – se la quite y la puse mas cerca para poder leerla - ¿Todavía hacen esta mierda?... me siento como en colegio – odiaba que los cotilleros de la empresa divulgaran los rumores de los trabajadores y mas encima por el correo de la empresa

- Lee a la Gossip Girl de Almost Angels… aunque en la empresa las mujeres no son como esas escolares… Eddie hay que re-revisar al personal – le di una mira e hizo un gesto de cierre en su boca

Parpadee un par de veces para despejar mis ojos que lo único que habían hecho esta semana era llorar y dormir, me sentía patético pero luego pensé que esta también era un oportunidad para mi, con la depresión se entiende mejor el amor, y se que mi amor por Bella es único. Volví a concentrarme en el papel que tenia entre mis manos y mis cansados ojos se abrieron hasta lo imposible cuando leí lo que había escrito…

_**Se les informa a los empleados de "Almost Angels" que hay un nuevo romance en la empresa… Jasper y Bella por fin son novios oficiales, el rubio se lo comentó a un par de amigos, aunque no hemos visto a la morena esta semana en la empresa, esperamos que el lunes se reincorpore y confirmemos este romance… ahora… ¿Qué piensa Edward Cullen de esto?**_

Con mucha rabia arrugue el papel, creo que fue demasiado fuerte porque sentí mis cortas uñas clavándose en mi palma, ¡Esto no podía ser verdad! Pero yo sabia que lo era, esto es lo que Mi Bella quería, por lo menos ahora quedaba menos para que se terminar de desilusionar y volver a mí.

¿Y si no volvía?

¿Y si se quedaba con el Kent?

No, eso era imposible y si es así, iba a matar a Tanya, no, mejor que eso, la encierro en algún lugar donde no pueda tener sexo nunca mas en su vida… ¡Eso!... eso es mejor.

- ¿Viste? – me gire y recordé que Emmett estaba acá

- Si… ya sabia que iba a pasar – me encogí de hombros y trate de restarle importancia - ¿Cómo te fue con mi encargo? – cambie el tema mejor

- Bien – alzo una ceja y supe inmediatamente que significaba ese gesto

- ¡Emmett! Tenias que estar trabajando no cogiendote a quien se te cruzara – lo regañe, pero sabia que también era por envidia, claro que la única con la que quería estar era Bella

- Pero ya había terminado con tu encargo, además… - se relamió los labios – es que tienes que verla es…. – la cara de caliente recordando todo me dio una idea

- Rubia y bien voluptuosa

- ¿Cómo supiste? – salio de su ensoñación y se veía bastante sorprendido

- Porque todas son iguales – dije sin ánimo

- Pero Tanya es distinta - suspiro

- ¿!QUE!? ¿TANYA?

- ¿La conoces?

- Si… es la mejor amiga de Bella – suspire al nombrarla

- ¿Te la cogiste?

- Si sabes que si… ¿Para que preguntas? – tire mi cabello de rabia

- ¿Cierto que tiene la mejor boca?… juro que es la mejor mamada que me han hecho – de momento salí de mi lugar feliz

- ¿¡TE COGISTE A BELLA!?

- ¡NO!… tu – me apunto con su dedote – te cogiste a Tanya – me lo explico como si fuera tarado

- No… estúpido – bufe – Yo hice el amor con Bella y tu – lo apunte – te follaste a Tanya – le explique con calma

- Ahhh – rasco su cabeza, pero sabia que algo no entendía

- ¿Qué? – sabia que quería preguntar algo

- ¿Entonces no cogiste con Tanya?

- NOOOO – le grite – no me gusta… además es media lesbiana – hice una mueca – mas bien bisexual…

- Ahhhhh – juro por mi polla que fue el grito de una mujer - ¿COGE CON MUJERES? – se me tiro encima y el muy gay me beso ambas mejillas – es la mejor noticia que me dieron nunca

- Tranquilo – me lo quite de encima – no es un secreto

- Ok – rápidamente saco su celular y se concentro en él

- ¿Qué haces? – me pareció raro verlo tan calmado de un segundo a otro

- Busco alguna candidata para un trío – me sonrió

Por lo menos Emmett era capaz se hacerme sonreír… aunque sea para burlarme de él.

El lunes llego mas rápido de lo que pensé, esta semana no pude hacerme el loco y faltar, mas encima sabia que Bella iba a volver a trabajar hoy y no estoy tan seguro de aguantar como se besa con su novio por los pasillos, respire hondo y me baje de mi adorado volvo, no podía seguir alargando este momento.

Lo que me subía el animo era saber que hoy Bella se enteraría que no tenia que trabajar mas en Sexcall y el saber que eso la iba a hacer feliz era lo mejor para mi, verla feliz era lo único que quería… por el momento, porque cuando sea el momento voy a luchar por ella y se la voy a quitar a rubia rarito ese.

Llegue a mi oficina y como nunca Alice no estaba en su escritorio, supongo que estaba en el baño o follando con el de la limpieza en algún rincón, abrí la puerta con la vista aun en el suelo.

- Por fin llegas – una voz prefunda me saco de mis pensamientos – estaba esperando para recompensarte…

- ¿Qué…? – alce la vista y vi algo que no podía creer

- Acércate – me guió con su dedo para que me acercaba a ella - ¿Te gusta lo que vez? – señalo su desnudo cuerpo sobre mi escritorio

- ¿Qué mierda haces? – trate de mantener la compostura

- Darte placer – paso, en un intento de sensualidad, su manos por sus desnudos pechos y tiro de sus pezones

- Alice… bájate de ahí, vístete y puede que aun conserves tu puesto si es que desinfectas mi escritorio – apreté lo dientes para no darle un golpe

- Cariño… mira… - se sentó en el escritorio abriendo sus piernas y así dándome una buena vista de su coño – no quieres que me masturbe para ti

Juro que no alcance a responder cuando ya se había penetrado con dos dedos, en cualquier otro momento me la hubiera cogido de todas las formas posibles, pero ahora no, era otro hombre, un hombre enamorada que no iba a traiciona a su corazón… y si… si se que suena gay pero no me importa.

- Mmm me imagino que es tu enorme polla que me folla siiiii me encanta como se siente – la serenidad se me estaba acabando

- ¡Baja!… ¡vístete y vete!… olvídate del trabajo… ¡Estas despedida! – apreté los dientes y cerré los puños para no darle una buena tunda por camboyana

- Bebé… yo se que quiere venir y cogerme – frunció un poco el ceño - ¿Es por Bella? – esto era el colmo

- No la nombre con tu sucia boca

- Jajajaja – rió como desquiciada – la perra se folla a Jasper y tú te quedas célibe por ella – siguió riendo

- ¡VETE! – rugí con mucha rabia

- No… fóllame y me voy – se giro y se pudo en la mesa como perrito esperando que se lo metiera

- Si lo quieres…

Gimió por mi respuesta, pero no me la iba a coger para contagiarme de alguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual, en lugar de ir hacia ella abrí la puerta para llamar a seguridad, pero en cuanto la puerta estuvo abierta unos conocidos brazos me rodearon el cuello.

- Eres el mejor… te juro que eres el mejor

No alcance a reaccionar cuando los dulces labios de mi Bella presionaron los míos, quede congelado al sentirlos, pero cuando atine a responderle se separo de mi.

- Eres el mejor – me sonrió y fue la mejor sonrisa que vi nunca

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hi…?

- Vamos Eddie folla mi culo… ¡Fóllame! – gimió la perra y Bella quedo paralizada en mis brazos viendo como Alice movía su culo.

* * *

Chicos no saben cuanto agradezco los mensajes que me han enviado

Mi familia esta bien, en unas horas viajo a Concepcion a dejarles comida, asi que tengo un poquito de miedo, han habido replicas super fuertes.

Bue, aca les dejo cap

espero q les guste

Cuando vualva actualizo Princesita.

Besos y comenten!!


	16. Chapter 16

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 16**

**Bella POV**

No se que estaba pasando por mi cabeza, tampoco se que era lo que movilizaba a mis pies, lo único que se es cual era mi objetivo y ese era Edward, así que apure el paso, cuando estuve frente a la fachada de Almost Angels no salude a nadie, solo me dirigí al ascensor, cuando estuve adentro sin mover mis piernas, tuve un momento para pensar, un momento que se fue porque antes que me diera cuenta ya esta en el piso de mi mejor amigo.

De nuevo, sin saber que hacía, salí del ascensor y de golpe me lance a las puertas de su oficina, ni siquiera me detuve a ver a la zorra de Alice, puse mi mano en el pomo y mientras lo giraba alguien abría la puerta desde adentro, no pensé y solo sentí.

- Eres el mejor… te juro que eres el mejor

Sin esperar ninguna respuesta por parte de él junte mis labios con los suyos, lo único que quería era que le quedara claro lo importante que es para mi y cuan agradecida le estoy por todo, juro que podría amarlo, lo amaría como a nadie, si tan solo él no fuera tan mujeriego y yo no quisiese tanto a Jasper, rápidamente deje de lados esos pensamientos y me concentre en como su lengua penetraba mi boca, a regañadientes me separe de su templo, solo por la maldita necesidad de respirar.

- Eres el mejor – quería que me dijera algo pero parecía estar en shock, quizás no le gusto que lo besase y yo la muy bruta se cuelga de su cuello

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hi…? – por fin estaba hablando pero no parecía muy contento, había algo mas…

- Vamos Eddie folla mi culo… ¡Fóllame!

Me pare en seco al escuchar esas palabras, quede helada por segunda vez el día, me di un golpe tan fuerte en mi mente por ser tan impulsiva, claro que él estaba en una sesión de sexo y yo la muy bruta lo interrumpe. Con la mayor rapidez que pude desenlace mis manos de su cuello y las deje caer a mis costados, no se porque maldita razón mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas pero como la niña grande que soy me las trague.

- Lo siento – puse una sonrisa cómplice, lo mejor que pude – después hablamos – retrocedí un paso – disfruta – le guiñe un ojo y sentí como me ardía por soltar un par de lagrimas

- No…

- Tranquilo – me di media vuelta pero no pude avanzar ya que su mano me detuvo

- No es lo que parece – por primera vez mire bien su rostro y estaba casi en pánico

- Lo siento… fue mi culpa… yo no sabia – me quise soltar de su agarre pero no pude

- ¡Salte! – escuche un grito - ¿No ves que Eddie me iba a dar un buen orgasmo? – recién ahí mire a la chica que estaba esperando por el pene de mi amigo

- ¿Alice? – saque la vista de ella y la clave en mi amigo - ¿Alice? – esta vez se lo pregunte a él

- Perra… quería follar con mi Eddie… ¿No ves que él esta conmigo? – la muy puta se me acerco y estaba completamente desnuda, situación que parecía no molestarle

En ese momento una ola de amargura y baja de autoestima me invadió, tenia un cuerpo perfecto, me arrepentí de haber obligado a Edward a acostarse conmigo, se notaba que él estaba acostumbrado a cuerpos mejor, no se porque pero hasta pude sentir el sonido de mi corazón romperse.

- No… no amor – Edward tomo mi rostros entre sus manos y leí la preocupación en sus ojos – no llores por favor – recién ahí caí en cuenta que mis intentos por no dejar libre mis lagrimas fueron infructíferos

- No – puse mi mejor sonrisa – es que… me duele la guatita – hice una mueca de dolor lo que no fue difícil, me dolía, pero el alma

- ¡SAL! – volvió a gritar la perra en celos

- Ya me voy – me solté de Edward como por quinta vez – los dejo disfrutar y de nuevo… perdón

- ¡BASTA! – me pare en seco al escuchar el tono furioso en la voz de Edward, lo ultimo que quería era que se enojara conmigo

- No sabia… lo juro… perdón – trate de disculparme

- Lo sabias – me apunto la cosa con senos y vagina – estas celosa de que Eddie me quiera a mi por eso interrumpiste - ¿Qué mierda estaba diciendo?

- ¡Cállate! – jamás había visto a Edward tan enojado, la fuerza en que mantenía sus dientes apretados daban mucho miedo – eres una maldita perra – para mi sorpresa agarro del brazo a la zorra – JAMAS… ESCUCHAME BIEN… JAMAS ESTARIA CON UNA PUTA COMO TU – no quise mirar hacia atrás pero sentí un par de pasos y mas de algún cotilleo, eso solo significaba publico

- Edward… esta bien – trate de calmarlo

- ¡NO! – volvió a zamarrearla – TE VAS… ASI… DESNUDA COMO LA PERRA QUE ERES… PERO ANTES – me miro a mi – PIDELE DISCULPAS A BELLA Y REZA POR SER LA MITAD DE MUJER QUE ELLA ES

- Claro – se soltó la perra, me asusto la expresión calmada en su rostro, esta era la mayor humillación que una mujer podía sufrir – cariño – tomo un mechón de mi cabello, solo susurro no hablo mas fuerte – algún día me las pagaras, te juro por lo que mas quiero que te vas a arrepentir… haré de tu vida un infierno, te lo juro

Quede helada por tercera vez en el día, parecía una loca, mantuvo su sonrisa todo el tiempo, juro que pensé desfallecer, había algo en sus palabras, en su voz y sobretodo en su rostro que me decían que no la tomara a la ligera.

- Basta… Alec – miro a alguien a mis espaldas – saca a esta perra de acá… no quiero verla nunca mas

- Si señor

Alec tomo a Alice quien no opuso ninguna resistencia, todos miraban como la sacaban, creo que su desnudez paso a segundo plano, creo que jamás había presenciado semejante escándalo y espero nunca volver a hacerlo.

- Tranquila – volví en mí al sentir los brazos de Edward tomándome, ya no pude más y solté las miles de lagrimas que estaba conteniendo – shuuuuu esta bien

- No… ella…. – por mas que quería hablar no podía

- No… ella no hará nada… no la dejare… te lo juro – me separo de su pecho y volvió a tomar mi rostro en sus manos, me sentí segura, mientras estuviera con él estaba segura – te juro que estaré contigo… escúchame bien – me zamarreo dulcemente – jamás… jamás dejare que nadie te lastime… Bella yo te…

- ¿Amor? – gire mi rostro hacia la voz y vi a mi novio de pie frente a mi, la preocupación era evidente en su rostro

**Edward POV**

Si alguna vez había tenido bronca no era así, nada tenia comparación con lo que sentía en estos momentos, todo hubiera quedado en rabia hacia Alice, todo hubiera quedado en eso hasta el momento en metió a mi niña en esto, ella no tenia porque mierda escuchar las palabras de una perra maldita, ella era pura e inocente, no tenia porque escuchar sus insultos.

Cuando la tuve entre mis brazos y la consoló sentí que estaba en casa, no importaba el lugar físico, mi casa era ella, no se que fue, pero algo dentro mío me animo a abrir la boca.

- Bella yo te… - no pude seguir porque una maldita voz me interrumpió

- ¿Amor? – no necesitaba girarme para saber quien venia con esa voz

- Jaz – pensé que Bella me iba a soltar para ir con él pero apretó más su agarre y eso me hizo soltar una sonrisa

- ¿Estas bien amor? – el _amor_ estaba demás, pero para desafiarlo guié mi mano hacia la cintura de mi ángel y la apegue aun mas a mi, él estúpido no vio de buena manare mi gesto y me lo hizo saber por su gélida mirada – vamos – tomo su mano – te acompaño a tu casa

- No Jaz – escupí su nombre – tu tienes trabajo – le sonreí – yo ya termine así que yo la llevo

- Yo soy su novio – gruño

- Y yo soy tu jefe – volví a sonreírle con suficiencia

- Esta bien Jaz – bufe por como Bella decía su nombre - ¿Nos vemos después? – se soltó de mi agarre y se acerco a él

- Claro – el maldito me dirigió una maldita sonrisa con sus malditos dientes perfectos – te veo en la noche – me sonrió como el maldito que es

Tuve que mirar al piso para no ver como el muy maldito profanaba esa boca con su asquerosa lengua.

- Bueno – les corte el ambiente – mejor nos vamos ya

- Claro – Bella solto el agarre del maldito

- Chau amor – volvio a besarla y me miro fijamente, estoy seguro que el maldito sabia de mis sentimientos por su novia

- Todos – alce la voz – a trabar – no quiero a nedie ciuchilleando por ahí… ¡VAMOS! – aunque no me gustaba el papel de jefe tenia que asumirlo – vuelvan a trabajar – esta vez lo dije mirando al maldito

El camino al departamente de mi angel fue en silencio sabia que ella necesitaba contención y cuando quisiera hablar lo iba a hacer, asi que no tenia que presionarla o si no la iba a exaltar aun mas.

- Vamos – abri su puerta y le ofreci mi mano para que bajara

- Gracias – me dio una sonrisa que no se reflejo en sus hermosos ojos

Subimos hasta su departamente en el mismo silencio que gracias a todo, no era incomodo, abrio la puerta y me invito a pasar, eso era un paso, por lo menos queria mi compañía.

- Sientate – me invito y ella desaparecio a su cuarto

- Claro – me quede quietito esperando por ella, no paso mucho hasta que llego

- Ahora si – se sento a mi lado, venia con su ropa mas comoda, que aunque para mucho no era sexi, en ella todo se veia bien

- Bella…

- No – puso una mano en señal de pare – eso no – respiro hondo y me miro con una gran sonrisa, esta vez sincera – gracias

- ¿Porque?

- Por hacer que me dejar ir de Sexcall

- ¿Qué? – ahora empezaba a entender algunas cosas – maldito Emmett

- ¿Emmett? – pregunto

- Dejalo asi – le reste importancia

- Pero de veradad… gracias – tomo mis manos entre las suyas

- Bella… - era ahora o nunca - ¿Por qué me besaste? – vi como sus ojos se abrian, pero tenia que aprovechar esta oportunidad - ¿Qué sientes por mi? – juro que puse mi alma y mi corazon en estas dos simples preguntas

* * *

Gracias por esperarme

no se si saben, pero ayer hubo otro terremoto aca, y las ideas y animos no estan en el mejor momento

pero bue, aca esta el cap

Besos y comenten!!!


	17. Chapter 17

**Los personajes le pertencen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 17**

**Bella POV**

¿Por qué lo bese?

Ni siquiera yo sabia la respuesta a esa pregunta, o sea, me provocaba cosas pero yo tengo novio, esta mal ¿cierto?

- Bella – un chasquido de dedos me trajo de vuelta a la realidad

- Yo… – lo mire a los ojos y vi que necesitaba una respuesta pero no sabia que decir

- Tranquila – una sombra de algo cruzo por su bien formado rostro

- No Edward… lo siento… se que no debería pero es que – tenia que defenderme, no me podía arriesgar a perder a mi mejor ¿amigo?

- Tranquila – volvió a repetir

- Edward – tome su rostro entre mis dos manos – te adoro… pero se que eres mi amigo

- Y estas de novia – deje caer las manos por la sorpresa

- ¿Cómo lo supiste? – retrocedí un poco en mi posición

- Todos lo saben… pero te digo algo – una sonrisa ahora un tanto mas sincera se dibujo sobre sus labios – me agrada… se que eres feliz y quiero que sigas así

¿Era feliz?

- ¿Gracias? – como si fuera estúpida, algo que tenia que ser una afirmación sonó a pregunta

- ¿Te puedo pedir algo?

- Lo que querías – y es que por él yo lo daría todo

- Una noche más – se me acerco peligrosamente

- No entiendo

- Quiero estar contigo por última vez

- Ok – no fue algo que pensar, solo mi boca que respondió por mí

Lentamente Edward se puso sobre mí, con la misma tranquilidad y paciencia me despojo de toda mi ropa, yo quise ayudarlo con su camisa pero no me dejo.

- Esta noche es sobre ti

No quise romper la magia así que solo lo deje hacer, él solo se despojo de toda prenda que cubría su hermoso cuerpo, y que Edward no era hermoso por lo caliente y excitante que pueda ser, es hermoso por ser él, por como es conmigo, por ser mi mejor amigo.

No aguante mucho mas, necesitaba más, así que alce mis caderas para buscar algo de fricción.

- Edward… - gemí

- Nadie – bajo dejando besos húmedos por todo mi cuerpo desnudo – nadie te hará el amor como yo – se encontró con mi centro y hundió su nariz en el – eres divina

Lo ultimo que supe es que su lengua estaba haciéndome el amor y fue exquisito, creo que mi coño va a sufrir tremendamente sin el sexo con Edward

- Si… - enterré mis manos en su cabello – sigue…. Mas profundo – jamás pensé en mí diciendo estas cosas, pero con él es tan fácil

- Dilo – saco su lengua y la reemplazo por dos dedos – dime que nadie te folla ni te follara como yo

- Dios… Edward… - metió otro dedo y desaceleró un poco el ritmo – eres tu Edward… solo tu me hace esto

- ¡Di que solo yo te hago correrte!

- ¡Solo tú me haces correrme!

Después de eso tuve un gran y exquisito orgasmo, me puse sobre Edward para tomar un poco el control y parece que olvido todo eso de… "esto es sobre ti".

- Así que te gusta tener el control eh – su sonrisa era tan linda que me hacia quererlo mas

- Si… ¿Te gusta que te monte? – hice unos pequeños círculos sobre su desnudo pene, tal como me enseño Tanya, según ella esto les encantaba a los hombres

- Siiii – echo la cabeza hacia atrás así que supongo que le gusto – me gesta ver tus tetas saltando

- Mmm – Edward hablando sucio, eso si que me prendió

- ¿Así? – di un salto pero solo metí su punta en mi coño

- Casi…. Mas abajo – tomo mis caderas y me penetro de golpe – así que me gusta

- Bien – lleve mis manos y las enrede en mis desordenados cabellos

- Móntame rico… rápido… - tenia los ojos cerrados así que solo sentí sus manos peñiscando mis pezones

- Si… tiranos – no abrí los ojos, solo sentí

No nos demoramos mucho en venirnos, lo hicimos al mismo tiempo y cuando caí sobre Edward beso castamente mis labios, hacer esto en el sofá no era lo mas romántico pero es bueno eso del cambio de escenarios.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde mi ultimo encuentro con Edward, mentiría si dijera que no lo extrañaba, pero las cosas estaban mejorando, mi amigo había aceptado a mi novio y mi novio acepto a mi amigo, aparte de la extraña relación que comenzaron Tanya con Emmett así que se podría decir que todos éramos felices.

Hoy teníamos una reunión grupal en mi casa, con Edward nos encargariamos de las compras mientras Tanya y Emm ordenaban mi departamento, aunque no niego que me arrepentí de dejarlos solos en mi casa, esos dos parecían animales de tanto coger.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Edward cuando estábamos bajando las cosas de su volvo - ¿Es porque Jasper no pudo venir?

- No – ni me había acordado de eso – es que mi departamento… - me sonroje por lo que estaba pensando

- No quieres que esos dos cojan en todos lados

- Exacto – le sonreí por entenderme sin necesidad de palabras

- Tranquila – me abrió la puerta para entrar al edificio – te ayudo a desinfectar

- Eyyy – le pegue en el hombro mientras él llamaba al ascensor – pensé que me dirías que no lo harían

- Lo siento – rió un poco mas fuerte – es que eso seria mentira… y no me gusta mentirte – a penas y toco mi mejilla pero fue el mejor contacto en estas dos semanas

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y después de un largo suspiro por mi parte me dispuse a abrir mi puerta, pero me arrepentí enseguida.

- SI… MÁS… DAME DURO… METEMELO HASTA EL FONDO

- ¿TE GUSTA MI PENE EN TU COÑO?... ¿TE GUSTA MAS QUE COGER CON COÑOS?

No entendí la necesidad de los gritos, lo de las palabras sucias podía entenderlo, pero los gritos no.

- ¡Ey… conejos! – los interrumpió Edward – ¡PAREN DE FOLLAR! – grito un poco mas fuerte

Yo solo me tape la cara para no pensar en como había quedado mi inmaculado cuarto.

- Yaaaaaa ahí voy….

- Si…. Ahí vamosssss… ohhhh Tanya

- Dámelo todo

Me senté en el sofá, no pude creer que no pararan, pero en cuanto toque la superficie me levante casi por resorte.

- ¿Qué paso? – llego a mi lado Edward con una gran sonrisa

- No puedo creer que no paren

- EMMETT!!!!!!!!

- TANYA!!!!!!

- Por lo menos ya terminaron – se burlo en mi cara

- No es gracioso – se que estaba con el ceño fruncido y eso lo hizo reír mas

- Hola – llego Tanya al salón cubriéndose con su algo muy arrugada blusa

- ¡TU! – la apunte – ¡no eres mas mi mejor amiga! – me cruce de brazos como una niña malcriada

- ¿Y que te hice? - ¿es tonta o descarada?

- ¡Follaste en mi cuarto! – le reclame

- No… no follamos en tu cuarto – me sonrió de vuelta

- Follamos en el baño – interrumpió Emm

- ¿Qué? – ahora no iba a poder volver a entrar ahí

- Pero tranquila… ya lo desinfecte – de lo mas relajado Emm se sentó en el sofá - ¿Qué compraron para comer?

Después de un buen rato se me paso un poco la rabia, algo entendía lo que se siente eso de que el cuerpo te pida por otro, pero aun así les deje claro que nunca mas quería verlos, escucharlos o saber que tuvieron sexo en mi departamento, asintieron a regañadientes, pero se que cuando mi amiga promete algo lo cumple.

A la 1 de la mañana, con unos cuantos shot y muchas risas en el cuerpo, me dejaron sola, cada uno se retiro a su departamento, ya me disponía a irme a acostar cuando alguien toco el timbre.

- ¡Voy! – corrí a abrir, seguro se les había quedado algo – que se les…

Me pare en seco al ver a mi novio ahí

- Hola – me regalo una de sus sonrisas

- Hola… no estabas ocupado hoy

- Si… pero termino temprano la cena

- Ahhhh – abrí mas la puerta – Pasa – lo invite - ¿Cómo están tus padres? – algo me molesto el que no me invitara a la cena con su familia pero no quise darle mayor importancia

- Bien… quieren conocerte – y cuando me molesto él tiene la capacidad de contentarme

- ¿De verdad? – jamás había conocido a los padres de nadie porque nunca tuve novio

- De verdad – me sonrió y me abrazo para besarme en los labios – te extrañe

- Yo también – en realidad no tuve tiempo de extrañarlo pero no se lo iba a decir

Volvió a besarme, esta vez con más ansias, nuestras lenguas batallaron un rato hasta que la cosa comenzó a subir de temperatura, llegamos a mi cuarto y supe muy bien lo que seguía, quería mucho a Jasper y quería que esto pasara.

Fue cariñoso y tierno en todos sus movimientos, me dio un muy buen orgasmo, peor no diré que ha sido el mejor de mi vida, cuando terminamos se dejo caer al lado de mi y note algo extraño en él.

- ¿Qué pasa? – me apoye sobre mi codo y lo vi

- Es que – tenia su vista fija en el techo – … olvídalo

- No… dime – no me gustaba eso de "olvídalo"

- Es que yo pensé que eras virgen – recién ahí giro su rostro a mi – se que es tonto pero…

- Tranquilo… pero no lo era – me encogí de hombros, eso no era algo que me diera vergüenza - ¿Te molesta? – si decía que si juro que lo golpearía

- ¡No! – vi que fue sincero – solo que lo pensé – se encogió de hombros

- Tranquilo – me relaje un poco mas – todos tenemos nuestro pasado

- Si que es verdad – note la nostalgia en su voz

- No tuviste una buena primera vez – creo que era bueno que los novios hablaran de esto, claro que sin detalles, pero son cosas importantes de la vida

- No es eso, es que no me acuerdo – me encanto verlo sonrojado – fue una noche en la preparatoria, me emborrache mucho y termine en la cama con alguien que nunca supe quien era… ni siquiera se si fue bueno

- Pero ahora si te acuerdas – me acerque a él y comencé a besarlo

- ¿Y quien fue tu primera vez Bella?

Me pare en seco

¿Le dacia la verdad o lo mentía?

* * *

Hola!!!!

espero q les guste el cap

no quise explayarme en la primera vez de Bella y Jasper, espero q les guste asi, si quieren un lemmon de ellos avisenme

bue, acuerden q Princesita esta nomina como mejor Zorra

y subi un nuevo one **GYM** es para otro concurso

Besos y comenten mucho


	18. Chapter 18

**Los personajes le pertencen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 18**

**Bella POV**

Hace un tiempo ya que había decidido empezar una relación con Jazz así que si quería que las cosas funcionaran tenia que ser sincera con él.

¿Pero como le dices a tu novio que tu primera vez fue con tu mejor amigo?

Mejor que eso…

¿Cómo le dices a tu novio que tu primera vez fue solo hace un par de semanas?

¿Y si me pregunta si hemos repetido?

La última vez que me acosté con Edward ya éramos novios, así que eso entraba directamente en el salón de la infidelidad.

- Bella – deje de pensar tanto y busque una buena respuesta – si no quieres…

- No – negué con la cabeza sin mirarlo – esta bien… es que…

- De verdad no tienes que…

- Fue con Edward – recién ahí lo mire y como supuse su mirada era de desconcierto

- Ahhh – lo vi buscando algo más que decir

- No fue hace mucho – agregue

- Lo supuse – ya no tenía el mismo tono de voz de antes - ¿Lo quieres? – se giro a mirarme

- ¡Claro! – eso nunca lo duraría – es mi mejor amigo

- Un amigo con el que te acuestas

- No – negué efusivamente – no es así… él solo me hizo un favor

- ¿Acostándose contigo?

- Si… yo se lo pedí… tu me gustabas mucho – rehuí a su mirada avergonzada – y quería estar preparada… - lo ultimo apenas y lo mormure

- Bella – una sonrisa algo nerviosa cruzo por su rostro - ¿de verdad no lo ves?

- ¿Qué cosa? – fruncí el ceño al no entender sus palabras

- Nada – se me acerco y me abrazo – no importan nuestras primeras veces… solo importan las que vendrán.

El sexo con Jasper se había vuelto una adicción, definitivamente teníamos muy buena química, si hasta nos parecíamos a Tanya y Emmett, ya no respetábamos ningún lugar, mas de alguna vez Jass se había colado en mi oficina para un "rapidito" y de hecho hasta él mismo me confeso que no podía estar un día sin sexo.

Aunque lo odiara hacerlo, y el sexo con mi novio fuera fabuloso, una parte de mi cerebro no dejaba de compararlo con Edward, había algo con Jass y todas las veces que lo habíamos hecho que falta, y por más que me rompía la cabeza pensando en que era no lograba encontrarlo.

- Amor – levante la vista de mi computador para ver a mi novio

- Hola – deje de escribir y me levante a saludarlo

- Ya te extrañaba – me beso en los labios y me apretó mas de lo normal a su pecho

- ¿Qué pasa? – en este tiempo que llevábamos juntos había aprendido a leer el lenguaje corporal de Jass

- Tengo que viajar… me mandaron a cubrir un partido en Nueva York, así que…

- Ok… ¿Cuándo vuelves? – le hice un pechero, no me agradaba separarme de él

- No se… Edward me pidió que me quedara a reportar los partidos de hasta dos semanas y dijo que era mejor que me quedara allá y no que volviera y después me fuera nuevamente

A pesar de todo, la relación entre mi novio y mi amigo estaba mejorando, no eran amigos, pero se llevaban, con eso yo me conformaba.

- ¿Y no hay otro reportero aparte de ti?... dos semanas es mucho tiempo – me cruce de brazos, iba a tener una seria conversación con Edward

- No se – me tomo de la cintura y me apego mas a él – ¿mejor porque no aprovechamos los – miro su reloj – 20 minutos antes de que me vaya?

La forma en que me tomo sobre mi escritorio me hizo ver luces de todos los colores, su pene entrando y saliendo de mi, sus testículos chocando contra mi culo, amaba que me tomara por atrás, era salvaje y excitante, además de que el tener que acallar los gemidos lo hacia aun mas exquisito, el solo pensar de que nos pudieran descubrir me calentaba hasta la ebullición, lo hicimos dos veces mas, la forma en que Jasper recuperaba la dureza de su miembro era inigualable e insaciable.

Cuando nos dimos cuenta que ya habíamos estados mas de media hora follando como conejos, nos despedimos y se fue, pero algo dentro mío me dejo un vacío.

Si Jasper era tan insaciable…

¿Qué le impedía serme infiel?

Después de todo dos semanas es mucho tiempo, y si en este mes que hemos estado juntos no hemos dejado de coger como animales, no creo que pueda aguantar mucho sin sexo, rápidamente moví mi cabeza tratando de alejar esas ideas que no me hacían nada bien, habíamos asumido un compromiso, una relación y eso implicaba confianza, tenia que confiar en él.

El resto de la tarde me la pase trabajando en mi articulo sobre "Fans: ¿Bueno o malo?" por esto es que me había convertido en periodista, el ver como una cosa se puede tomar desde dos perspectivas, para este articulo había entrevistado a los fans de una conocida serie, era muchos, y la mayoría muy centrados en el querer conocer a sus ídolos y eso, pero también me encontré con un par de locos, es que no había otra forma de describirlos, un joven de unos 25 años se había tatuado en su espalda el rostro de una de las actrices que solo rodea los 18 años, de verdad que hasta a mi me dio un poco de miedo.

Pero por esto amo mi trabajo, saber que hay cosas que uno ni piensa que existen.

Le estaba dando los últimos toques al artículo, tampoco quería dejar al pobre como el gran sicópata que para mi era, así que toque el tema lo mejor que pude.

- ¿Ocupada? – escuche la voz mientras ponía el punto final a mi historia

- No… acabo de terminar – lo mire y una sonrisa se me dibujo inmediatamente

- ¿El articulo sobre los fans? – se sentó en la silla de enfrente mío

- Si – suspire pesadamente

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Es que mira… - le extendí una foto del tipo con el tatuaje - ¿No crees que esto ya es obsesión?

- Claramente – dejo la foto sobre el escritorio con una muestra de asco

- No entiendo… se supone que cuando uno quiere a alguien quiere verlo bien y no anda persiguiéndolo o haciendo este tipos de locuras… creo que la gente confunde el amor con la obsesión – me deje caer hacia atrás en mi silla

- Claramente este tipo esta enfermo… pero hay algo en lo que no coincido contigo – como resorte levante mi cuello para verlo mejor

- ¿En que?

- En que también hay una diferencia entre obsesión y perseverancia, hay gente que a veces no se da cuenta que quiere a alguien y por eso ese alguien tiene que ser perseverante para abrirle los ojos

- Ok – menee mi cabeza mientras me reía – ya me perdí…

- Lo se

Juntos nos comenzamos a reír y a hablar de cosas sin mayor importancia, iba a sacar el tema de Jasper pero preferí no hacerlo, no quería echar a perder mi tiempo con Edward.

**Edward POV**

Se que no hice bien en el aprovechar mi poder para deshacerme de Ken, pero es que ya no soportaba verlo todo el día pegado a mi Bella, y a ella parecía no molestarle su siamés, así que moví mis influencias y lo mande por dos largas semanas a Nueva York.

La platica que había tenido hace ya cinco días con Bella, sobre ese fans obsesionado me abrieron un par de dudas que rápidamente cerré, lo mío era amor, no obsesión, no había pensado en tatuarme a Bella en ningún lado así que este seria el primer y ultimo moviendo que hacia sobre Ken, dejaría que las cosas pasaran, mi amor por Bella no se merecía de trucos sucios para conseguirla.

Por fin era sábado, habíamos quedado en ir a cenar a un restauran con Bella, Tanya y Emmett, pero como siempre los últimos dos había preferido irse a su paseo de los fin de semana, tenían una meta que alcanzar, conocer todos los moteles de Los Ángeles y sus alrededores, así que eso nos dejaba a mi y a Bella solos.

Aunque dije que no haría ningún movimiento sucio con Bella eso no me impedía usar mis encantos naturales, así que reserve en el mejor restaurante de la ciudad y como toda una niñita estuve dos horas vistiéndome para que mi Bella me viera perfecto.

A las 8 en punto me estacione en su puerta, me baje a buscarla con mis manos escondidas en mi espalda, en cuanto la puerta se abril un ángel me recibió, un ángel con vestido de demonio, es que ese rojo escotado invitaba a pecar, le extendí el ramo de fresias que solo yo sabia que amaba, una sonrisa inmediatamente se formo en sus exquisitos labios.

- Son hermosas – las olio y las dejo sobre la mesa - ¿Vamos?

- Vamos – le extendí mi brazo y así bajamos

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- A comer - me burle de ella, eso ya lo sabia

- Lo se… - mordió su labio y casi dejo el control del auto para besarla - me refería que a que restaurante, no se si me vestí muy elegante – su hermoso sonrojo le llego a su rostro e hizo juego con su atuendo

- Estas perfecta – lo dije mirándola fijamente por si entendía el doble sentido de mis palabras

- Tu estas perfecto también – hubiera amado que tras sus palabras se escondiera lo mismo que tras las mías

- ¿Estas bien? – la vi hacer una mueca de dolor y recién ahí caí en cuenta que el color de su rostro era mas maquillaje que el que usaba eventualmente – estas mas pálida que de costumbre

- No… es el estrés

Quise replicarle, después del artículo sobre los fans no había tenido nada muy importante que hacer, pero preferí quedarme con sus palabras.

- Llegamos – la saque de sus pensamientos

- Edward… - se quedo mirando el restaurante, acá solo venían estrellas de Hollywood – debe ser muy costoso

- Tranquila… yo te invite

Me baje del auto dándole las llaves al valet parqueen y corriendo a abrirle la puerta a mi Bella.

- Pero esta era una cena de amigos – replico, ya sabia como odiaba las cosas costosas

- Que yo transforme en una cita – no me dio vergüenza decirlo

La cena estuvo maravillosa, fue una cita simplemente perfecta, no había vergüenzas ni inhibiciones entre nosotros, definitivamente eso era tener unos pasos avanzados.

- Estuvo delicioso – me sonrió y casi le confieso mi amor ahí mismo, el momento parecía el adecuado

- Y la compañía mejor – me levante para ayudarla, estaba decido a confesarme mi amor, así tenia que ser espontáneo

- Edward…

Cuando me di cuenta reaccione por instinto, la afirme mientras se desplomaba en mis brazos, con los ojos busque ayuda en el lugar, rápidamente dos camareros se me acercaron.

- ¡Señor Cullen!... ¿Qué paso?

- Se desmayo – me ayudaron a acomodar a Bella en mis brazos – pida mi coche… la llevare al hospital

Mientras uno de los camareros me ayudaba con el bulto que era mi Bella, el otro pidió mi coche, me ayudaron a ponerla en el asiento trasero y maneje lo más rápido que pude al hospital.

Cuando llegue me estacione en la entrada sin importarme nada mas, saque a Bella y entre al hospital.

- ¡Necesito un doctor! – grite a penas entre

- Tranquilo seños – una enfermera se me acerco con una silla de ruedas donde deje a Bella

De verdad me estaba preocupando, ya había pasado un buen tiempo y ella no despertaba, me agache a su altura y despeje su rostro para dejar un casto beso en sus labios.

- Tranquila amor

- Estará bien – mee gire para encontrarme con un doctor de unos 50 años – espere acá

El doctor se la llevo a una consulta, espera afuera de esta como por 20 minutos, la desesperación ya estaba haciendo estragos en mi. Me senté en el suelo esperando por alguien que me diera alguna noticia.

- ¿Señor Cullen?

- Si – me levante rápidamente y quede a la altura del doctor

- Su novia esta bien – había tenido que decir que era mi novia para que me informaran – y su hijo también

¿Hijo?

- ¿Hijo? – creo que mis ojos estaban mas abierto de lo que nunca habían estado

- Si… va a ser padre… ¿No lo sabia? – por instinto solo atine a negar con la cabeza - entiendo… pero Señor Cullen… debemos hablar

* * *

Chicas, sigo super resfriada por eso ando tan desaparecida.

Escribi una idea loca, **Rescatame**, pero parece que no tuvo tanta aceptacion como mis otros fics, asi que depende de la cantidad de comentarios es si la sigo ahora o no.

Bueno,

si quieren hablarme me pueden encontrar en el chat de mi blog

**casiangeles (punto) blogspot (punto) com**

ademas es de Casi Angeles por si les gusta, lo del tipo de la foto es verdad, se tatua a Lali, una de las actrices, de verdad me dio miedo

Bueno

Besos y Comenten mucho!!!


	19. Chapter 19

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 19**

**Bella POV**

¿Han sentido alguna vez que están despiertos pero no se pueden mover?

Esa sensación de que puedo escuchar todo pero no estoy ahí era desesperante, quería abrir los ojos pero no podía, mis parpados me pesaban demasiado, solo cuando por fin sentí un contacto con mi mano es que pude comenzar a moverme.

- ¿Bella? – era Edward, de eso si estaba segura

No se bien cuanto tiempo paso, pero parecieron horas las que me demore en abrir por fin mi ojos y otro par mas en tratar de enfocar la vista.

- Bella – sentí su calida mano en mi mejilla - ¿Estas bien mi amor?

- Ed… - no pude seguir, la sequedad en mi garganta me lo impidió

- Tranquila – me beso la frente – no te esfuerces – me tendió un vaso de agua que acepte encantada

- ¿Qué… paso? – parpadee un par de veces hasta que por fin me encontré con sus dulces ojos mirándome

- Te desmayaste

- Eso lo se – me gire y busque algún indicio que me indicara donde estaba

Blanco, todo era blanco, así que solo podía ser un hospital, y no creo que por un simple desmayo me tuvieran acá.

- ¿Por qué estoy en el hospital?

- Bella… estas embarazada

¿Embaraza?, otro lapsus cruzo por mi mente, ¿Embarazada?, instintivamente lleve mis manos a mi vientre.

¿Esta bien mi hijo?

Iba a preguntar cuando pensé en el "estas" así que estaba bien, pero rápidamente me invadió una mayor duda.

¿De quien era?

¿Cuánto tiempo tenia?

Porque me cuide con Edward y me cuide con Jasper así que podía ser de cualquiera, trate de que eso no me importara y me permití disfrutar el momento.

Estaba embarazada, eso era lo importante, y el padre, en el fondo solo quería que fuera de uno…

… Edward.

- Edward… - creo que mi mirada basto para que supiera lo que le quería preguntar, pero su sonrisa no se borro en ningún momento

- Tienes dos semanas – ahora si que una sombra cruzo por su rostro

Me odio por odiar la respuesta, pero era mi hijo, Jasper mi novio y así tenia que ser.

- Ohhh – ahora una nueva inquietud me vino – ¿y si Jasper no lo quiere? – escuche como el monitor comenzaba a acelerarse

- Tranquila – se me acerco y me acaricio el rostro – no te puedes exaltar… le hace mal al bebé

- Pero…

- Si Ken es tan estúpido como para dejarte sola – una mueca de odio se le dibujo – yo me haré cargo – volvió a sonreírme y me relaje mas

- ¡No!… ¡no puedes!… no te amarrare a algo así – negué varias veces con la cabeza

- Bella – me acaricio aun mas mi rostro hasta que lo tomo con ambas manos – nunca seria una obligación

- En todo caso – tome aire – aun no se que dirá Jasper

- Si es hombre como dice se hará cargo

- No quiero obligarlo

- No lo harás… dile… dale la oportunidad y cuando te de su respuesta estaré ahí… pase lo que pase – me beso la frente y ambas manos – ahora… debe estar por llegar

- ¿Cómo?

- Mande a que lo trajeran… esto es importante

- Edward… te amo – cada vez que decía esas palabras sentía connotaciones distintas que solo me confundían mas

- También te amo pequeña – me dio un beso en ambas mejillas y me acurrucó para que durmiera – descansa que velare tus sueños

Caí nuevamente en la inconciencia e imágenes de mi embarazada embargaron por completo mis sueños, imágenes con Jasper pasaron como flash, pero lo que realmente me preocupo fue cuando me vi como una familia, mi bebé, Edward y yo, eso no estaba bien, no podía condenarlo a un bebé que no era de él, además que tenia mucha confianza en que Jasper estaría feliz y si no, lo haría sola.

Nuevamente una apretón en mi mano me trajo a la realidad, pero estaba vez sabia que no era Edward, de hecho estaba casi segura que era Jasper.

- Amor…

- Jass – le sonreí al verlo sonreírme

- ¿Qué paso?... nadie quiere decirme nada… solo me dijeron que estabas bien

Una sombra cruzo por mi rostro, si estaba embarazada y solo me había desmayado...

¿Por qué seguía acá?

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo acá?

- Dos días… ¿Qué pasa amor? – agarro con fuerza mi mano

- Edward… ¿Dónde esta?... necesito hablar con él – me senté lo que pude en la cama

De verdad me desespero el tiempo que llevaba acá, con mis pocos conocimientos médicos supe que algo no iba bien con mi embarazo, definitivamente no era normal que en dos días solo había estado conciente los diez minutos que hable con mi amigo.

- Tranquila… solo se fue a bañar y comer algo… llevaba los dos días sin moverse de tu lado

- Ohhh

- Bella… por favor… dime que te pasa – note la desesperación en su voz

- Estoy embarazada – no creí en alargar la situación

- ¿Vamos a ser papas? – asentí con la cabeza

Salto de su lugar se tiro, dentro de lo posible, encima de mí

- ¡VAMOS A SER PAPAS!

Creo que no había dudas, a Jasper le agradaba la noticia, así que parece que seriamos una familia.

- Pero… no entiendo que haces acá – toda su felicidad se elimino de él

- Yo tampoco – me escuche y sentí el pánico en mi voz

- Hable con Edward… me dijo de mi embarazo, volví a quedarme dormida y recién ahora vuelvo a despertar

- Tranquila – los sollozos ya me habían inundado

- ¿Y si ha… y algo ma… lo con nues… tro be… bé? – apenas y pude hablar, ya no sollozaba, lloraba de frente

- Amor – me separo de su pecho, tomo mi rostro con sus manos y me miro fijamente – estoy contigo… lo que sea lo superaremos y seremos muy felices los tres

- Gracias – me apegue nuevamente a su pecho

- Te amo

Me quede callada, no me sentí capaz de responderle, se que este es uno de los momentos que mas une a una pareja, pero por algo sentí que nos estaba separando.

Jasper me dejo sola para buscar algún doctor y que nos aclara de una maldita vez que era lo que pasaba.

- Permiso – entro un medico que rondaba por lo menos los 50 años

- Acá esta el doctor amor – algo en su rostro me indico que no todo estaba bien

- Isabella – leyó su ficha – como le había explicado a su novio – mi mirada se dirigió a Jasper

- No es su novio – lo vi apretar la mandíbula – YO soy su novio – hasta el doctor se estremeció por el tono de su voz

- Entiendo… bueno es que creímos que era él el padre… en fin – sacudió su cabeza

- Doctor… - lo incite a que hablara de una maldita vez

- Isabella…

- Bella – lo corregí

- Bella… ¿Estas tomando anticonceptivos?

Al escuchar su pregunta, el poco mundo que tenia se desmorono, estaba tomando anticonceptivos estando embarazada, nuevamente no necesite ser doctora para saber que eso era malo.

- Si… - no pude decir nada mas porque mi voz se volvió a quebrar

- Tranquila – rápidamente Jasper llego a mi

- Bueno – note la incomodidad del doctor - ¿Y han estado teniendo relaciones sexuales?

- Si – esta vez respondió Jasper

- ¿Qué tan seguido?

- Seguido – volvió a responder mi novio

- Bueno… no quiero asustarlos… pero el bebé puede correr peligro…. Esta bien – nos tranquilizo – pero las hormonas de los anticonceptivos mas las continuas penetraciones no le crearon un ambiente optimo al feto… o sea…

- ¿Lo voy a perder? – todo quedo sumido en un profundo silencio esperando la respuesta del doctor.

* * *

Chicas, no me odien y les pido q confien en mi y en el fic, esta idea estaba pensada desde un principio

y les aseguro q si es de Edward y Bella es porq es de ellos, asi q aguanten

El prox capitulo es de Edward y veran todo lo q siente

Les pido disculpas a las q leen Siento, pero le queda super poco y no me concentro.

Ya saben q alcualizo los fics por la cantidad de comentarioas

asi q comenten mucho

PD: Pasen por los fics de mi amiga **LuluMasen**

Besos!!


	20. Chapter 20

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 20**

**Edward POV**

Escuchar como el medico confiaba en mi pensando que era el padre del bebé de Bella me hizo mas que nunca desear serlo, pero mas que por lo que todo eso implicaba, era por el hecho de estar con ella, esto iba a seer difícil y no se si el cabrón de Jasper lo iba a hacer bien, tenia serias sospechas sobre él pero ahora menos que nunca era el momento de compartirlas con mi ángel.

**Flash Back**

_- ¿Señor Cullen?_

_- Si – me levante rápidamente y quede a la altura del doctor_

_- Su novia esta bien – había tenido que decir que era mi novia para que me informaran – y su hijo también_

_¿Hijo?_

_- ¿Hijo? – creo que mis ojos estaban mas abierto de lo que nunca habían estado_

_- Si… va a ser padre… ¿No lo sabia? – por instinto solo atine a negar con la cabeza - entiendo… pero Señor Cullen… debemos hablar_

_Sabia que nada bueno venia de esas palabras, desde que me las dijo mi ex novia, Jane, a las 15 años que lo supe, luego vino mi madre para decirme que mi abuela había muerto, siempre fueron malas noticias, nunca buenas, y algo me decía que esta vez no iba a ser la excepción._

_- Dígame – busque un mejor apoyo en el suelo, no quería caerme _

_- Su novia… - no lo corregí porque de verdad quería saber que pasaba con Bella – ella… esta embaraza…_

_- Lo se – lo anime a seguir_

_- Y por lo que me indican estos estudios – hojeo los papeles que tenía en las manos - ella se ha estado cuidando… a estado tomando anticonceptivos_

_- Si… ella lo prefirió así – eso lo sabia, de hecho aunque suene raro, yo mismo la había aconsejado_

_- Si pero… - se saco los lentes que tenia y paso su mano por su rostro… mal… algo malo se venia – el feto no esta bien… hay muchas posibilidades que lo pierda_

_- Ohhh _

_- Yo le recomiendo que aborte_

_- ¿Qué? – Salí de mi estado catatónico para poner toda mi atención en él_

_- Si… es muy probable que el bebé muera y eso solo le puede traer problemas a la madre… _

_- Pero… ¿Hay posibilidades?_

_- Muy pocas… yo le recomiendo…_

_- Lo se – lo corte – pero conozco a Bella… jamás aceptara abortar si sabe que hay un minima posibilidad de que todo salga bien_

_- Entiendo… pero si eligen – ese "eligen" me devolvió a mi realidad, no era mi hijo, no era mi mujer y esta no era mi charla – seguir adelante… le pido que no la deje sola… he visto casos…_

_- Jamás… la amo demasiado – fue mi corazón el que hablo, pero solo dijo la mas pura de las verdades_

**Fin Flash Back**

Casi no había vuelto al hospital, no era capaz de mirar a mi ángel, lo más probable es que ya supiera todo y eso solo rompería más mi corazón, pero sabía muy bien que mi lugar como su amigo era junto a ella, apoyándola en estos momentos.

- ¿Te piensas levantar en algún momento? – ni me inmute, ya me estaba acostumbrando a que Emmett viniera a tratar de levantarme

- No – seguí con los ojos cerrados pensando en ella

- Edward – el solo cambio de su tono de voz me hizo abrir los ojos

Hace muchos años que conozco a Emmett y muy pocas veces he escuchado ese tono y se que cuando es así es porque de verdad va a hablar con el corazón.

- Ya han pasado dos días… ¿Has comido algo? – solo negué con la cabeza, sabia muy bien que el vacío que tenia en mi estomago no era de hambre

- No tengo hambre – con mucho esfuerzo me senté en la cama

- Bella esta mal… no se que tiene pero esta mal – si lo que quería era que me sintiera peor lo logro

- Yo si sé

- ¿Qué le pasa?... Tanya tampoco sabe nada… hoy la fuimos a ver y Jasper no nos dejo entrar

Creo que Emmett dio en el clavo, me dio las fuerzas para ponerme en pie, como resorte comencé a sacar ropa del closet, claro que primero me daría un baño.

- Edward – vi que Emm tenia me brazo agarrado - ¿Tan malo es?

- Si… Bella esta embarazada

- Lo se

- Y lo más probable es que lo pierda

- Ohhhh – se sentó en mi cama – con razón

Podría jurar que escuche el "click" en la cabeza de Emm, pero todo paso muy rápido, cuando me di cuenta ya me tenia agarrado de mi piyama.

- ¿Y TU QUE MIERDA HACES ACA?... es tu amiga – tomo aire – deberías estar con ella… sobre todo cuando ese…

- Emm…

- Edward hay algo sobre Jasper…

- No… no quiero saber… no es el momento… ahora lo importante es Bella

Me di una ducha que la verdad me sirvió mucho, me relajo bastante y terminó de darme la perspectiva en todo esto, iría y le ofrecería todo a Bella, ella vería que tomaba.

Maneje con cuidado al hospital, Emmett se fue a ver a Tanya que seguramente a estas alturas también ya lo sabia, llegue y tome una gran bocanada de aire antes de bajarme de mi volvo, esto iba a ser difícil, sobre todo con _él_ ahí.

Sin preguntar nada a nadie me dirigí a su cuarto, peor como soy todo un caballero toque, tampoco iba a llegar y entrar, solo di dos toques cuando la puerta se abrió ante mi.

- Hola – me concentre en Bella, Jasper no era lo importante ahora – permiso…

Quise pasarlo para entrar pero el maldito me corto el paso.

- No quiere ver a nadie – quiso cerrarme la puerta pero no lo deje

- Hazte a un lado – hable calmado pero firme

- No… Bella y mi hijo necesitan descansar

La verdad es que lo que menos me molesto fue actitud posesiva, lo que si casi le saco el premio para un encuentro cercano con mi puño fue el que pensara por ella, Bella era suficientemente capaz de decidir sola.

Lo tome fuerte del brazo y lo saque del cuarto, una vez en el pasillo lo encare.

- Ve a tomar café, a dar una vuelta o a revolcarte con alguna enfermera – lo vi abrir los ojos con lo ultimo pero aun así no dijo nada – no me importa lo que hagas… pero desaparece… necesito estas con mi amiga en estos momentos y ni tu – lo apunte y lo vi tragar saliva – ni nadie me lo impedirá

No espere ninguna respuesta, lo hice a un lado y entre, una vez adentro procure cerrar la puerta lo mas despacio posible, me gire y se me estrujo el pecho, si antes parecía un ángel ahora lo parecía mas, se notaba aun dormida lo triste que estaba.

Me acerque con cuidado a la cama y me senté en la silla que estaba junto a ella, donde seguramente antes esta él, en cuanto estuve acomoda tome su mano entre las mías.

- Edward – una sonrisa vino a mi cuando la oí decir mi nombre en sueños

- Ya estoy aquí princesa… y no pienso irme – me estire y deje un beso en su frente, no volvería a separarme de ella nunca mas.

* * *

Hola!!!

espero q el cap no las desepcione

pero creo q van viendo como se viene la cosa

ahora ya se viene todo lo fuerte.

Besos y comenten!!!


	21. Chapter 21

Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.

* * *

**Capitulo 21**

**Bella POV**

Estar bien con Edward era todo lo que podía tener en estos momentos, por fin sentía que mi vida estaba encaminada y con un rumbo fijo, no es que me haga la tonta con las posibilidades de perdida de mi bebé pero he seguido hasta al momento al pie de la letra las instrucciones del medico y así pienso seguir haciéndolo.

Un poco mas de dos meses ya habían pasado desde que me entere de mi estado, faltaban solo unos días para cumplir los tres y pasar la primera fase, si de a qui al miércoles esta todo bien ya podré respirar un poco mas tranquila…. ¿Y que son tres cinco días cuando he esperado tanto?.... Nada… esa es mi respuesta.

Había una sola cosa que empañaba un poco mi felicidad y es que una de las condiciones o mas bien recomendaciones del doctor fue… _"Cero actividad sexual"_ dejando fuera hasta el sexo oral… según sus palabras el… "excitarme"…. Que vulgarmente uno lo puede llamar _"mojarse"_…. Por alguna extraña y médica razón no era nada buena para mi, menos mal que mi Jass lo entendió tan bien.

Hoy después de todo este tiempo sin separarse de mi tenia que irse de viaje, un tío de él se encontraba en estado critico, los médicos no creían que sobreviviera y él entre medicinas y sueños pidió ver a mi dulce novio.

- ¿Esta bien? – mire hacia al lado y ahí estaba otra de las personas tan importante para mi

- Estoy bien Tanya – le sonreí sinceramente – solo un poco preocupada por Jass… seguramente y su tío se muere

- Ja – bufo molesta

- ¿Qué? – la mire con el ceño entrecerrado

- Nada… es que… - apunto a la pared detrás de mí - ¡Mira la hora que es y no llegan!

Me gire y el vi el reloj que marcaba exactamente las 7 de la tarde, me reí por la exageración de mi amiga… no cambiaba mas.

- Tanya… son las 7… quedamos a las 7

- Si… puede ser – se encogió de hombros – a todo esto – se levanto del sofá - ¿Dónde esta el baño?

- Por el pasillo a la izquierda…. Tercera puerta

- Gracias

Ah… si… no lo mencione, desde que salí del hospital es que estoy viviendo con Jass… insistió mucho en que no podía estar sola… y es verdad, no eran muchas las cosas que podía hacer por mi misma, o sea que vivir sola no era una opción.

Sin darme tiempo de pensar nada más, sonó el timbre indicándome que mis amigos ya estaban aquí, con más cuidado del usual me levante y camine hacia la puerta.

- ¡Hola! – Dejando de lado un poquito mis cuidados me arroje a los brazos de mi mejor amigo – te extrañe – enterré mi rostro en su cuello e inhale su aroma

Ahora todo esta mejor… mucho mejor

- También te extrañe princesa – beso el tope de mi cabeza

- Si, si… como no – bufo una voz a su lado - ¿A mi nadie me extrañó?

- Ye te extrañe turroncito – ronroneo Tanya a mi lado

- Así me gusta gatita… por eso te gaste un premio – el olor a sexo que comenzaron a destilar me hizo despegar mi rostro de mi lugar feliz

- ¿Pueden no insinuarse delante de nosotros? – pidió Edward

- Hola Emm – le di un beso en la mejilla para cambiar un poco el tema - ¿pasamos?

- ¡Claro!.... ¿Ya llegaron las pizzas?

- No… pero deben estar por llegar – le respondió su novia

- ¿Cómo estas? – un dulce murmullo pregunto a mi oído

- Muy bien – le sonreí – acá contigo mucho mejor

- Me alegra mi niña

- Ya déjense de los arrumacos que me dan nauseas – Emm hizo un gesto de arcadas que saco muchas risas

- ¿Te digo que me da asco? – cuando me di cuenta Edward ya me había acomodado en el sofá

- Ilumíname Eddie – Tanya y Emm también ya estaban sentados

- Ok – Edward se re acomodo y paso un brazo por mi hombros – asco da escuchar a tu amigo teniendo sexo por teléfono, masturbándose como loco y gritando como niña cuando alcanzó el orgasmo… ahhh – rió ante nuestra atenta mirada – y que su… "Eso"… cayera en su sándwich… eso da asco

- Eyyyy pervertido… ¿Por qué escuchas conversaciones privadas?

- Emm… gritabas como animal… era imposible no escucharte

- Auch – se quejo Emm por un golpe de mi amiga - ¿Qué? – la miro con ojitos de perrito degollado

- ¿CON QUIEN MIERDA ESTABAS TENIENDO SEXO TELEFONOFICO?

- Contigo… obvio

- Ahhh

Lo que paso a continuación no lo se bien, solo se que Tanya se abalanzo sobre Emmett, desde ahí, preferí cerrar mis ojos… no era una buena imagen… de eso estaba segura.

- Eyyy ¡Paren! – los frenó Edward – Hay gente decente presente

- Jajajaja – se burlo Emmett - ¿O sea que ustedes nunca han mantenido sexo telefónico?

No, o se… que yo sepa Edward no era de esos que llamaban a Sexcall, pero después me di cuenta que nunca habíamos hablado mas de esto, ese día que le agradecí por hacer que me dejaran ir cambiamos tan rápido el tema que no hubo lugar a preguntas.

- ¡Claro que no!... Edward no llama a esas cosas – lo mire retándolo – como otros… además yo solo hacia mi trabajo – deje de lado la vergüenza y le conteste lo mejor que pude

- Bueno, bueno – interrumpió Tanya – Mejor comemos ¿No?

Justo en ese instante sonó el timbre interrumpiéndonos.

- ¡Yo abro! – cuando me di cuenta Emm ya había desaparecido

- Parece que tiene hambre – se rió mi amiga mientras lo seguía

- ¿Estas bien? – él siempre tan preocupado

- Si… no es algo que me avergüence… la verdad es que no hay nada malo en eso – me encogí de hombros y le quite importancia

En eso una duda me invadió, hacia tiempo que había querido preguntarle a Edward, pero no había tenido la oportunidad, creo que ahora lo era.

- Edward… - mi voz solo apenas como un susurro

- Dime amor – comenzó a jugar con un mechón de mi cabello

- ¿Alguna vez tuvimos sexo por teléfono?.... o sea – me quise explicar mejor - ¿Alguna vez llamaste a Sexcall?

- Si – no demoro nada en contestar – pero al principio no sabía que eras tu

- ¿Al principio?

Arrugué el ceño por sus palabras, ya no hubo una respuesta rápida como antes, ahora abría la boca pero de ella no salían mas que unos sonidos sin sentidos, ninguna palabra.

- Edward…

- Lo siento… es que… yo…

- O sea que si – solo confirme lo que era obvio – esta bien – me reí para distender un poco el ambiente – no es como si nunca hubiéramos hecho nada

Me gire a mirarlo y ya estaba mucho mas relajado.

- No es lo mismo – suspiró y me miro fijamente – tu de verdad me gustas

- Lo se… tu también… eres mi mejor amigo

- ¡Llego la pizza! – Emm llego corriendo como niño chico, rápidamente despejo la mesa de centro mientras Tanya traía los platos

- ¿De que hablaban? – pregunto mi amiga mientras me tendía un trozo de pizza

- De nada – me encogí de hombros, este era un tema entre Edward y yo solamente

- ¿Segura que puedes comer pizza? – fué lo que trato de preguntar Emmett con la boca llena – Porque si no puedes… o no quieres

- Si puedo – le di un gran mordisco – de hecho – lo mire con picardía – tengo antojo de pizza

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, tanto de dejo de comer.

- ¿Me dan sus porciones? – los mire a todos con ojitos de perrito mojado

- Claro amor – Edward puso su pedazo en mi boca y le di un pequeño mordisco

- Todo sea por mi sobrino

Después de Tanya todos fijamos nuestras vistas en Emm, que como si lo persiguiera el mismísimo diable se metió el trozo entero en la boca, entero y de una.

Estallamos en risas al verlo tratando de masticar y tragar, trabajo que por supuesto se le hacia muy difícil.

- Era broma Emm… no tengo antojo… como tranquilo

Después de que Emm se relaja, aunque aun así como un poco mas de prisa, pasamos una muy buena velada, nos reímos mucho y aunque no hacíamos grandes cosas era la compañía lo que contaba.

Ya quedaba poco para que se fueran cuando a Emm le dolió un poco el estomago… bueno, mas que un poco, termino vomitando en mi baño y Tanya junto a él.

- Edward… – llame su atención cuando estábamos solos

- Te amo

- También te amo… eres mi mejor…

- ¡No! – me interrumpió, sus ojos reflejaban algo que no supe descifrar – no te amo como amiga… te amo como mujer

Después de eso no sentí nada más que sus labios moviéndose contra los míos, de alguna forma algo dentro mío me indico que era como una revelación, no se supe de que, después tendría tiempo para eso, solo me preocupe de responderle el beso rezando porque se me revelara lo que tanto me costaba.

Más pronto de lo que quisiera se separo de mí, pero no sin antes dejar un casto y hermoso beso en mi frente, gesto que me demostró su amor sincero y son dejos de una lujuria innecesaria para el momento.

- Bella – abrí los ojos y los de él aun estaban cerrados

- Jasper – susurre… sabia que algo se me olvidaba pero al ver una foto de nosotros detrás de Edward me trajo a mi realidad

Estaba embarazada de él y viviendo en su casa, no estaba bien besarme con otro hombre en su sofá.

- Jasper… - volví a susurrar, Edward cerro y abrió sus ojos para volver a enfocarlos en los míos

- Hay algo que deberías saber…. Él…

Deje de escuchar cuando sentí un dolor punzante en mi vientre, desde ahí no supe mas del mundo ni de mi.

* * *

Chicas, acuerdense de mi y de votar por** GYM en el Bitch Edward&Bella**

Bueno tambien les digo q tengo un nuevo ONE **"En Practica" **por si quieren pasarse

tambien mis otras historias

en fin eso es todo

ahora se viene lo bieno en Sexcall ahhhhh

Besos y comenten mucho!


	22. Chapter 22

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 22**

**Edward POV**

Ya estaba harto de esto, no podía ser, esta era la segunda vez que estaba en un deprimente pasillo de hospital con el corazón en la mano y el alma en un hilo, por segunda vez comprendí lo que mi madre me dijo un día.

"_El amor es sentir lo que otro siente… si ella sufre tu sufre, si ella es feliz tu lo eres"_

Ahora volvía a entender cuanta razón llevaba Esme, el dolor de Bella en estos momentos era el mío, quizás no lo sentía en el mismo lugar y de la misma forma que ella pero lo sentía… si que lo sentía.

- ¿Señor Cullen? – como resorte me levante de mi lugar

- Dígame – puse toda mi atención al doctor que estaba frente a mi, pero en cuanto lo mire al rostro tuve las respuesta que estaba buscando – ella…

- Esta bien – me corto – pero…

- El bebé – mi voz salia apenas como un susurro

- Lo siento – puso una mano en mi hombro para darme apoyo

Si todo este tiempo que pensé que perder a Bella era lo peor del mundo, esto se asemejaba bastante, en este tiempo había aprendido a querer a ese bebé como si fuera mío, tuve las esperanzas en algún momento que lo fuera y luego me sobraba con saber que Bella era su madre… ahora solo podía pensar en que pasaría con ella…

Esta noticia la iba a matar, de eso si que estaba seguro. Se había cuidado todo este tiempo de sobre manera para poder salvar a su bebé y al fin de cuantas de nada había servido.

El agujero que sentí cuando supe que ese bebé era de Jasper no iba a ser ni la mitad de lo que iba a sentir mi ángel cuando se enterara de esta horrible noticia.

Pero no importa, yo iba a estar con ella… no la iba a dejar caer.

- Señor… lo siento… pero…

- Tranquilo – le di una muy fingida sonrisa

- Quizás debería avisarle al padre

El padre.

Bufe… yo sabia muy bien donde estaba el padre.

- Lo se… yo le avisare

- Seria bueno que él se lo comunicara a ella… es lo que se recomienda en estos casos, en cuanta salga la enfermera de la sala pueden entrar a verla

- Gracias doctor – enseguida se dio media vuelta y se fue

- Edward – me gire y ahí estaban Tanya y Emmett que venia de cafetería, ni siquiera se cuanto tiempo paso desde que la trajimos - ¿Ya salio el doctor? – solo asentí ante la pregunta de la rubia - ¿Y que dijo?

- Perdió al bebé – susurre a la vez que me dejaba caer nuevamente en la silla

- Dios – Tanya escondió su rostro en el pecho de Emm y comenzó a sollozar – esto la va a matar… lo se… ella… estaba tan contenta… pobre mi amiga

- Ya amor… tranquila – la apretó contra él y beso el tope de su cabeza - … estaremos con ella

- Hay que avisarle a Jasper – avise

- ¡NO! – los sollos de Tanya dieron paso a una furia pura – ESE HIJO DE PUTA PONE UN PIE ACA Y LO MATO… ¡LO JURO!

En seguida volvió a sollozar, yo no sabia que hacer, eran muchas cosas que pensar, pero de lo que estaba seguro es que no iba a dejar que esta noticia se la diera nadie mas que yo, este era un derecho mío… no del _supuesto_ padre.

- Yo se lo diré a Bella… cuando vuelva se lo diremos a él… no voy a malgastar mi tiempo pensando en él

Ni siquiera su nombre iba a decir en estos momentos.

- ¿Parientes de Isabella Swan? – justo a interrumpirnos salió la enfermera que estaba con ella

- Nosotros – me apresure a decirle

- Pueden pasar

- Gracias – hipo Tanya

- Chicos – me puse delante de ellos y les corte el paso – creo que seria mejor que entrara yo primero

- Tiene razón cariño – me apoyo Emm

- De acuerdo

- Gracias

- Edward – Tanya me tomó del brazo – se gentil por favor… ella estaba muy emocionada… con el bebé – su voz se le quebró al final

- Lo se – le tome el rostro y le seque una lagrima que caía por su mejilla – yo también

Sin volver a mirar atrás me pare frente a la puerta de su habitación, respire hondo y gire la perilla.

Ahí sobre la blanca y deprimente cama estaba ella, llena de cables y con sus dulces ojos cerrados, una lágrima rodó por mi rostro por su perdida, por mi perdida, por su dolor y mi dolor.

Me acerque hasta su cama, a su lado había una silla donde me senté y con mucho cuidado tome una de sus manos entre las mías.

No hice más que acariciar su calida piel, el solo contacto con ella me reconfortaba completamente.

No se bien cuanto tiempo paso pero de pronto la mano que tenia entre las mías comenzó a hacer presión.

- Princesa – mi voz salió apenas

- ¿Edward? – se movió pero aun no abría los ojos

- Tranquila cariño – trate de que no se moviera mucho no quería que algo le hiciera mal

- Estas aquí – sonrió dulcemente cuando me miro de frente

- Si

- Mi bebé parece que va a ser muy travieso – sonrió mientras bajaba la vista a su vientre y yo la miraba con mayor pena

- ¿Por… que lo dices?

- Porque esta ya es la segunda vez que me trae al hospital… creo que le gusta llamar la atención – volvió a sonreír

Y por primera vez su sincera sonrisa en vez de darme paz me dio una opresión mayor en el pecho al recordar lo que tenia que decirle.

- Bella…

- ¿Sabes? – fijos sus ojos en los míos – de estas dos veces que he caído al hospital has estado tú conmigo – sonrió aun mas – por eso pensé que me gustaría mucho que tu fueras su padrino

- Bella… - trate de interrumpirla

- Tranquilo… se que Jasper estará de acuerdo… también se que no le gustará no haber estado aquí… pero él mismo me dijo que estaba mas tranquilo contigo a mi lado…

- Bella… - nada

- Lo se, lo se… no debería sentirse mal, él no…

Deje de escucharla, la conocía muy bien para saber que no quería hablar del tema, estaba evitándome.

¿Lo sabrá?

No lo se, pero lo que si se es que se esta haciendo y no le queda para nada bien.

- ¡BELLA!

Abrió los ojos de golpe y los fijó en los míos, le sonreí para que borrara su expresión de temor, esta no era la idea.

- Bella… tenemos que hablar – baje un segundo la mira, no fui capaz de sostenérsela

- Lo se – ahora ella bajo la vista – se de que quieres hablar

- ¿Lo sabes?

- Si… Edward… te juro que – su rostro de felicidad dio paso a uno de tristeza total – te juro que me odio… me odio porque se que todo esto es mi culpa

Su llanto creció de golpe y no pude hacer nada más que acercarme a abrasarla.

- No es tu culpa amor… son cosas que pasan – la acompañe con una cuantas lagrimas mías

- ¡NO! – se quejo – es que yo… no lo se… Te amo… pero Jasper y el bebé… no lo se…

¿El bebé?

¿De que estaba hablando Bella?

- ¿Bella…?

- Edward – levanto su rostro y tomo el mío como pudo entre sus manos – perdón… pero no puedo… no puedo hacerle esto a Jasper y a mi hijo

Mi sorpresa fue tan grande que me quede estático, ella se refería a lo que habíamos estado hablando antes de su desmayo, de mi amor por ella.

- Bella…

Su nombre murió en mis labios y en los suyos, cuando me beso dulce y castamente para acallar mi habla.

- Bella… la separe de mí y fije mis ojos en su profundo mar chocolate

Era ahora o nunca.

No iba a dejarla torturándose por más cosas.

Iba a estar con ella para lo que fuera, pero necesitaba decirle que ya no había bebé.

- Amor – otra vez unas traicioneras lagrimas dejaron mis ojos – lo siento – bese su frente mientra me terminaba de dar ánimos – perdiste el bebé…. Lo siento

La apreté fuerte contra mi pecho y de todas las veces que la he tenido entre mis brazos esta fue la primera que me pareció tener una roca, su cuerpo no se movía, estaba en total estado de shock.

* * *

Chicas, les pido mil disculpas por no haber escrito pero estoy en plenas pruebas en la U

Muchas gracias a todas las que me votaron en el B&E Bitch con GYM

les aviso que voy a escribir la 2º parte, el trio, pero aguantenme un poco.

Bueno, espero que disfruten de Sexcall que esta en los momentos de mayor tencion.

Besos y comenten mucho


	23. Chapter 23

Los personajes le pertencen a SM, solo la historia es mia.

* * *

**Capitulo 23**

**Bella POV**

Nada… vacío…

Eso es lo que no sentía, si alguna vez creí tener o sentir dolor, Diosssss que equivocada estaba.

Alguna vez escuche por algún lado una frase que hoy cobraba mas sentido que nunca para mi.

"_Un padre jamás debería enterrar a un hijo"_

Y es verdad, somos los hijos los que tenemos que llorar a nuestros padres, no al revés, y porque aunque mi bebé no haya nacido, para mi estuvo vivo desde que me dieron la noticia de mi embarazo.

Sentía la presencia de Edward a mi lado, pero aun no era el momento de decir nada, necesitaba digerir la noticia, no quería decir o hacer algo de lo que después me podía arrepentir.

De lo único que estaba conciente era de las lágrimas que caían por mis ojos y del dolor que eso le estaba causando a mi mejor amigo, en ese momento llego un nuevo recuerdo a mí. El recuerdo de cuando mi abuela murió y lo que eso hizo en mi padre, un hombre fuerte y sensato cayo en la peor depresión que jamás vi, fue un año my duro, casi un infierno, tanto para él como para mi madre, para mi y para todos los que lo rodeaban.

Tuvieron que darle licencia por depresión en el trabajo porque no hacia nada más que beber hasta caer inconciente y cuando despertaba lloraba por el dolor que nos estaba causando. Fue mi madre quien cuando lo dejo lo hizo caer en cuenta de que estaba perdiendo mucho mas de lo que el pensaba, reaccionó a tiempo y salvo su trabajo, su relación de amistad con mi padre y por supuesto que nuestra relación padre e hija.

Así que con todos esos pensamientos y esos momentos vividos presentes es que tome un prefundo respiro y abrí los ojos para enfocarlos en ese mar verde profundo que esperaba por mi, le sonreí y se que con eso él estuvo bien, relajo su postura y me sonrió de vuelta.

- Estoy bien – susurre, y pese a lo que pensé, mi voz sonó mas firme

- Mi niña… - se me acerco y se sentó junto a mi mientras tomaba mis manos

- Edward – cerré los ojos por un momento y los volví a abrir – de verdad… no te voy a mentir – respire hondo – duele – me toque el pecho al sentir como dolía… de verdad dolía – no te lo voy a negar… pero – volví a llenar mis pulmones de aire – necesito… quiero estar bien… es mi bebé – sollocé, no lo pude evitar – y siempre… siempre – ya las lagrimas estaban cayendo por mis ojos a mares – siempre va a estar conmigo

- Yo también – me apretó sin mucha fuerza pero con firmeza – siempre estaré contigo… pase lo que pase… te amo

- Te amo – me apreté aun mas a su pecho

- Bella… - vi en sus ojos lo que quería decir pero de verdad es que sentí que no era el momento para ello

- Edward no…

- No es eso amor – puso uno de dos largos dedos de pianista en mis labios a modo de hacerme callar – solo quiero que sepas que estoy contigo… cualquier otra cosa puede esperar.

Los siguientes minutos estuve abrasada a él terminando de sollozar lo que quedaba, por el momento, dentro de mi, no se bien cuanto paso pero de pronto la puerta se abrió, alce la vista para ver a mi mejor amiga entrando por ella, jamás en estos años había visto sus preciosos ojos azules rojos por el llanto.

- ¡Amiga! – de un solo manotazo boto a Edward de mi lado y lo ocupo ella – quédate tranquila… llora todo lo que quiera… podemos comprar mucho helado y comer hasta que nos tengan que sacar rodando… después podemos gastarnos todo en ropa y cosas que jamás usaremos… después…

- Tanya – me solté un poco de su firme agarre y la mire con una sonrisa en los labios – estoy bien… entiendo la situación… se que estaba la posibilidad… así que ahora solo necesito que estén conmigo

- Cuenta con eso nenita – y con un guiño de ojo termino su intervención Emm

- ¿Le avisaron a Jasper?

Un profundo silencio inundo la habitación, inmediatamente supe que algo anda mal pero por las miradas que todos se daban intuí que no me iban a decir nada más.

- Chicos… - los anime

- Lo siento cariño – se me acerco Edward – tratamos de comunicarnos con él y nada… no pudimos

- Lo entiendo – una sombra cruzo por mis ojos al ver el dolor que esto le iba a causar a Jasper, él de verdad que quería a este bebé – se va a poner muy triste

- Eso si – bufo Tanya, la mire pero me sonrió – es que de verdad se nota que él quería el bebé

- Si… me ha cuidado mucho

- Bella…

- Amiga… consejo – Tanya interrumpió a Edward y se puso de tal forma que excluía a los dos hombre de la conversación

- Amor… - llamo Emm - ¿Quieres que Eddie y yo salgamos y las dejemos conversar?

- Por eso estoy contigo amor… eres rápido – le guiño un ojo y me volvió a mirar

Cuando la puerta se cerró puse toda mi atención en mi rubia amiga.

- Amiga – tomo mis dos manos entre las de ella – te quiero pedir un favor – yo solo asentí animando a seguir hablando – por favor – se notaba la suplica en su voz – replantéate tu relación con Jasper… no quiero que sigas o no sigas con él por lo que pasó, nosotros estamos contigo – apretó aun mas su agarre dándome ánimos – pero de verdad, prometeme que sea lo que sea que venga ahora lo pensaras primero

- No entiendo – fruncí un poco el ceño – de que viene todo esto pero te lo prometo

- Te amo amiga – me volvió a abrasar

Al día siguiente me dieron el alta, como mi perdida fue natural no hubieron mayores inconvenientes, todos se ofrecieron para acompañarme hasta que Jasper volviera pero les hice saber que necesita mi tiempo a solas, para terminar de aceptar todo y sobre todo para ver como seguía mi vida.

Tanya se estacionó afuera de la casa de Jasper, me despedí de mi amiga y entre, una vez ahí apoye mi cabeza en la puerta, necesita saber que le diría a mi novio, por lo que me dijo Edward le dejo un recado diciéndole que había tenido una recaída y que volviera, ya hoy en la noche o mañana debería estar de regreso.

Subí las largas escaleras con un dolor punzante en el pecho, no era por mi bebé, era otra cosa, algo que aun no pasaba, camine por el pasillo hacia nuestra recamara y unos ruidos me hicieron sobresaltarme aun mas.

¿Un ladrón?

Maldita sea la hora en la que quise quedarme sola acá, no se de donde saque fuerzas y seguí con mi camino, de pronto el ruido de algo rompiéndose llego a mis oídos, espere con todas mis fuerzas que haya sido el viento, abrí la puerta de la habitación y ahí vi lo que jamás espere ver.

Sobre la cama que estos meses había compartido con Jasper estaba Alice en cuatro mientras él le daba por atrás con los ojos cerrados y muy concentrado, ella me vio y solo sonrió.

Espere el crac! de mi corazón, pero este por algún motivo no llegó.

- Hola… Bella – me sonrió la perra

Jasper de golpe abrió los ojos y se levanto de un salto, se cubrió como pudo y llego a mi lado.

- Bella…

- Lo siento – me voz sonó muy calmada – déjame sacar mis cosas y me voy – le sonreí y aunque por alguna razón esto dolía menos de lo que pensé, aun dolía

- Amor – me tomo por el brazo y mi primer instinto fue cachetearlo por sinvergüenza

- Por favor suéltame – mi voz sonó mucho mas agria, él soltó el agarre al ver que no hacia nada mas – saco mis cosas y los dejo seguir

- Si… eso estaría bueno… ya no es entretenido tener que hacerlo solo cuando no estas en casa… me encanta cuando Jasper me folla en esta cama – se recostó en la cama y estiro los brazos

Mire a Alice y en lugar de sentir asco o rabia en contra de ella solo sentí pena, pena profunda, lastima y se que cuando se siente lastima por alguien es porque ese alguien de verdad es que esta mal.

- Lo siento de verdad – volví a repetir – quizás será mejor que saque mis cosas después – me acerque hasta el velador pasando por el lado de Alice

- ¿!Me vas a pegar zorras! – se sentó al verme cerca

- No… solo voy a sacar mi celular y mis documentos

Abrí el cajón y saque mis cosas sin voltear a ver nada, encima de una silla reposaba mi bolso, lo tome y me lo eche al hombro.

- Bebé… no es nada… te lo juro… tu sabes todo lo que te amo a ti y a nuestro bebé – cuando lo vi ya tenia puesto un pantalón y una camiseta – te juro que no es nada

- Lo se Jasper – le sonreí y lo vi sonreírme de vuelta – esto no es nada – nos apunte a ambos – jamás me amaste y yo… lo siento… pero tranquilo… no te molestare mas

Pase por su lado y acelere el paso para llegar luego a la sala, una vez ahí Jasper me tomo bruscamente del brazo y me giro para encararme.

- ¡GRITA MALDITA SEA! GOLPEAME, HAZ ALGO… PARECIERA QUE NO TE IMPORTA

- No me importa – me solté de su agarre – una persona que engaña a otra, y que mas encima están por traer un hijo a este mundo, no merece nada, ni rabia, ni odio, ni gritos nada, y eso es lo que eres tu para mi Jasper, nada, me da pena, porque en algún momento pensé que te amaba, pero hoy me libero, el amor es reciproco y tu no me amas, me engañaste y eso no tiene perdón, de verdad espero que cuando te enamores de verdad entiendas que el que ama no engaña

- No amor – cuando vi su rostro este ya estaba anegado de lagrimas, pero aun así no me convenció ni un poco – yo te amo… amo a nuestro bebé, nuestra familia

- Jasper – le sonreí con ternura por lo que venia – perdí a nuestro bebé

Un sollozo mucho mas fuerte rompió en su pecho, se que ese llanto si era verdadero, él de verdad quería esto, pero no lo suficiente.

- ¡NOOOOOO! – tiró de sus cabellos – lo siento – cayo de rodillas y rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos – tendremos mas hijos… te lo prometo – seguía llorando como si se le fuera la vida – de verdad te amo – levanto la vista y vi que él de verdad se creía eso

- Te lo repito – me solté de su agarre – el que ama, jamás, bajo ninguna circunstancia engaña, para eso no hay justificación ni perdón, jamás volveremos a estar juntos y te pediría por favor que no te me volvieras acercar, no quiero terminar odiándote

Esta bien, estaba tranquila dentro de todo, pero todo tenía su límite, sabia que ni él ni ella merecían mi tiempo ni mucho menos mis lagrimas pero aun así dolía, así que un pequeño sollozo escapo de mi.

- Amor…

- Jasper déjame – puse un rostro mas serio – perdí a mi bebé – sentí una lagrima caer – y tu estabas revolcándote con ella, me pasó lo peor de esta vida y tu estabas con ella, vengo llegando del hospital y tu estas con ella… eso bajo ninguna circunstancia es amor, eso no es nada, no quiero ningunearte pero si tu sientes algo por mi, no fue mas que la calentura del momento que disfrazaste con amor, ahora hazte un favor y hazme uno a mi y déjame ir y no vuelvas a buscarme nunca en tu vida – ya se me estaba acelerando la respiración de la rabia que estaba inundándome – de verdad que no quiero odiarte y créeme que para cualquiera eso seria fácil

- ¿Es por él no?

- ¿Qué? – lo mire entrecerrando los ojos

- ¡ES POR EDWARD! Por eso me dejas

- No cariño – dije irónicamente – a pesar de ti yo si se respetar a mis parejas y si estaba contigo jamás estuve con nadie mas, pero quizás debería hacerlo ahora, porque se que él nunca se acostaría con una zorra porque su novia embarazada tiene riesgo de perdida si tienen relaciones

Con eso ultimo salí de esa casa para siempre.

* * *

Vieron que subi el trio de GYM?

si no lo vieron pasen x el

Bueno, aca esta el cap, no se si es de su agrada, pero asi lo tenia pensado desde un principio

de verdad que quiero sus opiniones sobre esto.

Ya pasamos los 1000 comentarios!

gracias a todas

Besos y comenten mucho!


	24. Chapter 24

****

Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.

* * *

**Capitulo 24**

**Edward POV**

- Listo – gire mí vista a la puerta que acaba de abrirse – la deje en su casa

Tanya cayó frustrada en el sofá junto a Emmett.

- ¿Cómo estaba? – me acerqué a ellos

- No se – suspiro y giro a verme – yo sigo insistiendo que deberíamos haberle contado

- Amor – Emm tomo una de sus manos entre las de él – ya sabes como es… no podemos meternos, lamentablemente Bella debe darse cuenta sola

- No se – agarre mi cabello entre mis manos, esta situación me estaba sobrepasando

- Es que no entienden… es mi mejor amiga y ese _coso_ se esta follando a Alice hace tiempo ¡Es mi deber decírselo!

- Yo estoy con Tanya – era todo, no iba a seguir esperando a que las cosas pasaran

- Bueno, la verdad es que ustedes la conocen más así que… – suspiro Emmett – eso si… veamos bien como vamos a contarle

- Sin muchos detalles – declare

- ¿!Sin el detalle de que cuando fui a buscarla a la casa del bastardo lo escuche como follaba con la perra! – Tanya volvía a su estado de furia

- Tanya – la calmo su novio

- ¡AGGGGG! – me tire con mas fuerza mi cabello

Necesita hablar con Bella, no podía perderla, no podía dejarla sola y menos con el puto de Jasper cerca, la iba a dañar mas… de eso estaba seguro.

- Haber – respito hondo mi amigo – es obvio que si vuelve a la empresa se va a enterar

- ¡Claro! SI EL MUY ANIMAL NO PUDO DEJAR SU PUTO PENE DENTRO DE SUS PANTALONES – Ok Tanya ya no estaba para nada calmada

Y es verdad, en la empresa todos sabían que Jasper engañaba a Bella con Alice, ella misma se había encargado de decírselo a todo el mundo, y el maldito no fue capaz de negarlo porque era verdad, juro que trate hacer de todo, pero él sabe lo que siento por Bella y me amenazo con alejarla de mi.

_**Flash Back**_

_- ¡Eddie! – bufe por escuchar su puta voz_

_- Pensé que no te vería nunca mas… tienes prohíbo el paso… no se dejan pasar animales – la mire con sorna – menos a perras_

_- Tranquilo Eddie – paso uno de sus dedos entre sus pechos, creo que en un intento de parecer sexy – vengo a ver a otro – sonrió y vi la maldad flotando de ella_

_- Por mi follate a quien quieras, pero lejos de acá – quise irme cuando volvió a hablar_

_- ¿Aunque ese alguien sea Jasper? – se acerco un paso mas hacia mi - ¿Qué crees que pensara Bella al saber cuantas veces me he cogido a su novio?_

_- ¡MALDITA! Si no fueras mujer ya te hubiera mandado al hospital… deja en paz a Bella_

_- Bella es mi problema – y ahí apareció el maldito… como si lo hubiéramos llamado_

_- ¿De verdad la estas engañando? – entrecerré los ojos esperando su respuesta_

_- Eso no te importa_

_- Es mi amiga_

_- Mentira – negó la puta – Eddie esta enamora de la zorra – rió en respuesta_

_- Respétala… no todas son unas putas como tu – le escupí_

_- ¿De verdad? – se rió cruzándose de brazos Jasper – pues resulta que Bella es mi mujer y esta esperando a mi hijo_

_Apreté los puños y me contuve por no lanzarme a golpearlo, lo que menos necesitaba es que me recordara que Bella estaba con él._

_- No es tu problema… Bella me preocupa_

_- En fin… me aburrí de esto – Alice miro a Jasper cambiando el tema - ¿Vamos?_

_- Bella se va a entrar de esto – lo amenace_

_- Escucha – se me acerco Jasper – Bella es el amor de mi vida… esta es solo una perra que me follo para no dañar a mi ángel, que resulta que espera a mi hijo y ni tu ni esta golfa – señalo a Alice – me va a alejar de ella… dile una sola palabra y te juro que no vuelves a verla… la voy a poner en tu contra de tal forma que no querrá verte ni en figuritas_

_- Algún día… - lo apunte con mi dedo – algún día te vas a arrepentir del daño que le estas haciendo y yo voy a estar ahí para regodearme en tu cara _

_Ok, soy pacifista, pero mi derechazo no aguanto e impacto contra su puto rostro, el muy débil trastabillo y cayó, mi parte mas animal me hizo escupirlo, eso si, esto no era ni la mitad de lo que quería hacer con él._

_**Fin Flash back**_

- Yo se lo diré – hable con voz firme

- ¡NO! Se lo diremos todos – hablo Tanya

- Hermano… esto la va a destrozar, acaba de perder a su bebé y que se entere de que su novio la esta engañando no le va a caer bien

- Lo se – de verdad me esta frustrando

- ¡Listo! – Tanya se levanto del sofá – esta noche la invitamos a comer y le decimos todo

- Esta noche llega Jasper – hable

- Entonces mañana, pero no pasa de mañana, ese imbécil no va a seguir viéndole la cara a mi amiga

- Si… pero Tanya – la mire fijamente – seamos sutiles – le advertí – no necesita que despotriquemos, va a necesitar apoyo

- Podrías decirle que estas enamorado de ella – Emm se encogió de hombros ante mi mirada

- Emmett – lo amenace

- ¿!Que! es verdad… estas como loco enamorado de ella… ¿Hace cuanto que no tienes sexo? – me miro encarando una ceja

- ¿Cómo fue que nos desviamos del tema?

- Es verdad Edward… quizás seria un buen momento para que se lo dijeras – me animo la rubia

- No… ella no necesita mas presiones

- Eso es verdad… pero menos mal que ya me entere de todo

Los tres quedamos congelados y giramos casi en cámara lenta para ver a Bella sentada al lado de la puerta.

Me mato lo que vi, estaba aferrada a su bolso y sus ojos eran una clara muestra que había estado llorando… mucho.

Ahora necesitaba saber que tanto había escuchado.

- Bella – hable por fin

- Cuando Tanya me dejo en _mi casa_ – sonrió por lo ultimo que dijo – subí al cuarto, necesitaba estar un tiempo sola antes que llegara Jasper – bajo la mirada hasta el suelo – lo que paso con Edward me confundió y ya no sabia que sentía… Tanya – alzo la vista para mirar a su amiga – me recomendó que pensara bien que iba a hacer con mi vida y una sola cosa me confundía aun mas, el dolor de Jasper – bufe por lo que dijo – él de verdad quería al bebé – en eso tenia que darle la razón – pero yo no quería seguir con él aunque tampoco podía dejarlo solo con tanto dolor así que… - suspiro profundamente – decidí seguir con él por un tiempo mas pero… - rió hermosamente – en cuanto subí las escaleras escuche unos ruidos extraños, pensé que era un ladron pero de alguna forma me aventure a ver que era, en fin – volvió a bajar la vista – comprobé que Jasper ya había encontrado con quien pasar su dolor

- ¡HIJO DE PUTA! – bramo Tanya

- ¿Cómo estas? – le pregunte

- Bien – nos sonrió – creo que fue lo mejor, si no hubiera pasado esto no hubiera podido seguir igual, siempre me hubiera sentido culpable con lastimar a _tan buen hombre_ – bufo por lo que dijo – pero ahora se que él no me amaba y que no merece ni lastima de mi

No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora que las lagrimas estaban cayendo por sus hermosos ojos a mares.

- Enana – hablo Emm - ¿Qué prefieres? – todos le pusimos atención - ¿Una pierna o un brazo?

- ¿Qué? – Bella encaro una ceja

- Eso… ¿Prefieres que le rompa una pierna o un brazo?

Todos quisimos golpearlo por su intromisión, pero al final terminamos todos riendo.

- Llore, grite y putie todo lo que tenia que hacerlo – suspiro – así que ahora solo quiero olvidarlo… no quiero verlo nunca mas

- Bellita – por el tono de Tanya supe que algo no muy cómodo iba a preguntar - ¿Hace cuanto que llegaste?... o sea… ¿Cuánto escuchaste? – puso su mejor cara de niñita buena, algo que definitivamente no era

- Hace un rato… por cierto – entrecerró los ojos hacia su amiga - ¿Cuándo lo escuchaste con ella en casa?

- Hace como un mes… cuando andabas con Ed en el doctor

- Ahhh

Un silencio ensordecedor se formo en la sala cuando, por lo menos yo, caí en cuenta que fue bastante lo que escucho.

Eso quería decir que había escuchado eso de que estaba enamorado de ella.

Tampoco es como si no se lo hubiera dicho pero esto era distinto.

No había alcanzado a declararme formalmente y quería hacer las cosas bien.

- Uyyy – Tanya se toco la frente – Emm acuérdate que tenemos que ir a… la cita

- ¿Qué cita?

- La cita – por la mirada de Tanya supe que era mentira

- No recuerdo ninguna cita – de verdad que mi amigo era tonto

- Emm – Tanya suavizó su tono y se acerco a él - ¿Acaso no quieres un poco de sexo desenfrenado?

- ¡Si! – salto de su lugar como con resorte

- Bueno amiga – Tanya se acerco a Bella y la abraso – cuídate mucho… cualquier cosa me llamas – se giro hacia mi – y tu cuídala a ella

- Chauuu

Apenas nos despedimos de Emm ya que tomo a su novia del brazo y prácticamente la arrastro fuera del departamento.

- Edward…

- No… escúchame

Respire hondo, era el momento, ya no habían excusas.

- Te amo – la mire directo a los ojos – se que te lo he dicho y se que lo escuchaste pero… - respire hondo – te amo como mujer… quiero estar contigo, quiero ser tu amigo, tu novio, tu amante, lo que necesites

- Edward… - quiso interrumpirme pero no la deje

- Se que es pronto y no te pido mucho… solo que me dejes estar contigo… creo que con el tiempo…

Quise seguir hablando pero sus labios moviéndose sobre los míos me lo impidieron.

* * *

Chicas, aca esta el cap

en la semana me pongo al dia con el resto de mis historias,

lo que pasa es que hago clases particulares ademas q estoy en la U y con el fin del semetres tengo mas trabajo.

Pero en fin.

Besos y comenten mucho!


	25. Chapter 25

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 25**

**Bella POV**

No tenia palabras para expresar lo que estaba sintiendo porque ni yo misma era capaz de comprenderlo, por eso opte por los actos, dicen que un acto vale mas que mil palabras, y eso quise hacer, expresar de alguna forma lo que estaba sintiendo.

- Bella – abrí los ojos y vi a Edward con los suyos aun cerrados

- Shuuuuu – puse uno de mis dedos en sus labios – no digas nada – una tímida sonrisa apareció en mi rostro y en el suyo – yo… no se bien que es lo que va a pasar – suspire – lo de Jasper y… - se me ahogo la voz de solo pensar en mi pequeñito – y todo… esta muy reciente… por eso…

- Quédate aquí – me interrumpió – no te pido mas – con sus dos calidas manos tomo mi rostro como si fuera de cristal – no quiero que pienses mal… solo quiero estar contigo… quiero ayudarte a sanar

- Esta bien – no había mucho que pensar, era lo que también yo quería

- No te voy a obligar a hablar sobre nada – suspiro y no estaba viéndome – cuando tú quieras – giro su vista hasta mi – yo estaré ahí

- Lo se – me acerque y solo roce sus labios con los míos

Cinco días estuve en reposo, no acostada pero si sin hacer mayores esfuerzos, no voy a negar estaba deprimida, peor las lagrimas que había botado habían sido por mi pobre bebé, no por su padre.

Edward no quería que volviera a trabajar, porque no se por que motivo que no me quiso contar no pudo despedir a Jasper, tampoco es que yo lo quisiera, yo lo único que quería era comenzar a dejar atrás esa etapa de mi vida y por experiencia se que huyendo, no es la mejor forma.

Mi cuarto poco a poco estaba tornando un estilo mas mío, en solo cinco días ya estaba la mayoría de mis cosas, tampoco quise preguntar como fue que Edward consiguió traer todas mi cosas desde la casa de Jasper.

Con Edward no habíamos tenido mayores roces no nos habíamos vuelto a besar, sabia que él estaba dándome mi espacio.

Me enfunde en una de las faldas de que había dejado de usar hace algunas semanas, mi cuerpo no demoro en tomar mi forma de antes, y hasta podría aventurarme a decir que se me acentuaron un poco mas mis curvas, solo con mi brasier puesto me pare frente a un enorme espejo que mi amigo dejo en mi cuarto, no pude evitar llevar mis manos a mi ahora plano vientre, se que quizás para algunos estaba tomando las cosas con demasiada calma, pero no quería pensar mucho en ello, en el segundo que me dejara invadir por el dolor quizás podría llegar a un punto de no retorno, y he visto y leído demasiado sobre eso como para quererlo para mi.

Dos solitarias lagrimar bajaron por mis anegados ojos, respire hondo y acariciando una vez mas donde alguna vez descansó mi bebé, tome la blusa celeste y me la puse, ya esta lista, solo me maquille apenas y deje mis cabellos caer naturalmente en mis hombros.

Volví a respirar antes de salir del cuarto.

Cuando llegue a la cocina se notaba que nadie había pasado por ahí desde la noche anterior, así que di un rápido vistazo al reloj del microondas para comprobar que teníamos el tiempo suficiente para tomar un rico desayuno.

Unas tostadas y jugo de naranja recién exprimido acompañaron a nuestro infaltable café, acomode todo en la mesa, y justo cuando la cafetera me anunciaba que todo esta listo, mi ángel personal hizo su entrada.

- No sabes lo que es despertarse con olor a café recién hecho – me sonrió mientras terminaba de abotonar su camisa blanca y pulcra como él

- Si lo se – le sonreí – cuando vivía en Forks mi madre acostumbraba a despertarse muy temprano para hacer café, mi padre y yo somos casi adictos – sonreí al recordarlo – de él saque la maña… así que mi madre no tenia mejor forma de hacernos empezar el día

- Deben de ser muy bueno – se sentó en el asiento que era para él

- Lo son – algo de nostalgia paso por mi rostro – hace mucho que no los veo – me deje caer en la silla – ni siquiera supieron de mi embarazo

- ¿Por qué? – frunció en ceño

- Porque quería decírselos en persona – sonreí – y sabia del riesgo… y bueno… quería evitar el dolor que les hubiera causado

- Pero les contaras todo ¿no?

- No se – suspire y apoye mi cabeza en mis manos – es que…

- Bella – tomo mi mano a través de la mesa – yo te amo mas que a nada… estaré siempre contigo… pero el cariño de los padre es otra cosa… hay cosas que solo ellos pueden decir en los momentos juntos y…

- Lo se – le sonríe con mucho mas animo – creo que el próximo fin de semana iré a visitarlos

- Me parece excelente

De pronto una magnifica idea cruzo por mi cabeza.

- Y tu iras conmigo – agregue

- ¿Cómo?... no… este es un momento de familia y yo no…

- Tu eres mi familia… mi madre se muere por conocerte… le he hablado mucho sobre ti y dice que eres como mi ángel personal – reí

- Lo de ángel lo entiendo – sonrió como solo él es capaz de hacerlo – pero…

- Nada – lo corte, mire nuevamente el reloj y ya había avanzado bastante – nos vamos

Recogí las pocas cosas con ayuda de Edward, cada uno subió a su baño a lavarse los dientes a tomar nuestras cosas, esta vez cuando baje el ya estaba esperándome con la puerta abierta de su volvo.

El camino a la oficina fue muy ameno, casi ni hablamos solo nos empapamos de las dulces notas que sonaban del reproductor de Edward.

- Hay una reunión ahora – rompió el silencio

- ¿Si?

- Si… es para ver los nuevos temas que tratara cada reportero

- Ahhhh – asentí, volver a escribir me haría muy bien, de eso estaba segura

- Jasper esta ahí – declaro – lo siento…

- Edward – lo mire mientras posaba mi mano sobre la palanca de cambios donde estaba la de él – tranquilo… quiero verlo – él frunció el ceño así que apresure a aclarar – no quiero huir… yo no hice nada malo así que – me encogí de hombros – no hay nada de que avergonzarse… quiero cerrar bien este capitulo

- Te amo – tomo mi mano y la beso

- Te amo – creo que poco a poco mis palabras comenzaban a cambiar el significado de ellas

Pronto ya habíamos estacionado y un impulso bastante extraño me invadió, no quise pensarlo, solo actué.

En cuanto mi mirada topo con la de Edward me abalance sobre sus labios, no demore en que mi lengua comenzara a invadir su calida boca, por su puesto que él tampoco se tardo en responderme, mis manos picaban por poder tocar algo de él, pero era mas que eso, era la sensación de sentir que esto estaba bien.

Me aventure un poco mas y con mucha seguridad dirigí mis manos hasta sus muslos me apoye en ellos y me incline aun mas cerca de él, Edward no tardo en apretarme a su bien formado pecho, enrede mis manos en sus cabellos y él dejo las suyas es mi cintura.

El placer que sentía solo con un beso me hizo recordar lo mucho que había disfrutado el sentirlo dentro mío, y eso basto para empapar mis bragas, quería mas, peor no era el momento ni el lugar.

Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, era muy pronto aun.

- Bella – abrí los ojos y los suyos aun estaban cerrados

- Lo siento

Quise volver apoyarme en él para tomar mi posición pero sin querer roce su miembro, su duro y listo miembro, eso nos hizo gemir a ambos.

- Estas listo – mi voz salio claramente deseosa de sexo

- Y tu empapada

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – fruncí el ceño

- Te huelo – se me acerco y mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja – te huelo a kilómetros

- Mmm… Edward…

- Bella – tomo mi rostro con ambas manos – la próxima vez que estemos juntos será porque esto – apunto mi cerebro – y esto – puso una mano en mi pecho, en mi corazón – coincidan… será porque lo deseemos y lo sintamos… será el momento perfecto

- Lo se – me incline y deje un casto beso en él – por eso te amo

- Yo se que me amas… pero esperare el día en que tu "te amo" coincida con el mío

- Ese día esta cerca – le sonreí – creo que solo debo terminar de darme cuenta

Subimos juntos y directo a la sala de reuniones, cuando entramos ya estaban todos es sus lugares y Carlisle estaba a punto de comenzar con la reunión, nos sentamos sin mirar a nadie pero sentí a la perfección "_cierta_" mira en mi.

- Bueno… como saben debemos elegir los temas que se tocaran en la próxima edición, acá les tengo algunas propuestas – nos extendió a todos una carpeta – les pido a todos sus opiniones y a los reporteros – nos miro a los siete que estábamos ahí – sus opiniones mas personales – nos sonrió – ya saben que me gusta que escriban sobre lo que estén mas cómodos

Mire la carpeta con detenimiento, había temas bastante interesantes, y como de costumbre me concentre en los temas mas humanos, que eran mi especialidad, repase y hubo uno que por supuesto llamo mucho mas mi atención.

"**La infidelidad… ¿Es posible perdonar?"**

Levante la mirada y por primera vez en varios días me tope con los azules ojos de Jasper, un montón de sensación me invadieron y con eso supe que este era mi tema, así que cerré la carpeta sin necesidad de seguir leyéndola.

Ya había encontrado mi próximo artículo.

- Bueno – después de unos momentos Carlisle rompió el silencioso ambiente - ¿Opiniones?

- Yo creo que los temas son los indicado… la verdad que es lo que la gente quiere leer – hablo en tono profesional Edward

- Yo ya elegí mi tema – hable con voz firme – si me permiten – aclare un poco ruborizada al sentir tantas miradas sobre mi

- ¿Cuál seria Bella? – me interrogo Carlisle

- El tema 4 – no quise decir el nombre

- Ahhh – se cruzo de brazos – de hecho… quiero que ese sea el tema central en esta edición – miro a la sala completa - ¿Qué les parece?

- Por mi no hay problema – hablo Aro – de hecho… creo que seria algo bastante novedoso, ya mucha farándula y espectáculo comienza a cansar a los lectores

- ¿Jasper? – Jasper era uno de los puntos fuertes en la revista y para Carlisle su opinión valía bastante

- A mi me parece genial – interrumpió Edward – es bueno que algunas personas lean sobre lo que hacen… la infidelidad es algo de todos los días… muy común y hay gente que no mide sus actos… después es _MUY _tarde para arrepentirse – lo ultimo lo dijo mirando fijamente a mi ex

- ¡No!… a mi me parece que para hablar de algo hay que conocer los dos puntos de vista… es fácil opinar sobre algo cuando no se tiene implicación o hay sentimientos involucrados por una parte

- ¡EXELENTE! – la expresión de Carlisle nos devolvió a todos a la realidad después de la mini discusión entre Jasper y Edward – esto es lo que quiero… debate… ¡Bella!

- Dime – puse toda mi atención en él

- Abriremos unas encuestas Online y tendrás que analizar ¿Bien?

- Bien… me parece perfecto – le sonreí sin muchas ganas

- Perfecto – seguía con su sonrisa impresa – se termina la reunión

Todos comenzaron a recoger sus cosas, yo estaba tratando de meter la enorme carpeta en mi bolso cuando me di por vencida y la puse debajo de mi brazo, Edward estaba a mi lado esperando por mí.

- ¿Lista?

- Lista – mire por la sala y vi que ya estaba vacía - ¿Ya salieron todos?

- Si… eres bastante lenta – me molesto

- Ja… lenta… ya quisieras

Me puse de puntillas y le di un tierno y corto beso, pero en cuantos nos separamos sentí una presencia extra en la sala.

- ¿Sabes? – me gire hacia la voz con algo de temor – siempre supe que era una maldita perra

* * *

¿Quien los vio?

Prueben a ver si adivinan

Bueno, perdon por la tardanza pero ando a full

He trabajo demaciado para que Teen Angels venga a Chile y por fin vienen

y como ando metida en todo, estoy con mucho trabajo en eso,

ademas en la U no me fue muy bien y tuve que dar examenes de mas

En fin, prometo otro cap esta semana

Se viene un lemmon porq ya los extraño

A parte de sexcall cual mas les gustaria que actualize esta semana?

Besos y Comenten mucho


	26. Chapter 26

**Los personajes le pertencen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 26**

**Bella POV**

Bufe, era mas que obvio que esas palabras saldrían de sus labios, no era necesario ser adivina, así que no me sorprendió para nada.

- ¿Cómo entraste? – pregunto Edward bastante molesto

- Va – se sentó a sus anchas en una de las sillas – ni que fuera tan difícil – declaro en un gesto muy despreocupado

- ¿Qué quieres? – me cruce de brazos esperando por su respuesta

- ¿No puedo querer solo verte? – me respondió con una sonrisa

- ¡Me llamaste maldita perra! – grite como una niña caprichosa

- Exagerada – hizo un gesto con su mano – ni que fuera la primera vez… además – nos sonrió – yo soy mas zorra… soy bisexual… ¿Recuerdan?

- Tanya – dije entre dientes

- Bueno, bueno – se levanto de la silla – la verdad es que quería ver como estabas – al cambiar su rostro pude leer claramente su preocupación

- ¿Y Emmett? – pregunto Ed a mi lado

- No se – mi amiga se encogió de hombros – debe de andar por ahí

- Bueno – junto unos papeles – lo voy a buscar – se giro hacia mi, vi su conjunción pero no hizo nada mas – chauu – salio con la cabeza gacha

- Bella… – supe que lo que tenía que decir mi amiga era de importancia, así que respire hondo

- Vamos a mi oficia… ¿si?

- Vamos

Tome mis cosas, la carpeta sonre todo y dejamos la sala de reuniones, no demoramos nada en llegar a mi oficina, y aunque mi "secretaria" lo era también de tres periodistas mas, siempre era muy atenta.

- ¡Bella! – donde era pequeña se veía mas chistosa cuando chillaba

- Hola Jane – le sonreí

- Hola… ¿Cómo estas? – su sonrisa disminuyo un poco, parece que todos sabían un poco de mi condición

- Bien – le sonreí tranquilizadora – ahora si que estoy mucho mejor – me reí mentalmente al recordar el beso con Edward y pensar que él tenia mucho que ver con mi mejoramiento

- Que bueno – una fugaz sonrisa vino y se fue de su rostro – Bella… yo no se si querrás saberlo… sabes que eso de comunicado fantasma y eso… entonces… no se… por eso… es que pensé… yo… bueno… mejor

- ¡Jane! – le llame la atención – respira – ella lo hizo – ahora deja de divagar – se tranquilizo – bien… ahora explícate… ¿Qué eso del comunicado fantasma?

- Ahhh eso – su sonrisa fue bastante tonta ahora

- Me esta poniendo algo nerviosa – susurro Tanya en mi oído

- Jane… comienza a explicarte

- Bien… el comunicado fantasma es como un correo que no sabemos de donde viene ni quien lo envía algo así como Gossip Girl – se rió por su chiste – bueno – se arreglo las arrugas inexistentes de su traje – el jefe… Edward – aclaro – nos pidió que no te llegaran a ti por eso no sabes de el… pero en fin – se mordió el labio en gesto de nerviosismo – me va a matar cuando se entere que te conté – eso lo dijo mas que nada para ella – últimamente esos comunicados fantasmas hablan bastante sobre ti… y sobre Jasper… no se bien que tanto es verdad y que parte es chisme pero…

- Entiendo – fue difícil procesar todo

Tenia varios pensamientos encontrados, o sea, Edward quería protegerme ¿Cierto?... pero aun así no puede estar siempre escondiéndome todo, ahora quería saber con exactitud lo que decían esos comunicados, aunque las opiniones formadas ya iban a ser difíciles de cambiar.

- Bueno Bella… por eso no sabia si entregarte esto – y sin esperar mi respuesta extendió un hermoso ramo de rosas blanca frente a mi

- Gracias – eran hermosas pero no mis favoritas, sonreí por saber quien las enviaba

- Bella…

- Se que son de Jasper Jane – le sonreí para tranquilizarla – son muy lindas pero no las quiero… ¿Por qué no las dejas en la recepción?... seria una pena que se desperdiciaran

- Bueno – tomo el ramo y se dirigió hacia allá pero antes se giro hacia mi – disculpa Bella

- Tranquila – se iba a girar pero volví a detenerla – ¡Jane!

- Dime

- ¿Podrías juntarme todos esos "comunicados fantasmas por favor? – hice las comillas en el aire

- Pero el jefe…

- Tranquila… yo hablo con Edward

- Oki doki

Se volvió a girar y parecía que iba danzando en una pradera.

- Es rara – volvió a murmurar Tanya

- Lo se – le sonreí – pero es buena… entremos – abrí la puerta de mi oficina

- Cuéntame todo – se sentó y se cruzo de piernas

- Ok – no tenia caso hacerme la tonta ahora – con Edward estamos tomándonos las cosas con calma

- Entiendo… eso esta bien…

- Si… ¿Te cuento algo? – me acerque a ella y baje el tono de voz – creo que… que de Edward podría enamorarme de verdad – mis mejillas se tiñeron de color carmín por mi infantil confesión

- ¿Te cuento algo? – también hablo en voz baja – eso lo supe hace mucho tiempo – se dejo caer en la silla y se rió a boca llena – solo tu necesitabas darte cuenta

- Pero Tanya… tengo miedo

- ¿Por qué? – me costaba confesar mis sentimientos, aunque fuera a mi mejor amiga

- Es que… Edward… es mi mejor amigo – aclare lo obvio – y no quisiera que algo saliera mal… o sea… imagínate que terminaron mal… ¡perdería a mi mejor amigo!

- Eso es normal… mira… con Emm también comenzamos como amigo… bueno, como derechos – nos reímos por eso – pero sentía que las cosas saldrían bien – sus manos estaban en su corazón, esto era bastante raro en Tanya – y hasta el momento no me arrepiento ni un segundo de haberlo intentado

- Si… creo que también quiero intentarlo

- Edward es buen hombre

- ¿Cómo estas con Emm? – levante una ceja coqueta

- Bien… de hecho creo que voy a dejar Sexcall – dijo como si nada

- ¿Qué? – creo que el color de mi rostro se fue, esa era la vida de Tanya

- Si… o sea – se tomo el pelo en gesto de estar nerviosa – creo que ya saque todo el provecho que quería… probé de todo y Emm… de él creo que podría enamorarme – repitió mis palabras

Ambas reímos juntas, Tanya no estuvo mucho rato mas, en cuanto quede sola me puse de inmediato a trabajar en mi articulo, comencé a recaudar información y trate de ser lo mas imparcial posible.

Hice una maqueta de la encuesta que se subiría a Internet y se la envié a Carlisle para que la revisara, cuando ya se envió el mail apague la computado y me dispuse a salir, ni siquiera había tomado mi hora de almuerzo, creo que después de estar tanto tiempo afuera era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

No alcance a dar ni un paso fuera de mi oficina cuando vi a Edward acercarse, no nos dijimos nada, él solo paso un brazo por mis hombros y nos dirigimos al ascensor.

- ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? – iba con la vista fija en el camino

- Productivo – le sonreí - ¿Y el tuyo?

- Productivo

Vi que en vez de tomar la salida hacia su casa tomo otra, eso me extraño, nunca era de desviarse.

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- A buscar la comida… hice el encargo por teléfono… no me apetece cocinar hoy

- Buena esa – me reí mas fuerte – la que cocina soy yo

- Bueno – rodó los ojos – quiero consentirte – con una de sus manos tomo la mía y la llevo hacia sus labios y la beso

El pedido de comida china ya estaba listo así que Edward no demoro nada en volver, cuando llegamos a la casa estaba todo limpio, Edward había contratado a una chica para que hiciera el aseo cuando trabajáramos.

Comimos entre risas, quería mencionar lo del "comunicado fantasma", peor el ambiente estaba demasiado lindo para romperlo.

Ya se había hecho algo tarde así que lave los platos y Edward los secó, ahora venia el momento incomodo de despedirnos.

- Buenas noches – susurro Edward junto a mi sonrisa favorita

- Buena noches – repetí

Se iba a acercar a darme un beso en la mejilla pero corrí intencionalmente el rostro, sus labios dieron de llenos con los míos, se sentían tan suaves como ningunos otros, era los labios de Edward los únicos capaces de provocar tantas sensaciones en mi cuerpo que me hacían perder algo de cordura.

Entreabrí mis labios para ver si así se animaba a profundizar un poco mas el beso, no quería asustarlo, se que suena raro, pero para Edward el no estar seguro de lo que yo podía asustarlo a él.

Pero eso no paso, cuando sentí su lengua masajeando la mía es que me di cuenta que los miedos estaban pasando a segundo plano… para los dos.

Nos movimos sin despegar nuestros labios, no se bien a que habitación entramos, solo fui conciente de la superficie plana tras mi espalda, cuando la maldita necesidad de respirar se hizo presente, tuvimos que separar nuestros labios, pero antes de que Edward atacara mi cuello lo hice yo, lo di vuelta quedando sobre él y sin derecho a replica me adueñe de su cuello, sabia a hombre a sudor y a ese bendito perfume que acompaña su cuerpo día a día.

- Bella – se removió inquieto dejado de mi

Su movimiento provocó algo de fricción en su miembro porque lo sentí endurecerse, y como yo no quería quedarme atrás, subí mi falda para poder sentarme a horcajadas sobre su ya muy duro miembro, en cuanto lo sentí, unos espasmos involuntarios me invadieron creando mayor fricción, ahora los dos gemimos al unísono.

Las manos de Edward comenzaron a desabrochar botón por botón mi blusa, cuando ya solo estuve con el sujetador, su calida lengua comenzó a descender por todo mi cuerpo, el fuego que se formo en mi crecía cada vez mas pero quería mas, quería mas de Edward… con él lo quería todo.

- Bella – se separo jadeando - ¿Estas segura?

- Estoy segura – lo bese para demostrarle lo que yo ya sabia… me estaba enamorando de él

* * *

Quizas me odian y lo entiendo

pero tengo buenos motivos, me fui de vacaciones a Baires a ver a los Teen

lo pase super bien, pero hasta q llegue, me entere q mi abuelito esta grave en

el hospital y mas encima me dio un super mega resfriado.

Pero bueno, aca estoy y espero estar mas seguido,

ojala q me sigan leyendo

besos y comenten mucho!


	27. Chapter 27

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 27**

**Edward POV**

Ardía por dentro, literalmente ardía por dentro, amo a Bella como nunca pensé que iba a poder amar a nadie, pero eso no disminuía ni por un segundo la pasión y la lujuria que siento por ella, es mas, el amarla solo me enciende mas, es que hacer el amor es alfo que esta completamente a otro nivel.

Adentrarme en ella y sentir su calido interior recibiéndome era algo que me moría por volver a sentir, pero un segundo de lucidez me permitió parar y asegurarme que esto era lo que ella de verdad quería.

- Bella – aun estaba jadeando por todo lo que estábamos viviendo - ¿Estas segura?

- Estoy segura

No demoro en contestar, me beso con una pasión distinta a cualquier otra vez, parecía que este beso tenia otro significado completamente distinto.

Cuando la tuve solo con su sujetado puesto, sentí que me iba a correr enseguida, así que cerré los ojos y me concentre en algo más, llevaba casi cuatro meses sin sexo y con suerte me masturbaba porque ni eso me daban ganas, así que si quería que esto durara me tenía que concentrar.

Bese su estomago, saque la lengua para poder saborear mejor su piel, sus gemidos y sus movimientos en busca de alguna fricción me demostraron lo mucho que le gustaba mi boca en su cuerpo.

- Edward – la mire y tenia los ojos cerrados

- ¿Qué pasa bebé? – metí mi lengua en su ombligo y se removió mucho mas, pero abrió los ojos y los enfoco en los míos

- Quiero… yo… - llevo sus manos, que hasta entonces estaban agarrando con fuerza las sábanas a su cabello, donde lo tironeo un poco

- Háblame cariño – lleve mis manos ahora a sus senos y apenas y los toque, solo los roce un poco – tienes que decirme lo que quieres… yo solo quiero complacerte

- ¡Tócame! – casi grito

- ¿Así?

Sin preámbulos lleve una de mis manos hasta su intimidad y la toque por encima de su tanga, solo con un simple roce me di cuenta de lo muy mojada que estaba, no aparte la vista en ningún momento de sus ojos, aunque se cerraban de vez en cuando, cuando volví a tener pleno contacto con sus profundos orbes, moví a un lado su tanga y metí dos dedos de golpes, los retorcí hasta que la sentí chichar lo mas fuerte que se que pudo su garganta.

Quería hacerla sentir mujer, mujer por completo, así que esto iba a ser por completo para ella.

Hace mucho tiempo que tenia curiosidad por el punto G de las mujeres, jamás me había llamado la atención encontrarlo, me bastaba y sobraba con mi propia satisfacción, pero creo que ahora era muy buena ocasión para probar si lo que me dijo Emmett era verdad.

_**Adentro y a la derecha.**_

Saque su tanga para tener mayor acceso, iba a seguir, pero ahora me molestaba su falda, así que volví a tomar distancia y esta vez la deje completamente desnuda… mucho mejor así.

Volví a meter los dos dedos en su interior, de verdad esperaba por su placer, y un poco por mi ego masculino, encontrarlo, palpe la zona, en cuanto roce su clítoris sus convulsiones empezaron, estaba disfrutando y eso me hizo sonreír, pero aun faltaba mas, seguí adentrándome en ella y tocando con mucho ahínco sus paredes, se sentía tan apretada y caliente que mi pene palpitaba como nunca, el estar aprisionado por mis pantalones no ayudaba en nada, así que con mi mano libre, me dedique a liberar a mi "amigo".

- ¡EDWARD! Se bebé dame así… duro… hasta el fondo – levante la vista y la vi llevar sus manos a sus senos y estrujarlos entre sus dedos – acaríciame hasta el fondo… ¡SIIII!... se siente tan rico…

Esta totalmente desquiciada, y yo estaba muy cerca de llevarla al borde, cuando ya encontré el sector que estaba buscando, gire bruscamente mis dedos hacia la derecha, mantuve la presión y la constancia de mis movimientos, y ¡Dios!... fue el cielo.

- ¡AHHHHHHHH! Puta madre…. EDWARD…. ERES EL MEJOR… MIERDA!

Y si… no es mito… se vino… literalmente eyaculo en mis dedos, un liquido blanco parecido al semen empapo mis dedos, no tarde en llevarlos a mi boca y saborearla, era algo completamente exquisito y diferente.

En cuanto su sabor me llego, me corrí, no se como, pero me corrí sin tener ningún contacto sobre mi polla, fue tanto el verla retorcerse así y disfrutar, que su placer alcanzo para el mío.

Ya no estaba tocándola de ninguna forma, pero ella aun se retorcía.

_**Efecto domino.**_

Esa había sido otra de las frases de Emmett, mañana le haría un muy buen regalo a mi amigo, se lo merecía por completo.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – logro pregunta con voz parsimonia

- Tu punto G querida – me puse sobre ella y deje un casto beso en sus labios - ¿Te gusto? – abrió los ojos y me miro como si fuera estúpido

- ¿A que puta imbécil pudo no haberle gustado?

- No se – me encogí de hombros – jamás lo había intentado – le reste importancia

- ¿En serio? – una hermosa sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro

- En serio… Bella… - tome sus manos entre las mías y las apoyé sobre su cabeza – esto es mas que sexo… es amor… pero no por eso no podemos disfrutar… que te ame no me impide hacerte gritar de placer… esta bien… todo lo que queramos hacer esta bien… porque es con amor

Me dolió un poco decir _"es con amor"_ y no _"es porque no amamos"_ pero tenia que darle tiempo, yo sabia muy bien que ella me quería mucho, no se si en este momento me amaba, pero tenia todas mis esperanzas puestas en que lo hiciera, tenia mi corazón puesto en eso.

Me beso con una profundidad que me hizo dejar de lado todos mis cuestionamientos, ya tendría tiempo suficiente para seguir atormentándome, ahora planeaba disfrutar de la mujer desnuda y excitada que tenía debajo de mí.

Se removió un poco y me hizo voltear, quedo sobre mí y comenzó a besar mi pecho, atendió mis tetillas y mis músculos, sabia que le encantaban, pero seguía bajando, no me costo figurarme para donde iba y no lo quería ahora, quería que ella disfrutara, no que se preocupara por mi.

- Te corriste – no pregunto, solo afirmo

- Si – jadee por las suaves caricias que me estaban dando sus manos

- ¿Cuándo?

- Cuando llegaste a tu orgasmo… fue…

Las palabras quedaron atoradas en mi garganta, no pude seguir hablando porque su caliente boca rodeo mi polla, la forma en que comenzó a chupármela me hizo retorcerme como un loco, se sentía malditamente genial tener algo a su alrededor que no fuera mi mano, y mil veces mejor que ese algo fuera parte de Bella.

No tarde mucho en sentir la cercanía de mi orgasmo, pero no se si iba a aguantar para otra ronda tan luego, así que saque a Bella y con mucha agilidad la puse sobre mi, mi precisión fue exacta porque la deje caer sobre mi polla y se la enterré hasta el fondo.

Se que aun estaba sensible por su mega orgasmo, de hecho su interior se sentía completamente distinto a como lo recordaba, los líquidos que había soltado creaban una capa que me permitía mucha mayor facilidad para entrar y salir de esa, no se bien cuantas embestidas fueron, solo se que las disfrute en plenitud, y se que Bella también.

- ¡Me corro! – el grito de Bella se siguió por su coño apretando mi polla y ella cayendo sobre mi me indicaron que estaba lista

- Bella!

La seguí enseguida y no se de donde saque fuerzas para abrazarla, estuvimos apretados hasta que en algún momento rodó y enterró su cabeza en mi pecho, nuestras piernas se enredaron y encontramos la posición perfecta, su respiración tranquila y su quietud me dijeron que ya estaba dormida, me incline apenas para besar el tope de su cabeza y la seguí en el sueño.

Unos suaves besos en mis ojos me despertaron, apenas los abrí vi el brillo del día, ya había amanecido y entre mis brazos aun estaba la mujer que amo, ahora llegaba el momento de hablar y saber en que punto estábamos…

… _La mañana después._

- ¿Cómo dormiste? – me miro preocupada

- Mejor que hace mucho tiempo – volví a cerrar mis ojos para enfocar bien la vista

- ¿Hace cuanto que no dormías bien?

- Desde la ultima vez que te tuve entre mis brazos – no me dio ninguna vergüenza confesarlo – ya te lo dije amor – le bese la punta de la nariz – se que esto es lo correcto

- Yo también – me sonrió de vuelta

- Te amo

- Yo…

Iba a decir algo, se que no era lo que quería escuchar, pero el teléfono nos interrumpió.

- ¿Hola? – respondí

- ¿Edward? – era una voz de mujer que se me hacia conocida pero no lograba recordar

- Si – respondí bastante extrañado - ¿con quien hablo?

- ¿De verdad no sabes quien soy?

- ¿Quién es? – interrogo Bella con el ceño fruncido, yo solo me encogí de hombros

- Disculpe… creo que se equivoco de numero

- Edward Cullen – sentí algo de picardía en su voz y eso me hizo pensar en que quizás era alguna de mis anteriores conquista y de verdad no estaba en posición de hacerle pasar un mal rato a Bella

- Si… ese soy yo… pero de verdad no se con quien hablo

- Bueno… veo que te puedes acostar con mi hija pero no reconocer la voz de tu suegra… te aviso que eso te descuenta puntos

Me sentí frío…, era la mamá de Bella, con razón sentía la voz conocida si se parecía mucho a la de mi niña.

- Perdón señora Renné yo…

- ¿!Señora! – el grito alerto a Bella y por su rostro supe que ya sabia quien era – Edward Cullen – temblé por su tono de voz – ahora si que perdiste varios puntos… dame con mi hija

- Tu mamá

Le extendí el teléfono aun tiritando, lo que menos había querido era ofenderla, después tendría que hablar con Bella para que me diera alguna idea de disculparme, se oía realmente enojada y quizás no lo iba a tener fácil ahora.

- Si mamá, si mamá – vi a Bella y solo rodó los ojos – si mamá

Me dio risa verla respondiendo como una niña pequeña, aunque yo aun a veces le respondía así a Esme, es que se ponía tan cargante que prefería decirle a todo que si antes que ponerme a discutir.

- Yo también – sonrió – yo le digo – volví a temblar, seguro que eso era para mi – besos a papá… chauuu

Colgó y respiro hondo antes de voltear a verme.

- Quiere conocerte – soltó

- ¿!Que! – me senté de golpe – seguro que me odia – Bella me miro y se carcajeo, tanto que hasta tubo que tomarse el estomago - ¿QUE?

- Nada – se saco una lagrima de uno de sus ojos – es que Renné es así… le gusta intimidar a la gente pero es de lo mas tierna que hay… es completamente inofensiva – levanto su mano derecha en alto – palabra de chica scout

- ¿Fuiste scout?

- Nop – rió – pero creo que su palabra vale

- Ok – me reí y la tome de la cintura – con tu palabra me vale… ¿Entonces…?

- Vamos a Forks… ¿Quieres? – saco su risa y se puso seria

- Por supuesto – baje mi boca hasta besarla – me parece perfecto

- Charlie… eso si es más difícil… sabes que soy su única hija

- Lo se – suspire – supongo que es lo que hay que enfrentar cuado se esta de novio

- ¿Estamos de novio?

La vi y estaba completamente seria, ahora si que la había cagado, me golpee mentalmente por no haber hablado antes de esto, parece que hoy era el día de hablar sin pensar antes.

- Lo siento… no quería molestarte

- Claro que me molestaste… - se cruzo de brazos e hizo un adorable puchero que me indicaba que quizás no estaba tan enojada como pensé – nunca pensé perderme tu proposición de noviazgo… era lo que mas estaba esperando

- Entonces eso tiene solución – ahora parecía tonto con la sonrisa que tenia – señorita Isabella Swan ¿quiere ser mi novia?

- Siiiiii – salto a mis brazos y me beso, luego se separo y clavo fijamente sus ojos en los míos – y antes que me vuelva a interrumpir el teléfono… Edward… - tomo mi rostro entre sus manos – te amo

* * *

Lo prometido es deuda

aca esta el cap

Espero que pasen por mi nuevo fic **"Mirame otra vez"**

Besos y comenten mucho!


	28. Chapter 28

****

Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.

* * *

**Capitulo 28**

**Bella POV**

Ya esta, lo había dicho y se que para muchos, hasta para el mismo Edward puede parecer algo apresurado, pero me salió del corazón, no es como eso que se piensa y se medita mucho tiempo, esto fue algo mas… espontáneo.

Habían pasado tres días desde que le confesé mis sentimientos, hoy era jueves, nuestro ultimo día de trabajo por esta semana, ya que mañana nos íbamos a Forks a visitar a mis padres, no me agradaba mucho la idea de abusar del cargo de Edward para tomar días libres, pero me convenció diciéndome que había adelantado bastante de mi trabajo.

Y es que puede ser porque el tema me toco recientemente, pero las palabras fluían libremente de mis dedos, tanto que casi me da tendinitis, si no podía ni sostener la cuchara después de que me senté frente a mi laptop a comenzar el trabajo.

La encuesta en Internet iba muy bien, había tenido tan buena acogida que hoy cerraba, mañana alguien mas se iba a encargar de tabular los datos para que yo a mi regreso pudiera incluirlos en mi reportaje.

Todo estaba de maravilla, en mi trabajo y en mi vida personal, después del_ "te amo" _hacia Edward no habíamos dejado de amarnos, nos consentíamos cada vez que podíamos y por fin entendí la diferencia entre amar y solo sentirse atraída, pero es mas que obvio que no me arrepiento ni un solo segundo de lo que viví con Jasper porque dudo que mi relación con Edward fuera tan excelente si las cosas no se hubieran dado como se dieron.

Desde que le regale el ramo de rosas a Jane no había vuelto a recibir nada de él, ni siquiera había escuchado su nombre por los pasillos y estoy segura que mi _¿novio?_ tenía algo que ver.

Ahora que lo pienso, con Edward no hemos aclarado en que punto de nuestra relación estamos.

¿Somos amigos que se acuestan?

No, yo se que él me ama tanto como yo a él, quizás seria bueno que yo misma le planteara la situación.

¿Qué tan extraño es que la mujer le pida al hombre que sea su novio?

Si lo pienso bien Edward ya ha tenido que sufrir bastante viéndome con Jasper y si todavía hay algo de inseguridad en él, esto lo disiparía por completo.

¡Bien!

Forks seria el lugar indicado y ya se muy bien donde lo haré.

- ¿Puedo entrar? – me tense en mi lugar al escuchar esa voz

Quizás debería dejar de cavilar tanto, estoy atrayendo cosas… y personas.

- Pasa – respire dos veces y trate de relajarme… esto es solo trabajo - ¿En que puedo ayudarte?

Lentamente fije mi vista en él y se venia abarcando a mi escritorio, al ser solo un cubículo no había espacio para recibir a nadie, así que solo se quedo de pie frente a mi.

- Acabo de recibir una llamada de Carlisle – baje mi vista a los papeles que estaba revisando para no tener que mirarlo

- Ahhh – no se me ocurrió nada más que decir

- Bella mírame – levante la mirada y vi esa mirada que alguna vez creí que me había enamorado

- Te llamo Carlisle… ¿Y…? – preferí mantener la conversación en el ambito profesional

- Me dijo que tendría que tabular los datos de la encuesta por Internet – lo mire incitándolo a continuar – que tu no estarías mañana

- Ah si – trate de sonar desinteresada – voy por el fin de semana a visitar a mis padres

- ¡A Forks! – su sonrisa y su postura me indicaron que quería entablar charla pero eso era lo último que yo quería

- Si…

- Bella – volví a bajar mi vista

- Jasper – la levante de golpe y clave mis ojos en los suyos

- Bella de verdad que lo siento – quiso acercarse pero el espacio se lo impidió – mira – me sonrió como antes – podría acompañarte… me llevo mi laptop y trabajo desde allá… cambiar de aire nos haría bien… además quiero conocer a Renné y Charlie

- Jasper… - no pude continuar porque me volvió a interrumpir

- No mira… es perfecto, iré a hablar con Carlisle y todo será maravillo… el verde es renovador y se que estar en un lugar familiar para ti te hará poner las cosas en perspectiva

- ¿Poner las cosas en perspectiva? – ahora ya no me parecía nada mas que desagradable esta conversación – No te entiendo – me cruce de brazos esperando su respuesta

- Claro… se que cuando paso todo estabas afectada… yo todavía lo estoy, pero tienes que entender que Alice no es nada… ella planeó todo... quería hacerte sufrir, yo solo fui su victima

- ¡¿Su victima? – me levante de golpe de mi asiento - ¿De que mierda estas hablando?

- De eso… nosotros nos amamos

- Jasper…

- No Bella… ya has tenido tiempo de pensar y yo… yo de verdad no puedo vivir sin ti… te amo – lo mire directo a sus gemas azules y por algún momento vi la sinceridad de sus palabras

- Yo te ame de verdad… bueno – me encogí de hombros – creí hacerlo… pero ahora puedo entender la diferencia

- ¿La diferencia?

- Jasper… si de verdad me hubieras amado... Jamás de los jamases me hubiera si quiera pensado en engañar… tu no me amas

- ¡SI QUE LO HAGO! – se me acerco como pudo y me tomo por los hombros – créeme por favor

- Estoy con Edward – me costo hablar por el miedo que me dio pero logre encontrar mi voz

- No mi amor – suavizó sus expresiones – ahora eres tu la confundida… él solo es alguien que se ha jodido a toda la población femenina de Los Ángeles… solo quiere que seas una mas… no te ama

- Me ama como yo lo amo a él

- Bella – vi como sus ojos se nublaban de lágrimas pero aun así me mantuve firme – por favor…

- Déjame – me solté de su agarre y como pude, por el reducido espacio, di un paso hacia atrás – quiero ser feliz… déjame serlo… se que tu también encontraras a alguien que…

- ¡NO! – se tomo de sus rubios cabellos y comenzó a tirarlos – hagamos algo – lo vi como respiraba agitadamente – quédate con él… haz… - lo vi apretar los puños – lo que quieras pero… yo se que volverás a mi

- No Jasper – negué con la cabeza – esto no te hace bien… tienes que dejar ir las cosas – respire hondo y comencé a guardar mis cosas – ahora será mejor que me vaya… Edward…

- Bella – quiso tomarme del brazo pero pase por su lado impidiéndoselo

- Hola – no di ni un paso fuera del cubículo cuando vi a mi Dios personal parado de la forma mas sexy y relajada posible

- Hola – le sonreí, sabia muy bien que había escuchado la conversación - ¿Nos vamos?

- Claro – tomo mi mano y sin decir nada nos encaminamos al ascensor

Esa noche nos acostamos en cuanto llegamos, ya que nuestro vuelo salía a las 7 de la mañana, y eso quería decir que a las 5 ya debíamos estar en pie. Dormimos abrazados como ya se nos había hecho costumbre, me sentía tan segura entre sus brazos que hasta se me sube el azúcar de lo dulce que me ponía con él, eran como esas cosas que se leen o escuchan y uno solo atina a reírse de lo meloso que pueden ser algunos.

_Definitivamente el amor hay que vivirlo para saber como es._

- ¡Bella! apúrate por favor

- ¡Ya voy! – le grite de vuelta

No podía encontrar los pendientes que me había regalado mi madre, eran algo ostentosos pero bonitos, sabia que le gustaría vérmelos puestos, yo encontraba que me daba un toque algo mas elegante por eso casi no los usaba, pero ahora la ocasión para ponérmelos

- ¡Los encontré! – estaban en una de las cajas que aun no terminaba de desempacar

Eso era otro punto más de lo que tenía que hablar con Edward.

- Menos mal – me tomo de la cintura y beso mi frente – vamos

El camino al aeropuerto LAX se hizo muy corto, en ningún momento Edward dejó mi mano, la tenia tomada en la palanca de cambios. Habíamos decido llevar el volvo y dejarlo estacionado en el aeropuerto para ahorrarnos complicaciones.

- Justo a tiempo – reí cuando vi que recién estaban empezando a embarcar

- Casi – me sonrió – mejor nos damos prisa

- Bienvenidos – una escultural rubia muy parecida a mi amiga nos recibió en la puerta de avión

Eso si no me gusto ni una pizca la mirada que le dio a Edward, instintivamente me puse delante de él para marcarlo como mío, creo que también sirvió la mirada que le di a la azafata porque enseguida retrocedió.

- Pasen por acá por favor – nos indico nuestros lugares

- Gracias – se que soné seca y antipática pero no me importo

La azafata solo agacho la cabeza y se retiro

- Bella – me gire a mirar a Edward y estaba sonriendo – estas celosa - afirmó

- ¡No! – me enfuruñe y me cruce de brazos – pero no me gusta la gente que se aprovecha de su trabajo para coquetear con la clientela

- Mi niña – me abrazo y me acerco mucho a él – yo solo tengo ojos para ti

- Lo se – aún mantuve mi puchero un poco mas

- Te propongo algo – me susurro al oído con su voz de sexo así que sabía por donde iba

- ¿Qué? – mi voz sonó mas a gemido que a pregunta

- Espera que despegue el avión – se acomodó en su lugar y me acomodo a mí

- _Señores pasajeros estamos pronto a despegar… se les ruega abrochar sus cinturones de seguridad_

Mientras las azafatas indicaban las salidas y todo lo demás el avión comenzó a moverse, no demoro mucho en tomar distancia del suelo y a pesar de que había andado en avión varias veces era muy distinto hacerlo en primera clase.

- No debiste – Edward me quedo mirando con cara de interrogación

- Me perdí – me miro pidiendo que me explicara

- No debiste comprar boletos en primera clase

- Bha – le resto importancia – así estamos mas cómodos – se saco su cinturón de seguridad, ya se había borrado la advertencia

- ¿A dónde vas? – lo mire cuando se levanto

- Vamos – aclaro

- ¿A dónde?

- A unirnos al club de las alturas

Me tomo de la mano y me arrastró hacia el baño, la primera clase era corta, pocos asientos y poca gente, de los pocos pasajeros que habían casi todos estaban con los ojos cerrados o muy concentrados en sus laptops, tanto que nadie se percato de nosotros.

Edward me arrastro hasta que me metió en el baño, ahí no me dejó ni hablar cuando ataco mis labios, me encantaba como se sentía su lengua en mi boca, el espacio era tan reducido que nuestros cuerpos se apegaron aun mas, nos restregamos mientras nos besamos, era exquisito como se sentía la sensación de que había gente a solo unos pasos de nosotros.

- Bella… esto es excitante

- Lo se – baje mis manos hasta que me tope con su enorme bulto, se notaba que ya estaba listo para mi – estas duro – le susurre al oído

- Tú me pones así – bajo también sus manos, pasó por mis pechos hasta llegar a mis faldas

Las levanto sin ningún problema y metió sus manos por debajo de mis bragas corriendolas hacia un lado, el espacio era pequeño y el tiempo corto, así que no podíamos perderlo mucho en preeliminares.

Sus dedos no demoraron en adentrarse mi húmedo coño, los movía de una forma que recordó cuando encontró mi punto G, eso era algo que teníamos que volver a intentar.

- Mmm Edward – mordí el lóbulo de su oreja – métemela luego… no soporto

- ¿Si? – no se en que momento se había bajado sus pantalones pero solo fui conciente de cuando su miembro me penetro

- ¿Así te gusta? – jadeó en mi oído – ¿duro y profundo?

- Si… así… mas rápido

- Bien

Me lo saco y cuando iba a protestar me dio vuelta y me obligo a apoyar mis manos en el lavamanos, se posiciono detrás de mí y volvió a penetrarme, se sentía delicioso, el pequeño espacio nos obligaba a tener un nuevo ángulo, sobre todo cuando Edward tuvo que levantar una de sus piernas y apoyarlas en el WC.

- Ayyyyy – se que soné como perra pero eso se sentía putamente genial

- ¡MIERDA SIIIII! – lo vi hacia atrás y estaba como desbocado – se siente tan genial tu coño… tan apretado y húmedo

- Edward! – sentía mi orgasmo acércase - ¡Me corro!

- Si… ya casi

Iba a decir algo pero mis pensamientos se perdieron cuando su mano derecha bajo a acariciar mi clítoris, no espere mas y deje ir mi orgasmo, me corrí muy fuerte.

- ¡Mierda Bella! te amo – me beso mi hombros y recién ahí me di cuenta que aun teníamos la ropa puesta, solo habíamos corrido y bajado lo necesario

- También te amo – bese se mano que me tenia abrazada

Se dejo caer encima de mí, había sido corto pero intenso.

Definitivamente algo más para añadir a la lista de volver a repetir.

* * *

¿Vieron q estoy publicando mas seguido?

Amo q me dejen tantos comentarios y sobre todo en Mirame otra vez

asi q mañana espero actualizarlo

Besos y sigan comentando mucho?


	29. Chapter 29

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 29**

**Edward POV**

Decir que no estaba nervioso era mentira, porque si lo estaba, con la vida que llevaba hasta hace unos meses jamás había tenido que conocer a los padres de nadie, conocía a las mujeres, las llevaba a cenar, nos acostábamos un par de veces, les regalaba una que otra cosa y me iba, nada mas, no había sentimientos de por medio, y claro… menos padres.

Por lo que me había dicho Bella, el avión nos dejaba en Seattle, de ahí teníamos que tomar una avioneta hasta Port Ángeles y de ahí tomar un bus o rentar un auto, es decir mucho tiempo perdido para un fin de semana tan corto, lo que mas quería era que mi niña disfrutara de su tiempo con sus padres, así que hice algo que quizás a ella no le agrade del todo, pero tendría que entender que ahora como pareja podíamos tomar algunas decisiones en post del otro.

¿O no?

De verdad espero que si.

- _Señores pasajes estamos pronto a aterrizar en el aeropuerto de Seattle, así que les pedimos que cierren sus mesas y abrochen sus cinturones de seguridad por favor_

La voz de la azafata me saco de mis pensamientos, cariñosamente desperté a Bella que estaba dormida en mi hombro, jamás me iba a cansar de verla como abría los ojos después de dormir, esa desorientación al principio, seguida de su sonrisa cuando sus ojos se encontraban con los míos era simplemente lo mejor de mi día.

- Amor – deje un beso en su frente mientras comenzaba a abrir sus ojos – despierta

Mientras lo hacia, me estire y yo mismo le abroche el cinturón de seguridad, ella se volvió a acomodar en mi hombro pero ya despierta.

- Mmm tengo sueño – refunfuño

- Lo se… pero ya llegamos

No fue mas que dijera eso que se sentó bien de golpe y comenzó a arreglar su aspecto, se notaban sus ansias a kilómetros.

- Bien – respiro hondo – hay algo que tienes que saber – me gire a mirarla y tenia los ojos cerrados

- Bella…

- ¡Mispadresestanlocos! – lo dijo todo tan rápido que me costo algunos segundos separar las palabras y entenderlo

- Ok – la mire interrogante – el que tus padres estén locos es… ¿Bueno o malo?

- Bueno… ¡No!... malo… no se – hizo un muy adorable puchero – es que mira – se giro un poco hacia mi – mi padre hace preguntas que no debería por decirlo de alguna forma, preguntas algo personales, mi madre aun mas, siempre esta preguntando si ya perdi mi virginidad y mi padre dice que lo mejor es que llegue virgen al matrimonio, la verdad es que siempre espantaron a los pocos chicos que se atrevieron a ir a mi casa, pero no son sicópatas ni nada, solo son algo… especiales… ¿se entiendo?

- La verdad es que no – me rei un poco por su rostro de preocupación

- No importa – le resto importancia con la mano – ya veras cuando lleguemos… aun tenemos un par de horas para eso

- Bueno… la verdad es que…

- Señor disculpe – me gire y tenia a una azafata a mi lado – ya bajaron todos los pasajeros, solo faltan ustedes dos

- ¡OH! Disculpe – me desabroche el cinturón y me apresure a pararme – en seguida bajamos

Con Bella nos miramos y reímos, de verdad que cuando estábamos juntos el tiempo pasaba volando, no traíamos equipaje de mano así que no demoramos nada en bajar.

Cuando retiramos nuestras maletas de la cinta de equipaje, Bella se apresuro a buscar los pasajes de la avioneta, así que tuve que sujetarla del brazo para que no siguiera avanzado.

- Edward… la avioneta sale en 20 minutos… debemos apresurarnos

- No vamos en avioneta – al ver su rostro de confusión supe que debía explayarme mejor – es que yo pensé que era algo engorroso así que… bueno… hable con mi papá y él me dijo que podía usar el avión de la familia que esta acá y entonces yo…

- ¿¡Tienes un avión! – ok, pensé varias preguntas de su parte menos esa

- ¿Si? – sonó mas a pregunta

- ¿Y porque no nos vinimos desde LA hasta Forks directo en el? – su rostro estaba entre molesto y confuso

- Porque… - agache la cabeza con un niño al que había atrapado en una travesura – me daba vergüenza – la verdad es que no se si me escucho la ultima parte porque apenas y la susurre

- Edward – tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y levanto mi barbulla para que nuestros ojos se encontraran

- Dime

- Se que tienes mucho dinero – hizo una mueca de desagrada pero sonrió rápidamente – y no se si alguna vez quiero saber cuanto – con sus palabras la acompañe en su risa – y se que sabes que no me gustan las cosas ostentosas… jamás te pediría que me comprar un avión – reí mas fuerte por eso – pero si ya tienes uno encuentro que es una verdadera estupidez gastar dinero en pasajes de primera clase cuando podríamos viajar mucho mas cómodos… ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

- Mucho – la abrace y pegue a mi pecho, en cuanto la separe un poco bese el tope de su cabeza

- Entonces… ahora dime… ¿El avión tiene una cama?

- Si – le sonreí y pegue mis labios a los suyos – pero es de mis padres – hice un gesto de asco

- No importa – se encogió de hombros – tendrá que bastarnos con el baño

Se giro para caminar pero alcance a pegarle una palmadita en el trasero, eso solo la hizo reír más.

No me demore casi nada en ajustar todo para poder despegar, la verdad es que el avión de mi familia tampoco es que era un Boing, era un avión bastante cómodo para viajar en familia o ir a reuniones en cualquier parte del mundo, creo que esta era la primera vez que yo lo usaba, me había subido antes claro, con mis padres eso si, pero nunca lo había usado para mi provecho personal.

Mi niña se acurruco a mi lado en cuanto nos sentamos, por este viaje solo contábamos con una azafata, pero como era tan corto el trayecto la envié a descansar porque no necesitábamos nada.

No alcanzamos ni a tomar altura cuando ya tuvimos que prepararnos para descender, el pedir permiso en la pista de aterrizaje de Forks tampoco fue problema, de hecho se alegraron de poder usarla, parece que hace tiempo que nada aterrizaba ahí.

Bella se preparo para bajar en cuanto el avión se detuvo, y cuando digo que se preparo es que prácticamente ni se le veían los ojos cuando me voltee a verla.

- ¿De que te ríes? – aun entre tanta ropa pude ver que estaba molesta

- De que no puedo verte más que los ojos – seguí riéndome

- ¿Y tu no piensas abrigarte? – me tendió una chaqueta que ella misma se había encargado de traer

- No – negué fervientemente – necesito tener movilidad – comencé a mover mis brazos – o si no… ¿Cómo te atrapare cuando te tropieces?

- Ja ja muy gracioso – seguía media molesta – pero ya veras como la que termina riendo soy yo

- Linda – me acerque y la abrace pero aun a pesar de apretarla fuerte a mi pecho, no sentí sus curvas – no me gusta esta ropa – fruncí el ceño

- Pero es necesaria – se separo de mi – ahora mejor bajemos

La seguí de cerca, apenas la puerta del avión se abrieron entendí el porque de su tan abrigado atuendo.

Creo que tendré mucha suerte si es que se me vuelve a parar en la vida, el frío que hacia me calo hasta los huesos.

¿En que mierda estaba pensado para no abrigarme?

Estamos en pleno Noviembre, en obvio que acá no hace el calor de LA, pero claro, Edward Cullen quería demostrar que no siente frío y ahora tendré que sufrir las consecuencias cuando quiera poner en funcionamiento a Eddie y este no me responda.

- ¿Frío?

Mire hacia el frente y ahí estaba Bella con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- No – use todas mis fuerzas para que mi voz saliera como la de un hombre y no la de un pobre bebé con frío

- Ven – estiro su mano para que la tomara, no dude en hacerlo – vámonos

Nos subimos al auto que estaba esperándonos, pero en cuanto me senté en el asiento del conductor me pregunte si podría conducir.

- ¿Tanto frío tienes?

De verdad estaba pasándolo bien, peor no le daría el gusto.

- No tengo frío

- Edward – se saco la bufanda que traía y me la puso a mi – andas con pantalones cortos y camiseta… ¿De verdad que no tienes frío?

- ¿No?

- Edward – me miro reprobatoriamente

- De acuerdo – me rendí – me congelo – a penas lo acepte me abrace con mis propios brazos – pero que quieres que haga, cuando me vestí hacían mas de 23º… que sabia yo que cuando me bajara del avión estaría nevando

Claro, porque acá estaba nevando, quizás ese era un factor importante para que hiciera tanto frío.

- No se – se encogió de hombros – ¿Quizás porque por este lado del país hace frío todo el año?

- Aggg – apoye la cabeza en el volante – soy un tonto… pero estaba tan nervioso que no pensé… pásame la chaqueta por favor

Me la estiro aun riendo, pero no demore nada en ponerme y por fin me sentí mas en calor.

- ¿Nervioso? – levante la vista solo un poco para verla

- Si – susurre

- ¿Por qué? – frunció el ceño

- Porque jamás había conocido a los padres de nadie – de pronto sentí un pequeño calor y supe que venia de mis sonrojadas mejillas

- Lo se – se acerco y me acaricio las mejillas – pero quédate tranquilo… el secreto esta en no parecer asustado

- Entendido – respire hondo

- Ahhhh – me levanto el dedo índice – y trata de querer meterte en mis pantalones

- ¿¡COMO!

- Generalmente a los padres no les gusta saber que tanto sexo tienen sus hijas… y a mi padre menos

Esta bien, podría hacer esto, estoy seguro, prendí el auto y me puse en marcha, no demoramos más de cinco minutos en llegar.

Bella no había querido avisarle a sus padres de nuestra visita, dijo que seria mejor darles una sorpresa y como ella era la que los conocía yo no tuve nada que objetar.

Pare el auto frente a una blanca y hermosa casa, era de dos pisos con un hermoso jardín, la típica casa de la familia americana, de pronto un flash de Bella y yo en una casa así me cruzo por la mente, seria muy lindo cuando tuviéramos nuestra propia familia.

- Bien – se saco el cinturón de seguridad y se giro a mi – ¿Me amas?

- Sabes que si – fruncí el ceño por su pregunta

- Esta bien… recuerda eso cuando conozcas a mis padre… y recuerda lo mucho que también te amo

Se acerco para besarme pero de pronto sentí su mano que viajaba a mi congelada entrepierna, separo sus labios se mi boca y los llevo a mi oreja.

- En la noche prometo hacerte entrar en calor – me mordió el lóbulo y me di cuenta que no había perdido a Eddie

¡Seguía vivo!

Aunque claro, no era momento para que despertara, pero en cuanto me baje del auto volvió a dormir.

¡Maldito frío!

Tomados de la mano caminamos hasta la entrada de la casa, Bella saco unas llaves de su bolso y abrió la puerta.

En cuanto entramos a la sala se sintió ese calor familiar que había, pero el que rápidamente fue encubierto por unos extraños gemidos.

- ¡OH NO! – Bella se tapo los ojos y pego su rostro en mi pecho

Ahora entendía porque Bella me advirtió sobre sus padres.

¡Estaban teniendo sexo en el sofá!

* * *

**Bueno, espero q les haya gustado **

**aunq el cap es algo de transicion me parecio bueno y chistoso, espero q piensen lo mismo**

**Les aviso que esta historia esta siendo traducida al portugues con mi permiso x si alguien quiere leerla tb asi jajajaja**

**yo x lo menos no entiendo nada.**

**Bueno, espero q comenten mucho y nos vemos pronto en... no se que historia subire primero**

**Besos y comenten mucho!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 30**

**Bella POV**

Pensé en que quizás podríamos encontrar a mis padres correteando por la casa, cocinando desnudos, tirándose los platos por la cabeza, rompiendo todo… cualquier cosa… todo menos esto.

- ¡AGGG! – me apegue al pecho de Edward y el sentir su pecho bajar y subir solo significaba que se estaba riendo - ¡Maldito! – comencé a golpearlo en el pecho – no es gracioso

- Tranquila hija – escuche la voz de mi madre – el sexo es de lo mas normal

Respire para girarle y rogué al cielo que por lo menos estuvieran vestidos, con mucha lentitud separe mi rostro del pecho de Edward y mi madre entro a mi campo de visión, llevaba una larga bata que la tapaba a la perfección… por lo menos.

- Hola – estiro la mano hacia Edward – Renné

- Edward – le respondió ahora mucho mas serio – un gusto señora Renné

- Charlie – apareció otra mano por detrás de mi madre

Mi padre también estaba tapado aunque solo por un pequeño cojín.

Si había algo que podía traumarme mas era ver las cositas de mi padre.

- ¡Vayan a vestirse! – exclame bastante encabronada

- Bells – me abrazo mi madre – de verdad te extrañamos – su abrazo fue tan fuerte que me estaba quitando el aire

- Y por eso estaban buscando otro hijo – aunque quise que mi voz saliera irónica salio como un verdadero lamento

- El sexo es normal entre la gente adulta – se encogió de hombros mi padre aun tapándose solo con el cojín

- Entonces estaría bien que Edward y yo cogieramos como animales con ustedes dentro de la casa – les di una sonrisa triunfal a ambos

- Tú eres virgen – declaro con voz fúnebre mi padre

- No se – me encogí de hombros – pregúntale a Edward – lo señale

- Yo…

Lo mire y parecía que el color de su rostro se había ido por completo, estaba mucho mas pálido de lo que solía ser, estaba hasta teniendo dificultades para respirar.

¿Este es el mismo Edward Cullen que conozco?

- Tu… - lo apunto con un dedo mi padre - ¿Desfloraste a mi hija? – vi el rostro de mi padre y si yo estuviera en el lugar de Edward probablemente ya me hubiera hecho en mi ropa interior

- Yo… no… o sea… si… pero no… o sea…

Tuve que tomarle las manos para que las dejara quietas y no se fuera a arrancar el cabello de tanto que lo estaba tironeando.

- Ah tranquilo – le palmeo el hombro mi madre – Charlie solo te amenaza porque es su deber pero de hecho estábamos pensando en contratar a un prostituto para Bella – suspiro y se veía realmente acongojada, aunque la que tenía que estarlo era yo porque no sabia de que mierda estaba hablando – no es posible que siguiera virgen a su edad

- ¡Mamá!

- Es verdad hija… desde los 20 a los 30 el sexo es lo mejor que hay, eres joven pero no tanto como para no durar, tu cuerpo esta en buenas condiciones y puedes probar muchas poses buenas… aunque – le dio una mirada lasciva a mi padre – a nuestra edad también se pasa muy bien

- Eso es verdad – intervino mi padre jocoso

- ¡Mierda Charlie! – bufe – no quiero verte tu cosita con la que me hicieron… ¡Anda a vestirte!

- Trátame con respeto – me apunto con su dedo – soy tu padre

- ¡BAYAN A VESTIRSE! – esta vez grite bastante alto

Los dos se encogieron y corrieron arriba en las escaleras, avance para dejarme caer pero justo cuando me iba a sentar en el sofá recordé lo que acababa de ver.

- ¡AGG! – me moví hacia el otro sofá solo y deje caer mi peso muerto

- Amor – abrí los ojos y Edward estaba agachado a mi lado - ¿Estas bien?

- ¡No!... estoy muerta de la vergüenza – me tape el rostro con ambas manos

- ¿Por mi? – se apunto riendo

- ¡Claro!... te han dado la peor impresión

- Al contrario – ensancho su sonrisa

- No entiendo – deje caer mis manos

- Amor – tome mis manos entre las suyas – yo soy el que tiene que causar buena impresión en ellos y desde que me pediste que te acompañara solo he pensado en lo duro que pueden ser – se puso un poco mas serio – yo nunca había conocido a los padre de alguien pero siempre supuse que seria algo realmente frustrante… que me haría sudar desde que entrara por la puerta

- Pero ha sido peor

- No – negó con la cabeza – han sido normales… ellos podrían haberse disculpado y haber dicho el típico "no es lo que parece" haciendo el momento aun mas incomodo, pero en vez de eso lo hicieron normal… no te voy a negar que fue extraño pero… - se encogió de hombros

- ¿Entonces no estas enojado? – pregunte bastante cautelosa

- ¡Por supuesto que no!... ahora vamos a subir las maletas – se levanto y me arrastro con él – ¿Por donde esta tu cuarto?

- Ven

Subimos hasta el segundo piso y justo nos encontramos con mis padres saliendo de su cuarto, sus sonrisas ya habían desaparecido y ahora se veían bastante más serios.

- Edward queríamos disculparnos por la situación – hablo mi padre

- No hay nada de que disculparse – les sonrió – todo esta bien

- Mamá… - ella presto su atención en mi - ¿Dónde se quedara Edward?

- Contigo por supuesto… a menos que…

- No – negué – así esta perfecto – le regale una sonrisa a Renné

Tome la mano de Edward y lo guié hasta mi cuarto.

- ¡Guau! – habló – esto es exactamente como lo imagine – recorrió todo el cuarto con su vista

- ¿Así como? – me senté en mi cama mientras él dejaba caer las maletas en un rincón

- Así como tu – fue hasta mi tocador y tomo una foto que había en el - ¿Desde cuando eres amiga de Tanya?

No necesite ver la foto para saber cual era, era la foto que nos tomamos con Tanya cuando comenzamos a trabar en Sexcall, la tomo con su celular y me dijo que este era solo el inicio de una hermosa amistad.

- A Tanya la conocí al poco tiempo de llegar a LA, estaba buscando trabajo y no podía encontrar nada bueno, así que acepte un empleo de camarera en un restorán de mala muerte, un día Tanya entro al lugar bastante agotada, se sentó en una mesa alejada y los asquerosos que estaban trabajando ahí casi se la comieron con la mirada – sonreí al recordar el momento – así que para evitarle problemas me acerque yo a tomar su pedido, ella se dio cuenta que quise quitarle a los babosos de encima y me lo agradeció

- Ella te llevo a Sexcall – afirmo

- Si – suspire – se dio cuenta que ese era un empleo horrible y me hizo ver que era mejor estar detrás de un teléfono lleno de pervertidos que frente a ellos… además que la paga era mil veces mejor… gracias a Sexcall pude terminar mi carrera

-Y nos conocimos – agrego mientras se me acercaba

- Exacto

Llego hasta mí y beso delicadamente mis labios, en ningún momento tuvo intenciones de profundizar el beso y yo tampoco, así estaba perfecto.

- Será mejor que bajemos – se separo de mi – no vayan a pensar tus padres que estamos teniendo sexo

- Agg – le pegue en el brazo

- Vamos

Bajamos y mis padres estaban cocinando, se movían coordinadamente por la cocina, mientras mamá revolvía la olla, papá lavaba la ensalada, sincronización perfecta como siempre.

- Menos mal que bajan – hablo mi madre sin siquiera voltea hacia nosotros

- Edward… - fue el turno de mi padre - ¿Te gusta la carne? – lo miro alzando una ceja y rece para que no soltara algún comentario fuera de lugar

- Si… o sea… me gustan los vegetales pero definitivamente soy carnívoro

- ¡Excelente! Porque nada se iguala al pollo a la crema de Renné – hablo bastante emocionado

- Tu – lo apunto mi padre con una cuchara – deberías dejar de comer tanto… te vas a poner obeso

- Para eso esta el ejercicio – le hablo levantando las cejas

- Charlie – lo regaño Renné – ya hablamos de esto

- Es cierto – inmediatamente cambio su semblante

- Eh yo quería decirles algo – intervino Edward y mis padres inmediatamente volcaron toda su atención en él – tranquilos – les sonrió cuando los vio tan serios – de verdad no quiero que se sientan mal por lo que paso… creo que su reacción fue la mejor que pudieron haber tenido y quiero aclararle que no me hicieron sentir incómodos así que no se preocupen por eso… me encanto que solo fueran ustedes

- ¡Lo amo Bella! – chillo mi madre – eres perfecto para mi hija – Renné corrió hacia él y le planto un beso en la mejilla

- Eres un buen chico – Charlie palmeo su espalda – pero quiero aclarar que esto no te da derecho de estar follando con mi hija mientras estemos nosotros

- ¡Papá! – chille

Se comenzaron a reír y no me quedo mas que unirme a sus risas, la platica en la cena fluyo con tal facilidad que pareciera que mis padres y Edward se conocían hace mucho. Mientras ellos hablaban yo comencé a pensar que hoy era la oportunidad perfecta para pedirle a Edward que fuera mi novio, la noche estaba despejada después de la nevazón, así que no tendríamos problema para encontrar el claro porque una hermosa y brillante luna alumbraba la noche.

El claro, recuerdo que cuando vivía aquí era mi lugar feliz, donde me escapaba a leer y escribir, donde tantas veces me quede dormida y soñé con encontrar a mi príncipe azul, donde ahora haría realidad quizás el mas grande de mis sueños.

- Bella – la voz de mi madre me saco de mi entonación - ¿lavas tu?

- Por supuesto – era costumbre entre nosotras que una cocinaba y la otra lavaba

- Yo te llevo los platos – hablo Edward

- Edward – abrí la llave y eche jabón en el paño – ¿me acompañarías a un lugar ahora?

- ¿Ahora? – frunció el ceño – hace frío – se quejo como un niñito

- Deja de quejarte – le salpique un poco de agua en el rostro – valdrá la pena

- Mas te vale – me apunto – voy a buscar una chaqueta

Cuando escuche a Edward bajar yo ya había terminado de lavar los platos así que solo me seque las manos.

- Padres – hable en general – saldré con Edward… le mostrare el pueblo

- Menos mal que no hay moteles – hablo por lo bajo mi padre

- Te escuche papá – gruñí en su dirección

- Listo

Los tres nos giramos hacia Edward y no pudimos evitar una carcajada al verlo abrigado hasta los ojos, para comenzar andaba con botas de nieve, una chaqueta acolchada, bufanda, guantes, gorro y orejeras, no podía verse mas ridículo y tierno a la vez.

- ¿Nos vamos? – apenas y pude verle los ojos

- Si – me gire hacia mis padres y volvimos a reír – volveremos en un rato – los mire amenazante – compórtense

Me puse mi chaqueta y salimos de la casa, tomamos inmediatamente el camino al bosque que esta por atrás.

- ¿No tienes frío?

- No – reí – estoy acostumbrada

- Bien – bufo - ¿Vamos al bosque?

- Sip – metí mis manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta

- ¿Vas a violarme? – me lo tuve que imaginar alzando las cejar porque no se le veían con el gorro

- No… ya veras – lo tome de la mano y lo incite a apurar el paso

La luna no podía estar mas hermosa, daba la luz precisa para amenizar el momento, avanzamos unos pasos mas y frente a nosotros se abrió el claro que estaba buscando, seguía igual de perfecto con sus pequeñas flores lila que lo adornaban haciéndolo mas hermoso.

- ¿Qué hacemos acá? – pregunto Edward

- Acá venia cuando quería estar sola – seguí avanzando dándole la espalda

- Ahhh

- Quiero preguntarte algo – me gire de golpe quedando frente a él

- Pregunta

Respire hondo y prepare para lanzar mi pregunta, aunque estaba bastante segura de la respuesta aun así tenia miedo.

- ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

Odie las tantas cosas que tenía puestas, no pude ver su expresión.

* * *

**CHICAS, primero q todo, mil perdones por la incoherencia q escribi**

**el el 1º cap puse q renné estaba con phill asi q eso tendre q cambiarlo**

**ahora, espero q les haya gustado el cap.**

**Lo otro, tengo un nuevo ONE, es super Lemmon y lo ame, jajajaja**

**esta en mi blog x si quieres leerlo**

**leovivoysiento . blogspot . com/**

**ahi tb esta el 3º cap de RESISTE**

**asi q eso.**

**Besos y comenten mucho!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 31**

**Edward POV**

El frío dolía como la mierda, desearía haberle echo caso a Bella cuando me lo advirtió pero como buen macho americano quise hacer las cosas a mi manera y por supuesto que todo salio mal.

Estaba tapado hasta la medula, me veía ridículo… lo se, pero eso no impidió que escuchara lo que acaba de escuchar.

¿Por qué lo había escuchado cierto?

Bella acababa de pedirme que fuera su novio.

¿O era el frío que me hizo escuchar eso?

La mire a través de mi gorro que a penas y dejaba que viera nada, así que con manos aun temblorosas me aleje un poco el gorro de los ojos, enfoque bien la vista y a pesar de estar oscuro la veía a la perfección porque la luz de la luna abrazada sus curvas de la mejor manera.

- ¿Qué…? – hable en un hilo de voz

- Que si quieres ser mi novio – su sonrisa se empezó a esfumar - ¿No quieres?

- ¡NO! – me apresure a responder

- Esta bien – bajo la mirada avergonzada – no quise presionarte ni nada… se que dijimos que íbamos a ir despacio y yo ahora vengo y…

- Para – puse las manos al frente - ¿De que estas hablando? – aunque no pudiera verme, peor estaba entrecerrando los ojos

- De eso… de que me apresure a…

- ¡Para! – volví a frenarla – creo que tenemos problemas de comunicación – tome aire y no fue buena idea porque ahora congele mis pulmones – y el frío no me deja pensar bien así que deja acomodar mis ideas – ella me regalo una hermosa sonrisa mientras yo me reacomodaba – bien – suspire - ¿Cuándo dije que no quería ser tu novio?

- Me gritaste que no – hablo segura

- No – negué fervientemente – te dije que no, no quiero… ¿se entiende?

- No

- Mira

La tome por las manos pero no pude sentir la calidez de su piel así que en contra al frío que tenia me quite los guantas, ella solo rió ante mi gesto.

- Se que mi reacción no fue la mejor… ¡pero es que no me diste tiempo! – me queje – además – fruncí el ceño – no deberías haberme pedido que fuera tu novio

- Se que…

- No, no sabes nada… yo tenia todo preparado para pedirte que fueras mi novia – me queje como un niño chicos – había reservado una mesa y una habitación en el Hyatt de LA para cuando volviéramos… había contratado dos violinistas y…

- Shu… - puso uno de sus dedos en mis labios – solo responde mi pregunta por favor

- Pero… yo debería…

- No… solo responde

- Si – bufe como niñito – si quiero ser tu novio… pero que conste que yo te lo iba a pedir primero

- No importa – se encogió de hombros – no me importa una cena elegante, ni los violinistas, ni nada… solo me importas tu

No aguante mas e hice lo que si podía hacer en estos momentos, besarla.

La tome de la cintura y la apegue mucho a mi cuerpo, peor nuevamente maldije las capas de ropas que tenia puesta, no podía sentir sus curvas y eso me molesto mucho.

Poco a poco la fui recostando en el césped hasta quedar sobre ella, por un pequeño gemido que emitió supe que esto terminaría en nosotros dos haciendo el amor.

El frío que había sentido hasta ahora yo no existía, ahora un calor avasallador me comenzó a penetrar por todos los poros, la ropa me molestaba y a Bella también porque con manos muy ágiles me despojo de la chaqueta y lo demás que ya comenzaba a estorbar.

- ¿Por qué… mierda… te abrigaste tanto? – tiro de mi gorro y sonrió al verme bien a los ojos

- Porque hacia frío – baje mis labios hacia su cuello

- ¿Ahora tienes frío? – rió cuando exhalé aire en su piel

- No – tome una de sus manos y la dirigí hacia mi miembros – estoy muy caliente ahora… ¿Sabes algún remedio para eso?

- Si… hay un lugar – grito un poco mas fuerte cuando roce sus pezones – donde… estarás muy a gusto

- ¿Si? – levante su top hasta dejar sus senos al descubierto – y… ¿crees que quepa ahí?

- No se – rió – ahí esta muy estrecho – gimió fuerte cuando aprisiones sus dos pezones en mis manos – y… tu eres… tan grande… mmm – no la estaba viendo pero sabia muy bien que se estaba mordiendo el labio – y tan…

- ¿Te gusta? – la mire a los ojos y ella tambien a mi - ¿Te gusta sentirme adentro?

- Lo amo – se estremeció cuando me lleve uno de sus senos a la boca – amo… como te mueves… amo… ¡Ahhhh!... TE AMO

Ya estaba al borde del abismo cuando con mis manos rebusque en su ropa interior hasta que encontré su clítoris, el cual no dude en aprisionar entre mis dedos, un grito mucho mas audible salio desde su pecho.

- ¡Ah Edward!... sabes que eso me gusta

- ¿Te gusta esto? – volví a repetir el gesto pero esta vez le metí dos dedos y la penetre hasta el fondo

- Siiiiiii

No pudimos aguantas mucho mas asi que pronto estuvimos desnudos y yo sobre ella, estaba a punto de penetrarla cuando me giro quedando ella sobre mi.

- No… yo quiero estar arriba

No me dejo responder nada, ella sola guió mi polla hasta su centro y bajo hasta que no dejo nada afuera.

Se sentí tan bien estar dentro de ella, aunque estuviera a miles de kilómetros de mi casa, en un clima que nunca había experimentado, nada importaba, esta era mi casa ella… no el lugar físico donde estuviéramos, siempre que estuviera con Bella a mi lado estaría en casa.

Las embestidas fueron en aumento hasta que nuestros orgasmos amenazaron con llegar, no duramos mucho mas cuando nos corrimos juntos, era como si estuviéramos totalmente en sintonía, mi semen se mezclo con sus jugos como siempre iba a ser de ahora hasta siempre.

Su cuerpo sin muchas mas fuerzas cayo sobre el mío, la abrace rápidamente porque una fría briso cruzo justo en ese momento.

- ¿Ya te dio frío? – rió con su rostro enterrada en mi pecho

- No – mentí – pero ya deberíamos irnos

- Claro

Se que ella sabia que estaba mintiendo, pero también se que ella sabia que mi orgullo a veces podía mas.

Nos vestimos rápidamente y esta vez para no parecer un estúpido no me tape tanto, estaba cagado de frío pero me lo aguante como todo un hombre.

Cuando llegamos a su casa todo estaba oscuro y no se escuchaban ruidos.

Menos mal.

Nos dormimos rápidamente y por primera vez desde que tenia a Bella en mis brazos, la apreté a mi por algo mas que por tenerla cerca… esta vez también contaba mucho su calor humano, y es que esta puta cama tenia solo el ededrón y algo mas… estaba muerto de frío y Bella se veía tan normal que no quise parecer mas estúpido aun.

Me desperté esperando los rayos de sol colándose por la ventana, pero solo me encontré con el repiqueteo de las gotas de lluvia cayendo en el techo.

Me gire y mi ángel me miraba sonriente.

- No esperes ver el sol… en Forks solo sale unas dos veces al año y eso no ocurrirá hasta algunos meses mas – rió aun mas al ver mi rostro de desconcierto

- No estaba pensando en eso – me defendí inútilmente

- Claro – se estiro un poco para besar la punta de mi nariz – me baño yo primero

¿Bañarme?

Por primera vez desde que no soy un niño no quise saber nada con la ducha, solo de pensar en que el agua pueda estar un poco helada se me congela el cerebro.

Pero tampoco podía quedar sucio, así que por enésima vez en dos días tuve que hacer acopio de todas mis fuerzas y sacar al hombre grande que llevo dentro.

La ducha no estuvo tan mal, por lo menos el agua estaba calentita, aunque cuando salí fue otra cosa, pero me apresure a vestirme y me concentre en que no tenia frío.

Cuando baje solo estaban Renné y Bella sentadas desayunando.

- ¿Y Charlie? – me senté junto a mi novia

- Fue a dejar unos reportes a la estación – contesto Renné - ¿Cómo dormiste? – me sonrió maternalmente

- Excelente – le regale mi mejor sonrisa

- ¿Tuviste frío? – pregunto Bella

- Nada – mentí

- Entonces creo que fue a otro al que sentí tiritar por la noche

Ella y su madre comenzaron a reírse y pararon cuando escucharon la puerta cerrarse.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – pregunto mi suegro mientras entraba

- Tu yerno – me apunto Renné

- ¿Así que ya son novios? – se sentó junto a su esposa – apuesto a que fue Bella quien se lo pidió – le hablo a Renné

- Tramposo – bufo ella – siempre ganas

- No entiendo – los mire a todos entrecerrando los ojos

- Desde que hable con mamá y le conté sobre ti – comenzó a explicar Bella – ella noto que no me refería a ti como mi novio – la vi enrojecerse un poco – así que hicieron una apuesta… sobre quien se declaraba primero

- Y yo gane por supuesto – sonrió Charlie

- ¿No podías adelantarte Edward? – me apunto una Renné media molesta con su cuchara de palo – ahora tendré que hacer de sumisa por una semana

Bella boto de golpe todo lo que tenia en la boca, miro para todos lados y se largo a reír, pronto todos la acompañamos.

Esta era ahora también mi familia.

Una familia bastante loca pero mi familia.

* * *

**Bueno, nuevo cap como les prometi.**

**Acuerdense de pasar por mi Blog, esta semana subi el ONE de Halloween y nuevo cap de Resiste**

**Mañana subire otro ONE en mi Blog.**

**Besos y comenten mucho!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 32**

**Bella POV**

Estaba molida, me dolía el cuello, la espalda, los brazos, las piernas, todo, y lo peor es que no era por haber tenido una alocada sesión de sexo con Edward en el avión, era porque me había quedado dormida en la peor posición imaginable, y el amoroso de mi novio no fue capaz de acomodarme porque decía que me veía tierna.

- ¿Mejor? – gemí en respuesta – supongo que te gusta lo que te estoy haciendo

- Si – mi voz salio apenas audible

- Amor – beso mi desnuda espalda – creo que seria mejor que te dieras un baño de burbujas… te relajaras mas

- No quiero – refunfuñe – me gusta eso que estas haciendo

- Pero es que no hago bien – se quejo y supe que se sentía mal por no estarme haciendo gozar

- Lo haces excelente – la verdad es que no lo hacia muy bien pero no quería moverme

- Eso lo dices porque eres mi novia y me amas – sentí como se alejaba por completo de mi cuerpo

- ¡No! – me gire para encararlo – lo digo porque…

- ¿Ves? – me apunto – ni siquiera sabes que inventar

- Mejor te prepare un rico baño

- De verdad que me gustaba mas lo que estábamos haciendo

- No se te da mentir Bella – me acerco y beso mi frente

- ¡Amo como haces masajes! – me queje

- Los hago horrible – escuche su voz mezclada con el agua de la ducha

- Bueno – me levante prácticamente desnuda – me baño si tu también estas en la bañera – entre al baño y lo mire de manera sugerente

- Señorita Swan… ¿Me esta haciendo una propuesta indecente? – corto el agua a la vez que terminaba de hablar

- Depende – lentamente baje mis bragas que era la única prenda que quedaba en mi cuerpo

- ¿De que depende?

- De tu respuesta – me acerque peligrosamente hacia él

- Cariño – me tomo por la cintura cuando me tuvo mas cerca – mi respuesta siempre será si

Sus labios comenzaron a moverse sobre los míos con demasiada insistencia, tanta que me vi forzada a abrir lo míos, mentira, no me vi forzada porque amo tener la lengua de Edward penetrando en mi boca, bueno, también en otras partes.

Mis comenzaron a picar por tocarlo así que no dude en enredarlas en sus cabellos, de esa forma también logre apegarlo mas a mi, su cuerpo y el mío se amoldaban de forma tan perfecta que llegaba a ser imposible de creer.

Poco a poco nos fuimos acercando hasta que quedamos en el borde de la bañadera, y con un solo movimiento, Edward nos metió a ambos adentro.

- ¡Edward! – chille cuando me vi empapada

- Esta exquisita el agua – me miro coqueto – claro que no tanto como tu

Volvimos a juntas nuestras bocas pero esta vez me puse sobre él y aumente la ferocidad del beso, quería tenerlo dentro mío de una forma urgente, se que él también estaba ansioso porque no tardo nada en penetrarme con dedos, lo sentí gemir cuando rozo mi clítoris, yo no me pude quedar muy quieta, necesitaba mas fricción así que comencé a ir en busca de sus dedos que mas pronto de lo que lo hubiera deseado dejaron mi cuerpo.

Sus manos fueron a mis caderas y trataron de mantenerlas quietas, pero era una tarea verdaderamente difícil tanto para Edward como para mi, porque estando los dos desnudos y muy dispuestos, las hormonas ganaban a la hora de mandar en nuestras acciones.

Lleve mis manos a mis pechos y busque entretención tirando de mis pezones, cerré los ojos y solo me preocupe de disfrutar de la sensación, pero cuando los abrí me encontré con la negra mirada de mi novio, el deseo que tenia se notaba a kilómetros, pero mas aun cuando me tomo por las caderas y penetro de un solo golpe, su polla se enterró hasta el fondo de mi coño así que un grito casi desgarrados salio por inercia de mi garganta, sin querer tire con mayor fuerza de mis dos pezones mientras Edward volvía a embestirme hasta el fondo, debo decir que el resultado de ambas experiencias combinadas fue el puto cielo.

Comencé a saltar sobre su polla como si estuviera en una jodida competencia, es que cuando lo tenia dentro mío se me olvida que era una señorita y que el resto del mundo existía, solo pensaba en el metiéndome su polla cuantas veces quisiera y por donde quisiera.

¿Eso me hacia una perra?

No, eso me hacia su perra.

Y como se que lo pone a mil que le hable sucio decidí darle un pequeño estimulo adicional.

- ¡Oh Bebé!…. Parece que cada día lo tienes mas grande – hice unos pequeños círculos que lo hicieron gruñir

- Y tu… mas estrecha… ¡OH! Haz eso de nuevo… por favor…. – tiro su cabeza hacia atrás y la apoyó en el borde de la bañadera

- ¿Esto? – repetí el gesto pero esta vez procure apretar mis paredes

- ¡Mierda!

Se un solo movimiento me encontré de espaldas y en cuatro con las manos al borde mientras esta vez su polla entra por mi culo.

- ¿Te gusta jugar? – sentí una nalgada que me hizo gemir de puro placer – Aquí si que estas estrecha… nadie mas que yo te a follado por el culo… ¡DIMELO!

Este Edward demandante pocas veces aparecía en el sexo, generalmente era yo la que fijaba los limites, pero el sentirlo en ese lugar nuevo me fascinó, ni siquiera sentí mayor dolo, creo que mi calentura combinado con las sales del baño hicieron su trabajo lubricándome.

- No… yo… lo siento – volvió a nalguearme pero esta vez en el otro cachete

- ¿Te gusta así? – sus manos viajaron a mi clítoris para darle un pequeño peñisco

- ¡Mierda si! – me apreté mas al borde – amor… te siento casi en la garganta… me gusta así… duro y hasta el fondo

- ¿Si? – tomó una porción de mi cabello y me obligo a que lo mirara – así te lo daré cariño

Sus embestidas eran rápidas y concisas pero el placer en mi seguía creciendo y sentí la cercanía de mi orgasmo, iba a alcanzarlo y no se si Edward estaba igual de cerca, pero cuando volví a sentir sus dedos en mi clítoris debe de pensar y me corrí sin tener control sobre mi, eso si, quede mas tranquila cuando sentí a Edward gritar por la liberación de su orgasmo también.

- Lo siento – su cuerpo estaba sobre mi espalda y la verdad que no era una posición para nada cómoda

- Tranquilo – me gire lentamente y nuestros cuerpos se lograron acomodar – ahí si – le sonreí

- No por esto – señalo nuestra postura – perdí el control y no fue…

- ¡Ey! – tomé su rostro en mis manos – creo que ya tuvimos esta conversación y quedamos en que tener sexo rudo y solo sexo de vez en cuando es bueno… obvio que también es lindo hacer el amor… pero un poco de ambos – me encogí de hombros – me parece bien

- ¿O sea que…?

- Esta bien – deje un beso fugaz en sus labios – estuvo excelente

- Podríamos repetirlo

- Claro

- A todo esto – me separe un poco de él para pensar mejor – creo que ya es hora de irnos

- Pero ya somos novios – se quejo – podríamos quedarnos disfrutando – quiso acercarse de nuevo a mi pero se lo impedí

- Edward… de verdad quiero cenar en ese restaurante – puse mi mejor carita de niña buena y él no tardo nada en rendirse

- Bien – se levanto dejándome una buena visión de su cuerpo

- Tu te pierdes todo esto – señalo su desnudo cuerpo al notar mi mirada

Dimos en agua y eliminamos cualquier rastro de jabón y sales de nuestros cuerpos, no tardamos casi nada en vestirnos y arreglarnos porque lo hicimos por separado, la verdad es que si quería cenar en ese restaurante pero pronto recordé que él también había reservado una habitación, mire de reojo detrás de mi y lo vi salir del cuarto con una pequeña maleta, una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro al darme cuenta que nunca tuvo intenciones de que nos quedáramos aquí. Decidí no mencionar nada, él era feliz así y lo dejaría serlo.

- ¡Edward! – lo llame cuando baje pero no me contesto - ¡Edward! – volví a gritar

- ¡En la cochera! – grito de vuelta

La verdad es que desde que me había mudado con Edward había conocido pocas partes de la casa, ya que si no estábamos trabajando estábamos en su cuarto, y la cochera era uno de los lugares que me faltaba por conocer.

- Edward – entre al lugar y quede de una pieza

- Hoy no usaremos el volvo – me sonrió con todos sus dientes

Ahí, delante mío habían como 5 tipos de auto que la verdad ni idea sus marcas, mas dos motos y una lancha, parecía una pequeña concesionaria, y eso que faltaba su volvo y mi beetle que siempre se mantenían estacionados en la parte frontal de la casa, o sea, sabia que Edward tenia mucho dinero que esta casa era grande pero me sentí realmente estúpida al no darme cuenta de tantas cosas, creo que desde que llegue a vivir acá solo he pensado en Edward y yo juntos, nada mas.

- Veo que tienes más autos – avance hacia él

- Si – se encogió de hombros y lo note algo tímido – es que me gusta coleccionarlos – me miro directo a los ojos - ¿Te importa que hoy usemos este?

Se corrió a un lado para dejarme ver un Aston Martin amv10 negro, ese auto si lo conocía porque recuerdo haberlo visto en un reportaje y haber pensado que nadie podía gastar tanto dinero para tener un auto así, pero bueno, delante mío tengo a mi novio que si lo hizo.

- Es hermoso – me apresure a decir cuando lo vi mirarme tanto - ¿Nos vamos?

- Si

Chillo como niño y eso me hizo sentirme mejor conmigo.

El hotel Hyatt irradiaba dinero y elegancia por todos lados así que me sentí muy contenta al haber elegido mi mejor ropa, que gracia a Tanya era de diseñador y de la temporada.

La comida estuvo muy amena y creo que si hubiera sido con el plan original no la hubiéramos disfrutado tanto a causa de la tensión.

- Exquisito – deje la servilleta en la mesa

- Bella yo... – Edward tomo mis manos por sobre la mesa – ya sabes que hay una habitación y pensé que…

- Señor Cullen – la voz del camarero nos hizo a ambos salir de nuestra burbuja – siento interrumpir pero la señorita de allá me pidió que le entregara esto

- ¿Quién? – Edward se dio vuelta pero no encontró a nadie porque se volvió a girar hacia el mesero

El chico extendió a mi novio un sobre amarillo de los tipos que contienen problemas, cuando mi novio lo abrió supe que eran mas que problemas, su rostro pálido y desencajado me confirmaron que lo que había ahí adentro no era para nada bueno.

* * *

**Bueno, creo q un poquitos de problemas no les vendria mal jajajajajaja**

**espero sus comentarios**

**AHHH mañana subo nuevo cap de MOV en mi Blog**

**Besos y coementen!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 33**

**Edward POV**

Así es como había soñado el día que en le pediría a Bella ser mi novia, todo estaba perfecto, la ambientación, la comida, todo y eso que aun no veía la habitación que había mandado a pedir.

Solo al mencionar que era un Cullen me ofrecieron servicios adicionales, así que no dude en tomar algunos para que mi Bella se sintiera mas cómoda, se que ella nunca había estado en un lugar como este así que me alegraba ser yo el primero con el cual disfrutara de todos los lujos, del jacuzzi, las frutillas con chocolota, la champaña cara… todo.

Estaba diciéndole sobre la habitación cuando llego un mesero a interrumpirnos.

- Señor Cullen siento interrumpir pero la señorita de allá me pidió que le entregara esto

Tendió frente a mí un sobre que aunque dude un poco al principio, termine por aceptar.

- ¿Quién? – pregunte mientras lo abría

Saque el contenido y me quede de una pieza al ver que eran un montón de fotos mías con distintas chicas en posiciones bastante poco ortodoxas.

Sabia muy bien que esto era algo de mi pasado pero verme en esas fotos hizo que buena parte de la comida se agolpara en mi garganta.

Después de unos segundos de confusión la furia comenzó a llegar a mi porque de verdad no sabia de donde había salido estas fotos, parecían tomadas desde un ángulo raro y en cada una de las diez en total que habían, salía con una chica distinta.

Mentiría si dijera que las recordaba, porque no me acordaba de ninguna de ella.

Gire mi cabeza rápidamente para ver si encontraba a quien me había enviado el sobre pero el lugar al que había señalado el camarero estaba totalmente vacío.

- ¿Quién me envió esto? – arrugue el sobre de la furia que estaba comenzando a brotar en mi

- No se señor… la chica – miro hacia donde había apuntado y frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que no había nadie – estaba con un sombrero y lentes… era rubia… pero la verdad es que me pareció que llevaba una peluca

- ¿Estaba sola?

- Yo… no se – vi bien el rostro del mesero y parecía de verdad asustado

- Te daré una buena propina si me ayudas en esto

- Mire… estaba sentada sola en la mesa… pero minutos antes la vi en el bar con un hombre así que… - se encogió de hombros – la verdad es que no se mas

- Muchas gracias

El camarero se retiro y yo aun estaba pensando en quien podría haberme enviado estas fotos, pensé en cada una de las mujeres que salía en ella pero no recordaba a ninguna como para poder pensar que fuera cualquiera de ellas.

- Bueno… supongo que lo que esta en ese sobre es mucho mas importante que tu novia así que…

- Bella

Levante la vista y me odie aun más por haberla olvidado y haber arruinado la perfecta noche.

- Vamos a la habitación, debe estar lista y…

- Prefiero ir a casa – se levanto y tomo su cartera – creo que no te sientes muy bien

Aunque el tono preocupado de su voz se notaba sincero también distinguí a la perfección un dejo de molestia, y como no estarlo, había arruinado las cosas.

- Esto son solo unos contratos de trabajo que…

- Edward – hablo en un tono bajo y calmado – respeto que sea algo personal… pero también te pido respeto y no me trates como una estúpida… se muy bien que esos no son unos contratos

- Bella…

- Vamos a casa… ¿Si? – solo asentí y me levante

El camino de vuelta a casa fue totalmente en silencio, ni siquiera prendí la radio porque quería pensar hasta que me explotara el cerebro en quien me estaba haciendo esto. La tensión en el auto también era demasiado palpable.

Una perfecta noche se había arruinado porque en su debido tiempo no pude mantener mis pantalones puestos.

Esas diez mujeres no llegan a ser ni la mitad de las que pasaron por mi cama.

En su tiempo me sentí súper orgulloso de poder decir que nunca repetí una mujer en mi cama y que tenia sexo prácticamente todos los días, me sentía poderoso y ahora por fin le encuentro sentido a la palabras que me dijo mi padre hace dos años.

_**Flash Back**_

_- Edward – mi padre entro de golpe a mi oficina - ¿Me puedes explicar porque la nueva periodista acaba de renunciar?_

_- No se de que me hablas – me dolía un poco la cabeza por la juerga de la noche anterior y no estaba para los problemas de Carlisle_

_- Ella dice que se va por tu culpa_

_- Papá – trate de sonar lo mas calmado posible – ni si quiera se de quien me estas hablando_

_- Ella dice que salio contigo hace dos días_

_Se sentó frente a mi escritorio y yo lo mire a la cara, no estaba bromeando, de verdad se notaba serio._

_- ¿Cómo es?_

_- No se – se encogió de hombros – tiene como 20 años, rubia, alta… no se… ¡Que mierda hiciste Edward!_

_- Ahhhh ahora la recuerdo – sonreí al recordar lo que había pasado hace dos noches – ese día me quede a trabajar hasta tarde y me tope con ella en la cafetería – me encogí de hombros – una cosa llevo a la otra… ¿Qué mas puedo decir?_

_Sonreí al recordar el sexo decente que había tenido, pero la verdad es que no me acordaba mucho de la chica, solo de que la vi de espaldas haciendo funcionar la cafetera y que su respingado culo me llamaba a follarla, así que eso fue lo que hice._

_- Edward – me padre se paso las manos por sus rubios cabellos, un gesto muy similar al que yo acostumbraba – debes dejar de hacer esto… ella llevaba tres días en la empresa… salio como la mejor de su clase y nos costo mucho para nos eligiera para trabajar acá… muchas editoriales se la pelearon y ahora…_

_- Esta ciudad esta llena de periodistas que se mueren por trabajar con nosotros_

_No entendía cual era el problema de mi padre, que contratara a alguien mas y listo._

_- Ese no es el punto hijo_

_- ¿Entonces cual es?_

_Estaba tan concentrado terminando un reportaje cuando él llego que ahora ya había perdido por completo el hilo de mi trabajo._

_- Tu hijo_

_- Yo no tengo ningún problema – me puse a la defensiva_

_- Si hijo… algún día cuando te enamores todas estas cosas te van a pasar la cuenta_

_- Para eso tendría que enamorarme_

_Lo mire con una gran sonrisa porque dudaba mucho que llegara el día en que Edward Cullen dejara su vida de conquistador para atarse a una sola mujer._

_- Yo pase por esto… ¿Sabes?_

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Por esto – me señalo – era un conquistador innato… tantas mujeres pasaron por mi cama que perdí la cuenta – abrí los ojos enormemente porque esto era algo que no me hubiera imaginado del perfecto Carlisle _

_- ¡Júralo!_

_- Te lo juro… pero el día que conocí a Esme me sentí la peor basura… me enamore de tu madre solo con verla y yo sentía que no merecía a un ángel como ella_

_- ¿Le contaste?... eres un tonto… deberías haber negado todo_

_- No puedes iniciar una relación con mentiras – me miro serio y con el ceño fruncido_

_- Pero tampoco puedes ir contado tus aventuras a tu mujer_

_- Edward… cuando te enamores te vas a acordar de esta plática_

_- No me voy a enamorar_

_- Cuando lo creas necesario yo estaré ahí para hablar contigo hijo – sin mas se levanto y se fue_

_Yo no me enamoraría nunca._

_¿No?_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Cuando volví a la realidad ya estaba sentado solo en mi despacho de casa, tenia el sobre encima la mesa y aun no me atrevía a volver a abrir el sobre.

Bella se había directo al cuarto, no había dicho nada más que un seco "buenas noches", yo no quise presionarla así que me encerré aquí a pensar que hacer.

Respire hondo antes de volver a abrir el sobre, saque las fotos y me volví a asquear de verlas, ese hombre de ahí era yo pero no podía terminar de reconocerme, parecía que había pasado hace tanto tiempo… como otra vida.

Deje las fotos esparcidas en la mesa y por no se que motivo volví a mirar al sobre y había un papel que no había notado, lo saque con el corazón latiéndome demasiado rápido.

Abrí el papel y ahora si sentí el sudor frío cruzar por mi frente.

No quiero nada… solo el placer de que tu pasado jamás te dejara ser feliz con esa perra.

Unas lagrimas salieron por mis ojos, esto no era la muerte pero me daba mucho miedo pensar en que Bella no entienda mi pasado, yo misma se lo había dicho en mas de alguna ocasión pero nunca había entrado en detalles.

Tome el teléfono y marque el único número que me vino en este momento.

- ¿Hola?

- Papá – solloce - ¿Recuerdas la platica de hace dos años? – había silencio del otro lado peor sabia muy bien que me estaba escuchando – pues tenia razón

- ¿Qué paso? – su voz era firme pero comprensiva

- Unas fotos… no se… son raras… son con mujeres distintas y están tomadas como de algún lugar oculto… no se

Deje caer la cabeza del cansancio mental que estaba sufriendo.

- ¿Un acosador?... ¿Qué te pidieron?

- Nada… solo me desearon infelicidad con Bella… alguien me quiere hacer mal papá

- Debes hablar con Bella… si dices que las fotos están tomadas de algún ángulo oculto lo mas probable es que te estén acosando… ¿Sabes quien podría querer hacer esto?

- He estado pensado y no se…

- ¿Alguna mujer despechada…?

- Alice

Susurre más que nada para mi pero mi padre me escucho demasiado bien, porque lo escuche jadear.

- No se como no lo había pensado antes – me golpee la frente por lento

- Recuerdo muy bien lo que paso… voy a averiguar que se puede hacer… mañana hablare con el abogado… peor necesitare esas fotos

- Gracias papá

- Edward… habla esto con Bella

- Lo se… lo haré inmediatamente

A penas colgué fui a nuestra habitación, cuando entre me encontré con mi hermoso ángel totalmente dormida, se veía tan tranquila y en paz que no quise despertarla peor tenia que hacerlo.

Me senté a su lado y acaricie su frente.

- Bella – le susurre mientras la movía suavemente

- ¿Qué paso?

Hablo y después abrió sus ojos, en cuento se encontraron con los míos no dude en abrazarla y dejar que la presión saliera de mi en forma de llanto.

- Perdóname mi amor – me abrace fuerte en ella – perdóname por haber sido como fui… perdóname por no haberte esperado

* * *

**Nuevo capitulo**

**Si todo sale bien, salgo de la U el viernes y podre actualizar mas seguido.**

**Quizas comience un nuevo fic en el Blog.**

**Ahhhh pasen x ahi q esta medio muerte, ustedes deciden si quieren el nuevo fic.**

**Besos y comenten!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 34**

**Bella POV**

No sabia que pensar, tampoco quería llorar porque eso solo le daría una importancia que no sabía si tenía.

Aunque tampoco me podía hacer la tonta, era obvio que había algo importante en ese sobre, algo que Edward prefería esconder de mí.

En cuanto llegamos a casa preferí encerrarme en nuestro cuarto, peor no para escapar de él sino para darle su espacio y que asimilara lo que le había pasado, ya después él decidiría si quería compartirlo conmigo.

Me quede dormida aun con todo dándome vuelta.

Todo paso por mi cabeza, desde un chantaje, una extorsión, todo.

Abrí los ojos al sentir un ligero movimiento en mi hombro, escuche a lo lejos la voz de Edward así que no dude en despertarme.

- ¿Qué paso?

A penas abrí los ojos se tiro encima mío y me abrazo mucho mas fuerte de lo que lo hacia siempre.

Me asuste por instinto.

- Perdóname mi amor perdóname por haber sido como fui… perdóname por no haberte esperado

Todas sus palabras se arremolinaron en mi cabeza y me costo unos segundos procesar todo, era claro que su estado tenia que ver con el sobre pero…

¿Tan malo era?

- Amor – me separe de él y tome su rostro en mis manos – habla conmigo… dime que pasa

- Yo fui tan estúpido… mi padre me lo dijo pero no quise creerle… lo siento – una lagrima rodó por su ojo derecho y mi corazón se estrujo

¿Me había engañado?

Nuevamente sentía como mi corazón se estrujaba por una traición, no solo había sido Jasper sino que ahora Edward también, quizás había algo conmigo que no les era suficiente y tenían que buscar las cosas por fuera.

- Me… - mi voz se quebró – ¿Me engañaste?

- Si – me abrazo con fuerza – lo siento tanto

- ¡Suéltame! – me solté de su agarre y me aleje de él - ¿Con quien?

- No se… fue hace tanto… no recuerdos sus nombre

- ¿SUS NOMBRES? – chille como poseída – espera – repase nuevamente sus palabras – cuando hablas de que fue hace mucho… ¿Hace cuanto exactamente?

- No lo se… dos años mas o menos… lo siento amor

Sentí como el alma me volvía al cuerpo, Edward no era igual a Jasper y yo me odie por haberlos comparado.

- ¡Estúpido! – me tire sobre él y comencé a golpearle el pecho – eres un tonto – solloce

- Lo se amor

- ¡NO!... no tienes una puta idea de nada – me lleve las manos al rostro y me puse a llorar con mas ganas – pensé que te había acostado con alguien ahora – susurre

- NO… nunca… tú eres lo que mas amo… no te haría algo así

- ¡Pero es lo que me dijiste tonto! – hice un puchero – que mierda me importa con quien te acostaste antes… yo hasta quede embarazada de Jasper

Lo vi apretar la mandíbula, se lo merecía por estúpido.

- Yo… - bajo la vista y era palpable su vergüenza – hice muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento

- Y yo también… una vez atropelle un gato… ¿Y? – me encogí de hombros – no por eso ahora soy una asesina o algo… en la vida pasan cosas y no por eso nos podemos condenar – trate de sonar tranquila y darle la paz que se que no tenia en estos momentos

- Las fotos… - susurro

- ¿Qué fo…? – no termine de hablar cuando la imagen del amarillo sobre vino a mi mente – entiendo

Rápidamente mi cerebro proceso lo del sobre con todo lo que acaba de decir, creo que mis pensamientos de antes no estaban tan lejos… chantaje… chantaje sexual.

- ¿Quién es?... ¿Quién mando el sobre?

- Creo que fue Alice

No me había dado cuenta que tenia los ojos cerrados hasta que al escuchar sus palabras se me abrieron de golpe.

- ¡LA VOY A MATAR! – me pare sobre la cama de golpe

- Amor… tranquilízate – me tome por los pies y de un solo movimiento me volvió a acostar – son diez fotos… con – agacho la cabeza y cerro los ojos – con – tomo aire – diez chicas distintas… quiero que las veas porque en la nota que venia me amenazaron contigo y no quiero que te manden otro sobre y las veas sola y que puedas pensar algo mas, prefiero estar contigo porque si quieres descargarte o….

- Para – puse una mano frente a su rostro y me rei de que hablara tanto tan rápido y tan seguido – si esa perra quiere verme mal no lo lograre… tu una vez me dijiste que tenias un pasado algo oscuro y yo lo acepte… ver una fotos no creo que me agrade pero… - le sonreí y él me acompaño – se lo bueno que eres en la cama así que no me sorprendería que te fotografiaran

- Ese es otro punto – de encima de la mesa de noche tomo el sobre y me lo entrego – hay algo raro en todas las fotos

Tome el sobre que me tendía y después de unos cuantos respiros saque su contenido y aunque me costo mucho vi las fotos, en todas ellas reconocí a Edward pero cada vez con una mujer distinta, no se veía nada muy claro pero era obvio que estaban desnudos y teniendo sexo.

Volví a repasar las fotos y busque eso raro que nombre Edward, y claro… ahí estaba.

Todas las fotos estaban tomadas de un ángulo bastante extraño, como de algún fisgón.

- Están todas tomadas igual – hable

- Parece que alguien me estuvo siguiendo, pero lo extraño es que eso fue hace mucho, recién ahora vienen a enviármelas y no se porque

- Yo si – suspire y deje las fotos en la cama

-¿Por qué? – me frunció el ceño

- ¿Hace cuanto que no tienes novia formal?

- Nunca he tenido novia formal – sonrió y me guiño un ojo

- ¿Hace cuanto que no vives con alguna mujer que no sea de tu familia?

- Bella… sabes que nunca he vivido con nadie

Me reí, Edward a veces era tan ingenuo que me hacia amarlo mas, no estaba ni cerca de saber lo que podía provocar en sexo opuesto, tanto como para desatar la ira de una loca desquiciada.

- A ver amor – trate de explicarle con manzanitas – como nunca te has interesado en nadie quien sea – señale las fotos – nunca se sintió amenazada y ahora que estas conmigo – se me inflo el pecho al decir eso – se ve amenazada y por eso actúa ahora

- Yo creo que es Alice

- Yo también… es tan obvio esa perra – rugí – siempre estuvo detrás de ti… Edward – lo mire entrecerrando los ojos - ¿Alguna vez te acostaste con ella?

- NO – puso una cara de asco – siempre la vi como una niña… nunca ni la mire… me hubiera sentido un pedófilo ¡ag! – saco la lengua

- Esa chiquita esta loca – bufe

- Mi padre mañana va a hablar con su abogado… tengo que llevarle las fotos

- Yo iré contigo – hable con firmeza

- Gracias amor… yo sabia que me entenderías

- Pero tenias miedo – me burle y el solo me saco la lengua

Nos dormimos mas abrazados que nunca, ambos necesitamos saber que estábamos juntos y que nada nos iba a separar.

Cuando el reloj despertador sonó salte de la cama para ir a bañarme ya que yo me demoraba mas, en cuanto estuve lista Edward entro al baño mientras me vestía.

Terminamos estando listos juntos y bajamos a desayunar, solo nos tomamos un café con unas tostadas. Edward tomo el sobre cerrado y nos encaminamos a la oficina.

Yo me fui a terminar unos artículos que había dejado avanzados antes de irnos a Forks, estaba concentrada escribiendo, Edward había dicho que me avisaría cuando nos reuniéramos con el abogado, peor que lo más probable es que fuera a la hora del almuerzo y en algún restorán.

Eran como las 12 cuando llamaron a mi puerta, alce la vista para encontrarme con Jane algo nerviosa.

- Permiso Bella – me sonrió

- Pasa Jane – la invite a entrar - ¿Qué pasa?

- Es que… te llego algo

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Esto – volvió a entrar pero con ella venia una enorme canasta con cosas

Alcance a distinguir unas cremas, chocolates, flores y no se cuantas cosas mas.

- No puede ser – me tome la cabeza con las manos y me dieron ganas de golpear algo

- Lo siento – hablo con temor Jane

- No es tu culpa – le sonreí

- Viene una carta – me apunto dentro de la canasta

- Gracias Jane puedes irte

Se retiro rápidamente y yo me apresure a abrir la carta aunque sabía muy bien de quien era.

No podía ser de otro que de Jasper.

Saque el sobre y lo abrí sin nada de ánimos.

_**Bellita me alegra que estés bien con Edward,**_

_**te envió una hermosa foto de tu novio para que la pongan al lado de su cama.**_

_**Besos.**_

Rebusqué algo nerviosa entre la canasta y ahí enmarcada estaba una foto de Edward con una mujer, si en las otras fotos no se veía bien las posiciones en esta se veía todo, completamente todo, estaba enmarcada y algo se removió dentro mío.

La persona que estaba haciendo esto estaba pasando de hacer una broma a hacer daño real.

Tome el teléfono y marque a Jane.

- ¿Qué pasa Bella?

- Búscame la dirección personal de Alice Brandon – rugí al teléfono

- Pero Bella… no tengo derecho a esos archivos

- ¡Jane! – cuando me di cuenta que la iba a pagar con ella me controle – no quiero sonar pedante ni abusar de poder pero sabes que mi novio es el hijo del dueño

Odiaba hacer esto pero quería esa dirección ahora mismo.

- Bien Bella… en diez minutos te la llevo

- Jane… - hable mucho mas calmada – muchas gracias… por favor que esto se mantenga entre nosotras

- No te preocupes – corte y me tome la cabeza entre las manos

Maldita Alice, la iba a buscar y cuando la encuentre no le va a quedar un puto cabello en su puta cabeza.

* * *

**Vieron q estoy actualizando todos los dias?**

**Bueno, tengo varias ideas en la cabeza q quiero ir desarrollando luego asi que espero q me sigan cuando las ponga en practica.**

**Mañana nuevo cap de MOV**

**Besos y comenten!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 35**

**Edward POV**

No voy a negar que he estado nervioso toda la mañana, no me pude concentrar en casi nada, tenia artículos que corregir frente a mi y ni siquiera podía ver que _haiga _esta mal, que es haya.

Mejor deje los artículos a un lado y volví a abrir el sobre para tratar de encontrar alguna pista en las fotos, o sea, era obvio que todas estaban tomas de la misma forma, pero no estaba cien por ciento seguro que haya sido Alice, este parecía un trabajo mas profesional.

El insistente sonido del teléfono me saco de mis cavilaciones, deje a un lado las fotos y conteste.

- Hola – se que no tenia derecho a molestarme con el mundo pero no podía evitar que mi voz saliera molesta

- Hijo

- Papá – me relaje al escuchar su voz – dime por favor que me traes buenas noticias – baje la cabeza y me la tome entre mis manos

- Si… bueno no se

- Carlisle – gruñí – explícate por favor

- Ven a mi oficina mejor

Corte la llamada y me puse de pies inmediatamente en cuanto tome el pomo de la puerta me devolví y tome el sobre que yacía sobre mi escritorio, ahora si estaba listo para ir a ver a mi padre, porque estaba seguro que lo que tenia que hablar conmigo tenia que ver con las fotos.

Iba por los pasillos cuando me tope con la segunda persona que menos quería ver en estos momentos, después de Alice por supuesto.

- Edward – gruño

- Jasper – escupí su nombre

- Veo que ya volvieron de su viaje – la sonrisa burlo que me dio me hizo querer golpearlo en su perfecto rostro - ¿Bella ya se aburrió de ti? – pregunto con burla

- No – me cruce de brazos y ensanche mi sonrisa – de hecho formalizamos nuestra relación… ahora es mi novia

El cambio de su rostro fue mi pago, se le desfiguro completamente.

- Ya se dará cuenta ella que no eres mas que mierda – hablo con rabia – no creas que no he visto pasar ese desfile de mujeres… se que has estado con mas de las que puedas contar y de eso Bella se enterara en algún momento y se dará cuenta que no eres lo que ella piensa

- Mira niñito – me contuve de tomarlo de las solapas – no te corro de aquí porque eres bueno en tu trabajo y no somos una empresa parcial

- Eso me tiene sin cuidado – se encogió de hombros – si estoy aquí es solo por Bella… he recibido ofertas se sitios mucho mejores

- Mira… - conté hasta diez y me contuve – estoy ocupado

Pase por su lado y seguí con mi camino.

- Su padre lo esta esperando – me hablo ni bien me vio la secretaria de mi padre, Zafrina

- Gracias – le asentí y me apresure a entrar

A penas puse un pie en la oficina note otra presencia, mi padre no estaba solo y reconocí inmediatamente a su acompañante, era Jenks, el abogado de la empresa y de mi familia.

Preferí dejar de lado todo lo ocurrido con Jasper porque esto si que era importante.

- Buenos días – salude en general

- Hijo – se levanto de su lugar mi padre – siéntate por favor – me indico el lugar al lado de Jenks

- Tu padre ya me puso al tanto de todo – hablo Jenks ni bien toque el asiento

- Perdón – los interrumpí antes que me dijeran cualquier otra cosa – hable con Bella anoche y esto lo haremos juntos – me apresure a sacar mi teléfono celular – por favor esperan a que llegue

- Claro – me sonrió mi padre

Marque el numero de mi novia desde el marcado automático, sonó una, dos, tres, cuatro, se corto la llamada y ella no contesto, eso era muy extraño así que volví a marcar pero nuevamente nada.

- Debe estar ocupada – hable mirando extrañado el teléfono

- Deja que llame a su oficina – mi padre tomo el teléfono que estaba sobre el escritorio y solo marco un botón – hola Jane – espero – comunícame con Isabella Swan por favor – de un segundo a otro la cara de mi padre paso de estar normal a una de confusión - ¿A dónde…?

Se quedo con la pregunta en la boca pero su gesto de total desconcierto me demostró que algo pasada con Bella, me puse de pie de un solo salto y espere impaciente a que mi padre colgara la llamada.

- ¿Qué pasa con Bella? – aun el auricular no llegaba a la base cuando hable

- Hijo – en un gesto muy parecido a mi se paso las manos por sus rubios cabellos – Bella salio – levanto la vista y supe que había algo mas

- ¿Dónde? – apreté los dientes al hablar

- Hijo siéntate por favor

- Padre…

- Llego un paquete a la oficina de Bella – no pude contener un jadeo que se me escapo

- Fotos – susurre

- No se – se encogió de hombros – dice Jane que fue una canasta con varias cosas… que Bella se puso mal y que…

Se detuvo un momento como si no quisiera decirme lo que seguía.

- Soy un niño grande – me burle – créeme que puedo escuchar cualquier cosa que tengas para decirme

- Le pidió la dirección de Alice… dice Jane que ni bien se la dio salio como alma que lleva el diablo

- ¡Mierda! – gruñí – maldita sea Bella por no quedarse quieta – comencé a pasearme por la oficina como bestia enjaulada – dijimos que haríamos esto juntos

- Hijo – sentí una presión en mi hombro – estoy seguro que Bella no hará nada imprudente, ella es una chica muy ubicada así que mejor comencemos con estos nosotros para ir adelantando

Procese las palabras de mi padre y volví a tomar asiento.

- Bien – hablo Jenks que hasta el momento no había dicho una sola palabra – en primer lugar me gustaría ver la fotografías por favor

- Claro – automáticamente tome el sobre que había dejado sobre el escritorio y se lo extendí

Debo reconocer que algo de vergüenza y pudor me daba que cualquier persona pudiera ver esas fotos, eran de un carácter demasiado intimo como para andarlas enseñando por la vida.

- Veo – Jenks tenia puestos unos extraños lentes y solo asentía mientras mantenía la vista fija en las fotos – aquí hay algo – tomo una de las fotografías y se la acerco mucho que hasta parecía cómico

- ¿Qué ve? – mi entusiasmo era enorme, no quería parecer muy emocionado pero era difícil controlarse

- Aquí hay un reflejo – me enseño algo que no vi en una fotografía cualquiera

- ¿Reflejo de quien tomo las fotos? – se apresuro a preguntar mi padre

- Eso parece ser Carlisle – la tranquilidad en la voz de Jenks me exalto

- ¡¿Quién es?

- No lo puedo ver bien – lo mire y tuve unas enormes ganas de estrangularlo – tendré que llevarla al laboratorio para que le eliminen los pixeles… estará lista en una semana mas o menos

- ¿UNA SEMANA? – me levante de golpe - ¡No tengo una semana! – hablé un poco mas calmado – por favor Jenks – lo mire fijamente – necesito resolver esto lo antes posible

- Bien – se quito los lentes extraños – veré que puedo hacer – me mostró el sobre con las fotos – esto tendré que llevármelo

- Por supuesto – asentí

- Y sobre la sospechosa… - incito mi padre

- Hare que uno de mis chicos la mantenga vigilada – mi padre asintió

- ¿De que hablan? – los mire con el ceño fruncido

- Le comente a Jenks sobre tu sospecha de que podría ser Alice – se apresuro a aclarar mi padre – y mi amigo aquí – le sonrió al abogado – cree que seria prudente mantenerla vigilada por si realiza algún movimiento

- Pero ya cumplieron su amenaza con Bella – me queje como nenito

- Si… pero seguramente esta no será la única

- Bella… - susurre – Bella esta con Alice – hable con un poco mas de voz

- Es cierto – agrego mi padre – pero no creo que pase nada

- Eso espero porque…

No pude decir nada más porque el insistente sonido de mi celular me interrumpió

- ¿Hola? – casi gruñí al teléfono

- Edward… - mi corazón volvió a latir normalmente al escuchar la voz de mi ángel

- Bella – sonreí

- Necesito que vengas por mi – su voz sonaba bastante tranquila y con hasta un toque de culpabilidad

- _30 segundos más_ – escuche que gritaban de fondo

Fruncí el ceño.

¿Dónde estaba Bella?

- ¿Dónde estas?

- Edward…

- Bella – hable duramente cuando la sentí dudar – dime donde estas y porque necesitas que te vaya a buscar

- Yo… estoy en la cárcel

* * *

**Nuevo cap, les aviso que en Sexcall se viene un lemmon q no he escrito en ningun FIC **

**sera su recompensa porque se vienen tiempos dificiles pero tampoco tanto, no me gustan mucho las vueltas.**

**No le queda mucho, pero tampoco tan poco jajajaj**

**Mañana cap de MOV**

**Besos y comenten!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 36**

**Bella POV**

Inhalé y exhalé un par de veces antes de que me atreviera realmente a tocar el timbre, estaba frente a la casa de Alice y por un momento me arrepentí sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

O sea.

¿Qué le diría?

Hola Alice, vengo a darte un puñetazo por ser una grandísima hija de perra y estarnos acosando.

No, no podía decirle eso porque de lo único que estaba segura es que no sabía nada.

O sea, tenia sospechas y podría firmar con mi sangre que si fue Alice, porque las fotos son de hace mucho y ella es la única que ha estado tanto tiempo obsesionada con Edward.

No sabía que hacer pero tampoco podía quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras alguien estaba tratando de arruinarnos la vida.

- ¿Bella? – levante la vista para encontrarme con Jasper - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Lentamente comenzó a acercarse a mí pero me costó un momento darme cuenta que venía en dirección a la casa de Alice

- Hola – le di una fingida sonrisa

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – miro hacia atrás a la casa – yo – volteo rápidamente a mirarme – venia a ver a un amigo que…

- Jasper – lo corte – se perfectamente quien vive en esta casa – la apunte con mi mentón

- No… yo…

Rápidamente comenzó a soltar palabras sin ningún sentido, ya tenía suficiente el tener que lidiar con el supuesto de que Alice nos estaba acosando.

- Jasper… de verdad que no tienes porque darme ninguna explicación, nosotros ya no…

- Lo sé – bajo un poco la vista – pero es que tu no entiendes – se acerco hasta mi y me tomo por los hombros – yo de verdad te amo es que lo que paso no fue nada… fue solo un error mío

- ¿Entonces que haces en la casa de Alice? – lo mire frunciendo el ceño

- No cariño – me toco la mejilla pero yo en el segundo di un paso hacia atrás – no es lo que piensas… ella me llamo y dijo que tenía que decirme algo… la escuche tan alterada que vine a ver que le pasaba

- Jasper – suspire cansada – no me importa – me encogí de hombros mientras lo miraba fijamente – tu eres libre de hacer lo que se te plazca… además yo estoy con Edward así que… - ya no sabía cómo seguir explicando lo mismo

- Edward no es lo que tú crees – me cruce de brazos y lo mire desafiante

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Que yo conozco a Edward hace mas de 10 años y no sabes la cantidad de mujeres que he visto pasar por su vida, y eso que solo es lo que yo sé… deben haber un montón que mantuvo escondidas, un hombre así no es para una chica como tú cariño – me sonrió y me dieron ganas de golpearlo

- Jasper te recuerdo que fue a ti al que encontré en nuestra cama con otra – no quería que pensara que estaba celosa pero tampoco iba a dejar que hablara tantas sandeces de Edward

- Pero Bella… tú no eres una chica para alguien como él – quiso volver a acercárseme pero alcance a esquivarlo

- ¿Y cómo es una chica como yo?

- Una chica tierna, de familia, de esas que le presentas a tus padres, eres la clase de chica que sabes que se convertirá en la madre de tus hijos

Eso era todo, Jasper por fin había tocado mi fibra, había estado tan bien todo este tiempo para estar parada frente al que puso ser el padre de mi hijo neo nato, es que pensar que lo que paso fue mejor porque me libero de un hombre infiel y que no valía la pena, me hace sentirme la peor mujer, siento que me alegro de la muerte de mi hijo cuando es lo más doloroso que me pudo pasar nunca.

- Yo no soy eso Jasper – hable con dolor – no pude ser la madre de tu hijo

- Pero amor – dio un paso que detuvo al ver mi rechazo – eso solo fue una horrible tragedia

- La peor – murmure

- Dame otra oportunidad – en un descuido mío llego hasta mi lado y tomo mis manos entre las suyas – te prometo que esta vez todo será distinto

- ¡JASPER!

Y para llenar el cupón tenía que aparecer quien faltaba, me golpee mentalmente por haber venido y haberme metido en una situación que estaba segurísima se pondría mucho peor.

- Mejor me voy

Quise pasar por el lado de Jasper pero fue más rápido y me tomo por la cintura, no alcancé ni siquiera a pensar en soltarme cuando sentí un empujón.

- ¡Alice! – gruño Jasper

- ¡NO! – chilló ella – estoy harta de esta perra… siempre quiere tener todo lo que es mío

- Yo no tengo nada que ver aquí – me solté del agarre de Jasper – así que mejor me voy

- ¡NO! – rugió Alice mientras se ponía frente a mi – dime de una vez que estás haciendo aquí

No quería que esto ocurriera así pero la situación se estaba dando así que no iba a huir.

- Venia a verte – hable lo más segura posible

- ¿Para qué? – a pesar de su corta estatura la sentí muy a mi par - ¿Para restregarme como me quitaste a Edward?... ¿Cómo cada noche tengo que escuchar tu nombre mientras Jasper llega al orgasmo'

- ¡Mentira! – intervino el aludido – es no es verdad… no hemos vuelto a…

- Cada noche – sonrió Alice mientras se cruzaba de brazos – cada noche llega llorando y rogando porque le abra la puerta y las piernas – me miro como esperando mi reacción pero sinceramente yo no tenía ninguna intención de que esto me afectara

- Alice… yo estoy con Edward… puedes hacer con Jasper lo que se les plazca a ambos

- ¡Claro! – llevo sus manos a su corto cabello y comenzó a tirar de ellos – ahora me refriegas en la cara que estas con él

- No… yo solo venia a preguntarte algo…

¿No se suponía que las preguntas venia a hacerlas yo?

¿No se suponía que venía a pedir explicaciones?

Bien Bella, esto es lo justo que tenias que hacer, ponerte a temblar frente a la perra que se le ofreció en bandeja de plata a tu novio y que mas encima mide como veinte centímetros menos que tu.

Bufe, respire y alce el mentón, haría exactamente lo que había venido a hacer.

- Quiero que dejes de ser una loca sicópata y dejes en paz a mi novio – me cruce de brazos para darle un toque más aterrador a la situación

- ¿LOCA SICOPATA? – chillo tan alto que tuve que tocarme los tímpanos para asegurarme de que no me los había reventado

- Alice no es necesario que… - si no fuera porque volvió a hablar habría olvidado por completo la presencia de Jasper

- Déjame – vi como se libraba de un agarre de él – esta estúpida – me apunto – ¡me está llamando loca sicópata! – me apunto y vi la vena de su cuello levantarse

- Yo solo quiero que nos dejes vivir en paz – alce un poco la voz para que me escuchara

- Mira – se me acerco amenazadoramente – yo dejo en paz a tu Eddie y tu alejas tus garras de mi Jasper perra barata

¿Perra barata?

Esta que se ofreció a Edward desnuda en su oficina… ¿Acaba de llamar perra barata?

- ¡No proyectes en mi lo que tú eres! – cada vez los tonos de voz iban aumentando mas y mas

- Chicas… por favor – se puso Jasper entre medio

- ¡TU NO TE METAS! – casi no me reconocí por lo histérica de mi voz – yo… lo siento pero…

- No lo sientas cariño – quiso acercárseme pero de pronto sentí como me daban un empujón

No supe si reírme o llorar cuando me encontré sentada en el suelo, no estaba en edad para estarme agarrando a golpes, pero esta me estaba buscando y me iba a encontrar.

- ¡Te voy a matar! – no sé cómo me levante tan fácilmente pero de pronto fui consciente de cómo me arrojaba sobre ella

- ¡Déjame!

Aunque sus cabellos eran cortos pude, de alguna forma, tomarla de ellos y dejarla sentada tal cual había estado yo, quiso levantarse pero me arroje sobre ella y de ahí no se bien que paso pero si de pronto sentí como algo impactaba sobre mi ojo derecho y lo que me quedaba de cordura se perdió.

Cuando chica una vez me había agarrado a golpes con un chico que quiso besarse, se sorprendió de que supiera golpear, pero siendo hija del jefe de policías era imposible que no supiera defenderme.

Hubiera seguido golpeándola pero unos fuertes brazos me separaron de su pequeño cuerpo.

- ¡Déjenme! – patalee en el aire

- Señorita… debo informarle que esta arrestada

Inmediatamente deje de removerme y puse verdadera atención a lo que acababa de escuchar.

¿Arrestada?

- ¡Suélteme! – chille y pronto mis pies tocaron el suelo - ¿Qué acaba de decir?

- Señorita… – el policía frente a mi tenía su vista fija en su libreta de anotaciones así que supuse que esperaba por mi nombre

- Swan – bufe y gire mi vista para ver cómo entre dos policías trataban de controlar a Alice

- ¡DEJAME ESTUPIDO!... TE VOY A DEMANDAR

De muy mala forma entre los dos la esposaron y metieron en el furgón policial, así que volví a mirar al policía y trate de cooperar lo más posible.

- Bien señorita Swan… le voy a pedir que me acompañe por favor – me indico otro furgón al que subí por propia voluntad

- Bells yo te sacare – escuche como me hablaba Jasper a quien no había arrestado

- Saca a Alice – le devolví – yo llamare a Edward… así que preocúpate por ella

El viaje al departamento de policías fue relativamente corto, pero tuve tiempo para pensar en lo mal que había reaccionado, jamás debería haber llegado a los golpes con Alice, pero es que creo que ya era hora de que alguien le pusiera un párale. Aunque no me sentía del todo mal por golpearla me di mucha rabia que no pude cumplir mi objetivo principal.

O sea, no obtuve ninguna pista sobre el chantaje que nos estaba haciendo.

- Señorita Swan… por favor – no me di cuenta cuando nos detuvimos así que tome la mano que me extendía el policía y me dirigió a la estación

- Señor – hablo él – la señorita Swan es la otra involucrada en el caso de disturbios

- Bien… puede retirarse – antes de irse me dio una mirada y después se perdió de mi vista

- Swan – frunció el ceño el otro policía – espero sinceramente que no tenga nada que ver con mi buen amigo Charlie

No supe se alegrarme o no pero vi una oportunidad que decidí tomar.

- ¿Conoce a mi padre? – hable contenta

- Así que es la hija de Charlie – se relajo en su asiento – con su padre – me apunto con su pluma – fuimos amigos en la academia, recuerdo que en ese tiempo su esposa Renée estaba embarazada

- Señor – me acerque un poco – de verdad lo siento… pero lo que paso es solo un mal entendido… si conoce a mi padre sabrá que no me educo para meterme en problemas – trate de darle una buena sonrisa y creo que resulto porque me la devolvió

Sin decirme nada tomo el teléfono y desde donde estaba reconocí a perfección los números que marco.

- Hola… Charlie… habla John – estaba hablando con mi padre, tenía que estar tranquila porque sabía que me sacaría pronto de aquí – a que no adivinas a quien tengo frente a mi detenida por disturbios en la vía pública – no sé qué mierda le dijo mi padre pero de pronto John comenzó a reír como malo de la cabeza – entiendo – asintió – hare eso entonces… espero que cuando vengas a visitar a tu hija pases a ver a tu viejo amigo – silencio nuevamente – igualmente… dale mis saludos a Renée… adiós

- Bien… - me removí nerviosa en mi asiento

- Señorita Swan me temo que tendrá que pasar la noche acá – mi boca literalmente llego al suelo

- ¿Qué dijo? – me levante de golpe – mi padre tiene que haberle dicho que me sacara o que…

- Señorita – me miro serio y cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho – su padre cree que sería bueno que pasara una noche en prisión… después de todo es una experiencia que todos deben pasar

- ¡Maldito Charlie! – rugí

- Ahora la escoltare a su celda

- ¡No! – de pronto recordé lo que me dijo mi padre una vez – tengo derecho a una llamada – lo vi con burla

- Bien – me dio una moneda y me apunto el teléfono que colgaba de una pared

Rápidamente tome la moneda y me dirigí al teléfono.

No sabía muy bien que le diría a Edward, o sea, es avergonzó decirle a tu novio que estas en prisión.

Solo una vez, dos veces, tres veces.

- ¿Hola? – contesto no de la mejor forma así que tome aire antes de seguir

- Edward… - no sé si me escucho porque prácticamente susurre

- Bella

- Necesito que vengas por mi – esperaba no tener que decir el motivo pero no me queda mucha opción

- 30 segundos más – me sonrió John

- ¿Dónde estás?

Ok, aquí venia lo que no quería decir.

¡Dios!, que vergüenza más grande, me pase la mano por la frente y tome aire para comenzar a hablar.

- Edward…

- Bella dime donde estas y porque necesitas que te vaya a buscar – por su tono supe que ya se le estaba agotando la paciencia

- Yo… estoy en la cárcel – solté por fin

* * *

**Bueno aca esta el capitulo, lo empece ayer pero me sentia pesimo, aun en todo caso.**

**Mañana subo Resiste en mi Blog.**

**Besos!**


	37. Chapter 37

****

Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 37**

**Edward POV**

- ¿Dónde? – hable por inercia porque aun no terminaba de procesar lo que había escuchado

- En la cárcel central… ¿Puedes venir por mí? – su voz sonó casi como un susurro imperceptible

- Voy para allá

Sé que fui rudo, pero es que estaba en shock, colgué el teléfono y me lo quede mirando por un par de segundo.

¿Por qué mierda mi novia estaba en la cárcel?

¿Qué paso con Alice?

Cuando pude reaccionar guarde rápidamente mi teléfono celular en mi bolsillo y me gire hacia la puerta.

- ¡Hijo! – me llamo mi padre - ¿Qué pasa con Bella?

- Esta detenida, tengo que ir a buscarla

No me quede a ver la expresión de mi padre y solo me preocupe de llegar luego donde mi novia, seguramente como es Bella debía estar histérica y quizás hasta que cosas le había hecho Alice.

Cuando llegue a la cárcel estacione sin fijarme bien donde lo hacía, entre a la estación policial como alma que lleva el diablo.

- Buenas tardes – salude al oficial que estaba detrás del escritorio – vengo a buscar a Isabella Swan

- ¿Ya? - ¿acaso vi decepción en su mirada?

- Si – le fruncí el ceño – si hay que pagar algo o…

- No tranquilo Edward – me hice un gesto despreocupado

Un momento…

¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

- ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

- Hola – me estiro la mano, dude un poco en tomarla al principio pero igual lo hice – soy John un amigo de Charlie

Bueno, por lo menos eso aclaraba un poquitito las cosas.

- Si… pero – fruncí el ceño aun confundo – ¿Charlie mando a detener a Isabella?

- No – negó con la cabeza – a Isabella la detuvimos por desordenes en la vía publica con… - sobre su escritorio había un montón de papeles en los cuales comenzó a rebuscar – Alice Brandon… la verdad es que esta chiquilla sí que está loca, ya decidimos dejarla aquí toda la noche… ¿Puedes creer que le agarro las bolas a uno de mis oficiales? – se rio con muchas ganas – a otro ofreció hacerle sexo oral con tal de que la dejara ir – se puso serio de repente, parecía que estaba pensando algo – quizás deberíamos levantarle cargos por acoso sexual o intento de soborno, o quizás…

- Entendí – lo corte - ¿Puedo llevarme a Isabella? – mi pregunta sonó bastante desesperada

- No se – frunció el ceño – Charlie me dijo que ella siempre ha sido tan correcta y que pasar una noche en una fría celda es una experiencia que hay que vivirla asi que… - se encogió de hombros

- ¡Eso es estúpido! – rugí golpeando el escritorio

- Chico – me apunto con un lápiz - ¿Has estado encerrado alguna vez?

- No – lo mire raro, no sabía de que venía todo esto

- Bien – vi como dirigía su mano a un pequeño timbre sobre el escritorio

En cosa de segundos dos policías aparecieron en escena, se pararon firme detrás de John esperando, por lo que supuse yo, serian sus órdenes.

- Apresen al caballero por favor – no se me sorprendió mas su orden o el tono que uso para darla

- ¡NO! – rugí – además… ¿Bajo qué cargos me detendrá?

- Elegí – comenzó a enumerar con los dedos – desacato a la autoridad pública, amenaza a la autoridad pública – siguió enumerando – o… porque si – se encogió de hombros – ahora llévenselo por favor

- Si señor

Los dos policías se acercaron a mí y antes de que pudiera siquiera reaccionar me esposaron con las manos hacia atrás.

- ¡No pueden hacer esto! – pensé en forcejar pero volví a pensarlo y me arrepentí

- Llévenlo junto a la chica del póker

- Entendido

¿Chica del póker?

Me comenzaron a guiar por unos pasillos hasta que unos gritos furiosos se escucharon claramente.

- ¡NO!... exijo otra oportunidad

- ¡ESTO ES TRAMPA!

- Vamos caballeros – recocí al instante esa musical voz – les daré otra oportunidad mas pero sinceramente ya no se que pueden apostar

Cruzamos la última esquina y antes mis ojos me encontré con la mejor imagen de mi vida, Bella sonreí mientras comenzaba a barajar con demasiada habilidad una baraja de cartas, sensual y hermosa a la vez.

- ¡Edward!

Dejo las cartas de lado y se colgó de mi cuello, la hubiera abrazado pero mis manos estaban ocupadas siendo retenidas por las esposas.

- ¿Qué…? – se separo de mi para observarme mejor y de pronto su expresión cambio cuando se fijo en mis manos - ¿Por qué estas detenido?

- Porque nunca lo he estado – me encogí de hombros

- Esta es la venganza de Charlie – me apunto con su dedo – esta es su venganza porque lo descubrimos teniendo sexo

Frustrada se dio vuelta u volvió a entrar a su celda donde se sentó en uno de los bancos, la seguí y desde adentro observe mejor la mesa de póker que habían armado algunos oficiales y ella.

- Bueno – me encogí de hombros y me senté junto a ella – por lo menos estamos juntos en esto

- Te amo – me beso con algo más de pasión, sentí como mi cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar así que preferí cortar el beso – no tendrías que soportar las locuras de Charlie

- ¡Señores! – llamé la atención de todos los que estaban atentos a nosotros - ¿Una partida de póker?

Dejamos literalmente en calzoncillos a los policías, tres machos fuertes y acostumbrados a las cosas pesadas perdieron y suplicaron cuando con mi novia los dejamos en su ropa interior, por lo menos conseguimos unas cuantas mantas y matar algo del tiempo que teníamos que estar acá.

Ya todos se habían marchado a seguir con su labor, a mí por lo menos me permitieron una llamada para avisar a mi padre que todo estaba en orden y que no volveríamos a trabajar tampoco. Decimos rendirnos, porque quizás quien viniera a buscarnos terminaría por acompañarnos también.

Ahora estaba acurrucado junto a mi novia en un estrecho catre, por lo menos también habíamos ganado sabanas limpias así que estaba algo más tranquilo sobre contagiarnos de algo.

Bella suspiraba acompasadamente, claro indicio de que estaba en el mundo de los sueños, lamentablemente yo no podía acompañarla porque su hermoso culito estaba sobre mi miembro que hace unos minutos que estaba en proceso de despertarse. Con los dientes apretados y la imagen de Renée y Charlie teniendo sexo trate de bajarla, pero no estaba dando resultado.

- Mmm Edward – era idea mía o Bella acaba de gemir

Nop, no solo gimió sino que además acaba de restregar su culo en mi ya muy dura polla, cerré los ojos pero ya nada lograría bajar mi excitación.

- Así – volvió a gemir y moverse – justo ahí… - sus manos ahora comenzaron a pasarse por mi pecho – así como me gusta

No aguante mas, así que la gire posicionándome sobre ella, y aun con ella dormida impacte mis labios en los suyos, su respuesta fue inmediata pero solo cuando nuestras lenguas se entrelazaron es que la sentí despertarse por completo.

- Edward…

- Lo haremos rápido y silencio – le aclare antes de que preguntara

Sin tiempo para preliminares ni nada por el estilo baje mis labios a su cuello, por mucho que sabía que no podía gemir alto, lo hizo, así que lleve mi mano derecha y la puse sobre sus labios.

- Quieta – murmure sobre su cuello

- Quiero… - se volvió a revolver entre mis brazos – necesito tenerte… adentro… ahora

Casi lloriqueo, así que como bueno novio que soy no la quise hacer esperar más.

Guie mis manos hacia abajo y en el estrecho espacio logre liberar mi erección de mis molestos pantalones, solo los baje los necesario, con Bella hice lo mismo, la denude solo lo indispensable.

No espere mas y de una sola estocada estuve en su interior, me apresure a besarla para acallar los gemidos que ambos estábamos produciendo.

- Oh nene – gimió en mi oídio – esto es putamente excitante

- ¿Si?... ¿Te excita que puedan vernos – la embestí con mucha más fuerza – o vernos?

- Si… - cerro los ojos con fuerza – me gusta siempre que seas tu el que me lo haga

- Bien

Quería sentirla más cerca así que como pude tome una de sus piernas y la enganche en mi cadera, pero no era suficiente, así que decidí cambiar un poco, me salí de su interior y la gire para que yo queda detrás de ella, con mi pecho pegado a su espalda y ahí, sin previo aviso volví a hundirme en ella, pero esta vez la sentí mucho más adentro.

Los movimientos era apenas imperceptibles, nunca había probada esta posición y la verdad es que con el espacio era ideal.

Sentí como su caliente interior se contraía así que fue mi señal para aumentar el ritmo, en pocos segundos un fuerte orgasmo la azoto, probando que mordiera mi brazo derecho, con ese caníbal gesto la seguí y explote en mi propio orgasmo.

- Genial – murmuro – simplemente genial

- Yo tengo solo una cosa que decir – suspire aun cansado

- ¿Qué cosa? – me miro hacia atrás

- Gracias Charlie Swan

Nos reímos y volvimos a fundir en un cálido beso.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Bueno, aca nuevo capitulo, espero q sea de su agrado.**

**Muchas gracias por el apoyo y por leerme.**

**Besos**


	38. Chapter 38

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 38**

**Bella POV**

Me sentía tan bien de dormir en los brazos de Edward que casi ni pensé en lo dura que esta la cama, o más bien el catre.

Mentira, sinceramente no dormí nada, primero el sexo con Edward que alejo cualquier cansancio posible y después fue la incomodidad de dormir juntos en tan reducido espacio, pese a que él se ofreció a dormir en otro lado yo me negué, por mucha que fuera la incomodidad prefería mil veces estar con él que lejos suyo.

- ¿Estás bien? – aun estaba detrás mío así que corrió mi cabello y dejo un cálido beso en mi cuello

- Mucho – le sonreí dándome vuelta solo un poco

- No dormiste nada

- Tu tampoco – me estire para besar la punta de su nariz – por lo menos ya amaneció – fije mi vista en la pequeña ventana que develaba los primeros rayos de luz natural del día

- ¿Habremos cumplido con nuestras experiencia?

- Yo creo que hicimos un dos por uno

- Mmm – me apego más a su fornido pecho – no creo que al Jefe Swan le guste mucho enterarse de la otra experiencia

Nos abrazamos y disfrutamos del momento, mis ojos se cerraban solos pero aun así no podía conciliar el sueño.

Iba a golpear a Charlie, hoy teníamos trabajo y yo tenía un artículo que corregir e enviar a Carlisle, por mucho que fuera mi suegro no iba a dejar que tuviera consideraciones especiales conmigo, Charlie tenía que entender eso.

Bufe por lo bajo pero Edward me sintió y dejo tiernas caricias en mi vientre donde reposaban sus manos.

- Bien, arriba los tortolitos – abrí los ojos de golpe para encontrarme con John frente a nosotros – señorita Swan, tiene teléfono – extendió un inalámbrico que no dude en tomar

- Gracias – me lleve el aparato a la oreja - ¿Hola?

- ¡Hija!

- Charlie – gruñí con los dientes apretados

- ¿Cómo estuvo tu primera experiencia en la cárcel? – su tono jovial hacia que creciera mis ganas de querer golpearlo

- ¡Tengo que trabajar y no he dormido nada!

- Si – cambio su tono a uno más serio – Carlisle me dijo que tienes que entregarle un artículo hoy

- ¿Qué…? – abrí la boca para decir algo pero ninguna palabra coherente salía de ella, solo sonidos sin sentidos - ¿De dónde conoces a Carlisle? – logre por fin encontrar mi voz

- Lo llame, no quería que arruinara que su hijo y su nuera pasaran por tan buena experiencia… dime algo hija… ¿Probaron tener sexo en la cárcel?... una vez con tu mamá…

Parricidio.

Solo pensaba en la mejor forma de matar a Charlie.

¿Cuánto me darían por eso?, unos tres años yo creo, después de todo cualquier juez entendería que matara a mi padre después de lo que me ha hecho pasar.

- ¡HIJA!

Su "sutil" grito me trajo de vuelta a la realidad y con ello una nueva idea llego a mi.

- Papito – chille con voz de nenita buena - ¿Recuerdas que mi mamá me debe un favor pro esa vez que los cubrí de la abuela Marie?

- Hija – ahora fue su turno de gruñir

- Sinceramente espero que disfrutes de la experiencia de la abstinencia… besos

No espere su respuesta, solo corte el teléfono.

- Veo que no visitaremos a tus padres por un tiempo – la voz de Edward me trajo de vuelta a la realidad

- Mueve el cuerpo – me despoje de su agarre y me levante – tenemos que ir a trabar y ni siquiera sé si nos dé tiempo para cambiarnos.

.

.

.

Como soy una sabelotodo lo advine, no tuvimos tiempo de cambiarnos.

Me sentía tan sucia, o sea, después de tener sexo y correrme prácticamente en mi ropa interior seguía usando las mismas de ayer, sentía que en cualquier momento alguien iba a hacer algún comentario sobre mi mal olor.

Me encerré en mi oficina y me concentre en terminar mi artículo, era sobre las adolecentes obsesionadas con el peso, no anoréxicas ni bulímicas ni nada parecido, solo obsesivas que probaban dietas, métodos naturales, etc. El principal objetivo del articulo apuntaba a mostrar que aunque no habían llegado a extremos podían hacerlo, así que me fije de señal los pro y contras de cada técnica usada, para que así pudieran elegir las menos dañinas y más efectivas.

Por experiencia sabia de la obsesión de cuando se es joven por tener la figura perfecta, por eso es que hice mi mayor esfuerzo en que nada apuntara a que era una locura sino más bien algo que se podía hacer bien.

Mis dedos estaban entumecidos y mis muñecas me dolían como la mierda, gire para ver el reloj que colgaba de la pared y sonreí al ver que eran las tres de tarde y yo ya había terminado, sonreí al pensar en el baño de espumas que me esperaba en casa.

Apreté "enviar" y con eso mi trabajo por hoy estaba concluido, no siquiera pensé en comer, porque por supuesto me salte el almuerzo, solo pensaba en bañarme y dormir, nada más.

Sabía que a Edward aun le faltaba así que le marque para avisarle que me iba.

- ¿Hola? – por su tono supuse que también había estado trabajando como loco

- Amor, termine así que me voy

- Bien… a mi me falta aun así que nos veremos en casa

- Te tendré una rica cena – sonreí

- Con que haya postre me conformo – me sonroje por la visión que puso en mi cabeza

- Eso depende de que tan bien te hayas portado hoy

- Te aseguro que he sido un niño muy bueno

- Bien, es lo veremos en casa… te amo

- Yo también te amo

Corte el teléfono y me apresure a tomar mis cosas. En media hora estuve en casa y pensé que mis ganas por bañarme era mayores pero me equivoque, en cuanto entre busque mi cama y solo recuerdo haber hundido mi rostro en la almohada de mi novio.

.

.

.

La semana paso muy rápido y me alegre por eso, porque aunque a pesar de que yo no tenía poco trabajo, Edward estaba al tope del suyo, como era fin de mes, la revista tenía que salir el domingo en la noche así que como hoy era viernes y el ultimo día de trabajo, Edward se quedaría hasta más tarde, le había ofrecido mi ayuda pero dijo que contaba con un buen equipo y me mando a descansar.

Así que ahora si iba a poder disfrutar de mi relajante baño de espuma, porque ese día apenas y pude ducharme medio dormida cuando llego Edward.

Llene la bañera y arroje las sales, aceites y burbujas, prendí un par de velas aromáticas y puse a Debussy en un volumen muy bajo solo para que ambientara mi baño.

Deje caer mi cabeza en el borde de la bañera en cuento tome una cómoda posición, tenía que pensar en mi próximo articulo y estaba en una especia de laguna mental.

Hasta el momento venía haciéndolo bien así que no quería bajar mi ritmo, mi artículo sobre la infidelidad tuvo muy buena acogida y me dejo la vara un poco alta, así que tenía que tomar la mejor decisión para lo que venía.

Sonreí al pensar en Charlie, ayer recibí una llamada en la que se humillo como nunca antes.

_**Flash Back**_

_- ¿Qué quieres?... ¿Un poni, un Ferrari, un actor de cine como novio…? Dime lo que quieres y te lo daré… solo te pido que hables con tu madre y le digas que cambiaste de idea_

_- Hola padre – me reí – yo estoy bien, me alegra saber que tú también lo estés_

_- Hija, sé que no fue la mejor idea y que Edward y tú la pasaron muy mal, pero te juro que pensé que hacia lo mejor_

_- Pensaste mal Charlie_

_Ya se me había pasado el enojo pero el tono de desespero de mi padre hizo que quisiera molestarlo un poco._

_- Estoy en el trabajo y tengo que seguir en trabajando_

_- Isabella Swan te exijo que…_

_Le corte el teléfono antes que pudiera decir nada más._

_Sonreí de pensar en su rostro, se que ya había sufrido bastante así que me decidí a llamar a mi madre._

_- ¿Hola? – contesto del otro lado_

_- Madre… "el ciervo ya encontró su cuerno" – se que era ridículo pero inventamos esa frase para dar por terminado el plan_

_- Bien_

_Como toda una agente corto el teléfono a penas escucho mi voz, no quise pensar en lo que estaría haciendo ahora, aunque tenía una vaga idea sobre el terremoto que le esperaba a la casa Swan._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Volví a disfrutar de mi baño pero solo por dos segundos porque el insistente sonido del timbre de trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Casi llore por tener que levantarme, deje escurrir la espuma con un poco de agua y me puse mi bata, llegue casi corriendo a la puerta para abrir antes que la persona que estaba tocando se fuera.

- Menos mal – me tuve que correr a un lado – pensé que me volvería vieja esperando a que abrieras – me miro de arriba abajo - ¿estabas teniendo sexo con Edward?

- ¡NO! – chillé – él no está, me estaba dando un baño

- Bien – se dirigió a mi sofá y se sentó

- ¿Qué haces aquí Tanya? – me senté junto a ella

- ¿Me estas echando? – su rostro de pena solo me hizo sonreír

- Claro que no – le aclare

- Bien… ahora puedes contarme sobre eso que dice Emmett sobre un chantaje

- No se – me encogí de hombros – yo creo que es Alice pero el investigador sigue buscando pruebas

Hace más de una semana que no hablaba con Tanya, solo porque Emmett estaba mucho con Edward es que sabía que estaba bien y eso me hizo sentir muy mal.

- Siento no haberte llamado – fui sincera

- No importa – hizo un gesto con su mano – yo tampoco lo he hecho así que es culpa de ambas

- ¿Te quedas a cenar?

- Si… Emmett se vendrá con Edward, ha estado trabajando mucho – se quejo

- ¿Cómo llevas esto de estar con un hombre?

- ¡Genial! – ame su entusiasmo – aunque a veces me gustaría volver a lamer un buen coño

- ¡Ey! – me tape los oídos – mucha información

Nos reímos solo con mirarnos, Tanya siempre iba a ser mi mejor amiga pasara lo pasara, aunque nos dejáramos de hablar por un tiempo siempre seriamos nosotras, eso nunca había sido un inconveniente y no lo seria ahora.

- Te he echado mucho de menos amiga – me tira a abrazarla y ella enseguida me correspondió

- Yo también

Me separe un poco del abrazo y nos miramos fijamente, iba a decirle que teníamos que apresurarnos a preparar la cena cuando sus labios impactaron en los míos, abrí los ojos más grande que nunca en mi vida y me quede de piedra, no sabía que hacer y mi cuerpo no reaccionaba.

Sus manos subieron hasta correr mi bata y toparse con mis pezones, no pude controlar el gemido que salió de mis labios y eso la ánimo a abrir mis labios y meter su lengua en ella.

- Eddie creo que somos dos cornudos

Me separe de mi amiga para ver como Edward y Emmett estaban frente a nosotras mirándonos.

- No cariño – hablo Tanya con un noto bastante alegre – esto significa partusa

* * *

**Bueno, ya esta toda mas que claro, se viene una partura o orgia entre los cuatro, asi que espero que entiendan que quiero hacer algo distinto, el **

**proximo capitulo va a ser muy lemmon les aviso.**

**Chicos, en mi Blog deje un seccion para que recomienden historias, videos, libros, etc y espero que cooperan a hacerla crecer.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 39**

**Edward POV**

Estaba agotado, parecía que mi padre se había puesto de acuerdo con mi suegro para hacerme sufrí, Charlie me había dejado muy claro sus sentimientos hacia mi en la última llamada que me había realizado hace un par de días.

_**Flash Back**_

_- ¿Hola? – cualquiera a la distancia podía sentir mi cansancio solo con escuchar mi voz_

_- Solo te digo que si no hablas con mi hija para que ella hable con su madre y mi Renée deje sus ideas locas sobre abstinencia, tendrás tanto trabajo que no tu amiguito va a querer salir a jugar_

_A pesar de mi cansancio escuche perfectamente a mi suegro._

_¿Alguien podía hablar tanto sin respirar?_

_Demore un par de segundos en procesar la información y no supe si reírme o llorar._

_- Hola querido suegro – hable con voz cansina – si me dice de que está hablando puede que lo ayude_

_- ¡No me trates de loco! – tuve que alejar el teléfono para que no me reventara mis tímpanos – sé muy bien que estas con Bella sobre esa idea de la abstinencia_

_- Charlie, no sé muy bien de qué habla pero lo supongo de que va, le tengo que decir que yo no tengo nada que ver y aunque creo que se lo merece un poco no es mi culpa_

_- Yo…_

_Casi pude verlo abrir y cerrar la boca repetidas veces sin lograr articular palabra alguna._

_- Hable con tu padre y estarás lleno de trabajo hasta que convenzas a Isabella de que hable con su madre_

_Mire el teléfono piteando, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de replicar antes de que Charlie cortara._

_¿Mi duda era sobre si reír o llorar?_

_Gano la primera opción._

_Estalle en una profunda carcajada, me tuve que afirmar el estomago porque llego a dolerme del esfuerzo, hace mucho que no reía con tantas ganas, cuando unas solitarias lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, trate de respirar profundamente para controlar mi risa, pero es que solo pensar en lo desesperado que debe estar mi suegro me da mucha gracias._

_Mi alegría termino abruptamente al darme cuenta que en algo tenía razón._

_Estaba tan agotado de trabajar que Eddie no se había pronunciado para nada, me preocupe al pensar que no había dado cuenta de que ya llevaba un tiempito, corto pero significante, sin estar con mi novia._

_Despeje mi cabeza y deseche cualquier complot en mi contra, estaba en la fecha de entrega de la revista y era obvio que había más trabajo, los días que había pasado con Bella en Forks no podían quedar sin pasarme la cuenta así que esto era solo trabajo acumulado._

_Mi padre no me haría esto._

_¿No?_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Tenía razón, mi padre no me había hecho esto apropósito, solo resultaba ser que justo este mes se les había ocurrido implicar un nuevo sistema de doble revisión después de que tuvieran que emitir una "Fe de erratas" después de que encontrar un pequeño error de tipeo.

No me afecto el profesionalismo de mi padre porque había sido asi que había logrado posicionarse tan bien en el mercado.

Tipie la última línea de mi trabajo y pude descansar en paz.

No muerto, solo sin trabajo.

Hoy era viernes y pensaba tener una buena maratón de sexo con Bella, se que era cansancio físico y aunque me dolían todos los huesos eso era justamente lo que necesitaba.

- Te aviso que cualquier plan que tengas para tener sexo esta noche queda totalmente descartado

Levante mi vista para encontrarme con Emmett frente a mí.

- Hola – murmure

- ¿Hola? – sonreí ante su rostro de indignación – hace no se cuanto – fingió pensar – pero se que es mucho tiempo el que ni siquiera te preocupas por tu amigo

- Sabes muy bien que Carlisle me ha tenido trabajando como burro

- Tanya esta triste – me interrumpió – y cuando mi novia esta triste no me deja que le haga cositas y cuando no le hago cositas yo me pongo triste – Emm siempre ha sido bueno para divagar pero ahora había quedado en blanco - ¿Ahora entiendes tu responsabilidad en todo esto?

- Yo – pestañee repetidas veces – sinceramente no tengo ni idea

- ¡Edward!, si Bella no habla con Tanya es por tu culpa y de ahí viene toda mi desgracia

- Ahh – fingí entendimiento – yo no tengo la culpa de nada

- No importa – me sonrió – ahora será mejor que muevas tu culo porque las chicas nos deben estar esperando

Sabía que replicar era solo para hacerme mala sangre así que calladito apague el computador y tome mis cosas.

La verdad es que si había extrañado mucho a mi amigo, desde que con Bella formalizamos nuestra relación nos había alejado un poco pero eso también se aplicaba a él ya que parecía lapa de Tanya, al principio mis dudas fueron enormes, porque Emm nunca había tomado a nadie en serio y la bisexualidad de Tanya tampoco ayudaba mucho a la relación, pero con el tiempo nos demostraron a todos que su relación era muy solida.

- ¿No trajiste auto? – íbamos en el mío y era extraño porque Emm nunca salía sin su Jeep

- No lo tengo – una sonrisa socarrona se dibujo en él – esta confiscado

- ¿Qué paso? – lo mire algo preocupado, pero por su relajo supuse que no era algo de mucha preocupación

- Digamos que a ciertos policías no les agrado tener que encontrarme en bolas cuando me pararon para un control policial

- ¿Estabas teniendo sexo en la vía publica?

- ¡No! – hablo ofendido – pero a Tanya le gusta chupármela mientras manejo – se encogió de hombros – dice que es rico hacerlo con velocidad

- Suficiente información – me estremecí

- Hay que cambiar de escenarios para que no se mate la pareja – en eso tenía que darle la razón – y eso sí – me miro y vi maldad en sus ojos – hay que tener cuidado que no estén sacando fotos

Estallo en risa y casi lo golpeo, no pude solo porque iba manejando.

- Veo que te enteraste

- Sip… y no solo yo – voltee a verlo asustado – veo que te hace falta leer el informe de chismes

- Esos idiotas… le voy a decir a Carlisle que les haga un seguimiento – ya me estaba aburriendo que toda la empresa se enterara de lo que pasaba en mi vida privada

- No seas amargo… de mi salió hasta que me acostaba con una lesbiana – se encogió de hombros – es chistoso leerlo, no importaba si es verdad o no, con que yo lo sepa está bien

- ¿Sabes? – sonreí con mi vista al frente – estas mucho más maduro

- Obvio amigo – acomodo el cuello de su camisa

No tarde en llegar a mi casa, no había pasado a comprar comida porque no sabía si Bella había preparo algo y si no lo había hecho prefería que pidiéramos algo al gusto de todos.

Metí la llave en la cerradura y gire la puerta, esperaba ver a mi novia, la extrañaba mucho.

En cuanto puse un pie adentro la vista que tenía me dejo duro, y en más de un sentido.

Tanya estaba casi comiéndose a Bella mientras jugaba con sus pezones que a simple vista se notaba lo duro que estaban.

Cuando Bella gimió mi pantalón dio un ligero apretón, esta era una vista demasiado excitante para mi propio bien.

- Eddie creo que somos dos cornudos

Salí de mi letargo para mirar a mi amigo que miraba la escena demasiado tranquilo.

¿Cornudo?

No sé porque mierda, pero no sentía ni de lejos esto como una infidelidad, no me atraía Tanya como mujer pero al verlas a las dos prácticamente follandose solo pensaba en penetrarlas a las dos hasta que perdieran la conciencia.

- No cariño esto significa partusa

Partusa era justamente lo que tenía en mente.

- Edward – en el rostro de mi niña vi la preocupación así que solo le sonreí para que viera que no estaba para nada molesto.

- Pónganse cómodos, desabrochen sus pantalones y prepárense para masturbarse como nunca

Mientras Tanya hablaba Emmett se dirigió al sofá que estaba frente a ella, yo después de unos momentos lo imite. Ni bien puse mi culo en el vi como Tanya volvía a aprovecharse de los labios de mi novia.

- Edward – Bella se deshizo del beso para fijar su vista en mi – yo…

- Tranquila cariño – le sonreí – yo estaré aquí para junto a ti

Tanya volvió a atacar los labios de mi novia.

Esta vez ninguna tenía los ojos cerrados, al contrario, Bella tenia los suyos demasiado fijos en los míos, las manos de su amiga más rápido de lo esperado se deshicieron de la bata que tapaba su cuerpo dejando sus redondos senos al aire, ni siquiera me preocupo que mi amigo pudiera verla, es que cuando Tanya se metió uno en la boca no pude evitar gemir.

Un gemido de Emm me hizo mirarlo y él ya estaba con su polla al aire masturbándose como poseído, yo también quería hacerlo pero me daba algo de vergüenza.

Creo que Bella noto mi duda porque se puso de pie y ella misma dejo caer su bata dejando todo su cuerpo desnudo a nuestra merced, sin despegar su vista de mi se sentó a horcajadas sobre Tanya y comenzó a despojarla de sus prendas.

No aguante mas y liberé mi erección que rogaba por un poco de atención, deje mi pene libre y no dude un solo segundo en llevar mi mano a el y comenzar a darme placer, no cerré los ojos porque la vista que tenia frente a mi no podía perderla.

- Mierda – Emm prácticamente gimió – eso nena… métele los dedos hasta el fondo

Enfoque mejor mi vista y vi como los dedos de Tanya se perdían en el coño de mi novia, gruñí y casi me corro con la visión, Bella se removió y termino de dejar desnuda a la rubia, ahora fue mi chica la que se devoro los senos de su amiga mientras guiaba su mano para masturbarla también.

- Oh nena – gimió la rubia – eso… justo ahí…

- Mmm – Bella tenía su vista fija en mi pero no podía ni hablar

- Mas adentro – hable yo – méteselos hasta el fondo nena

Los cuatro gemimos al unísono, esto era bastante bizarro pero muy excitante para dejarlo pasar.

Verlas masturbándose mutuamente me hizo alcanzar mi orgasmo y supuse, por el grito, que Emmett también llego al cielo.

- Bien – mi amigo se levanto de su lugar con su pene aun erecto y me miro – ¿Quién se folla a quien primero?

El grito de las chicas me saco de mi ensoñación, ellas también habían alcanzado su orgasmo, pero parecía que esto no era todo.

Tal parecía ser que masturbarse no era el final de esta partusa.

¿Seria capaz de dejar que mi amigo se cogiera a mi novia frente a mí?

¿Seria capaz de cogerme a la novia de mi amigo frente a mi novia?

* * *

**Chicos, puede que a muchos no le guste esta orgia, pero les tengo que aclarar que desde un principio supe que esto iba a pasar**

**tenia ganas de hacer un lemmon distinto, y la historia tenia que estar avanzada para que hubiera confianza entre los personajes.**

**Creo que no fue tan fuerte, pero entiendo si no quieren leer mas.**

**Bien, eso es todo, puede que suba Resiste en un ratito mas, asi que si lo leen esten atentos.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 40**

**Edward POV**

- No digas mas estupideces por favor – Tanya impidió que estampara mi puño en el rostro de mi mejor amigo

No me tomo más que un segundo para saber que a pesar de todo, nunca permitiría que mi novia estuviera con otro hombre estando o no yo presente.

- Pero Tanya…

- ¡CALLATE! – tres voces al unísono lo hicieron callar

- Amor – desenfoque mi vista de Emmett para ver a Bella frente a mi – yo…

- Ven

No deje que dijera nada mas, la puse sobre mí y comencé a besarla, estaba prendido y quería estar con ella.

Poco a poco y con sumo cuidado separe sus labios para que nuestras lenguas se encontraran y comenzaran a encender las chispas entre nosotros, aunque por cómo se comenzó a remover sobre mi regazo, supuse que no necesita mucho mas detonante.

El mundo externo dejo de existir para mi, sabía que estaban Tanya y Emmett en el mismo sofá pero no me preocupe por eso, algo de que nos pudieran ver hacia todo mucho mas excitante.

Quizás dude por unos segundos sobre si permitiría que hiciéramos algún tipo de cambio pero así como llegaron las dudas se fueron.

Pose mis manos en la desnuda cintura de Bella y corrobore que no podría permitir nunca que nadie volviera a tocar lo que es mío, subí mis manos y roce sus pechos, sus pezones estaban erectos y arranque unos deliciosos gemidos de sus labios.

Baje mis labios por su cuello quería llegar a sus pezones que se veían húmedos aun por las lamidas de Tanya, eso dio un tirón en mi ya duro miembro, Bella se restregó en mi entrepierna buscando la fricción que ambos ansiábamos.

- Emmett – obvio los murmullos de nuestros acompañantes y seguí con lo mío

- Me gusto eso que vi – murmure sobre su pecho

- Edward – enredo sus manos en mis cabellos y tiro de ellos acercándolos aun mas a sus senos

- Quiero que me montes

Nos miramos a los ojos y cuando se ponía en posición para que la penetrara unos gritos nos distrajeron.

- ¡OH NENA… ESO… MONTAME ASI!

Toda la burbuja que habíamos creado se rompió de golpe, si pensaba en seguir esto con Bella termino en el momento en que los alaridos de mi amigo llegaron a mis oídos, aunque no fui solo yo, el rostro de mi novia se dejo caer en mi hombro y cuando la sentí bufar y casi lloriquear supe que la calentura para ella también se había pasado, hasta mi amiguito se escondió de la guerra.

- Vamos al cuarto – murmuro sobre mi piel

- Vamos

Sin mirar hacia ningún lado nos encerramos en nuestro cuarto, que por obra y gracia del cielo, estaba bastante lejos de la sala.

Bella se acurruco a mi lado y yo la rodeo con mis brazos, no me faltaba nada más para estar bien, solo con tener al amor de mi vida entre mis brazos me sentía bien y tranquilo conmigo mismo. Afine un poco el oído y pequeños murmullos llegaban, así que cerré los ojos con fuerzas y procure que todo esto pasara, había sido muy excitante ver a Bella correrse en los dedos de Tanya, pero creo que esta experiencia bastante por mucho tiempo como innovación en el ámbito sexual.

**Bella POV**

No sé que sentía.

Abrí los ojos y tenues rayos de luz se asomaban por la ventana, gire a mirar el cuerpo inerte y relajado de Edward y no pude evitar que una lagrima rodara por mi mejilla, no me sentía para nada bien con lo que había pasado anoche.

Pensé que era la peor mujer del mundo por haber dejado que otra persona que no es mi pareja, me provocara un orgasmo pero me sentí aun mas mal cuando el orgasmo me golpeo con tal potencia y para mas remate aun, me sentí una mierda completa al darme cuenta que lo había disfrutado en todo momento, es que ver como Edward se masturbaba sin despegar sus ojos de los míos hicieron que explotara como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Lo que comenzó como una lagrima rodando por mi mejilla se convirtió en un llanto en todas sus letras.

- ¿Por qué lloras amor?

- Soy la peor – los tiernos brazos de mi novio me arroparon y protegieron

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Porque anoche yo…

Quise disculparte bien pero nuevos espasmo me lo impidieron, no podía hilar palabra alguna, me sentí mas mal aun al ver como Edward me contenía con tanto ahincó.

- Fue demasiado excitante – de golpe el llanto se fue al escuchar sus palabras

- Te engañe – me separe de su cuerpo para verlo a los ojos

- No lo hiciste cariño – acaricio con amor mis mejillas – fue algo de los dos – sonrió un poco – más bien de cuatros

- Yo nunca me hubiera acostado con Emmett – no sé si estaba de mas o no pero necesitaba aclararle esto a Edward

- Lo sé – beso mi frente – y yo menos hubiera permitido que te pusiera un solo dedo encima

- ¿Se habrán ido?

Después de que nos encerramos en nuestro cuarto no sentí un solo sonido más, pero conociendo a mi amiga sabía muy bien que la fiesta para ellos no había terminado como para nosotros, quizás las vergüenzas y pudores eran distintos entres nosotros.

- Creo que sería bueno que viéramos si aun están ahí

- Si – suspire, no sabía si tendría las agallas de verlos ahora

- ¡Ey! – me movió de los hombros sonriéndome – sin vergüenzas ¿sí?

- Ok – suspire resignada

Nos lavamos solo el rostro y salimos de la habitación.

Mis pasos iban siendo dados con mucho cuidado y lentos, no quería avanzar pero cuando sentí la presión de su mano en la mía me di la confianza para seguir.

- Menos mal, ya estaba pensando en ir a tirarles una jarra de agua

En la cocina estaban mis amigos moviéndose de un lado a otro mientras preparaban el desayuno.

- Tanya no me quería alimentar hasta que llegaran

Los rostros relajados de Emmett y Tanya terminaron de disipar cualquier vergüenza de mí.

- Huele rico – Edward tomo asiento junto a su amiga

Por un momento me quede de pie y helada pero rápidamente me junte con Tanya y la ayude a preparar los exquisitos omelet que estaba haciendo.

.

.

.

Una semana había pasado desde el "incidente de los cuatros" ese era el nombre que le había puesto, pocas veces habíamos tocado el tema, con Tanya solo nos dijimos que estuvo rico pero que no se repetiría, no nos estábamos haciendo los locos, solamente que ninguno de nosotros quería darle una importancia que por supuesto no tenia.

Todo estaba en perfectas condiciones, solamente Edward que estaba medio malito de salud y todo gracias a Carlisle que lo había llenado de trabajo, mañana lo obligaría a ir al médico porque no quería dejar de trabajar y estaba seguro de que tenía un caso de estrés que lo obligaría a quedarse en casa. Hoy su padre tuvo que amenazarlo con despedirlo para se fuera unas horas antes a descansar, los dolores de cabeza preocupaban tanto a Carlisle como a mí, pero parecía ser que para Edward no eran nada.

Estaba a mitad de un articulo bastante entretenido, "La Farándula", periodística y programas dedicados a hurgar en la vida de los famosos era el nuevo auge, cada día iban en aumento las publicaciones y comentarios en vivos y los números indicaban que era más rentable que cualquier otra noticia, así que en este articulo tendría que hacer un poco de investigación y para eso mañana tenía una entrevista con Giuliana de E! quien muy amablemente se había ofrecido para ayudarme, cuando llame al canal lo hice solo por hacerlo, pero parece ser que Carlisle es amigo de uno de los dueños y no tuve ningún problema para obtener la cuña.

Mire el reloj sobre la mesa y me di cuenta que ya estaba pasado por 10 minutos en mi hora de salida, suponía que Edward no había cocinado nada asa que preferí pasar a comprar algo, comida china era lo más rápido y rico, así que antes de salir pedí un menú para dos personas para que estuviera listo cuando pasara por él.

Estaba calentita la comida así que me apresure a llegar a casa.

El tema de las fotos había quedado totalmente rezagado, Jenks dijo que estaba tomando un poco más de tiempo y como no teníamos noticias de loco o loca, no nos habíamos hecho más mala sangre.

Las luces estaban todas apagadas así que supuse que Edward estaba durmiendo, no me equivoque, prácticamente tuve que arrastrarlo para que comiera algo.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – toque su frente mientras lo sentaba en la mesa

- Mal – rezongó

- Comamos para que nos vayamos a acostar… mañana tengo una entrevista que hacer – no pude evitar la emoción de mi voz al pensar en mi entrevista de mañana

- No quiero comer – lloriqueo – me siento mal – tome su cabeza entre sus manos y se dejo caer en la mesa

- Comes algo y después te vuelves a acostar

- Promételo – sus ojitos de aguaron de tal forma que tuve que rodar los ojos

- Lo prometo – a penas probo un bocado y casi se devoró el resto – menos mal que no tenias hambre

- Esta exquisito – sus ojos ahora brillaron pero de alegría

- Me alegro – sonreí

- ¿Qué entrevista tienes que hacer mañana?

- Voy a entrevista a Giuliana de E!

- ¡No! – chillo casi como niñita

- Si – me burle

- Tienes que traerme su autógrafo – me miro serio y apuntándome con el dedo

- ¿Te gusta? – lo mire entrecerrando los ojos

- No – le resto importancia – pero creo que se viste muy bien

- ¿Te das cuenta que ese es un comentario demasiado gay?... me sentiría mejor si hubieran dicho que te gusta

- Bien – rezongó – pero es tu culpa – volvió a apuntarme con el dedo – tu me hacer ver esas noticias y esas alfombras rojas

- ¡Soy periodista! – me defendí

- Pero esas no son las noticias que reportas – se burlo de mi dejándome callada

- Te toca lavar – me vengue cuando lo vi fruncir el ceño

Después de que Edward lavara los platos, aun refunfuñando, nos acostamos.

Dormía plácidamente, estaba soñando en que en medio de la entrevista aparecía Johnny Depp con su atuendo algo desgarbado y esos lentes que tanto me encantan, me estaba girando a entrevistar a él cuando de pronto todo se esfumo y abrí los ojos al ver como Edward se levantaba para correr al baño, lo seguí y cuando lo encontré estaba abrazando el retrete.

- Te dije que no comieras tanto – no pude evitar burlarme

- Lo sé – murmuro – soy un bruto

- Si lo eres… y hoy tienes hora al médico – hable con firmeza

- No quiero ir – sollozó y me dieron ganas de darle un golpe, pero no me quise quedar con las ganas así que se lo di

- No quieres ir porque sabes que te darán licencia

- Es que hay mucho trabajo y…

- Edward – tome su rostro en mis manos – no sacas nada con matarte trabajando si te vas a enfermar… te necesito sano y fuerte

- ¿Fuerte para tener mucho sexo? – su entusiasmo me indico que ya no tenía ganas de seguir vomitando

* * *

**Hola!**

**Chicos, se que mas de alguno se ha sentido decepcionado de alguna forma con esta "partusa" pero para mi lo importante era que Tanya cumpliera su fantasia y que Bella tuviera alguna "locura" que contar. No podia ser mas porque son gente grande y son amigos y como dijo alguien por ahi, tarde o temprano les terminaria pasando la cuenta, espero que no me odio y lean y el final de la historia, si no es asi, como una chica me aviso en su comentario, lo entiendo completamente.**

**Estoy en un intento de libro asi que quiero terminar luego algunos fics, por eso tratare de actualizar lo mas rapido posible.**

**Les recuerdo por si no saben les aviso, que en mi Blog hay un concurso por el dia de los enamorados, asi que ojala participen.**

**AHORA LO IMPORTANTE!**

**la gran duda q tengo de Sexcall... ¿Edward y Bella han tenido alguna relacion con la famia de el?**

**avisenme xfis xq no me acuerdo.**

**Bueno, eso era todo.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 41**

**Bella POV**

Quería golpear a Edward, sinceramente quería plantar mi puño en su hermoso rostro.

Un lloriqueo mas o una queja adicional y olvidaría lo mucho que lo amo y lo golpearía tan fuerte que se olvidaría hasta de que está enfermo.

Fuera de broma, estaba muy preocupada por él, después de que termino de devolver todo de su estomago estuvo con un poco de tercianas, no volvimos a quedarnos dormidos aunque aun era de madrugada. Del tiempo que conocía a Edward nunca lo había visto enfermo y por lo que él mismo me decía, no era de indisponerse mucho, algún que otro resfrío cada tantos inviernos y seria todo, pero ahora era algo más que una simple indigestión.

- ¿Si prometo darte un buen orgasmo ahora mismo volveremos a casa?

- Por supuesto – lo mire sonriendo, yo había tenido que conducir porque él se negó a cualquier cosa, hasta tuve que arrastrarlo al auto – pero primero te vera el doctor

Apunte con la cabeza el imponente edificio que estaba frente a nosotros, había mucha gente en el estacionamiento y espera que Edward no se pusiera en su plan de "tengo 5 años y no quiero hacer nada" porque no estaba para arrastrarlo mientras todo el mundo se burlaba de nosotros, aunque tengo que reconocer que tiene cierto encanto tratarlo como nenito.

- Es que de verdad lo único que necesito es dormir, conozco mi cuerpo y se que no tengo nada

- Bien – me baje y rodee el auto hasta llegar a su lado y le abrí la puerta – si no tienes nada nos demoraremos muy poco

- Te odio – se bajo refunfuñando y avanzo sin siquiera esperarme

Cerré el auto y los ojos, tenía que tener paciencia, algo me decía que esta actitud de Edward era solo parte del estrés que lo tenía así, porque no era nada grave ¿No?

Imposible, sonreí ante la idea, Edward es joven y sano, por supuesto que todos estos malestares era solamente parte de mucho trabajo y poco descanso.

Cuando llegue a la recepción lo vi sentado y cruzado de brazos, supuse que no había pedido su hora así que me acerque a la recepcionista y confirme la hora que le había pedido, era muy temprano así que la chica me dijo que en unos minutos nos llamaría el doctor. Como no sabía bien que era lo que tenia, solo pedí por un médico general, ya él lo derivaría a algún especialista si necesitaba algo mas, en este caso creo que con una licencia y algunos calmantes estaría bien, pero yo soy periodista no doctora.

Me senté a su lado y solo me saco la lengua, aunque trate de controlarme no pude y estalle en carcajadas, esta actitud tan inusual en Edward era preocupante y chistosa al mismo tiempo.

Mire la televisión que estaba prendida, como aun era muy temprano estaban dando las noticias, anunciaban días de mucho calor en LA, ¡Claro!, como si hiciera poco, quizás un día en la playa le hiciera bien a Edward, le propondría que este fin de semana nos diéramos una arrancadita, estamos tan cerca de Long Beach que es un gran desperdicio pasar encerrados y en el centro comercial los días de calor, tanta gente quisiera un poco de mar y nosotros lo desperdiciamos, aunque ver a Edward en traje de baño era un ingrediente adicional que aumentaba mis ganas por ir a la playa.

- Este fin de semana nos vamos a la playa – lo mire y puse mi cara de "no estoy preguntando, estoy avisando"

- Supongo que no puedo replicar

- Supones bien – me acerque y lo bese castamente en los labios, cuando me separe le di una cálida sonrisa y acaricie sus rebeldes cabellos – tranquilo amor, todo estará bien

- ¡Claro! – bufó – como no es a ti al que le sacaran sangre

- Vamos amor – lo moví un poco – es solo un pinchacito, además – me encogí de hombros – quizás ni te sacan sangre

- ¡Siempre sacan sangre! – casi grito, mire alrededor y una pareja de ancianos nos miraban y asentían sonriendo – no sé qué piensan los médicos pero te duela lo que te duela siempre te sacan sangre – y sí, eso sí que es verdad

- Bien – bufe resignada, parecía una madre tratando de calamar a su nenito – si te sacan sangre le diré que me saque a mi también así compartiremos nuestro dolor

- Dios como te amo

Me beso como si se le fuera la vida en ellos, no es que me queje pero era un lugar público y cuando estaba a punto de sentir su lengua rozar la mía, escuche como una voz masculina llamaba a mi novio, el doctor pensé, así que a pesar de que no quería, me separe de él.

- Vamos – antes de que replicara cualquier cosa lo tome de la mano y lo jalonee a la consulta

- Hola – saludo el doctor, debía tener unos 25 años porque se veía bastante joven – mi nombre es Demetri – estiro la mano hacia mi primero

- Un gusto, yo soy Isabella y él es mi novio Edward – señale a Edward que ahora ya no estaba lloriqueando, estaba serio y con el ceño fruncido – y es el que viene a la consulta

- Hola Edward – le sonrió y como mi novio no le respondió tuve que salvar la situación

- Se siente un poco mal – le di un no tan disimulado codazo en el costado

- Si… y tenemos trabajo así que me gustaría salir lo antes posible de acá

El doctor se sentó en su silla y comenzó a llenar una ficha con todos los datos de Edward, le pidió que explicara todos sus síntomas y le hizo muchas preguntas, yo me sorprendí mucho al enterarme que estaba vomitando casi todos los días y se que a él no le agrado nada mi mirada asesina, pero eso era algo que yo necesitaba saber.

Nuevamente casi lo golpeo cuando le dio con que no tenía nada y que solo era estrés, yo ya no estaba tan segura, pero menos mal que el médico no le hizo caso y le reviso.

Con el estetoscopio le reviso los pulmones y descarto cualquier resfrío, le toco el estomago en repetidos lugares pero cuando vio que Edward no se quejaba dijo que era poco probable que fuera alguna infección o algo parecido, le reviso el colon también, quizás el estrés le había afectado el color, pero al palparlo Edward tampoco se quejo.

Vi que no era la única frustrada cuando vi como Demetri fruncía el ceño.

Tal parecía ser que como había predicho Edward la única solución fue sacarle sangre, casi me carcajee cuando lo vi tragar en seco, pero el sonrió malévolamente cuando me recordó que le había prometido acompañarlo moralmente y sacarme sangre también.

- Esto es algo que no había visto – murmuro divertido Demetri

- Es que mi novio es un llorón – me burle y sonríe aun mas cuando vi su mirada de odio

- ¡No soy un llorón! – a penas y pude entenderlo porque hablo entre dientes

- Bueno Edward – el doctor corto el momento – en la tarde te llamare por si hay algo importante

- Espero que no llame – murmuro, creo que no quiso que lo escucháramos pero lo hicimos

- ¡Edward! – lo regañe

- Pero es que si no llama es porque no tengo nada – le fruncí el ceño, sabía que no lo había dicho por eso – bueno doctor – puso una de sus sonrisas y le dio la mano – estaremos en contacto

- Cuídate Edward – le respondió el saludo – adiós Isabella

Iba a darle la mano pero Edward me tomo de la cintura y me saco raudamente de la consulta, no quise hacer un escándalo, así que silenciosamente nos dirigimos donde la secretaria y pagamos la consulta y los exámenes que le había hecho el doctor a Edward.

Aunque trate de convencerlo, nos dirigimos a la oficina, hoy teníamos mucho trabajo, por lo menos yo tenía la entrevista con Giuliana así que solo iría a buscar mis cosas y al fotógrafo que me acompañaría.

Casi no hable con Edward porque esos celos tan estúpidos que había demostrado hoy sumado a sus lloriqueos me daban ganas de dejarlos sin bolas, pero cuando pensaba en como eso me afectaba a mí también me retrataba inmediatamente.

Solo nos despedimos con un corto beso cuando el ascensor llego a mi piso, me baje Jane ya me tenía todo listo, pero algo en la expresión de su rostro me indicaba que algo andaba mal.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunte con miedo, no quería que me dijera que la entrevista se había cancelado o algo por el estilo

- El fotógrafo – murmuro y desvió la vista

- ¿Qué tiene? – había mucha gente que hacía de fotógrafos en caso de emergencia así que no creí posible que no hubiera uno disponible

- No hay ninguno de los principales, con tantos reportajes, sabes que hemos estado todos con mucho trabajo, así que los fotógrafos principales están todos ocupados y yo no sabía, así que pedí otro nuevo y…

Hablo tan rápido que apenas me dio tiempo de procesar todo.

- Bien… entonces… ¿Enviaron a uno?

- Si – bajo la vista y se revolvió el cabello – pero te juro que yo no lo pedí

- Calma Jane – le sonreí – no tiene nada de malo mientras haya un fotógrafo, en todo caso no es tu culpa… y bien, ¿Quién es mi fotógrafo?

- Yo

No necesite girarme para saber porque Jane estaba tan apenada, entrecerré los ojos y vi como Jasper me regala una estúpida sonrisa.

- Bien – tome el bolso que me había preparado Jane – estamos a tiempo de llegar, así que vámonos

Sabía que si decía cualquier cosa extra se prestaría para algo más, así que como esto era lo que había, decidí dejar todo en el ámbito profesional.

Nos subimos al ascensor y ninguno dijo nada, cuando llegamos al estacionamiento me di cuenta que había traído el auto de Edward y dudo mucho que le gustara saber que Jasper se había subido a él, mire a mi ex novio y comprendió todo cuando me vio mirar el volvo de Edward porque en seguida camino hacia su auto.

Nos subimos y en el camino mantuvimos una tranquila charla sobre lo que trataba el reportaje, lo haríamos en el muelle para que las fotos salieran mas naturales, saldría una o dos pero era importante que salieran bien.

- Parece que los deportes están en picada – comento cuando ya nos habíamos bajado

El restorán donde haríamos la entrevista ya estaba disponible así que nos sentamos a esperar a Giuliana .

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – aunque no quería entablar una charla con él, tampoco sería una descortés

- Porque hay poco trabajo en la sección, por eso me designaron de fotógrafo

- Pero tú eres fotógrafo – cuando estábamos juntos recuerdo que me conto que había hecho varios cursos de fotografía

- Si, por eso y porque me toco contigo es que no me quejo de este cambio

Me sonrió y preferí desviar la mirada, porque algo me indicaba por donde venia, gracias al cielo Giuliana llego y no tuve que contestarle nada.

La verdad es que era muy simpática, contesto a todas mis preguntas y compartió muchas de sus experiencias como entrevistadora conmigo, había tenido la oportunidad de entrevistar a muchos famosos y eso era algo que se notaba que le encantaba.

- Definitivamente lo mejor es estar en la alfombra roja – sonrió

- ¿Alguna vez alguien te ha recriminado alguna mala critica?

Yo acostumbraba a ver E! y sabia que en algunos programas destrozaban los atentos o hasta se burlaban de algunas travesías de los famosos y siempre me pregunte como seria verlos después de eso.

- La verdad es que si – me sonrió – peor así es el negocio, generalmente a ellos no les gusta que le digan que se ven mal o que han hecho el ridículo, pero si salen de fiesta de noche y golpean a alguien no es mi culpa, yo solo lo informo y opino, en cuanto a Fashion Police es más complicado porque comentamos después de que ya han pasado por la alfombra roja y cuando es temporada de premios en pocas semanas tengo que volver a verlos, pero como yo entiendo su trabajo ellos deben entender que este es el mío

_Off The Record_ me comento algún que otro chismecillo reciente, de verdad que habían muchas cosas en la vida de los famosos que no se sabían, pero lo que más me sorprendió es que muchos de los famosos más codiciados y asediados por el sexo opuesto, en realidad eran homosexuales, habían muchos rumores pero que sin pruebas era imposible lanzar, eso sería muy irresponsable, ese ya era el trabajo de los Paparazzi así que solo tendría que mencionarlo en mi artículo.

Jasper tomo algunas fotos comiendo, otras de nosotras hablando y algunas de Giuliana sola.

Cuando me di cuenta de la hora me fije que ya había pasado la hora del almuerzo, habíamos estado toda la mañana en la entrevista así que con Jasper nos volvimos enseguida, quería ver si alcanzaba a escribir un poco hoy antes de irme a casa.

Edward aun no me llamaba, pero sabía que se enteraría de que estaba con Jasper y tendría que poner todo de mi parte para no golpearlo.

Creo que nunca en mi vida había querido golpear tanto a alguien como hoy a Edward Cullen.

- Fue Alice – deje de sonreír y mire a Jasper que me miraba fijamente

- ¿Qué?

- Ella es la que les está mandando las fotos

- ¡¿QUE? – si era verdad no era algo que me sorprendiera

- Estoy seguro que es ella

- ¿Y tu como sabes esto de las fotos? – lo mire con los ojos entrecerrados, tampoco confiaba tanto en él

- Bella – sonrió con ganas – todos en Almost Angels lo saben, la Gossip Girls de la oficina se encargo de contarnos

Claro, como no se me había ocurrido eso, ahora todos sabían que Edward y yo estábamos siendo chantajeados por un loco, que según Jasper y yo, por supuesto, creíamos que era Alice.

- Yo también creo que es ella

- Tengan cuidado – se paro en un semáforo y me quedo mirando – está loca

- Eso también lo sé – sonreí al recordar sus gritos en la cárcel

- Bells yo…

- Llegamos – antes de que dijera nada mas salte del auto

Por segunda vez en el día la suerte me salvaba, pero ni bien baje me encontré con Edward esperándome, estaba serio pero no furioso como me imaginé encontrármelo.

- Hola – murmure. De reojo vi como Jasper entraba a las oficinas sin voltearse a vernos

- ¿Cómo te fue en la entrevista? – no se veía tan molesto, y tampoco es que tuviera motivos

- Bien – ensanche mi sonrisa – ¡Fue genial!

- Me alegro mucho – me sonrió aun con más ganas - ¿Almorzaste?

- No, pero no tengo mucha hambre – después de todo habíamos comido mucho durante la entrevista

- Yo no he comido… ¿Me acompañas? – extendió su brazo que no dude en tomar

- Por supuesto

Nos dirigimos a un modesto restaurant que estaba cerca, así que fuimos caminando, como ya era algo tarde no tardaron en darnos una mesa, a pesar de que no tenía mucha hambre aun así pedí una ensalada.

- ¿Cómo te has sentido? – pregunte mientras esperábamos nuestra comida

- Excelente, fuerte como un toro

- ¿Te llamo el doctor?

- No – aunque frunció el ceño no agrego nada más

- Eso es algo bue…

No pude terminar mi frase porque su celular nos interrumpió.

Por lo que pude entender era el doctor, sobre todo cuando me rodo los ojos, escucho atentamente y con un rostro cansino, pero en un momento no se qué le dijo que Edward quedo duro, estaba que revoloteaba en mi silla, Edward seguía pegado al teléfono y no me decía nada, para mi fueron horas pero en unos segundos corto después de un "estaremos ahí a las 7".

- ¿Qué…? – ni siquiera podía hablar de lo fuerte que galopeaba mi corazón

- Estas embaraza – murmuro al tiempo que un par de lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas

* * *

**Hola!**

**Espero que les haya gustado saber cual era la causa de la enfermedad de Edward, en todo caso, en el proximo cap se explicara todo mejor.**

**A la luz de la luna me mando un mensaje y no tiene habilitados sus mensajes asi que respondo aca, ojala lo lea: El concurso esta en mi Blog leovivoysiento . blogspot . com / 2011 / 01/concurso-san-valentin . html**

**Ojala q participen, el premio es el ONE por san valentin a su gusto, fantasia, y pareja.**

**Bueno, ahora me despido, espero sus opiniones.**

**Besos!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 42**

**Edward POV**

No quería reconocerlo pero Bella tenía mucha razón, me sentía pésimo y no quería darle la razón, sentí que perdía parte de mi ¿hombría? Al estar enfermo.

Me recosté en la silla de oficina y cerré los ojos por unos segundos, pero ni bien los cerré mi teléfono comenzó.

- Hola – aun tenía los ojos cerrados y con mis manos sostenía mi aveza

- Hijo

Y si, mi dolor de cabeza y mi malestar amento prácticamente al doble, hace demasiado tiempo que no hablaba con mi madre, pero en mi defensa debo añadir que todos los días le preguntaba por ella a mi padre, es que viven tan lejos que ir a verla se me hace muy difícil y llamarla sé que me tomara por lo menos un par de horas, no, no tengo excusa, debería haber sacado tiempo de algún lugar para llamarla.

- Si no te llamo yo tu no lo haces, eres mi único hijo y ni siquiera te preocupas por la persona que te cargo por nueve meses, a la que le destrozaste los pezones tomando lecho, a la que más de una vez measte cuando te estaba cambiando de pañales, a la que…

Por esto mismo es que no la llamo, aleje un poco el teléfono porque sabía que aún le quedaba un poco por descargarse.

- ¿Terminaste? – murmure al teléfono después de un par de minutos

- Edward – prácticamente podía verla llorando

- Esme – murmure – no me siento bien, me duele la cabeza, sé que he sido un pésimo hijo pero te pido de favor que lo hablemos en otro momento

- ¿Estás bien?... ¿Esa chiquilla te hizo algo? Te juro que si te hizo algo yo misma me encargo de golpearla hasta que…

- ¡Esme! – la corte – Bella no me hizo nada – abrí los ojos bien grande - ¿Y tu como sabes de ella? – pensé por un segundo y no me demore mucho en saber la respuesta – Carlisle – murmure con los dientes apretados

- Tu padre me tiene que contar tus cosas porque tú no te dignas en llamar a tu pobre madre

- Mamita – trate de sonar irónico – Bella es mi novia, y lo siento mucho si no te he llamado pero es que hemos tenido mucho trabajo

- ¡Fueron a visitas a sus padres!

Casi quede sordo con el grito que pego.

Maldito Carlisle y su enorme bocota, pero ya pensare en alguna forma de vengarme y se me estaba ocurriendo una muy buena idea.

- Si, y este fin de semana iremos a verte a ti

- ¿De verdad? – que fácil cambia de humor, reí

- Si, así que espero tu rica carne asada

- Por supuesto – casi podía verla saltar de alegría – ¿A Bellita le gusta la carne asada?

Bellita, que rápido paso de ser la chiquilla esa a ser Bellita.

- Si madre, le encanta y está ansiosa por conocerte

Mentira, ni siquiera habíamos hablado de nuestros padres, si ese día no llama Renée no hubiera sabido de ellos y yo ni siquiera le he contado más cosas de mis padres, o sea, sabe que Esme y Carlisle son mis padres y que soy hijo único, eso es todo.

- Bueno querido, ahora te dejo, espero que te mejores y si no me llamas por lo menos días por medio, le enseñare a Bellita todas las fotos tuyas de cuando te ponías el pene entre las piernas para esconderlo y fingir ser una nenita

- Mensaje entregado, adiós madres

- Adiós querido

Malditos padres, los amo con el alma pero había veces en que me gustaría darles una buena patada en el culo, como a mi adorada madre no podía hacerle nada, el encargado de recibir el castigo por ambos seria Carlisle.

Me levante y me dispuse a ir a su oficina, si no me equivoco a esta hora tenía una junta con los chicos de redacción para hablar sobre el problema que hubo, en cuanto llegue a su oficina su secretaria me advirtió de la junta pero la convencí de que yo también tenía que participar.

A penas entre vi que había por lo menos diez empleados escuchando atentamente a mi queridísimo padre.

- Perdón por interrumpir padre – Carlisle volteo rápidamente a verme, sabía que solo lo llamaba así cuando había hecho algo muy malo

- Edward – sonreí al ver el miedo en su rostro y en su voz

- Mi madre acaba de llamar y me pidió que te recordara recoger la medicina para la comezón porque tu vejiga no aguantara mucho mas, así que dice que hoy si no se te puede olvidar

Le di una buena sonrisa y salí de ahí.

Sí, mi día comenzaba a mejorar mucho.

No quise ir a mi oficina sin antes ver a Bella así que fui hacia su piso, pero en cuanto llegue supe que había algo mal, Jane en cuanto me vio se puso demasiado nerviosa.

- Hola – la salude

- Hola Edward

- ¿Bella? – mire hacia su oficina

- Está haciendo una entrevista

- Cierto – se me había olvidado

- ¿A qué hora vuelve? – chequee el reloj de la pared y vi que ya era hora del almuerzo

- Luego – bajo la vista demasiado nerviosa

- Jane – la mire - ¿Qué pasa?

- Es que… no había fotógrafo y yo, no sé, se me ocurrió pedir un remplazo y mandaron a Jasper y yo no sabía que él era el remplazo y…

- Entiendo – le sonreí aunque no tenía motivos para sonreír – iré a esperarla

No me gustaba ni una pizca que Bella anduviera con Jasper peor tenía que entender que trabajamos juntos y que quizás no era la única vez que nos tocaría hacer algo con él, baje al estacionamiento y los espere, en cuanto los vi llegar me dieron unas enormes ganas de golpearlo, a leguas se notaba que aun sentía algo por mi novia, pero solo con verla sabía que no estaba interesada y eso era lo único que realmente me importaba.

La espera a que bajara y la invite a almorzar, era un poco tarde per teníamos hambre y hay que comer así que fuimos, Jasper ni nos miro.

En el restorán me pregunto por si había llamado el médico pero le dije que no, claro tenis que preguntar para que sonara mi celular.

- ¿Hola?

- Hola Edward habla Demetri, quería decirte que ya se lo que tienes

- ¿Es grave? – sí, tenía un poco de miedo

- No, para nada, tienes el Síndrome de Couvade

- Y eso es… - lo incite a que continuara

- Edward, le hice los análisis a su novia y esta embaraza, pero usted está manifestando los síntomas así que sería recomendable que vinieran hoy los dos a las 7… ¿Le parece?

- Estaremos ahí a las 7

Era demasiada información para procesarla tan rapido.

¿Acaso acaba de enterarme que iba a ser padre?

¿Bella está embarazada?

Vi a Bella y me miraba expectante, juro que quería hablar peor las palabras no salían de mi boca.

Sabía lo que significaba para ella esto, ya había estado embarazada y lo perdió y yo estuve ahí para ver como eso la destrozaba, no podía dejar que nada le pasara ahora, yo me encargaría de cuidarlos con mi vida si hacía falta.

- ¿Qué…?

- Estas embarazada

Por su rostro ya estaban cayendo lagrimas por montones y cuando quise darme cuenta vi que por el mío también.

- ¿Es broma?

- No – negué con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro - ¡VAMOS A SER PADRES!

Grite tan fuerte que todo el restaurant me escucho, no me importo, quería que todos supieran la felicidad que estaba experimentando en estos momentos.

- ¿Cómo…? Yo

Bella estaba sentada y con la mirada perdida

- ¿Todo bien?

Se acerco un mesero a nuestro lado, peor yo le indique que todo estaba en orden, pague la cuenta y saque a Bella de ahí, supuse porque no hablaba y solo lloraba sin parar.

- Antes que tu loca cabecita piense nada – solo volteo a mirarme – quiero que sepas que todo estará bien, yo tengo los síntomas así que es peso menos para ti

- No quiero perderlo – se arrojo a mi pecho y lloro con mas fuerzas aun

- Todo saldrá muy bien – la apreté mucho a mi – yo los cuidare a ambos, ahora mejor vamos a la clínica quizás el doctor pueda atendernos antes ¿Bien?

Tome su rostro entre mis manos y bese sus labios, la apreté aun mas a mí y emprendimos camino.

Llegamos antes de la hora acordada pero después de coquetearle un poco a la secretaria logre que nos hiciera un hueco en la agenda del doctor simpático.

Con Bella ya no volveríamos a trabajar, de nuevo, así que llame a mi padre, en cuento le conté que Bella estaba embarazada y que estábamos en el hospital se le olvidaron todos sus instintos homicidas hacia mí por lo que les había hecho, me dijo que no había problema con que nos ausentáramos y que cuando tuviéramos más noticias sobre el bebé lo llamara.

Bella estaba sentada y no se movía mucho, estaba aun sin creerse la noticia.

- Chicos – salió Demetri de la consulta – pasen por favor

- Doctor – me apresure a hablar – antes que nada me gustaría que revisara al bebé porque mi novia – mire a Bella que estaba más callada que nunca – ya tuvo un aborto y queremos estar seguros que todo esté bien

- ¿Ustedes sospechaban sobre el embarazo? – nos interrogo mientras tomábamos asiento

- No – conteste con prisa

- ¿Quién hizo la cita hoy conmigo?

Mire a Bella y ella inmediatamente levanto la vista

- Yo – trato de que su voz sonara lo mejor posible - ¿Por qué?

- Porque soy obstetra – nos sonrió – así que parece que todo salió como debía ser, ahora – se levanto - ¿Quieren ver a ese bebé?

La mano de Bella apretó la mía tan fuerte que casi me corta la circulación.

Tuve yo mismo que ayudarla a desvestirse y ponerse la bata que le había dado Demetri, se recostó en esa camilla rara y me miro con los ojitos aun húmedos.

- Te amo y te juro que cuidare mucho de nuestro bebé

- Lo sé – bese el tome de su cabeza mientras Demetri comenzaba a pasar algo raro por su vientre

- Ahí esta – en la pantalla no se veía nada pero supuse que algo de todo eso era nuestro hijo – no creo que lo puedan ver así que mejor lo escuchan

- No lo veo – me lloriqueo Bella

- Yo tampoco - reconocí

Demetri hizo algo para poner el audio y la habitación entera se sumió en un profundo silencio para escuchar los latidos del corazón de nuestro bebé, todo era perfecto.

- DEJEME ENTRAR, ES MI NIETO

- Señora no puede entrar, por favor...

Toda armonía se perdió cuando la puerta se abrió de pronto mostrando a una Esme un Carlisle algo exaltados, ansiosos y con una enorme sonrisa plantada en sus rostros.

- Amor – mire a Bella – te presento a mi madre – mire hacia Esme

* * *

**Bueno chicos, aca hay un nuevo cap.**

**Ya estan abiertas las votaciones por el concurso de SV en mi Blog.**

**Hoy en un ratito mas subo Resiste al Blog.**

**Besos!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 43**

**Bella POV**

Escuchar las palabras de Edward solo trajo de vuelta a mí los acontecimientos con mi primer bebé, la forma en la que me entere de mi embarazo, la forma en que lo cuide, en como desee con mi corazón que todo estuviera bien y por ultimo como lo perdí.

No quería ilusionarme y que después la historia se volviera a repetir, yo se que Edward estuvo ahí conmigo en cada segundo y sé que Jasper también sufrió mucho la perdida, pero ninguno de ellos, nadie nunca va a sentir lo que yo sentí cuando me confirmaron la perdida de mi angelito, los sueños en las noches, la culpa que me carcomía y si a eso le sumamos la traición de su padre definitivamente resulta como la peor etapa de mi vida.

Ya casi ni pensaba en él, o por lo menos trataba porque sabía que cuando me dijeran que estaba embarazada toda la desesperanza y los recuerdos volverían doliendo mucho, pero nunca pensé que sería tan pronto, pensaba que primero me casaría con Edward o pasaría un poco más de tiempo antes que decidiéramos tener un bebé.

¡Dios!

Otro bebé no planeado, no quería herir a mi novio porque lo notaba muy emocionado, confiaba en él y sabía que haría hasta lo imposible porque todo saliera bien en este embarazo.

Por lo menos estaba teniendo los síntomas y eso me quitaba las nauseas matutinas y uno que otro malestar.

No sé bien en qué momento llegamos a la clínica, Edward me guiaba por todos lados, me dejo sentada mientras hablaba con la recepcionista, yo no quería ni moverme porque sabía muy que cualquier movimiento podía hacerle mal a mi bebé.

Mi bebé.

Automáticamente lleve mis manos a mi vientre, si tocaba con cuidado podía notar una pequeña y dura protuberancia, mi hijo se estaba formando y esta vez haría todo lo que estuviera en mis manos porque saliera bien.

- Chicos pasen por favor – la voz del doctor me saco de mis cavilaciones

Edward me ayudo a levantarme y me guio hasta la consulta, note como sus manos se movían mucho más delicadas que antes.

- Doctor antes que nada me gustaría que revisara al bebé porque mi novia ya tuvo un aborto y queremos estar seguros que todo esté bien

Me mantuve callada y trate de no llorar cuando la palabra "aborto" salió de los labios de Edward.

- ¿Ustedes sospechaban sobre el embarazo?

- No – Edward se apresuro a contestar, supuse que para no obligarme a hablar

- ¿Quién hizo la cita hoy conmigo?

Tenía que ser fuerte y comenzar a tomar el control sobre esto, no podía quedarme catatónica por siempre, me aclare un poco la garganta y probé como salía mi voz.

- Yo… ¿Por qué? – ¿Había hecho ya algo mal?

- Porque soy obstetra así que parece que todo salió como debía ser, ahora – se levanto - ¿Quieren ver a ese bebé?

Ok, quería salir de mi letargo pero aun me era un poco difícil, así que mi novio tuvo que armarse de paciencia y ayudar a su inmóvil novia a desvestirse.

Estaba consciente de todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, peor algo dentro mío no me dejaba actuar con normalidad, no me había vuelto loca ni nada, de eso estaba segura, pero después de que Demetri me dijera que todo estaba bien con mi hijo creo que las cosas volverían a su rumbo.

Edward me guio hasta la camilla y no me soltó en ningún momento.

- Te amo y te juro que cuidare mucho de nuestro bebé – no necesitaba de sus palabras para saber que así seria, pero escucharlo me hacia bien

- Lo sé – él también necesitaba saber que estaba bien así que le sonreí mientras besaba mi cabeza

Demetri hizo un par de cosas, acomodo la pantalla y puso el frio gel sobre mi vientre, ante el contacto tuve que cerrar los ojos, la sensación era conocida, todo esto era conocido para mí, pero ahora varias cosas eran distintas, la más importante es que tenía a Edward junto a mí.

En el monitor se comenzaron a ver un montón de manchar pero para mí ninguna era mi bebé, Edward tampoco lo hizo, peor sabia que de a poco ambos aprendíamos sobre esto.

Demetri volvió a hacer un par de cosas y ahora el corazón de mi hijo se escucho en toda la sala, no pude contener mas las lagrimas pero esta vez eran de pura felicidad, él estaba dentro mío y yo le daría el mejor hogar.

- DEJEME ENTRAR, ES MI NIETO – por inercia gire la cabeza hacia la puerta donde venían los gritos de esa mujer

- Señora no puede entrar, por favor...

- Amor te presento a mi madre

En la habitación había entrado Carlisle con una mujer demasiado parecida a Edward, su madre, su madre a quien viviendo tan cerca yo aun no conocía.

- Hola – le sonreí a la mujer que inmediatamente me sonrió

Pero su sonrisa duro muy poco porque rápidamente se giro a la pantalla donde estaba mi bebé y ahora por su rostro caían muchas lagrimas, aunque su sonrisa rápidamente volvió a aparecer, todos volvimos a guardar silencio y el corazón latiendo de mi bebé volvió a sumirnos por completo.

- ¿Es mi nieto? – se acerco mas a la pantalla como queriendo tocarlo

- Lo es mamá – por fin a Edward le volvió la voz

- ¡SOY ABUELA! – un grito ensordecedor acompañado de un ágil levantamiento de brazos dejo en claro su alegría

- Todos escuchamos Esme – Carlisle la tomo de la cintura y apretó con fuerza, un poco de fuerza, supuse que para calmarla

- Que vas a saber tu – se soltó de su agarre y le dio una de esas miradas que le daba mi mamá a mi papá cuando lo dejaba sin sexo – después de todo eres hombres y los hombres no tienen esta conexión con el embarazo – Carlisle solo asintió y escuchó en silencio, supuse que estaba acostumbrado – ni vómitos – comenzó a enumerar con los dedos – ni mares, ni dolores ni nada

- Yo si tengo los dolores – Edward levanto orgulloso su brazo como si estuviera en el kínder

- ¿Cómo? – el rostro de Carlisle era una graciosa combinación de todo un poco

- Es que mi niñito siempre tuvo más hormonas femeninas de que las normales – Esme lo abrazo y piñizco sus mejillas

- Madre – Edward estaba completamente colorado – no creo que sea por eso

- De hecho – Demetri hizo acto de presencia – generalmente tiene que ver con la clase de unión que tienen la madre con el padre, en este caso Bella y Edward

- ¿O sea que a mi hijo no le va a llegar la menstruación o algo así? – asco, ese era el rostro de Carlisle

- No – afirmo sonriendo nuestro doctor

Todo paso demasiado rápido, Demetri tuvo que imprimir unas cuentas copias de la ecografía, porque le diría a mis padres sobre el embarazo después de haber enviado el mail con ellas, de hecho haría que lo abrieran y ahí les diría porque sabía muy bien que se sentirían mal por no estar en este momento conmigo.

Edward me subió a su auto con mucho cuidado, después de una gran insistencia de Esme nos dirigíamos a su casa a cenar, si, estuvimos tanto tiempo haciéndole perder tiempo a Demetri que ya había era de tarde, así que Esme nos invito a una súper cena que haría ella para celebrar la llegada de su primer nieto pero no el ultimo, sus palabras no las mías.

- ¿Tu llamaste a tus papas? – pregunte

- A mi padre, pero porque no íbamos a volver a trabajar – se giro solo un poco para sonreírme – debí suponer que iba a traer a la hiperventilada de mi madre

- ¡Ey! – le di un golpe en el brazo – no le digas así

- Carlisle solo se está vengando – refunfuño

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque le dije frente a varios empleados que tenía problemas para orinar – nos miramos y rompimos en una estruendosa carcajada

Nos quedamos callados unos segundos, él solo se dedico a conducir y yo a ver el paisaje.

- Estaremos bien – puse una mano en mi vientre y con la otra toma la de él – lo sé – le sonreí y Edward me devolvió el gesto

- Llegamos

Estaciono en una hermosa pero no tan enorme casa, después de saber que Carlisle es el dueño de "Almost Angels" seguramente alguien pensaría que tienen una mansión por casa, pero esta era lo justo para una pareja sola con un hijo y un nieto en camino, dos pisos, buen patio y desde afuera puedo apostar a que tiene un par de habitaciones extras.

- Hermosa casa – lo alague mientras tocábamos el timbre

El auto de Carlisle ya estaba, se había venido demasiado rápido o es que Edward ahora manejaba con más cuidado, me inclino mas por la segunda opción en todo caso.

- ¡Bienvenidos!

Carlisle nos recibió con un delantal de flores y corazones, algo demasiado femenino para él.

- Padre – Edward solo le rodo los ojos y entramos

- ¿Mi niñito puede comer cerdo o lo hace vomitar?

Esme apareció rápido en escena y volvió a piñizcar las mejillas de mi novio.

Nos sentamos a comer y yo disfrute mucho de la cena, comí de todo y a gusto, pero en cambio Edward tuvo que dejar de comer el cerdo cuando le vinieron unas arcadas. No pude evitar reírme, esto era sencillamente genial.

- Es demasiado feo de tu parte mi niñito que no me hayas presentado a esta linda Bellita antes – regaño Esme a su hijo

- Recuerdo muy bien que hoy más temprano era solo "esa chiquilla" – un sonoro golpe en su cabeza hizo que lo que tenía en el tenedor se le cayera

- ¡No pongas palabras en mi boca Edward Cullen!

Mi novio se estremeció y prefirió guardar silencio. No dije nada porque supuse que las palabras de Edward eran dichas por una madre celosa y yo estaba segura que también lo sería con mi bebé así que la entendía.

El postre fue sencillamente sublime, me tuve que comer dos trozos para sentirme saciada.

- Y bien – hablo Esme cuando ya habíamos terminado de comer - ¿le puedes pedir matrimonio de una vez? – miro a su hijo, yo también pero con unos enormes ojos

¿Matrimonio?

- No sé de que hablas Esme – Uyy, cuando Edward habla con los dientes apretados es porque está enojado

- ¡Vamos! – chilló ofendida – vi cuando tu padre te entregaba el anillo de tu abuela hace un momento – se encogió de hombros y le dio un sorbo a su copa de vino

- Edward – lo mire entrecerrando los ojos

Él no sería capaz de pedírmelo ahora… ¿No?

- Bien – suspiro, se levanto y se puse en una rodilla ante mi – Isabella Swan - ¡excelente!, con nombre completo y todo – lo más probable es que creas que te lo pido por el bebé pero tu juro que es porque te amo… entonces – tomo mis manos con las suyas tiritando - ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

- No – soné firme y sincera… justo como me sentía

* * *

**Hola!**

**No me demore nadita nada**

**Espero sus opiniones sobre este capitulo**

**Chicos, recuerden pasar por mi Blog, la direccion esta en mi perfil**

**Besos, Joha!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Los peronajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la hitoria es mia.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 44**

**Edward POV**

Estaba demasiado nervioso, como nunca, mis manos me sudaban y no me dejaban pensar con claridad, así no era como quería hacer las cosas, pero una vez más, contando cuando le iba a proponer que fuera mi novia, Bella se me adelantaban en mis planes, aunque ahora técnicamente no fue ella la que se adelanto, más bien fue el porotito.

Hace una semana que había hablado con mi padre para que sacara de la bóveda el anillo que me había heredado mi abuela antes de morirse, aunque sabía que ese anillo era mío hable con él y le pregunte sobre si no tenia inconvenientes en que se lo diera a Bella, mi padre por supuesto que se puso muy contento, eso sí, tuve que rogarle que guardara el secreto de mi madre, hace una semana ni siquiera conocía a mi novia y se pondría imposible si se hubiera enterado de mis planes en esos momentos.

Error, aunque ahora la conocía y las circunstancias eran totalmente distintas, aun así me hizo una escena y me arruino mi propuesta, creo que hasta me orine un poco en los pantalones cuando mi dulce madre me dejo al descubierto frente a mi novia, tuve que improvisar pero cuando escuche las palabras que salían de mis labios me felicité a mi mismo porque la verdad es que era imposible que cualquier mujer se me negara, mucho menos Bella, íbamos a tener un bebé y era obvio que casarnos seguía en la lista, quizás los planes se vieron un poco movidos a como los tenia, quería que nos casáramos y después que se embarazara pero las cosas pasan por algo y así estaba perfecto para mí.

- No

¿Dijo no?

¿Bella dijo no a mi propuesta de matrimonio?

¿Bella dijo no a mi muy hermosa y conmovida propuesta de matrimonio?

- Un segundo – me levante de mi incómoda posición y me senté en la silla que tenia detrás mío – creo que no te sientes muy bien – la mire con ojos suplicantes, rogaba porque me dijera que todo era una broma

- No – volvió a decir esa filosa, corta y muy dolorosa palabra – no necesito pensar nada… no me voy a casar contigo

Ok, algo no cuadraba acá, Bella estaba llorando de brazos y cruzados y antes los ojos de cualquiera se vería que ella es la ofendida.

- ¡Es tu culpa! – apunte a mi mamá – no me dejaste hacer esto bien – me queje

- ¡No es mi culpa! – se defendió – es que no era el momento oportuno

- Amor – Carlisle apareció detrás de ella y la tomo por los hombros – creo que es mejor que los dejemos un momento a solas

Vi como mis padres se retiraban, menos mal que a Carlisle se le ocurrió llevarse a mi madre al piso de arriba porque ya veía que en cualquier momento se volvía a meter donde no la han llamado.

- Bien amor – sentado frente a ella la tome de las manos – ahora… ¿Me dirás que si?

- No – volvió a sollozar

- ¿Por qué? – se que chille y soné casi como una mujer pero es que necesitaba respuestas

- Porque no quiero verme gorda – sorbió un poco de sus lagrimas – se que no me pides matrimonio por mi porotito – automáticamente se llevo las manos a su vientre y sonrió, yo también le decía porotito as que supongo que nuestro hijo ya tenía apodo – yo sé que es tonto, pero siempre soñé con casarme de blanco y en un vestido de princesa y prefiero que lo hagamos después, cuando mi porotito ya haya nacido… no quiero hacerlo apurada y mal

- Bien – la bese en la frente – te entiendo y prometo que tendrás la boda de tus sueños

Por supuesto que mi hermosa novia tendría la boda de sus sueños, de eso me encargaría yo mismo, aunque para eso tuviera que organizarla con la loca de mi madre, pedirle ayuda a la loca de Tanya e incluir a loca de mi suegra… si, esta boda sería cosa de loco, pero con amor, mucho amor.

.

.

.

Ya me dolía la cabeza, amo a mi hermosa novia, prometida sin que lo sepa, muy pronto esposa, y madre de mi porotito, pero juro que si la veía una vez más colgar el teléfono le gritaría y de verdad que no quería gritarle, o sea la amo y todo pero de verdad me estaba exasperando.

- ¡Deja de hacer eso! – me queje

- ¡NO ME GRITES!

No sé qué mierda, pero mis ojos se humedecieron en cuanto abrió la boca, quise contener las lagrimas pero en unos segundos estaban brotando por mis ojos, no me sentía tan nenita desde que a Esme se le ocurrió jugar a como hubiera sido su hija y me vistió con vestidos y me maquillo, tenía 8 años pero aun así quede marcado por siempre, si quería una hija que molestara a Carlisle, él era el encargado de dársela, no por eso tenía que traumar a su pobre y único hijo.

- No amor – corrió a abrazarme y por alguna estúpida razón eso acrecentó mi llanto – perdón, estuve averiguando y estarás sensible, se me olvido que no puedo gritarte mucho

- ¡Maldito síndrome! – me queje mientras me secaba las lagrimas

- Perdón – comenzó a repartir besos por toda mi cara - ¿Qué quieres de cenar?, pide lo que quieras que yo te lo preparare

Bien, esto no estaba tan mal después de todo.

- Quiero carne asada con papas a la crema – reconozco que use un poco mi tono sufrido, pero todo valía la pena si la recompensa eran los hermosos labios de mi novia

- Ahora voy a llamar a mis padres

Esta era la idea, mientras Bella saluda a sus padres yo mandaría por mail la ecografía, ahorrándonos así que por alguna extraña razón revisaran su correo mientras hablaban con su hija.

**Bella POV**

- Bien – me apresure a marcar los números en el teléfono

- ¿Hola?

- Hola mamá… ¿Esta papá? – quería hacer esto lo más rápido posible

- Si acá esta

- Pon el altavoz por favor – mire a Edward y le hice una seña para que mandara el correo

- Bien – note su voz rara, sabía que algo pasaba

- Hola Bellie

- Hola papá – bien, ahora era yo la que estaba sudando, o sea esto no era algo malo, de hecho era muy bueno – mamá… ¿Puedes revisar tu correo por favor?

- Hija – no, el tono no - ¿Qué pasa?... sé que pasa algo, dímelo antes de que tome el primer avión hacia LA y te lo pregunte en la cara

- Mamá – me masajee la sien, por eso no quería hacer esto – solo por favor, hazme caso

- Bien – refunfuño y de lejos sentí como comenzaba a teclear en el computado

- ¡No lo abras! – grite antes de que abriera el correo

- ¿Hija que pasa? – ahora mi padre estaba preocupado

- Tengo algo que decirle – en mi espalda sentí como Edward me abrazaba – estoy embarazada… ¡Habrán el mail! ¡Habrán el mail! – cerré los ojos y espere por alguna reacción de ellos

Silencio, no sé bien cuanto tiempo fue, pero para mí fueron años, así que solo seguí esperando.

- ¡Soy abuela!

Eso sonaba a alegría ¿No?

Que mi mamá este contenta era bueno, peor ¿Y mi padre?

- ¡Soy abuelo!

Bien, eso también suena a un Charlie muy contento, mire a Edward y nos sonreímos, esto había salido muy bien.

Un momento, ¿esos eran sonidos de besos? ¿Se estaban besando? Más bien sonaba como si se estuvieran comiendo, asco, asco, asco.

- SIII – grite bien fuerte para interrumpirlos – estoy embarazada y ustedes son abuelos

No sé bien que me dijeron en los minutos siguientes, fueron tantas cosas que me basto con saber que estaban felices, después de un tiempo prudencial y que les contara sobre el síndrome de Edward corte, no quería perder más tiempo de mi vida escuchando como mis padres se comían mientras hablaban por teléfono con su única hija, o sea, un poco de respeto, yo jamás le haría eso a mi porotito ¿no?

**Edward POV**

Después de pensarlo mucho, esperar a Bella se durmiera y tomarme un vaso de leche, si leche, porque no me iba a arriesgar con el ron, este síndrome es raro y capaz que hasta le paso el alcohol que tome a mi porotito, así que será solo leche para mí por estos meses. Sigo, después de alargarlo lo más que pude mande el segundo mail en el día, peor este tenía una connotación muy distinta, de la mejor forma posible redacte el mail donde les pedía a Esme, Tanya y Renée que me ayudaran a preparar una boda sorpresa de ensueño para Bella para dentro de dos semanas, nada difícil ¿No?

Puede que sí pero sé que ella son súper mujeres y ahora que sea posible, sabía muy bien que con esto estaría en deuda con ellas por siempre así que volví a darle un sorbo a mi vaso de leche antes de enviarlo, apreté el botón y cerré los ojos, había firmado mi sentencia de muerte pero mi dulce Bella lo valía.

Me disponía a cerrar mi sesión de correo cuando me llego uno con un asunto más que claro.

"Fotos tuyas Eddie"

Maldita sicópata, abrí el correo, JJ se alegraría de que tuviera más pruebas, pero casi me caigo de culo al ver estas fotos, eran fotos de hoy donde Bella y yo salíamos de la clínica con la foto de la ecografía en nuestras manos, ya no era chistoso y sea quien sea que estaba detrás de esto me las pagaría, cuidaría a mi familia con mi propia vida.

* * *

**Hola**

**Tarde, pero llego el capitulo**

**Recuerden mi ONE por San Valentin mañana en el Blog**

**Tambien los invito a pasar por mi nuevo fic "Caminos Encontrados" lo pueden ver en mi perfil o en el Blog**

**y eso.**

**Espero sus comentarios por este capitulo**

**Besos, Joha!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 45**

**Bella POV**

Esta muerta, cansada a más no poder, y lo peor es que no tenía nada que ver con mi embarazado sino con que mis adorados padres habían decidido venir a visitarme, hace varios años que vivo en LA pero recién ahora a ellos les da ganas de tomar un poquito sol.

_**Flash Back**_

_Estábamos con Edward tirados en el sofá mirando una película de amor, sollozando y comiendo palomitas de maíz, por lo menos ahora podía compartir estas cosas con mi novio sin necesidad de que amenazara con dejarme sola si comenzaba a llorar, ahora el me acompañaba en los lloriqueos._

_- ¿Le dijiste a Tanya sobre tu embarazo?_

_- Claro – tenia la boca llena así que me apresure a tragar – después de mis padres la llame inmediatamente_

_- Bien – asintió, y sentí que había algo oculto en su pregunta, de pronto miro el reloj y la puerta de entrada_

_Desde hace un rato que estaba repitiendo el gesto. Seguramente estaba esperando a alguien… ¿Pero a quien?_

_- Quiero ir a la playa_

_Ya hace días que quería ir y creo que hoy era muy buen día._

_- El próximo fin de semana podemos ir_

_- Pero quiero ir hoy – lo mire hacia arriba frunciendo el ceño – es sábado y estamos tirados en un sofá sin hacer nada – me queje - ¡Quiero salir!_

_Bien, eso sí que sonó como la queja de una niñita malcriada._

_- Bella… yo no quiero ir_

_No, eso sí que fue el berrinche de un nenito pequeño._

_- ¡Quiero ir a la playa!_

_- ¡Yo no quiero!_

_- ¡Yo sí!_

_Ya estaba de pie y con los brazos en posición de jarra._

_- ¡Yo estoy embarazada así que se hace lo que yo digo!_

_- ¡Pero yo soy el que tiene los síntomas! – me sonrió - ¡Yo soy el que vomita por las mañas!_

_¡UG! Refunfuñe porque no tenía como rebatirle eso, abrí la boca para decir algo que lo dejara fuera de combate pero justo el timbre de la casa sonó._

_- ¡Yo abro!_

_Edward salto como si tuviera un resorte. Así que si estaba esperando a alguien._

_Me apresure a su lado y espié por sobre su espalda pero casi me caigo de culo al ver entrar a mis padres._

_- ¿Cómo esta mi guagua?_

_Mi madre en vez de abrazarme se dejo caer a mis pies y rodeo mi cintura apoyando su cabeza en mi vientre._

_- Te juro que serás el bebé mas consentido – planto un beso en mi vientre y yo rodé los ojos_

_- ¿Esto me da a entender que ya no eres virgen?_

_La mirada de mi padre sobre Edward me hizo rodar los ojos aun mas… ¿es posible eso?_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Llevaban tres días acá, pero gracias a que la casa es muy chica decidieron quedarse en un hotel, eso es algo que tendríamos que hablar con Edward, ahora que la familia estaba creciendo no podíamos quedarnos acá. Yo tenía unos ahorros juntados y creo que con los de Edward nos alcanzaría para el pie de una casa más grande.

- Ni lo pienses – abrí la puerta y deje pasar a mi madre – tengo que ir a la oficina hoy así que no puedo acompañarte a ninguna parte – cerré la puerta y la seguí hasta la sala

- Siento decepcionarte hija mía pero vengo a ver al padre de mi nieto – estaba sentada en el sofá en una posición demasiado relajada

- ¿Qué tienes que hablar con Edward? – me cruce de brazos y espere por su respuesta

- Nada que te incumba

- Apuesto que si me incumbe – trate de intimidarla con mi mirada pero no estuve ni cerca

- ¡Amor! – de la cocina venia saliendo mi novio con un cuenco enorme de cereal con mayonesa

Enfoque mi vista en su comida e inmediatamente se me revolvió el estómago, pero nada que ver con el embarazo, no había tenido más que un poco de nauseas matutinas pero puedo jurar que son sicológicas o algo nostálgicas porque cuando me entere de mi embarazo inmediatamente vomite a la mañana siguiente. En cambio Edward era otra cosa, el pobre se estaba llevando la peor parte, hasta los antojos asquerosos.

- ¿Te sientes mal amor? – se apresuro a mi lado y el asqueroso olor lleno mis fosas nasales

No me vi, peor puedo jurar que mi color que asemejaba mucho más a verde.

- Eso es asqueroso Edward – me tape la nariz y por eso mi voz salió algo mas gangosa

- Pero…

¡Mierda!

Nuevamente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, iba a tener que hablar con Demetri para que le diera algo, no podía ni siquiera decirle algo sin que sus ojos se pusieran vidriosos.

- Edward – le sonreí cambiando el tema - ¿Mejor nos vamos ya estamos atrasados?

Vi el reloj de pared y ya marcaba las 8, estábamos justo a tiempo para irnos a la oficina.

- Pero yo voy a salir con tu mamá

Tranquila Bella, respire hondo, estaba que le decía que tragara antes de hablar pero no quería tener que soportar sus lloriqueos nuevamente.

Lo mire entrecerrando los ojos, ese era mi papel, yo tenía que sentir los síntomas no él, me estaba robando mi protagonismo del embarazo, yo tenía que andar preocupada por él cuando tenía que ser al revés.

- ¿Por qué lloras?

Edward se me acerco también llorando, ni siquiera sé cuando comencé a llorar pero de pronto estábamos los dos abrazados y llorando a moco tendido, me apegue fuerte a su pecho y al sentir su aroma inundarme pude respirar tranquila y controlar un poco mis espasmos.

- Ok – las manos de mi madre se interpusieron entre nosotros y nos separaron con algo de brusquedad – muchas hormona de embarazo no hacen bien

- Mamá – refunfuñe

Era el primer ataque hormonal que me daba y me gusto mucho compartirlo con Edward.

- Mamá nada – me regaño – con mi yerno ahora tenemos algunas cosas que hacer y tú tienes que ir a trabajar – me apunto

- ¿Qué tienen que hacer?

- Nada que te importe, ahora vete antes que te despidan

- Edward – me queje

- Ve amor – tomo mi rostro y beso mis labios – yo voy a dejar a tu mamá donde la mía, porque tienen unas cosas que hacer y después voy a la oficina

- Bien

No le creí mucho pero no tenia mas salida, así que tome mis cosas me despedí de mi novio y de mi madre y salí a tomar mi auto.

Ya medio me estaba acostumbrando a no manejarlo puesto que siempre me iba y venía con Edward, pero se sentía bien estar detrás del volante así que baje la ventanilla y disfrute un poco del aire sobre mi rostro.

Llegue a la oficina con el tiempo justo así que primero baje a la cafetería a comprarme un café, había un poco de fila así que me toco esperar, pero justo cuando fue mi turno recordé que no era muy recomendable en el embarazo la ingesta de cafeína así que cambie mi orden por una leche con chocolate y un muffin de arandano. La chica tuvo que haber supuesto algo porque mi cambio de orden fue demasiado rápida y la sonrisa que me dio me indico que algo sabía.

En cuanto vi como ponía el muffin en su envoltorio mis papilas gustativas se hicieron agua y no me aguanta, pedí dos más, puedo parecer una cerda pero mi bebé no me va a salir con cara de muffin.

Tome mi orden y pague, mire mi reloj de pulsera y vi que aun tenía unos minutos así que me senté en una mesa algo alejada y saque mi muffin, me metí un pedazo tan grande a la boca que hasta me costó un poco masticar, pero en cuanto paso por mi garganta sonreí feliz, seguí con la leche con chocolate para no atorarme.

Quede sentada cerca de la ventana así que unos minutos me dedique a ver como pasaba la gente por la calle, algunos a sus trabajos, otros al colegio, y algunos padres con sus hijos al jardín, lleve manos a mi vientre y me di cuenta que en un par de añitos así estaríamos con Edward, llevando a nuestros hijos al colegio. Solo esperaba que para ese entonces ya estuviéramos casado, fui muy tonta al decirle que no, quizás ahora hasta cuando me lo volvería a pedir y todo por mis estúpidos miedos.

- Estas embarazada

Tan rápido moví mi cabeza que me dolió el cuello, sentado frente a mi estaba Jasper, me evaluó y tomo un sorbo de lo que yo supuse era su café.

- No sé de qué estás hablando

Quise piñizcar un poco de mi muffin pero ahí me di cuenta que ya me había devorado los tres así que tuve que conformarme con el conchito de mi leche con chocolate que me quedaba.

¿Cuándo me acabe todo?

- Te conozco – me sonrió - ¿o se te olvida esa vez que tuve que salir a las 4 de la mañana a buscarte un muffin de arandano?

Había olvidado eso, siempre recordaba a mi bebé que no alcanzo a nacer peor a veces olvidaba que el padre era Jasper, era demasiado extraño para mí el pensar en alguien a parte de Edward como padre de mis hijos, no es que reniegue de lo vivido con Jasper pero es que a veces siento que fue en otra vida.

- Claro – sonreí con nostalgia

- ¿Todo está bien? ¿Te has sentido bien? Recuerdo que tus nauseas matutinas eran horribles – sonrió un poco más, pero con algo de nostalgia

- No tengo muchas nauseas – frunció el ceño confundido asi que preferí aclararle eso – es Edward quien tiene los síntomas – jugué un poco nerviosa con mis manos – así que no he sufrido mucho

- Veo que él puede hacer mucho más por ti

Bajó la mirada y note su malestar, este era un tema que siempre iba a estar con nosotros, la perdida e infidelidad que habíamos vivido nos iba a seguir por siempre, no fue cualquier cosa, fue un hijo que ya no está lo que en un momento nos unión.

- Jasper – negué un par de veces con la cabeza – lo que paso paso y no podemos hacer nada para retroceder el tiempo

- Pero yo de verdad te amo, nunca he dejado de amarte – tomo mis manos a través de la mesa y aunque no quería lastimarlo tuve que quitarlas – ¿Por qué no me crees?

- Porque si me hubieras amado nunca habrías metido a otra en nuestra cama, no sabes cómo me sentí en ese momento, acaba de perder a mi bebé y mas encima te encuentro a ti con Alice

- Yo fui un tonto – volvió a tomar mis manos pero esta vez con un poco mas de fuerza – se que te perdí y es por eso que hice lo único que pude hacer para resarcirme un poco

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

Me solté de forma más brusca y con mi tono de voz era evidente que estaba exigiendo una respuesta.

- De que quiero que seas feliz y voy a hacer lo único que puedo por aportar algo a eso, ya que no pudiste serlo conmigo quiero que lo seas, no me importa con quien

- Jasper… no quiero que hagas nada… Alice – rebusque por unos segundo alguna palabra adecuada para referirme a ella – no es buena persona

- Lo sé y por eso la quiero lejos de ti… sobre todo ahora

- Edward ya se está encargando del asunto de las fotos así que no es necesario que te involucres en esto

- Es que yo lo empecé todo – bajo la mirada y supe que algo me estaba ocultando – yo la incentivé a que se vengara – quede con la boca abierta pero espere por que siguiera hablando – yo pensé que iba a molestarlos un poco pero ayer me llamo y me dijo que estaba planeando un "golpe maestro" – dibujo las comillas en el aire – no sé a que se refiere pero no creo que sea algo muy bueno… Bells – suspiro y me miro con ojos que me reflejaban que lo que iba a decir no me iba a gustar – creo que ella sabe de tu embarazo, me dijo que no dejaría que los tres fueran felices

- No

Comencé a negar con mi cabeza mientras mis ojos se inundaban de lagrimas, a mi podía hacerme lo que quisiera pero a mi bebé no, por mi guagüita era capaz de cualquier cosa, así tuviera que enfrentarme a la loca de Alice.

- Yo – tome el bolso que había dejado en la mesa y me puse de pie – tengo que hablar con Edward… así que… lo siento pero…

- Tranquila – se levanto también y tomo mi rostro

Vi como trato de relajarme así que cerré los ojos y trate de respirar pausadamente, no me convenía exaltarme, así que respire y conté desde 10 hacia atrás para pausas los latidos de mi corazón.

- Mejor te sientas

- No, me voy… ya es tarde y tengo muchas cosas que hacer

Si antes venia con tiempo ahora ya iba atrasada y quería estar pendiente para cuando llegara Edward y comentarle esta nueva información que tenia, estaba segura que a él tampoco le haría gracia saber que Alice estaba al tanto de mi embarazo.

Jasper me soltó y me apresure a salir de la cafería, como estaba en una especie de subterráneo tuve que subir las escaleras pero cuando iba llegando al ultimo escalón sentí como alguien me tomaba del brazo y me empujaba, por más que trate de afirmarme no pude y termine rodando por las escaleras… recuerdo solo hasta que mi cabeza chocó con el borde de un escalón.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Casi no lo sube, perdi gran parte del capitulo porque se corto la luz :( pero espero que haya quedado bien**

**Espero q les guste el cap y espero sus opiniones**

**Gracias por el apoyo de mi nuevo fic "Caminos Encontrados", espero q sigan pasando a leerlo los q no lo han hecho**

**Tambien les recuerdo que hay un nuevo concurso e mi Blog x si les interesa**

**Ya sabe, miles de gracias a todos por su apoyo.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	46. Chapter 46

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 46**

**Edward POV**

- No me gusta ese color – me queje por milésima vez

- ¡Pero si es hermoso! – refunfuño mi suegra

- Quiero que sea blanco – ya estaba cansado de repetir lo mismo

- Como si fuera virgen – aunque lo dijo bajo la escuche

- Déjala Tanya – la mire asesinamente – Bella siempre ha querido casarse de blanco y yo le voy a cumplir su deseo

- Tan tierno mi niñito – maldita Esme, apretó mis mejillas demasiado fuerte

- Esme – me queje

Iba a agregar algo más pero justo mi celular me interrumpió, me sorprendió un poco no reconocer el número pero aun así me apresuré a contestar.

- ¿Hola?

- Edward, soy Jasper… necesitas venir rápido al hospital, Bella no está bien… y yo no sé qué hacer…

- ¿QUE MIERDA LE HICISTE? – rugí con toda la ira al procesar sus palabras

- ¡Nada!... fue Alice

Deje de escuchar, Alice estaba loca y estaba seguro que ella era quien nos mandaba las fotos y que sabía que Bella estaba embarazada… ¡Oh Dios!... Bella embarazada y hospital no era algo que quisiera combinar ahora.

- ¿Qué hospital? – trate de controlar un poco mis emociones porque necesita concentrarme en serio

- Hospital General

A penas escuche lo que necesita colgué dejando atrás los gritos de las tres mujeres, corrí a mi auto y de alguna forma llegue en tiempo record al hospital, no recuerdo haberme subido, no recuerdo haber manejado, solo recuerdo haber visto el edificio y el momento en el que me baje como si me llevara el diablo, tantas cosas pasaron por mi cabeza que a penas y pude hilar un solo pensamiento coherente, yo había sido quien había ido con Bella la vez pasada… cuando perdió a su bebé, y ahora era Jasper quien estaba con ella, definitivamente la vida daba muchas vueltas y era demasiado irónica para mi gusto, solo rezaba con el alma que esta vez las cosas fueran distintas, porque si algo le pasaba a nuestro hijo no solo yo me moriría sino que Bella literalmente se destruiría.

- Swan, Isabella Swan – le solté a la recepcionista que supongo al ver mi rostro desencajado se apresuro a darme la información que quería

- Lo siento, yo… no está ingresada

Supongo que tampoco le gusto mi rostro ante su respuesta porque se puso muy nerviosa, trate de respirar, no era su culpa y no podía perder tiempo en algo innecesario, necesitaba encontrar a Bella.

Me gire para ver si encontraba algo, a Jasper por ultimo… de pronto recordé que me había llamado así que saque mi celular y busque entre mis llamadas recibidas y de re-discar al último número.

- ¡Edward!... ¿Dónde estás?

- En recepción… donde…

- ¡Ven a Urgencias!

Volví a cortar sin despedirme y seguí las indicaciones de las paredes hacia urgencia, baje la vista y vi que el suelo tenía una línea roja que había que seguir para urgencias así que la seguí sin alzar la vista para no chocar con nadie, de pronto todo a mi alrededor era caos, ya había llegado.

Ahí no me costo encontrar a Jasper pero casi se me sale el corazón al verlo rodeado de policías, cualquiera se hubiera dado cuenta que le estaban tomando declaración, pero como ya había cavilado mucho preferí esperar a que me contaran lo que de verdad estaba pasando.

- ¿Dónde esta Bella?

- Edward – susurro Jasper – Bells está bien – pase por alto como la llamo – solo está un poco asustada y quiere verte

- ¿Qué paso? – mire a los policías y volví a mirar a Jasper

- Alice – eso ya lo sabía, quise rodarle los ojos – empujo a Bella por unas escaleras

Y si, mi contención se fue a la mierda y termine descargándome con el basurero, seguramente hubiera seguido hasta hacerlo añicos pero unos fuertes brazos me impidieron seguir con mi cometido, tampoco me importo mucho la mirada de todos los presentes, algunas de miedo y otras de vergüenza pero yo lo único que quería era matar a la perra de Alice.

- La voy a matar – mire a los policías – si no la encuentran y la encarcelan yo mismo la voy a matar

- Señor… contrólese o me veré obligado a encerrarlo

- ¡Soy Edward Cullen maldita sea! – rugí con demasiada rabia – creo que eso es más que suficiente para que alguien me haga caso

Debería haberme dado miedo la mirada de los policías pero solo me interese en saber que Alice pagaría por todo el daño que nos había hecho.

- Alice está detenida – rápidamente desvié mi vista hasta Jasper – y mejor anda con Bella que de verdad quiere verte, ya tendrás tiempo de ocuparte de otras cosas después

Me hubiera gustado mándalo a la mierda pero tenía razón, así quépase al cubículo que me indicaba y ahí pude ver a mi ángel con los ojitos abiertos y mirando al techo, con mucho sigilo me acerque a ella y me senté a su lado, supe que se dio cuenta de mi presencia pero no se movió.

- Yo solo me enamore de ti – hablo – no entiendo como puede estar tan loca como para querer matar a un ser inocente

- No volverá a acercarse a nosotros – acaricie sus cabellos y por fin me deleito mirándome

- Tengo miedo

La abraza y apegue lo mas que pude a mi cuerpo, los malditos cables no me dejaban una total movilidad pero hice lo que pude, en cuanto la tuve más cerca de mi rompió en llanto, quisiera haberla podido contener pero no pude, no tarde en acompañar su llanto, esto era algo que no nos merecía y espera sinceramente que todo terminara ahora.

Pase un momento con Bella hasta que se quedo dormida, está solo en un box y la pasarían a un cuarto, me dijeron que no tenía nada serie, que el golpe solo le llego en la nuca y que por eso había perdido el conocimiento pero yo insistí en que se quedara en observación por esta noche, por supuesto que yo me iba a quedar con ella, pero por mientras que estaba dormida y ajena a la realidad a mi me esperaba un asunto por resolver. Bese el tope de su cabeza y la deje sola mientras la cambiaban.

Cuando llegue a la sala de emergencias vi como mis padres y suegros estaban ahí, supuse que Jasper los había llamado aunque eso era lo demos.

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – mire a Jasper que denotaba su cansancio, lo sentía por él pero necesitaba respuestas

- Estaba desayunando con Bella en la cafetería del subterráneo, ella se fue y de pronto la escuche gritar – bajo la mirada por un segundo y se llevo las manos al rostro – quizás debí quedarme con ella peor vi a Alice correr y la seguí hasta que la alcance… no debí dejarla sola en el suelo

- Hiciste bien – aunque no me agradaba pensarla sola e inconsciente gracias a eso Alice estaba en prisión

- Jenks ya está en la estación y se está encargando de todo

- Bien – asentí

- Iré a ver a mi hija – Renée toco mi hombro y me sonrió antes de pasar por mi lado

- Me debes un juego de palos de golf – me apunto mi suegro

- ¿Por qué? – no estaba muy sintonizado con sus bromas

- Porque tuve que dárselos a Niel para que no te llevara preso – rodo los ojos – armaste un buen alboroto pero te lo perdono porque sé que lo hiciste para defender a mi hija – repitió el gesto de su esposa y paso por mi lado

- Yo también voy a ver a mi amiga – ni siquiera había notado a Tanya pero la note aun mas cuando me pego en el brazo – esto es por salir corriendo como un marica

- ¿Estás bien hijo? – mi madre tomo mis mejillas y las zarandeo un toco

- Si madre, gracias por…

Y claro, loca de patio, tuvo que salir con una de las suyas y voltearme la cara de una cachetada.

- ¿!Y eso porque! – me toque la mejilla y sentía el calor de ella

- Por preocuparme – sollozó - ¡Y por no decirme nada antes de salir corriendo como un marica! – bipolar, definitivamente mi madre era bipolar

- Esme – mi padre la abrazo y me dio una mirada de disculpa – en todo caso tu madre lleva algo de razón – se encogió de hombros

- ¿Puedo ver a Bella?

Había olvidado su presencia, mire a Jasper y note su preocupación, seguramente en otra circunstancia no lo hubiera dejado acercarse ni a un kilometro de distancia de Bella pero hoy le debía mucho y lo mínimo que podía hacer era dejarlo verla.

Todos nos dirigimos hacia la habitación de mi futura esposa, sus padres estaban con ella, menos mal que no estaba sin visitas porque no quería ni imaginarme el escándalo de mi suegra y mi madre si no las dejaran estar con ella.

Les dice una seña a todos para que saliera y Jasper pudiera entrar, jamás me puse a pensar en que él quizás de verdad la amaba y que solo había cometido un error, yo mismo había cometido bastantes y ahora tenía una nueva oportunidad para ser feliz, quizás si no amara tanto a Bella podría dejarle el camino libre para que lo volviera a intentar, desafortunadamente para él no era así y solo Bella podría alejarme de su lado.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que salió, solo nos dio una sonrisa a todos y se despidió, quizás además de Tanya nadie entendía mucho quien era pero creo que era mejor así.

Mientras todos estaban aun pensando yo me apresure a entrar antes de que alguien más se me adelantara.

- ¡Ey tu! – me sonrió

- ¡Ey tu! – me acerque a ella – será mejor que me hagas un lado porque esta noche me quedare contigo

- Edward – me miro reprobatoriamente – yo estoy bien y estoy segura que con todo lo que paso con Alice estas algo alterado así que mejor ve a descansar

- Jenks se encargo de todo – con mucho cuidado me acomode a su lado, estuvimos unos segundos callados hasta que decidí relajar un poco el ambiente – tuve que cerrar con llave para que no me vinieran a correr

- No pueden correr a mi novio

- Y padre del bebé más hermoso de la tierra – toque su aun muy plano vientre

- Claro… si con esta madre

- Creo que somos una buena mezcla – bese castamente sus labios

- Una excelente

Con mucho cuidado la bese, aunque solo tenía el suero conectado aun así no quería hacerle daño.

- Bella – apoye su cabeza en mi pecho

- Dime

- ¿Qué prefieres… el blanco o el beige?

* * *

**Hola!**

**Estan viendo los Oscar?, De verdad me decepciono mucho la sorpresa**

**Espero que ustedes no se decepcionen con el capitulo de Sexcall, en el proximo se aclararan las cosas con Alice.**

**Dejenme sus opiniones.**

**Mañana subo Caminos Encontrados**

**Besos, Joha!**


	47. Chapter 47

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 47**

**Bella POV**

- Blanco – aunque la pregunta era algo extraña conteste con sinceridad

- Por eso te amo tanto – me apretó a su pecho

- Eres raro – a penas y pude murmurar porque me tenía muy apretada

- Somos raros amor… por eso es que nos llevamos tan bien

- Parece que se cansaron de golpear – desde que Edward había entrado los demás no habían dejado de tocar la puerta para que les abriéramos

- Creo que no fue correcto haber entrado dejando a todos afuera – murmuro

- Entonces sal y deja que pasen los demás

- Dije que no era no correcto pero eso no quiere decir que sea estúpido – me sonrió

Nos quedamos abrazados por unos momentos hasta que una duda comenzó a carcomerme por dentro.

- ¿Todo bien con Jasper? – suspiro pesadamente, sabía muy bien que este no era un tema que le agradara pero yo necesitaba saber

- Digamos que el que te salvara impidió que le dejara un ojo morado

- Es buena persona – murmure más que nada para mi

- Pero sigue enamorado de ti

No tenía como rebatir eso, aunque no era algo que quisiera discutir ahora.

- Creo que será una niñita igual a mi – solté de golpe

- Pues yo creo que será un nenita igual de guapo que yo – nos miramos desafiantemente esperando por que uno se rindiera.

.

.

.

No quería despertarme, estar entre los brazos de Edward era un lugar del que cada vez me costaba más separarme.

Ya había pasado una semana de mi "accidente" y aunque le he pedido a Edward que me cuente como va todo con el caso de Alice él solo me tranquiliza diciéndome que no tengo de que preocuparme porque ya no podrá hacerme daño, se que está en detención preventiva porque tuve que levantar el teléfono mientras mi adorado novio hablaba con Jenks para enterarme un poco, ya que justo ahora a Edward se le ocurrió hacer caso y como Demetri dijo "No emociones fuertes" él cree que eso incluye todo lo que tiene relación con Alice… aunque puede ser un poco.

En cuanto a mis padres, mis suegros y mis amigos, están demasiado raros para mi gusto, si no están pegados a mi cumpliendo hasta el más estúpido de mis caprichos, me dejan sola por raras horas, al principio sospeche que esas largas ausencias tenían relación con el tema "loca", o sea Alice, pero tal parece que no es así porque en otra conversación que alcance a escuchar, Jenks le decía a Edward que no habría novedades hasta dentro de un par de semanas ya que se estaban reuniendo antecedentes.

Jasper era otro punto digno de destacar, después de nuestra última charla y de todo lo que paso ese día, ha llamado a diario para saber de mi salud y aunque sé que no es la persona favorita de Edward, no me veo capaz de decirle que se aleja, además, no quiero eso, Jasper es una persona a la que quise mucho en su momento pero todo eso ya esta atrás y comprendo muy bien que a pesar de todo no lo ame, aunque siento que él si me ama, de alguna forma creo que lo que me hizo le caló hondo y se dio cuenta de un par de cosas, lamentablemente para él ya fue muy tarde.

- Si piensas por un minuto más mi adorado hijo saldrá con cara de signo de interrogación

- Mi bebé tendrá una muy linda cara porque será igual a su madre – toque mi vientre mientras le sonreí burlonamente a Edward

- ¡NO! – si estaba medio dormido termino por despertarse – mi hijo será igual a su padre

- ¡Mentira! – refunfuñe – tendrá mis ojos cafés y mis cabellos castaños oscuros, tu cabello es raro y tus ojos son más bien feítos – lo mire haciendo una mueca de asco que ni el ser más estúpido de este mundo se creería

Como lo pensé Edward quedo mudo por lo que acaba de decir, se que adoraba sus cabellos y el color intenso de sus ojos, además me daba por alabárselos de vez en cuando así que esto lo había sorprendido un poco.

Tuve que morderme la lengua cuando lo vi abrir y cerrar la boca tantas veces seguidas.

- ¡OH nena!... te vas a arrepentir de esto

No alcance ni a pestañar cuando tuve su cuerpo sobre el mío, quise removerme un poco pero fue más rápido y apreso mis manos por sobre mi cabeza, con sus piernas inmovilizó las mías dejándome totalmente quieta.

- Me estas apretando – sabía que era un golpe bajo decirle eso pero no quería quedar a su merced

- No me vas a engañas pequeña – se acerco y hablo sobre mi cuello dejándome sentir todo su cálido aliento

- ¡AHHHHHH!

Su boca cubrió la mío cuando vio mis intenciones de seguir gritando, pero tampoco es que me interesara hacerlo ahora, y menos al sentir su tibia lengua enredarse con la mía, hace más de tres semanas que no me tocaba, estaba demasiado temeroso con hacerle daño al bebé y más aun después de la caída, pero sus agiles movimientos de ahora vi que todo eso se le había olvidado y estaba dando paso al Edward apasionado que sabe ser en la cama.

Lleve mis manos hacia su parte baja y note como su miembro ya estaba listo para jugar, comencé a bombearlo antes de que se diera cuenta y quisiera parar algo, se sentía tan cálido sobre mis manos y aunque pareciera imposible lo sentí crecer un poco más, yo ya estaba demasiado mojada y falta de atención así que alce las caderas y yo misma me restregué su miembro en mi centro.

- ¡Oh Edward! – lo sentí tan cerca que la pasión y mis hormonas comenzaron a festejar

- Bells… - mordió mi cuello succionando lo justo para darme placer pero sin dejarme una marca – no sabes cómo deseo hundirme en tu interior – llevo uno de sus dedos a mi centro y lo removió resbalándose un poco en mis jugos – siento como estabas mojada para mi

- Solo para ti – alce nuevamente las caderas pidiéndole que me embistiera – solo de pensar en cómo me vas a penetrar siento que me corro

- Oh nena, eres una chica mala…veo que quieres que mi polla se entierre en tu coño

Jadee alto, estaba tratando de controlarme pero sus palabras no me dejaban hacerlo para nada.

- Edward…

Volvió a besarme los labios y justo cuando nuestras lenguas volvían a jadear se quedo quieto.

- ¿Qué…?

- Creo que mi raro cabello necesita un lavado

Sin más se levanto de encima mío y se dirigió al baño, el sonido de la puerta cerrarse me hizo volver a la realidad.

¿Edward acababa de rechazarme?

- ¡MALDITO NIÑO CHICO!

Quizás no debería haber sonado tan mala pero hasta sentía mis ojos humedecerse de la pena, en ese momento recordé que Edward estaba siendo mucho mas llorón que yo y que probablemente estuviera llorando en el baño por mi palabras, pero como ambos estábamos sensibles preferí darle su espacio y me dirigí al baño de visitas.

.

.

.

Como hoy era domingo iríamos en la tarde a la casa de mis suegros a tomar el té, así que me puse a preparar una ligera comida pero me fije que no teníamos casi nada, así que mi ligera comida se convirtió en dos emparedados.

A penas y nos miramos con Edward, ya en unos minutos se nos quitaría la rabia por el otro, así que solo era cosa de tiempo.

Estábamos terminando de comer cuando el timbre comenzó a sonar insistentemente, eso solo significaba una persona… Tanya.

- Menos mal que me abres

Paso por mi lado y solo pude ver las cosas que cargaba, no las distinguí pero si supe que eran muchas cosas.

- ¡A tu cuarto!

Cuando la vi ya iba a la mitad de la escalera así que me apresure a seguirla.

- ¿Qué pasa amiga? – ella ya estaba sentada sobre mi cama sin hacer

- Espero que sus fluidos corporales no estén sobre mi trasero – frunció el ceño con asco mirando la colcha

- No – apreté los dientes al recordar el incidente de la mañana

- En todo caso no quiero saber… al grano – respiro hondo - ¿Recuerdas cuando prometimos que estaríamos la una para la otra en el momento más especial de nuestras vidas?

- Si… - la mire con cautela

- Bien… hoy es uno de mis días especiales con Emmett

- No entiendo

- No tienes que entender, lo único que tienes que hacer es dejarte peinar, maquillas y vestir

- ¿Por ti? – Tanya tenía cero pulso para maquillas y menos paciencia para peinar

- No – rodo los ojos – vendrán unas personas

- Ok… - vi algo en sus ojos que no me dejo rebatir

En unos minutos llegaron dos personas que se adueñaron de uno de los cuartos y transformaron en salón de belleza, Tanya se marcho diciendo que tenía mucho que hacer y me dejo sola, las personas estas comenzaron a trabajar en mi por no sé cuánto tiempo, pero cuando terminaron estaba despampanante, claro que aun mantenía mi piyama. Cuando pregunte por mi vestuario que había mencionado mi amiga me dijeron que estaba donde íbamos.

Quise preguntar por Edward pero me dijeron que se había marchado con Tanya, bien, se que estamos peleados pero por muy enojado que este, eso no fue bonito. Trate de sacarle información al chico peor no soltó ni una palabra, aunque yo estaba casi segura que Tanya estaba preparando una emboscada para que Emmett se comprometiera con ella y por supuesto que iba a contar con todo mi apoyo.

El chico con la chica me subieron a auto y condujeron hacia una casita que se veía algo raro, más bien parecía un patio trasero, quise refunfuñar pero sinceramente no le vi sentido. Me indicaron un salón así que entre sin siquiera chistar, y ahí estaba mi amiga.

- Menos mal que llegas

Recorrí el lugar y colgado en una percha estaba un hermoso vestido blanco de novia, me quede de una pieza contemplándolo, era hermoso, la falta tenía una parte alzada mostrando una delicada cascada de flores bordeadas y el corsé era sencillamente una obra de arte.

- ¡MALDITA! – la apunte – te casa y no me dijiste nada – mis ojos lentamente comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas

- Lo siento amiga… pero creí mejor no agobiarte con esta boda

- Pero son tu mejor amiga – respire hondo para no arruinar mi maquillaje

- Ya tendrás tiempo de ayudarme con las que vendrán – me guiño un ojo – ahora necesito tu ayuda

Pare mis orejas para ponerle toda la atención posible, aun no creí que Tanya se fuera a casar, cuando tuve tiempo de pensarlo mejor esto me sonaba mas a una broma que a otra cosa. Mire disimuladamente el lugar pero no encontré ninguna cámara de video.

- ¿Qué necesitas?

- Como aun no engordas mucho necesito que te pruebes mi vestido y ayudes a la modista con unas pinzas que faltas, ella sabe muy bien donde es pero no tiene un maniquí así que… – se encogió de hombros

- ¿Y tu dónde vas?

- Necesito retocar mi maquillaje

Salió del cuarto dejándome sola, así que a riesgo de que esto fuera una cámara indiscreta me desnude y enfunde el precioso vestido, no sé cómo, pero se amoldaba malditamente bien a mi figura, tendría que golpear a Tanya por haber elegido un modelo tan lindo, ahora ya no podría copiárselo.

Una chica bajita y pelirroja entro al cuarto y con gran agilidad y sin pincharme nada arreglo no se qué cosa.

- Esta perfecta – murmuro

- Gracias – me sonroje sin querer - ¿Tanya?

- OH… me pidió que la esperara por acá

Puso su mano en mi espalda y comenzó a guiarme por un pasillo, a medida que avanzábamos mas todo comenzó a hacerse más extraño, esto estaba raro y para nada normal, había algo aquí y me sentía estúpida por no poder descifrarlo, pero en cuanto descubriera la broma de amiga, me vengaría de la peor forma posible, aun guardaba esa cinta de Tanya cantando borracha hace 8 años atrás y creo que va siendo hora de que youtube la conozca.

Llegamos al final de un pasillo y mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al ver a mi padre esperándome a un lado, estaba vestido demasiado formal y en cuanto extendió su mano hacia mi todas las fichas comenzaron a caerme, no sé cómo me acerque a su lado y le di la mano.

Un suspiro salió de mi pecho y mire hacia delante, una iglesia llena y con Edward sonriéndome al final del pasillo era lo que estaba ante mis ojos. La marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar y otro suspiro salió de mí.

- ¿Estas lista hija?

Mire a Charlie y solo fue capaz de sonreírle.

Aunque fuera la mujer más inocente, estúpida, poco escurrida, y lo que se quiera decir, esto era perfecto y era mi momento… por supuesto que estaba lista.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Aca esta el cap, no se si quedo bueno y entiendo si no les gusta, me costo mucho desarrollar la idea que tenia.**

**Muchas gracias tambien a todos los que me leen, me mandan mensajes, etc..**

**Bueno, eso.**

**Espero sus opiniones.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	48. Chapter 48

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 48**

**Bella POV**

- ¿Caminas o no?

Volví a mirar a mi padre y pude notar algo de temor en esos ojos tan iguales a los míos.

¿De verdad estaba pensando que saldría huyendo?

¿Alguien en su sano juicio saldría huyendo?

Quizás algunas mujeres rechazarían el hecho de perderse todo lo que implica el planificar una boda pero para mí era otra cosa, repase en un microsegundo la iglesia y todo estaba tal cual lo había soñado, las calas como flores, los adornos en verde entre las cintas, todo, absolutamente todo, pero lo que sencillamente perfeccionaba el cuadro era que al final del enorme pasillo estaba esperando Edward y no necesito que nadie me lo diga, porque sé que todo esto es su obra, porque él sabe leerme mejor que nadie, él supo enseguida que cuando lo rechace lo que más quería era casarme pero que tenía un montón de miedos irracionales y por eso hizo esto.

Por eso hizo esta boda perfecta. Aunque reconozco muy bien la ayuda de Tanya, ella sabía demasiado y muchas veces habíamos hablado de esto, de hecho creo que tiene un extraño libro con anotaciones.

Entonces…

¿Podría rechazarlo?

Definitivamente no.

- Caminemos padre – le gruñí un ojo y él me devolvió mucho más aliviado la sonrisa

Sonreí mientras sentía todas las miradas sobre mí, no había miedo a caerme ni a hacer el ridículo, por primera vez en mi vida ame sentir que todo el mundo estaba preocupado de mi siguiente paso, aunque yo solo podía poner toda mi atención en los ojos casi llorosos de mi pronto marido.

- ¿Sorpresa? – extendió su mano hacia mí y vi que tirito un poco

- La mejor de mi vida – tome su mano y la apreté con mucha fuerza para que juntos nos infundiéramos confianza

- Espero que seas el marido que se que serás y le des a mi hija todo lo que ella necesite

- Puede estar seguro de eso suegrito – le guiño juguetonamente un ojo a mi padre

- No solo en la cama Cullen

Charlie rodo los ojos y se alejo, claro, no sin antes darme un beso en el tope de mi cabeza y susurrarme… "si no estás segura di que eres lesbiana".

¿Quién menciona la palabra "cama" y "lesbiana" cuando estas a punto de casarte?

Claro, nadie más ni nadie menos que mi adorado padre. Él era así y así es como lo amaba, después de todo así me hicieron.

¿Hay gente más extraña que mis padres?

Si, mis suegros y amigos, pero hacia genial mi vida.

La ceremonia fue otra cosa perfecta, corta, muyyyy corta, justo como siempre lo soñé, sin enseñanzas que sabía que nadie tomaría y sin retos que a nadie le importaba, y es que para las personas que estaban presentes era mucho más importante ver el beso que otra cosa.

A penas y pude ver la iglesia pero está llena, seguramente la gente del trabajo había venido y no duda para nada que alguien de Forks había tomado un avión para ver como la chica Swan por fin daba el "si".

- Entonces… puedes besar a la novia – declaro por fin el sacerdote

- Eso era lo que estaba esperando

¿Pensé en un beso tierno y que sellara nuestra unión?

Mal, nada de eso.

En su lugar, Edward tomo mi cintura levantándome unos centímetros del suelo y junto nuestros labios como si la vida se le fuera en ello, se sentía tan bien ahora ser la señora Cullen y tener el marido que tenía que también me olvide de la iglesia llena de gente y enrede mis manos en sus cabellos para profundizar aun más la unión, por supuesto que este apasional beso no dejamos de lado nuestras lengua… ese fue el tope, sentí las bragas de mi ajuar mojarse y supe que si no parábamos seriamos excomulgados para siempre.

- ¡Gau! – mire hacia la gente y vi a Emm parado y aplaudiendo – ¡Con razón Bells está embarazada!

Pensé que alguien lo haría callar pero en cambio todos comenzaron a reír y aplaudir junto con él así que preferí rendirme u reír igual.

- Id con Dios hermanos - ¿el sacerdote estaba riendo?

Definitivamente estaba rodeada de gente rara.

Edward tomo mi mano y juntos, riendo, felices y casados salimos de la iglesia, afuera nos esperaba la típica lluvia de arroz, los flash de cámaras y los abrazos.

No me pregunten a quien abrace porque suelo recuerdo que me dieron muchas felicitaciones y yo di muchas gracias hasta que…

- Creo que verte esa sonrisa bastan para que yo también sonría

- Estas aquí – murmure sonriendo

- Si… tu nov… esposo – se corrigió – es mejor persona de lo que pensé

- Me alegra mucho verte Jasper

- Y a mí me hace demasiado bien verte así de feliz… ¿Puedo abrazarte?

Extendió sus brazos hacia mí y no dude ni por un segundo tomarlos, me envolvió en sus cálidos brazos y murmuro nuevamente muchas palabras de prosperidad para mí y la familia que estaba comenzando.

- Supongo que te veré en la recepción

- Claro… nos vemos ahí

**Edward POV**

Casado, por fin mi Bella era mi esposa, por fin estábamos en tierra firme para formar nuestra familia.

No voy a decir que no me costó más que la mierda planificar todo, aunque el extraño libro que llevaba Tanya me había ayudado bastante había tenido que repetir preguntas extrañas en momentos inoportunos a Bella.

_¿Qué prefieres… el blanco o el beige?_

Fue solo la primera de muchas más que tuve que hacer para que todo saliera como ella lo había soñado, porque aunque una mujer no lo reconozca, siempre sueñan con su boda, de hecho, hasta los hombres lo hacemos, por eso mismo en la recepción había un enorme dispensador de cerveza Duff, blando y con aplicaciones en rojo, totalmente al estilo Los Simpson, listo y con una maquina de frio incluida para que los propios invitados pudieran servir su cerveza como la prefiriera… así que esta también era la boda de mis sueños, aunque claro, me bastaba con que Bella fuera la que llevaba mi anillo.

- ¿En qué piensas?

Ya íbamos en la limusina camino a la recepción, Bella tomo mi mano entre las suyas y la llevo a sus labios para besarla.

- ¿De verdad no sospechaste nada? – le pregunte

- Nada – por sus coloradas mejillas supe que era absolutamente verdad

- Eres despistada – la tome de la cintura y la apegue más a mí

- Lo sé… pero agradece que quisiera seguir adelante con todo, muchas chicas se hubieran enfadado por no poder participar en la organización del día más especial de sus vidas

- ¿Pensaste en dejarme plantado?

- Nunca… me diste el mejor día y sin inflamar mi colon

- Te amo señora Cullen

- Y yo a ti señor Swan

- ¿Swan? – no es que no me gustara pero eso no era algo normal

- Si tú me dices Cullen yo te diré Swan, nos pertenecemos… ¿Recuerdas? – levanto su mano a la altura de mi cara para mostrarme la reluciente sortija de mi familia que brillaba en su hermoso dedo

- Me parece justo

La apegue mas a mí y así pasamos los minutos restante que nos tomo llegar a la recepción que había planificado.

Esto es casi en su totalidad obra de mi abnegada madre, casi tuvo que ofrecerle sexo oral al encargado del hotel Ritz para que le rentara el salón, por supuesto eso es algo que yo hubiera preferido no saber, pero con Esme…

"_Por poco y tuve que darle sexo oral a ese viejo – me apunto – ten en claro que fue una suerte para tu integridad y la continuidad de tu descendencia que se haya conformado con ver mis senos… mis niñas… siempre tan lindas – suspiro mirando su busto"_

No sé como salí normal con esos padres, porque después llego Carlisle y le estuvo alabando los senos hasta que me volvieron las nauseas por el embarazo y tuve que encerrarme en el baño, aunque a mi parecer fue más bien cosa de asco por el momento que por ese extraño síndrome de Couvade.

Llegamos al salón y entramos como si fuéramos los reyes, todos comenzaron a aplaudir hasta que el animador anuncio que despejaran la pista porque a continuación seria nuestro primer baile.

Las primeras notas del vals comenzaron a sonar e inmediatamente vi a mi esposa, su reacción era algo que quería grabar para siempre en mi memoria.

- ¿Cómo… supiste?

- Tanya – me encogí de hombros – quería que todo fuera perfecto para ti

- Lo es – una solitaria lagrima rodo por su mejilla pero yo me apresure a limpiarla – siempre soñé con bailar esta canción este día

- Entonces – extendí mi mano hacia ella – baile conmigo señora Cullen

Los acordes del vals resonaron por todo el salón, era la típica melodía de vals pero con letra, según me había dicho Tanya esta era una rara versión de una serie que venía cuando niña Bella y que desde que la escucho se prometió que la bailaría cuando se casara, porque era un vals, era distinta y porque significaba algo para ella.

- Tú, mi gran sueño, la mariposa, tú, la princesa… La más hermosa – me había costado algo pero me había aprendido la estrofa de la voz masculina para cantársela al oído.

- Tú, caballero, de mis deseos, Príncipe azul… Mi amor eterno

Aunque sentí su voz algo gangosa reconocí enseguida su enorme felicidad. Vino la parte de puro vals y la agarre con fuerza para desplazarnos con presencia sobre la pista de baile, no mire a nadie, solo a la hermosa princesa que tenia entre mis brazos, a mi amiga, mi novia, mi amor, la madre de mi hijo… mi esposo.

-Eso fue… – paramos en la pista cuando la canción termino – definitivamente te estás ganando una recompensa para esta noche Swan

- Eso es bueno

Seguimos bailando con el resto de los invitados y estaba tan feliz y seguro que no me dieron celos ver a mi esposa bailando con Jasper, bueno, solo un poco pero solamente lo normal supongo.

Comimos con mucho agrado, como tampoco era mucha gente, solo algunas personas de la oficina, otras que vinieron de Forks y seria, no demoramos mucho en pasar a agradecer a todos así que decidimos apurar un poco las tradiciones y Bella quiso tirar su ramo.

- Ok – hable al micrófono – quien agarre el ramo de mi esposa deberá darse un beso de 5 segundos con quien agarre la liga… ¿sí?

Ya todos estaban algo alcoholizados así que solo gritaron un sonoro "SI".

- Bien… ahí va – Bella se puso de espaldas y entre la gente vi a mi madre y a mi suegra, nada que debiera extrañarme

Y como no, mi entusiasta madre fue la ganadora, aunque no entendía porque se había puesto ahí en primer lugar, la vi tan contenta que solo pude reír también.

Pusieron una silla en el escenario y Bella subió su pierna en ella para que le quitara la liga, por supuesto que esta vez entre el público estaba mi padre y Charlie.

Con mi dientes comencé a rozar toda su piel hasta que me tope con la juguetona liga, la mire y vi que había mucho deseos en sus ojos, dejar a medias lo de nosotros esta mañana no había sido mi mejor idea después de todo.

- ¡Espero que mantengas tu lengua dentro de tu boca Cullen!

Reí ante las palabras de mi suegro, esta tan borracho que su corbata paso a ser un muy buen cintillo igual que para la mayoría de los hombres.

Termine de sacar la liga y cuando estuvo fuera la tome con mis manos y la arroje, y claro, mi borracho suegro codeo a todo el mundo hasta que la agarro.

- ¡El beso, el beso, el beso!

Todo el mundo comenzó a corear hasta que mi madre se acerco a Charlie y sin dejarlo hablar unieron sus labios en un piquito de 5 segundos, quise ver la reacción de mi esposa y estaba riendo tanto que en un momento tuvo que afirmar su estomago.

- Vaya familia que armamos – murmuro apegándose a mi cuerpo por delante de mi

- Y que lo digas señora Cullen – la apreté aun mas, pero no fue muy buena idea porque mi erección se levanto en un segundo al sentir el roce de su trasero

- ¿Emocionado señor Swan?

- Mucho… sabes… tenemos la suite presidencial del hotel – saque de mis apretados bolsillos una tarjeta dorada

- Entonces… creo que es hora de nuestra noche de bodas

Me tome de la corbata y me saco de la recepción para pasar a la siguiente tradición… la noche de bodas.

* * *

**Bueno, chicos, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo**

**quizas algunos me quieran matar por actualizar Sexcall antes que otro, pero quiero terminar esta historia luego porque en una semana entro de vuelta a la U.**

**Les aviso que la idea de la ceremonia y la cancion son ideas para mi matrimonio asi que se prohibe su uso, jajajajajaja.**

**Bueno, espero sus comentarios.**

**Pasen por mi Blog tb, le puse musica.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	49. Chapter 49

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 49**

**Bella POV**

Tire de Edward hasta que llegamos al ascensor especial que tenia la suite, peor tuve que esperar que él buscara entre, sus ahora apretados pantalones, la tarjeta que nos daría acceso inmediata hacia nuestras noche de bodas.

- ¡Apúrate! – lo apremie

- No me grites – rodé los ojos con rabia al ver su labio inferior temblar

¡Maldito!, era yo la hormonal, no él.

- Amor – suavice con mucho esfuerzo mi tono - ¿Puedes apurarte en sacar la tarjeta que me duele el coño de la excitación que tengo?

- Si – asintió como tontito y eso me hizo amarlo un poco mas

Rápidamente llego el ascensor y nos montamos en el, ni siquiera tuvimos tiempo de acercarnos porque como era exclusivo también era exprés y en muy pocos segundos estaba abriendo las puertas frente a nuestra suite presidencial.

Entramos y todo estaba decorado para la ocasión, la cama King estaba llena de pétalos de rosas rojas, note una champaña en hielo en la esquina de la cama, las luces estaban bajas y alcance a escuchar la suave melodía proveniente de algún lado.

- Amor – me abrazo por detrás apoyando su mentón en mi hombro - ¿Estás segura que todo salió como lo soñaste?

- Amor – tome sus manos y las pose sobre mi aun plano vientre, deje caer un poco la cabeza hacia atrás para poder verlo de perfil – hay una sola cosa de la que siempre estuve segura que quería para este día

- ¿Y eso sería…?

- Mira – lo solté un poco para poder girarme y tomar su rostro entre mis manos – siempre soñé con una boda perfecta pero lo que la hacía más perfecta aun era que en el altar me estaba esperando _ese_ hombre perfecto – le di una sonrisa que me respondió al instante – solo cuando por fin vi que ese hombre eras tú es que todo el cuadro se volvió perfecto

- ¿Eso quiere decir que me amas un poquito?

Reí un poco ante eso, baje la vista por instinto pero inmediatamente la volví a alzar para perderme en sus hermosas gemas brillantes.

- Eso quiere decir que te amo con el alma

- Igual que yo a ti… amor

No espere a que reaccionar, como aun tenía su rostro entre mis manos lo acerqué hacia mí y estampe mis labios en los suyos, no podía cansarme de esto, pero hoy había un sabor distinto, besar a mi novio Edward Cullen era muy distinto a besar a mi esposo Edward Swan.

Subí mis manos esta que encontré sus suaves hebras entre mis dedos, si fuera posible, lo acerqué aun mas a mí. Quise enredar una de mis piernas en su cintura pero el vaporoso vestido me lo impidió, gemí no por sentir la lengua de mi esposo penetrar en mi boca sino por la frustración de no poder sentirlo más cerca.

- Quítame… el vestido – me moví par hablar pero él continuo besando mi cuello

- Si… quiero hacerlo… desde que te vi entrar…

Me dio vuelta con una delicadeza que solo él era capaz de tener en un momento en que la pasión estaba recorriéndonos por completo, dejo mi espalda frente a él y con mucho cuidado comenzó a soltar los lazos, pero no lo hizo sin dejar un beso en cada trozo de piel que dejaba al descubierto.

- Edward…

Sus manos ágilmente lograron terminar de sacar el corsé por completo dejándome solo con una enagua en mi parte baja pero con el torso totalmente desnudo, ni siquiera pensé en taparme, solo pensé en como la rosada lengua que paso por los labios de mi esposo se posaba en mis pezones, y como si hubiera leído mi mente lo hizo, llevo su boca hacia mis senos y comenzó a lamer uno mientras atendía mi otro pezón con sus manos. Tuve que dejar caer mi cabeza hacia atrás y afirmarme de sus cabellos ya que mis pezones estaban demasiado sensibles y creí desfallecer de placer, pero estábamos recién empezando.

- Amor… están tan sensibles – con ambas manos abarco mis senos – y mas grandes – los amaso un poco logrando sacarme un gemido que se asemejo mas a un grito de placer

- Yo…

Cerré los ojos sin querer, quería verlo pero no podía siquiera mantenerme en pie.

- Ven – me tomo en brazos y con mucho cuidado me dejo caer en la cama

Sentí en mi espalda desnuda el terciopelo de los pétalos de rosas, por algún motivo hasta ese roce me excito.

- Voy a hacerte el amor primero – llego a mi altura y beso castamente mis labios – y después tendremos sexo salvaje – gemí ante las posibilidades que se abrían frente a mi

Sus manos bajaron por mis costados sin tocarme mucho hasta llegar a la enagua que tenia puesta, la bajo sin dejar de besar de besar mis labios y se lo agradecí silenciosamente porque necesitaba sentirlo en contacto conmigo, como mis manos estaban sin hacer nada las lleve a su espalda para notar que aun estaba completamente vestido, solo su saco ya no estaba en su cuerpo así que volví al frente y comencé a desabrochar sus botones, tampoco llevaba la humita así que no me demore nada en tener su torso desnudo pegado al mío, pero aun así, necesita más por eso baje hasta llegar a sus pantalones, pero solo alcance a soltar el cinturón porque tomo mis manos deteniendo mis movimientos.

- Espera – dejo de besarme para él con mayor libertad poder desvestirse por completo

Pensé que cuando estuviera vestido volvería a estar a mi altura pero en vez de eso bajo hasta quedar a la altura de mi húmedo sexo y se concentro en mis bragas de encaje que a estas alturas estaban completamente empapadas, quise decirle algo pero cuando abrí la boca nada salió de ella más que un par de gemidos.

Se tomo su tiempo en quitarme las bragas y cuando pensé que iba a tocarme más íntimamente pero en vez de eso soplo un poco sobre mi coño y comenzó a subir dejando besos en mi vientre, gesto que mas que excitante se me hizo tierno.

Llego a mis labios y los beso al mismo tiempo que me penetraba de un solo golpe. Iba a besarme pero justo tire la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir tanto placer pero inmediatamente volví a enrollar mis manos en su cuello y ahora si nos fundimos en un profundo. Sus movimientos se volvieron un poco más desenfrenados y lo agradecí porque la gran excitación que tenía en mi sexo estaba volviéndome loca, estaba acostumbrada a tener mucho más de Edward así que lleve mis manos hacia su pecho y me deleité con lo bien formado de sus pectorales, gemí solo de sentir como su cuerpo tiritaba ante mi tacto.

- Oh Bella… amor… eso… - aumente aun más el poder de sus embistes – se siente genial… tenerte así…

- Lo sé – lo mire fijamente a los ojos

Nos besamos pero tuvimos que dejar de hacerlo cuando un profundo orgasmo nos golpeo a ambos al mismo tiempo.

Su cuerpo rendido y satisfecho cayó sobre el mío y no puse hacer más que envolverlo con mis piernas y brazos.

Pensé en el sexo salvaje que me había prometido pero mis ojos se cerraron inmediatamente, había sido un día muy largo y además… teníamos la vida entera por delante.

.

.

.

- Tráeme uno de esos cositos así – mire a mi madre y estaba tratando de hacer una forma con sus manos

- ¿A qué hora dejaron de tomar? – mire a los cuatro "adultos" que estaban de pie frente a nosotros

- Mas respeto niña – mi padre trato de poner su voz más seria, pero solo consiguió que rodara los ojos

- Yo quiero chocolates – le hablo Esme a Edward – pero no de esos que compras en el supermercado, quiero que gastes dinero en tu madre – lo amenazo

- Bien – sonrió Edward sin ningún humor – ahora si nadie quiere pedir nada más nos vamos – tomo mi mano

Las maletas ya estaban ingresadas, pensamos que nuestros padres no vendrían a despedirnos pero llegaron juntos los cuatro.

- Oh mi bebé – a mi madre por fin le bajo la melancolía y corrió a abrazarme – ya eres toda una señora casada – estaba llorando y no muy disimuladamente, de hecho ya habia atraído mas de alguna mirada – mi niña – se separo un poco de mi para tomar mi rostro entre sus manos – cuídate, cuídate a este hermoso bebé – acaricio un poco mi vientre - y ten mucho sexo… ¿sí?

- Si – le sonreí, mi madre era así y así la amaba

- Aprovecha de tener sexo ahora porque cuando nazca mi nietito olvídate de eso, porque tendrás que aprender a controlarte – me abrazo mi padre

- Que yo sepa ustedes nunca se controlaron aunque yo haya nacido

- Bueno – se encogió de hombros mi madre – con tu padre no se puede

- Bellita – corrió a abrazarme Esme, vi como ahora mis padres se despedían de Edward – cuida mucho al futuro Cullen y pásalo bien con el otro – me guiño un ojo mirando a su hijo

- Lo haré suegra – le sonreí pero tuve que dejar de hacerlo cuando me piñizco - ¡ESME! - chille de dolor

- Jamás vuelvas a decirme así – me apunto con una sonrisa en sus labios – eso me recuerda a las viejas amargadas de la televisión y yo no lo soy

- Bien cariño – Carlisle ahora me abrazo – quiero que lo pasen excelente y recorran mucho porque ese será tu próximo articulo

- ¿Ah? – lo mire extrañada

- Escribirás sobre lugares para ir de luna de miel – me guiño un ojo

Amaba eso de Carlisle como jefe, le encantaba que escribiéramos a gusto y sobre algo de lo que supiéramos, decía que los artículos así salían mucho más naturales y de mejor calidad, ahora que llevo más tiempo trabajando con él coincidido al cien por ciento.

- Bien, ahora nos vamos – vi que mi esposo estaba algo colorado después de su despida con mis padres, no quería ni pensar que le habían dicho

- Adiós – me despide en general

En una mano llevaba un bolso con todos nuestros artículos personales y nuestros documentos.

Pasamos policía de inmigraciones y yo ya me sentía eufórica, cuando Edward me dijo que recorreríamos Europa casi me puse a llorar, eso era mas de que pensé para mi luna de miel, cualquier hubiera pensando en que lo ideal sería una playa paradisiaca pero para mí conocer el viejo continente era más que un sueño hecho realidad, era más que nada una fantasía.

Pasamos los últimos controles y por fin pudimos embarcar, no me sorprendió que me esposo haya comprado asientos en primera clase, de hecho se lo agradecí porque estaba más que molida y el viaje era larguísimo, necesitaba dormir si quería seguir el ritmo que tendríamos en cuanto tocáramos tierra.

- ¿Desean algo señores Cullen´s? – una hermosa azafata se acerco a nosotros

- No somos los Cullen´s – le sonreí sin mucha gracia – yo soy Cullen y ahora él es Swan – me hubiera gustado sacarle la lengua por mirar a mi esposo pero me tuve que controlar - ¿ves? – le mostré mi brillante anillo

- Veo señora Cullen – asintió sin cambiar su expresión de nada – si desean algo háganmelo saber – se alejo dejándonos solos de nuevo

- Zorra – murmure

- ¿Por qué le hablaste así? – me apunto Edward

- Porque te estaba desnudando con la mirada

- Bella – sonrió negando con la cabeza – la chica ni siquiera se percato de mi presencia

- ¿Estás diciendo que veo cosas donde no las hay? – se que soné un poco a la defensiva pero es que necesitaba marcar mi territorio

- No amor – me abrazo – solo estoy diciendo que me encanta verte celosa y defendiendo lo tuyo aunque sea en una situación más bien graciosa

Iba a refutarle pero repasando la escena en mi mente me di cuenta que era verdad lo que Edward decía, la chica ni lo había mirado y yo había reaccionado sin ninguna provocación de su parte, había sido mal educada, cuando volviera le pediría disculpas, total le decía que eran las hormonas de embarazo y listo, así me sentía menos mal y le dejaba en claro que este hombre era mío.

En los brazos de Edward pude ver un poco mejor el avión, era más grande del que nos había llevado a Forks, supongo que porque este era un vuelo internacional, sabía que habían mas pasajeros en la cabina pero estaba todo tan bien separado y con privacidad que no pude notar a nadie más a nuestro alrededor.

- ¿Quieres tener sexo en el baño? – me abrazo y susurro en mi oído

- No – lo rodee con mis brazos

Ya habíamos despegado y recién habían sacado el aviso para abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad.

- ¿Por qué? – no lo vi pero me lo imagine frunciendo el ceño

- Porque eso es muy normal y yo estaba pensando en probar otra cosa

- Como… - me incentivo a continuar

- Siempre hemos tenido sexo vainilla y estaba pensando en… ¿subirlo de tono? – me separe para mirarlo, estaba con la boca abierta pero con una enorme sonrisa

- ¿Algo así como una fantasía sexual?

- No se… – me encogí de hombros - ¿Cuál es tu mayor fantasía sexual?

* * *

**Bien chicos, este es el fin**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que me siguieron**

**Muchas gracias por leerme y por su apoyo**

**Les gusto este final?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Espero que no XQ NO LO ES JAJAJAJA**

**Perdon pero es que me quedo como final de historia por eso la bromita, aunque no le queda mucho al fic este no es fin, aun se tienen que arreglar muchas cosas**

**espero q no me dejen de leerme x esta bromita**

**me quieren no?**

**Bueno.**

**Espero sus comentarios**

**Chicos, si les gusta "Cronicas Vampiricas" pasen por mi Blog porque estoy haciendo discuciones sobre la saga, ojala participen, aunq no les guste, es bueno tener todas las visiones, ademas para los que participen habran grandes sorpresas en poco tiempo, no es mentira, si se que hace mucho lo vengo diciendo, pero es verdad.**

**Bue, ahora si, me alargue mucho**

**Besos, Joha!**


	50. Chapter 50

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 50**

**Edward POV**

- ¿Sabes? – la apegue un poco más a mí y comenzó a acaricias sus sedosos cabellos – creo que desde que escuche tu voz por primera vez que supe que contigo sería distinto

- No seas ridículo – me dio un juguetón golpe en el pecho – ¡Eso es imposible!

Dentro de mi cabeza comencé a recordar una conversación con Emmett que en su momento me pareció de lo más ridícula pero que ahora tenía mucho significado.

_**Flash Back**_

_- ¿Hola?... Emmett… necesito que me consigas el nombre del dueño de una línea caliente_

_- ¿Te volviste pervertido Eddie? – casi pude ver su sonrisa en su infantil rostro_

_- No estúpido… es por… - busque en mi hábil mente alguna buena exclusa y ¡Bingo!, la reunión que tenia esta tarde en la revista me vino como anillo al dedo – un articulo… eso_

_- Ok… supongamos que te creo… ¿Qué línea seria?... porque hay muchas – sentí su cambio de voz – Uyyy hermano… hay una que atiende una rubia que da las mejores mamadas del mundo_

_- Emmett… - me reí - ¿Cómo sabes que atiende una rubia y sobre todo… como sabes como son sus mamadas?... es por teléfono – le aclare lo obvio pero a veces con él es necesario_

_- Obvio Eddie…_

_- No me digas Eddie – le gruñí_

_- Obvio porque su voz es de una rubia y porque cuando me toco casi puedo sentir su boca presionando a Emmecito_

_- Tonto – si no conociera tan bien a mi amigo creería que tienen problemas mentales, pero no, él es así_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

- ¿A dónde fuiste? – Bella comenzó a pasar su mano por sobre mi rostro para llamar mi atención, la cual obtuvo enseguida

- Estaba recordando que aunque suene difícil de creer – sonreí al recordar a mi amigo – Emmett tenía razón en algo que dijo

- ¿Qué cosa? – me miro hacia arriba

- Que Emm me dijo que si era posible saber cómo era una mujer con el solo nombre… creo que así es como se enamoró de Tanya

- ¿Tú crees eso?

- Obvio – le guiñé un ojo – yo llame por equivocación pero en cuanto escuche tu voz supe que no podría colgar así como así, y en fin… el destino y un poco de presión gracias a mi nombre me ayudaron para tenerte conmigo

- Nosotros pertenecemos juntos

- Lo sé… siempre lo supe

.

.

.

Ni siquiera sé en qué momento me quede dormido, pero en cuanto el avión aterrizo en Londres nos dirigimos como zombis a nuestro hotel, donde a penas y tengo conciencia de habernos registrado y después de haber subido a nuestras suite, solo sé que me deje caer en la cama, cerré los ojos y deje de ser consciente de la vida.

El sueño fue reparador al máximo porque por fin después de varias semanas sentí mi cuerpo no agarrotado. Fueron semanas de mucho esfuerzo pero que tuvieron su recompensa, bueno… que la tienen porque ahora lo único que quiero es disfrutar de mi luna de miel.

Abrí los ojos poco a poco mientras estiraba mi cuerpo y expresaba un sonoro bostezo, lo primero que vi fue la ventana que me indicaba que ya era de noche, y por lo que se llegamos de noche así que o dormí solo unas horitas o dormí casi un día completo, y para ser sinceros me inclino mas por la segunda opción.

- Es de noche – murmure mientras esperaba ver el cuerpo de mi esposa a mi lado. Pero no había nada - ¿Bella?

Me senté para ver mejor la habitación pero solo me encontré con una profunda oscuridad, cerré y abrí los ojos un par de veces para que se acostumbraran a la falta de luz, cuando por fin logre enfocarme mejor vislumbre un dejo de luz escapando de lo que supuse era el baño.

- ¿Amor?

Me dispuse a levantarme de la cama cuando la puerta del baño de abrí de un sonoro y duro golpe, fue tan de repente que hasta llegue a saltar en mi lugar

- ¿Bella…? – tuve que pasar saliva porque la visión que se presentaba ante mí no tenía explicación posible

- Haz dormido por casi 24 horas… – hizo sonar el instrumento que tenía en su mano sobre el aire y yo volví a sobre exaltarme – es nuestra luna de miel y me dejaste sola… creo que tendré que castigarte – su andar felino hizo que mi polla se levantara automáticamente haciéndose presente

- Amor… ¿Qué… pasa? – a pesar de que entendía un poco de que iba esto no sabía si seguía dormido o si la visión que tenía ante mi era real

Bella disfrazada de dominatrix, vestida en su totalidad de un cuero que abrazaba su cuerpo resaltando todas sus curvas, incluso sus curvas que se habían acentuado por el embarazo. Vestía unas pantaletas cortas y negras sobre unas medias de red, un corsé rojo y lleno de lazos que dejaba escapar a la perfección la mitad de sus pechos, un moño alto que despejaba todo su cuello para que pudiera lucir una gargantilla de puntas y por ultimo unas infernales botas de taco alto que parecían robadas a una puta.

Quizás en otra persona el conjunto luciría como el de una zorra barata, pero para mí era mi mujer dispuesta a castigarme y lucia putamente caliente.

- Entonces… – volvió a hacer sonar el látigo en el aire enviando miles de descargas a mi erecto miembro – ahora llego el momento del castigo…

- Bella…

- Bella no – rugió avanzado hacia mi – hoy su tu ama… ¿De acuerdo?

En su rostro vi que estaba esperando por mi confirmación, supongo que si yo le decía que no todo quedaría aquí y la fantasía acababa… pero… ni loco le decía que no.

Más de alguna vez había querido hacer de sumiso pero no había conocido a nadie con quien tuviera la confianza y después cuando llego Bella… ella es tan inocente que nunca se me hubiera ocurrido pedírselo. Sé por experiencia que tener el control es demasiado excitante, así que sería un perfecto sumiso para que Bella también gozara mucho.

- Lo siento ama – baje la cabeza en señal de rendición – prometo ser un niño bueno de ahora en adelante – el solo pensar en ese látigo tocando mi piel hizo que me contrajera por dentro

- Oh cariño… has sido un nene muy malo y a los nenes malos se les castiga – me obligue a alzar la frente para disfrutar de mejor forma de mi fantasía – desnúdate, estírate en la cama y pon las manos sobre tu cabeza

No fue necesario que lo repitiera porque en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba listo para lo que me adorada esposa tuviera en mente.

Bella se acerco a mi cuerpo y con una sexy sonrisa instalada en su rostro tomo mis manos y las amarro al respaldo de la cama con un pañuelo de seda que tenía entre sus manos, a pesar de que el amarre no fue apretado sentí como la sensación de falta de movimiento me excitaba mucho mas.

- Ahora… quiero que cierres los ojos

Nuevamente hice caso como un niño bueno y apreté mucho los ojos para resistir las ganas de abrirlos, sentí un par de cosas moverse pero nada más, justo iba a abrir la boca cuando sentí algo posarse en mi rostro, el solo olor de la excitación de mi mujer me indico lo que era.

- Ahora es momento que me demuestre que tan bueno eres… quiero que chupes fuerte y al fondo

Movió sus caderas y sus labios íntimos tocaron mi boca, no dude en besarlos y sacar a jugar mi lengua la que se deleitó con su exquisito sabor. En ese momento sentí la falta de movilidad, quería acercas más aun sus caderas a mi rostro pero me encontré amarrado, desesperado y caliente, así que chupe con más fuerza y rapidez, sus gemidos mezclados con su sabor eran lo que me estaban llevando al máximo de placer.

- Eso… ¡AHÍ!... justo ahí… OHHH que rica lengua… mmm

Con los ojos aun cerrados la pude imaginar a la perfección masajeando sus senos y pronto me sentí llegar al borde, sus gritos me confirmaban que estaba cerca del orgasmo y yo ya sentía llegar el mío propio.

- OHHHH EDWARD

Bebí como desesperado de todos esos maravillosos jugos que se me ofrecieron y en ese momento en que su sabor pasaba por mi garganta sentí como mis propios líquidos salían de mí, me había corrido sin siquiera ser tocado en mis partes intimas.

- Oh nene

Demasiado rápido Bella se separo de mi rostro pero más rápido aun se giro para engullirse mi polla por completo en su boca, succión y la escuche tragar todos los restos que estaban ahí.

- Oh Be… Ama – me corregí para no perder nuestros roles

- El nene ya esta duro de nuevo… se merece una recompensa

Sin esperar su permiso abrí los ojos y la vi como comenzaba a rozar sus duros pezones sobre mi miembro el que no dudo en ponerse duro y listo para la acción.

- Que polla más rica – comenzó a masturbarme y a rozar mi polla por todo su cuerpo – es tan obediente

Con los ojos fijos en mi, Bella comenzó a gatear por sobre mi cuerpo hasta que llego a mi rostro y lamio mis labios dejando un poco de mi especia en ellos, de hecho yo mismo deje un poco de sus líquidos en su boca, unimos nuestras lenguas y nuevamente sentí la falta de control sobre mis brazos, quería tomarla, darla vuelta y penetrarla sin control.

- Ahora… - me sonrió y supe que por fin gozaría de estar en su interior

Por supuesto que ella misma se acodo sobre mi miembro y se penetro de una sola estocada, sentía tan agudos mis sentidos que tuve que cerrar los ojos y dejar caer mi cabeza hacia atrás para despejar un poco mi mente, aun no coordinaba bien cuando mi amada esposa comenzó a cabalgarme como si estuviera en competencia, quise soltarme de las amarras pero supuse que si lo hacía gran parte del placer disminuiría así que preferí seguir como estábamos.

- Ohhhh

- ¡CALLATE! – de pronto mi dulce Bella se había trasformado en una sexy demonio – ¡No puedes hablar!

- Si – pensé que por fin le había dado en el gusto pero su mano golpeo sin mucha fuerza mi mejilla en una sonara cachetada

- ¡No hables! – volvió a gritar

Quería hacerle tantas cosas, castigarla yo mismo por la chica mala en la que se había convertido, pero la vi cerrar los ojos y comenzar a estrujar sus pechos, esto para ella era algo totalmente nuevo, como también lo era para mí.

- OHHHH

Sentí como sus paredes me aprisionar y como sus líquidos resbalaron por todo mi falo, así que después de verla tranquila y satisfecha puede dejarme ir, eso sí, que sus manos comenzaran a acariciar mis testículos ayudo mucho a que me corriera como nunca.

- Fuiste un muy buen sumiso

- Y tu una muy buena dominatrix

De un solo movimiento solté mis manos y atraje su sudado y aun vestido cuerpo al mío, es que ese traje era perfecto, sin necesidad de desvestirse dejaba al descubierto las partes necesarias para ello.

- No sabía si hacerlo pero Tanya y Emmett me dejaron una maleta con una nota, mientras estabas durmiendo la leí y después de pensarlo un momento me decidí, Emmett decía que esta era una de tus mayores fantasías sexuales así que yo… - la mire y tenía sus mejillas un tanto rojitas, algo raro, vestida de cuero y sonrojada – yo solo quería complacerte

- Y lo hiciste – bese sus cabellos que ya se habían soltado bastante de su moño – solo el estar contigo ya hizo que esto fuera una de mis mayores fantasías sexuales

- Me gusto – se reacomodo y quedo a horcajadas sobre mi – me gusto esto de los roles… de dejar un poco el sexo vainilla de lado

- A mi también – ahora por fin puede tomar sus caderas y rozarlas sobre mi medio despierto miembro – y tenemos toda nuestra luna de miel para experimentar – moví sugestivamente mis cejas

- Oh nene – paso sus manos por mi desnudo pecho – creo que hay un par de juguetes y trajes mas en esa maleta

Benditos sean Emmett y Tanya… se ganaron mi amor eterno.

.

.

.

Nuevamente me dormí sin saber cuándo, de lo único que estaba seguro era de que me dormí más que satisfecho, abrí los ojos y me estire un poco para encontrarme con el rendido cuerpo de mi mujer a mi lado, se notaba cansada porque aunque la moví un poco solo logre que se reacomodara y siguiera en su mundo de los sueños.

Para hacerla de buen esposo me levante con mucho sigilo y pedí servicio al cuarto, hoy quería que fuéramos a recorrer la ciudad, yo ya había estado aquí en un par de oportunidades pero casi ni había recorrido el lugar, pero así era mejor ya que descubriríamos todo juntos.

- Amor… - volví a mover el inerte cuerpo de mi esposa – despierta

- No quiero – escondió su rostro entre las almohadas

- Amor… va a llegar el servicio de comida y no creo que te guste que te vean vestida así

Como si se hubiera prendido algo en ella se levanto para recorrer su cuerpo aun enfundado en el traje de domitratrix, sus mejillas se colorearon de un hermosos rojo y sin decirme nada se fue corriendo al baño, eso amaba de ella, podía ser toda una niña inocente o nena mala cuando la situación lo requiriera.

Mientras Bella seguía en el baño la comida llegó así que procure ordenar un poco el lugar porque aun había cosas tiradas, mi ropa anoche había desaparecido tan rápido de mi cuerpo que cayó en cualquier lugar del cuarto.

- Veo que anoche sí que revolucionar el cuarto – se rio Bella cuando salió del baño

Estaba bañada y vestida, lista para un día de turismo.

- Si… parece que estaba desesperado por quedar desnudo – me burle de mi mismo

- ¿Te gusto todo? – me miro esperando por mi respuesta

- Ya te dije anoche que lo ame – me acerque a ella

- Lo sé – acaricio mi pecho aun desnudo cuando la abrace – pero quería estar segura que no fue tu calentura la que hablo

- No cariño – deje un beso en su nariz – fue mi calentura y mi cabeza la que hablaron

- Bien señor caliente… ahora comamos porque hay muchos lugares que quiero conocer – se separo de mi y se fue a sentar donde estaba todo servido

- Ya no tienes nauseas – le hable cuando llegue a su lado

- Yo no – se encogió de hombros - ¿Tu? – me miro con la boca llena de pan

- No – uno o dos días Bella había vomitado por las mañanas mientras que yo lo hice muchas más veces – creo que el síndrome se está pasando… no he tenido muchos síntomas

- Yo creo que el bebé quiere dejarnos disfrutar de nuestra luna de miel – acaricio su vientre con una nueva luz en su rostro

- Claro… es que nuestro bebé es muy inteligente

- Como los padres – se burlo – Edward… ¿A dónde iremos primero?

- No se – me encogí de hombros, no había hecho un plan - ¿Qué quieres ver primero?

- Todo – si ella quería verlo todo, yo le mostraría todo… por eso teníamos una larga vida por delante para ello

* * *

**Hola!**

**Chicos, les quiero contar que empece a dejar avances de mis historias en el Blog, por ejemplo, anoche subi el avance de Sexcall, asi q si les interesa dense una vueltita.**

**Bueno, en cuanto al cap, nunca habia escrito algo con sumicion y no se si quedo muy bien, queria no pasarme, asi q no se... diganme ustedes.**

**En la noche subo Resiste.**

**Dejenme sus opiniones.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	51. Chapter 51

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 51**

**Bella POV**

Estaba fascinada, jamás me imagine conocer lugar con tanta historia, monumentos, museos, castillos, la mismísima torres de Londres, todo, si me preguntaran por mi lugar favorito no podría contestar porque todo me encantaba, hasta las casetas de teléfono rojas tan típicas de esta ciudad.

Después de mi momento de desinhibición y de que casi azotara a mi marido pareciera que la relación era un cuento de hadas.

¿Es posible que haya más amor entre nosotros?

Sinceramente pensé que había llegado a mi tope, o sea lo amo más que a nada y con tanta intensidad que pensé que ese sentimiento ya no podía crecer más pero parece que sí, no es que nuestra relación en la cama fuera mala pero siempre la consideré demasiado plana, y ¡vamos!... tenemos muchos años por delante como para quedarnos pegados en una sola posición por eso, aunque me costó mucho decidí demostrarle que estaba dispuesta a experimentar lo que fuera con tal de que fuera con él. Porque lo que paso hace un tiempo con Tanya y Emm era otra cosa, esa solo fue una locura de la que nunca hablamos y es posible que nunca lo hagamos, si, lo disfrute, pero no le llego ni cerca a la experiencia de la otra noche.

- ¿En donde está la cabecita de mi amada esposa?

Reí ante eso, otra cosa más que había cambiado es que si antes Edward era un tierno y cursi ahora lo era mil veces más, tenia detalles pequeños conmigo como darme rosas sin ninguna razón, dejaba notitas escritas en el espejo del baño si se bañaba antes, picaba mi comida para que se me hiciera más fácil comerla… en fin, era todo un dulce que me comería… en realidad, todas las noches me lo comía, porque ¡DIOS! hemos tenido sexo como conejos. Aunque la verdad todo esto se lo atribuyo más a las hormonas del embarazo de cada uno.

- Esta recordando esas maravillosas noches que he pasado a tus lados

- Mmm ¿algo especial?

- Nada – sonreí, sus brazos me rodeaban mientras mis codos estaban apoyados en el puente de Londres – amo esta vista de noche

Las luces iluminaban toda la ciudad y al mismo puente, era una cosa casi sublime, digna de ver, tantas parejas enamoradas demostrando su amor solo hacían de esto una postal más perfecta aun.

- Londres es hermoso… recuerdo que cuando mis padres me trajeron por primera vez lo odio – soltó una pequeña risilla

- ¿Y eso porque? – me gire un poco para verlo a los ojos

- Porque estaban como nosotros – beso por un segundo mis labios – siempre han derrochado amor pero parecía que esta ciudad los transformaba y los ponía mas melosos

- Eso te pasa porque no fuiste inteligente – le sonríe triunfalmente

- ¿A qué te refieres? – frunció el ceño al mirarme

- A que cuando tenía como 17 mis padres para un aniversario decidieron que se casarían por la iglesia – gire por completo y seguí contemplando la vista – ya que solo están casados por el civil, entonces después de discutirlo decidimos, y me incluyo porque prácticamente yo decidí – me reí al recordar como mis padres me habían hecho caso en todo – que era mejor que hicieran un viajes, entonces ellos inmediatamente pensaron en un viaje familiar, pero la verdad es que yo preferí que fueran solos, que el dinero que iban a gastar en mi lo gastaran en ellos y disfrutaran mas… su primera parada fue Londres y como sabrás mis padres no son muy de guardar cosas y me contaron como los echaron de un hotel por haberlo hecho en el ascensor – suspire, hace días que no hablaba con ellos y no sé porque pero me dio nostalgia, antes podía pasar meses sin hacerlos, creo que embarazado si me está poniendo más sensible

- Por eso eres mi esposa – me apretó bien fuerte – y por eso elegí este lugar, en una conversación tu madre conto que había venido a Londres con Charlie y pensé que sería lindo que empezáramos acá, creo que después de todo este es un lugar hermoso para comenzar una vida juntos

¡NO! ¡Maldición!, no me quería dar vuelta, malditas hormonas de Edward y maldito síndrome, podría apostar que mis esposo tenía lagrimas en los ojos y si no hacia algo rápido se pondría a llorar y ya no lo pararía.

- Creo que me gustaría probar lo del ascensor – hable como si nada y funciono, porque Edward inmediatamente estrecho mis caderas a las suyas

- Me gusta esa idea – dejo un húmedo beso en mi cuello

- Si, pero no en Londres, creo que ya estremecimos mucho esta ciudad, démosle la oportunidad a otra también – le sonreí hacia atrás – además – me encogí de hombros – ya va siendo hora que creemos tradiciones para nuestro bebé – toque mi vientre y sus manos no tardaron en acompañar las mías

- Mi nene será todo un campeón – casi pude sentir su pecho inflarse

- Y si es nena también – le aclare – será toda una conquistadora

- Obvio – respondió todo lo contrario a lo que me imagine – nuestros hijos serán hermosos y todos unos conquistadores

- Me agrada eso – asentí orgullosa de mi marido – cualquier padre hubiera dicho que su hija jamás tendría sexo

- Amor – beso mi cuello con demasiado – el sexo es demasiado rico como para prohibirlo, habría que estar enfermo

- ¿Es posible que cada día te ame más? – me voltee por completo y quedamos de frente a frente

- No lo sé… solo sé que yo si te amo cada día mas

- Cursi

Juntamos nuestros labios y solo falto que alguien se pusiera a tocar un violín para que fuera una postal digna de películas rosas.

Edward tomo mis caderas y las apego a las suyas para demostrarme que estaba "contento", eleve mis manos y las enrede en sus callos para acercarlo más a mí. Cuando mi lengua encontró a la suya ambos estuvimos de acuerdo en que si seguíamos así daríamos un espectáculo para mayores que sinceramente no queríamos dar, eso solo quedaba para nosotros.

- Vamos – bajo sus besos por mi cuello haciéndome perder cualquier noción de tiempo o espacio – no quiero que todo el mundo escuche tus exquisitos gritos de placer.

- Esta bien – logre encontrar mi voz

.

.

.

- Mamá… déjame… - tuve que alejar el teléfono porque en cualquier momento me iba a reventar el tímpano

- ¡No puedo creer que recién una semana después de que te hayas ido me llames!... ¡Eres una pésima hija!

- Mamá… mamá… ¡MAMÁ! – con mi grito logre callarla un poco – estoy de luna de miel créeme y he disfrutado mucho con mi esposo, tú misma me enseñaste que en las lunas de miel se tiene harto sexo y se olvida de la familia

- Ahhh mi niña… eres tan linda, aprendiste tan bien – bipolares… bipolares eran mis padres y me entro algo de miedo… ¿Sera genético?

- Madre… ¿me dejas hablar? – estaba como lora diciéndome las muchas cosas que se podían hacer en una luna de miel

- Mira… no lo hagas en el ascensor, recuerda lo que nos paso a nosotros y no fue lindo porque nos echaron a mitad de la noche

- No madre… no lo hare en un ascensor… ahora, ¿Por qué mejor no me dices como esta papá?

- Ah bien – algo raro había en su voz

- Mamá… ¿Qué paso? – puse mi tono donde

- Nada…

- Mamá… dímelo

- ¡AGG! – explotó – es que tu padre se enojo conmigo porque le tire un poquitooo – alargo bastante la ultima "o", indicándome claramente que ese poquito era mucho – el pelo a Sarah

- ¿Y porque le tiraste un "poquito" el pelo a Sarah? – rodé los ojos, apuesto mi vida a que era por celos

- ¡Porque le dio un pay de manzana a Charlie!... es mi esposo y no tiene por qué darle regalos – se notaba bastante altera pero apuesto a que no era nada

- ¿Y porque se lo dio?

- Bueno, puede ser que Charlie haya encontrado su auto que le habían robado – juro que podía ver ese sonrojo que era igual al mío

- Entonces… ¿No será que se lo dio en agradecimiento y no porque quiera acostarse con él?

- No se…

- Mamá… Sarah tiene cinco años más que yo no mas y tiene un bebé… no creo que quiera a mi padre en ese sentido

- Puede ser

- ¿Qué te dijo Charlie?

- ¡El muy maldito me amenazo con encerrarme! Pero yo no me quede quieta y ayer le puse pica pica a sus sabanas así que hoy amaneció todo lleno de granitos

- Renée… hazle una cena, reconcíliense y hagan esas cosas que no quiero saber

- ¡Sí!... me pondré es negligé que compre ayer

- Bien… dile a papá que lo amo mucho y en unos días más llamo

- Espera hija… ¿Me has comprado algo? – rodé los ojos ante su tono tan meloso y zalamero

- Adiós madre – le había comprado hartas cosas pero la dejaría con la duda

- ¡Cuidado con mi nieto! Dile a Edward que no aplaste tanto

- Te amo madre

- Yo igual

Colgué negando con la cabeza, mis padres eran único pero creo que por eso es que su relación ha prosperado tan bien a lo largo de los años, ambos estaban locos pero Renée ponía su locura y Charlie su seriedad cuando el momento lo precisaba, una pareja perfecta.

- ¿Cómo están mis suegros? – llego Edward a la habitación

- Mi madre celosa y mi papa con alergia… ¿Y mis suegros?

Mientras yo hablaba con mamá Edward había hablado con sus padres.

- Ayer salieron al cine y creo que cumplieron su _"fantasía"_ – dibujo las comillas en el aire mientras sacaba la lengua en señal de asco

- ¡NO! – me levante de un salto de la cama – Mis suegros son lo mas

- ¡Ag!, son mis padres, no quiero pensar en eso

- Bueno – tome la maleta que estaba lista sobre la cama - ¿Nos vamos?

- Si – miro las otras maletas que estaban sobre el suelo esperando por nosotros - ¿Era necesario comprar tantas cosas?

- Tu madre y la mía se volverán locas si no les llevamos cosas… además – lo mire entrecerrando los ojos – no fui yo quien decidió comprar tanto ropita de bebé

- ¡Pero estaba muy linda!

- Lo que sea, ahora vamos que perderemos el tren… ¡Ay amor fue una excelente idea ir en tren hasta Paris!

- Soy un genio… lo se

Nos dirigimos hacia la estación y casi se me desencaja la mandíbula al ver el tren, era una cosa astronómica, debo reconocer que me daba un poquito de miedo subirme porque decían que era muy rápido, pero estando con Edward todo estaría bien.

Una vez sentado vino una chica a preguntarnos si necesitábamos algo, solo pedimos unas mantas y nos acurrucamos bien apegaditos. El tren comenzó a moverse y si no es porque mire por la ventana no me hubiera dado cuenta, era demasiado suave. De pronto se me ocurrió una idea.

- Amor – moví un poco a Edward que ya estaba casi quedándose dormido

- Tengo sueño

- Bueno… pero a mí se me había ocurrido que ya que no lo hicimos en el avión ni en un ascensor podríamos hacerlo aquí

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y prácticamente me arrastro hasta el baño.

Aquí comenzaban nuestras tradiciones.

* * *

**Hola!**

**primero que nada miles de gracias a las chicas que me explicaron como poder subir.**

**Ahora, el capitulo, espero que les guste y me dejen sus opiniones.**

**Recuerden visitar mi Blog, deje un debate sobre Despertar y Crepusculo, ojala se den una vueltita y dejen sus opiniones.**

**Ademas, recuerden que en Blog dejo los avances de todos mis fics.**

**Mas tarde subo MOV**

**Besos, Joha!**


	52. Chapter 52

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 52**

**Bella POV**

Por fin estábamos en Italia, después de haber recorrido Paris y España al fin estábamos acá, hace un par de semanas encontré unos folletos en la oficina sobre Volterra y me jure que algún día vendría, por supuesto que en ese entonces no sabía de mi luna de miel, que ahora encajaba a la perfección con este hermoso paisaje que se abría ante nosotros.

- Se ve un lugar muy bonito – Edward iba manejando el preciso Aston Martin que habíamos rentado y el hermoso y verde paisaje se veía como una perfecta postal

- Si es hermoso – era igual que las fotos

De pronto la forma de unos castillos comenzó a aparecer ante nuestros ojos, era como estar en un cuento de hadas pero mucho más perfecto porque mi príncipe estaba aquí conmigo.

- No sé de donde sacaste la idea de venir aquí – Edward se giro a mirarme sonriendo – pero fue una excelente idea

- La verdad es que no se… hace una semana encontré unos folletos en la oficina, supongo que alguien los dejos… pensé en que serian unas bonitas vacaciones pero…

- Es una más hermosa luna de miel – terminó mi frase

Gracias a unos contactos que había hecho Edward desde un computador en Paris es que teníamos reservas en un hotel que parecía un castillo, de hecho, era un castillo o por lo menos lo fue en su época.

- Reserva a nombre de Cullen – Edward hablo en un perfecto Italia a la chica del hotel

- Por supuesto… recién casados

Mire a Edward sonriendo y tomados de la mano el botones nos guio hacia nuestra suite. No habíamos bajado de las suites presidenciales y por más que trate de decirle a Edward que no era necesario seguía insistiendo en que era nuestra primera luna de miel y que lo merecíamos.

Los próximos días nos dedicamos a recorrer la maravillo arquitectura de Volterra, nos queríamos dos días mas acá y después viajaríamos a Venecia para después partir a casa y volver a la realidad.

Una realidad donde era la esposa de alguien y pronta mamá de un hermoso bebé… una realidad perfecta.

- Ese de allá es el más lindo –apunte un edificio antiguo que mezclaba perfectamente una pizca de modernidad

- No se – arrugo la nariz – a mí me gusta más el que vimos en la cuadra anterior

- ¿Sabes? – de pronto una idea me vino a la mente – una buena tradición para nuestros hijos podría hacerlo en un castillo

- Amor – me abrazo por la cintura – lo hemos hecho todas las noches en el hotel

- Lo sé – lo mire entornando los ojos, mejor que nadie sabía eso – pero me refiero a un castillo de verdad como ese – apunte a un castillo que solo recibía visitas, era algo así como un museo

- No dejas de sorprenderme esposa mía – beso mi frente

- Esa es la idea – me encogí de hombros – tenemos una larga vida por delante y debemos innovar para no aburrirnos

- Yo nunca podría aburrirme de ti – sabía que era cien por ciento verdad, yo tampoco podría aburrirme nunca de él

- Yo menos

De pronto mi tripita hizo un ruido algo gracioso, esa era la forma que tenía nuestro bebé para pedir comida.

- Parece que Edwarcito tiene hambre – mi esposo toco mi tripa y me encamino a una cafetería que estaba solo a unos pasos

- Ya te dije que será una niñita tan hermosa como su madre – sonreí con suficiencia

- Ya lo veremos

- A penas lleguemos a LA quiero que vayamos a ver el sexo del bebé – pensé en voz alta

- Una apuesta seria buena idea – me guiño un ojo – yo voy porque es un niño

- Y yo por una niña – dije ya lo obvio - ¿Cuál será el premio?

- ¿Cuál es tu mayor fantasía sexual? – susurro a mi oído haciendo que mis bragas se empaparan en el acto

- Creo que podre pensar en alguna

- Estoy seguro a que a Emmett y Tanya les gustaría participar

- Pero entonces tendrías que cumplir sus fantasías sexuales – reí

- Claro… Emmett desnudo es definitivamente algo que no quiero volver a ver – supuse que recordó esa vez en casa y se estremeció ante sus pensamiento, reí aun mas al ver su rostro a punto del colapso

- Entonces creo que es mejor dejar la apuesta solo para nosotros

- Sera mejor que vayas preparando porque esta vez quiero verte haciendo en striptease – susurro cerca de mi oído

- ¡Es buena idea! – chille emociona – yo también quiero uno si gano

- Bien, creo que ya tenemos el premio

Estábamos por una de esas calles llenas de turistas pero no me importo pararme para tomar los labios de mi esposo, puede que sea el aire italiano pero sabían mejor que nunca, su lengua pronto rozo la mía y supe que si no paraba esto ahora terminaríamos dando un espectáculo.

Me dieron ganas de volver al hotel y atarlo a mis piernas pero debíamos aprovechar de conocer y además quizás podríamos hacerlo en el castillo museo.

Entramos al café y nos fuimos a sentar en un rincón que estaba al lado de una ventana donde veíamos la calle.

- Uy – cruce mis piernas, mi vejiga nuevamente estaba llamando mi atención – creo que necesito ir al baño

- Anda… yo pido por ti

- Tengo antojo de…

- … torta de chocolate y te rojo – termino por haciendo que lo mirara con los ojos bien abiertos – yo tengo el mismo antojo – le sonreí y seguí mi camino al baño

Una de las cosas buena del síndrome de Edward es que teníamos los mismos antojos muchas veces y nos facilitaba las cosas.

Pregunte a una de las meseras por el baño, estaba algo alejado así que me apresure porque ya tenía mucha hambre.

Entre al baño e inmediatamente sentí que alguien me tapaba la boca, inmediatamente me asuste y comencé a patalear y tratar de quitarme de encima a quien me estuviera haciendo esto.

- Mmm – no tenia voz, solo mis lagrimas estaban saliendo por mis ojos a modo de descargue

- Tranquila cariño – era la voz de un hombre y estaba hablando en español – si te quedas calladita puede que te deje viva

Me removí un poco más, estaba asustada, no quería que me hiciera nada pero tenía fe que Edward notaria mi demora.

- Ahora nos vamos

Como pude con mi rodilla golpee sus partes intima y pude llegar a la puerta pero el hombre me tomo por los cabellos obligándome a permanecer ahí.

- Déjame… ¿Qué quiere?

- Tu bebé – abrí los ojos cuando vi unos ojos iguales a los de Alice, era un hombre, un poco más alto pero enseguida me recordó a esa perra - ¿Te parezco conocido? – tirité por dentro de miedo, si era lo que estaba pensando estaba en peligro – por tu culpa mi hermanita está en la cárcel… por culpa de ese bebé ella está mal

- Trato de matarme – solloce defendiéndome

- Sus razones tendrá – miro como desquiciado mi vientre – y tu hijo es la principal razón… ella no quiere que nazca y yo…

- Déjame por favor – estaba aterrada y las lágrimas no dejaban de caer por mis ojos

- ¡Tu eres la culpable de todo lo que pasa a Alice! – me tomo por los cabellos y di un grito tan fuerte que espere haber llamado la atención de alguien

Pasaron solo unos segundos hasta que la puerta del baño se abrió obligando al hombre a dejarme ir, no importo quien fuera pero me acurruque a sus piernas y enseguida las reconocí como mi amado esposo.

- Alec – susurro Edward, supuse que nombrando al hombre

- ¡Tu también! – gritó - ¡ustedes tienen la culpa de lo que la pasa a mi hermanita

Abrí los ojos para ver al joven acurrucado y llorando, algo estrujo mi corazón que hizo que me diera pena el tal Alec, no parecía él.

- Alec cálmate…

- Alice esta mal… ella es tan buena conmigo… yo tengo que protegerla, es mi deber de hermano, tengo que proteger a mi hermanita

De pronto recuerdo haber dejado de ver y de pensar, cerré los ojos y por unos momentos todo estaba en paz y tranquilidad.

.

.

.

- Shiii tranquila – abrí los ojos y me encontré con las hermosas gemas de Edward

- ¿Qué paso?

- Estabas durmiendo y estabas inquieta

- No – me senté en la cama para mayor comodidad - ¿Qué paso en la tarde?

- Eso – suspiro y sus ojos se volvieron algo melancólicos – Alec es el hermano mellizo de Alice, una vez ella lo llevo a la oficina y lo puede conocer, pero un día ella me conto que le habían detectado una enfermedad mental y que por eso lo habían internado en… - de pronto abrió los ojos mas grandes aun – Volterra – susurro, sabía muy bien las cosas que estaba pensando su loca cabecita

- Pero ella no tenia como saber que vendríamos – dije lo obvio

- Puede ser… puede que todo sea una coincidencia pero lo que es cierto es que Alice enveneno a Alec para que te atacara, él es muy sensible y Alice es su única familia, los doctores de la clínica fueron a buscarlo y cuando se lo estaban llevando el ya no recordaba nada, pero solo decía que tenía que proteger a su hermanita

- ¿Qué va a pasar con él? – me dio algo de pena saber que él no tenía la culpa, toda era de su hermana

- No mucho – se encogió de hombros – está enfermo y aunque lo denunciáramos no…

- No quiero denunciarlo – hable con firmeza – toda la culpa es de Alice

- Tenemos una llamada que le hizo, ella sabía que estaríamos acá y le pidió a Alec que te buscara, pensé que así nadie podría culparla

- Pero no entiendo – negué repetidamente con la cabeza mientras las lagrimas volvían a mi

- Debo suponer que tuvo algo que ver con los folletos pero no se – se encogió de hombros – ella ya estaba detenida en esos momentos

- Esa mujer está loca – tome mi cabeza con mis manos y comencé negar – seguramente alguien los dejo ahí por ella y yo como la gran idiota cai en su trampa

- Aun hay que investigar algunas cosas, pero con la llamada basta para saber que ella es la que maquino todo el ataque de hoy

- Pobre Alec – recordé su rostro y la verdad preocupación por su hermanita en esos momentos

- Creo que lo mejor será que volvamos a casa – acaricio mis cabellos con su cariño tan conocido – debemos poner la denuncia allá

- Claro

Si en algún momento había tenido compasión por Alice hoy terminaba.

Empacamos nuestras cosas y aunque fue un abrupto final para nuestra luna de miel ahora lo único que queríamos era llegar, poner la demanda nueva, ir a juicio y terminar esto de una vez por todas.

Los padres de Edward nos fueron a buscar al aeropuerto, los míos ya habían vuelto a Forks y aunque querían venir al juicio no se los permití, prefería que no estuvieran acá.

Edward, Carlisle y Jenks se encargaron de todo y se adelanto el juicio, a solo dos días de haber llegado ya era el día del juicio y con Edward seguíamos discutiendo sobre lo mismo, según él no era necesario que yo fuera porque la verdad es que no quería que viera a Alice pero yo necesita verla, necesita cerrar este ciclo y saber que no volvería a molestarnos.

- ¡No quiero que vayas! – me tena harta… ya habíamos hablado muchas veces esto

- Voy a ir igual

Seguí arreglándome mirando el espejo sin prestar mucha atención a mi esposo. Desde que llegamos de nuestra luna de miel que había salido este tema y no paraba de repetirme lo mismo todos los días.

- Piensa en nuestro bebé

Me quede helada y me gire lentamente a mirarlo.

¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso?

Eso era un golpe bajo.

- Por él – acaricie mi ya mucho más notorio vientre – es que hago todo esto

- Amor – relajo un poco sus expresiones – los tribunales no son un buen lugar para una mujer embarazada

- Quiso matar a mi bebé – apreté con más fuerza mi vientre – merece que le den la peor pena, lo siento – negué con lagrimas en los ojos – pero a esa mujer solo puedo desearle lo peor, puede que sea malvada por pensarlo pero quiso matar a mi hijo y eso no tiene perdón

- Y pagara – me afirmo por lo hombros – te aseguro que Alice pagara por todo lo que nos hizo… sobre todo lo que nos hizo en Italia

- ¿Por qué?... aun no entiendo porque hizo todo lo que hizo

Edward no lo sabía pero hoy haría lo que fuera para hablar con Alice, se que estaba enamorada de mi esposo pero eso no me aclaraba el porqué de su odio y maldad.

Necesitaba una respuesta para poder cerrar todo este ciclo, aunque Edward no lo quisiera, necesitaba hablar con Alice.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Bien, espero que les haya quedado claro lo del adelanto, trate de hacerlo lo justo y necesario, solo un ataque, nada de secuestro y esas cosas.**

**En el prox cap sabran los motivos de Alice para todo esto, dudo mucho que la entiedan pero sabran.**

**Y bien, despues de la charla entre Alice y Bella y el jucio termina todo el drama, desde ahi pura miel preparandonos para el final :(**

**Bueno, eso es todo, espero sus opiniones, buenas y malas.**

**Recueden los avances en el Blog, ahora dejare el de MOV.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	53. Chapter 53

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 53**

**Bella POV**

La espalda de Edward estaba al aire mientras sus ojos se perdieran de mi vista podía ver muy bien gracias a su respiración acompasada que seguían en el mundo de los sueños.

Hasta ahora había tenido suerte, me había logrado bañar y vestir sin que se moviera, ahora venia lo más difícil, salir de la casa sin que mi marido se diera cuenta. Había optado por no decirle sobre mi idea de ir a ver a Alice y así era mejor, sabía que en cuanto se enterara que había estado en prisión se volvería loco y prefería que eso lo supiera cuando me tuviera sana y salva a su lado.

Mañana empezaba el juicio y Alice aun estaba en la cárcel común y corriendo, así que si quería verla tendría que entrar a la misma celda, no iban a abrir la reja pero aun así estaba algo preocupada, más que nada por mi integridad física, ya de ella creí cualquier cosa.

Maneje mucho más lento de lo normal, ya estaba de cuatro meses de embarazo y mi vientre era mucho más notorio, me encantaba acariciarlo y a Edward también.

Hace solo una semana que habíamos tenido que terminar tan abruptamente nuestra luna de miel pero rápidamente ambos nos reintegramos a nuestros trabajos para no pensar tanto en el juicio que se venía. Menos mal que mi amado esposo no era como la mayoría y de hecho hasta me animo a seguir escribiendo, sé que es un poco de trampa pero el mismo Edward me estaba ayudando con mi artículo sobre lugares para luna de miel y es que no me pueden culpar por haber estado más preocupada de tener sexo en el expreso de Londres a Paris que de su importancia arquitectónica.

- Hola – le hable al policía que estaba detrás de su escritorio – quería ver la posibilidad de ver a Alice Brando

- Déjeme ver – abrió una carpeta y comenzó a leerla mientras fruncía el ceño – lo siento pero la señorita Brandon no está en condiciones de recibir visitas… las tiene prohibidas

- Por favor – mis ojos inmediatamente se aguaron – solo… - cerré los ojos para contener las lagrimas – yo solo necesito hacerle una pregunta, prometo que no tardare

- Yo… no se – no quería poner en una posición incómoda al policía pero de verdad necesitaba hablar con Alice

- Morales – el joven se tenso ante la voz de mando – vaya a ver que la señorita Brandon esté en condiciones yo me hago cargo

- John – asentí con la cabeza ante la mirada del amigo de mi padre – yo venía a…

- Hace un par de semanas recibí la visita de Charlie – tomo lugar en la silla donde antes estaba el joven policía – me puso al tanto sobre todo lo que paso y hace una semana me informo sobre los últimos acontecimientos… felicidades por tu boda – asintió no muy convencido

- Gracias – murmure

- Bella… Charlie me dijo que si venias a verla no te dejara pasar… también me puso al tanto sobre tu embarazo y yo le di mi palabra

- Es muy importante que la vea – estaba al borde de las lagrimas, esta era mi única oportunidad de obtener respuestas

- Lo sé… y por eso te advierto que no le digas a tu padre que te deje pasar – rio más relajado – no me gustaría que mostrara un par de fotos mías que tiene escondidas

- Gracias

John me hizo pasar a los calabozos, había olvidado que yo misma con Edward habíamos pasado una noche aquí, una noche mucho más que placentera.

- Solo unos minutos Bella… yo mismo vendré a buscarte

John abrió una última reja y me dejo pasar, quede separada solo por una última reja de Alice, estaba tendida en una vieja, sucia y minúscula cama, tenía la vista al techo pero por su postura supe que sabía muy bien de mi presencia.

- ¿A qué debo el honor de que la señora Cullen venga a verme?

- Necesito hablar contigo – inmediatamente lleve mis manos a mi vientre para buscar algún confort

Giro su cabeza y sus ojos impactaron con los míos, como pudo se sentó quedando frente a mí. Frunció el ceño en cuanto vio mi vientre. Supongo que aun no sabía que su hermano había fallado en su horrible cometido.

La mire y vi que era la misma Alice de siempre, esa que me miraba como queriendo matarme por algo que no entendía pero que ahora si o si averiguaría.

- Veo que Alec sigue igual de estúpido – bufo acomodándose mejor en su celda

- Tu hermano es muy inocente… está enfermo y no deberías haberlo obligado a nada – tenía mucha rabia por lo que le había hecho

- ¡NO ME DIGAS COMO TRATAR A ALEC! – salte en mi lugar ante su grito desquiciado

- Alice – trate de que mi voz saliera sin pánico – solo quiero saber el porqué… ¿Por qué has hecho todo esto?

- ¿Por qué no? – se encogió de hombros y volvió a acomodarse en la pequeña cama

- ¿Por qué no qué? – me afirme de los barrotes como acercándome mas a ella

- ¿Por qué no hacerte la vida imposible?... no necesito ninguna razón, yo quería costarme con Edward pero él nunca quiso, quise acostarme con Jasper pero casi tuve que drogar y aun así grito tu nombre al llegar al orgasmo así que – se encogió de hombros demasiado despreocupada - ¿Por qué no querer cagarte la vida?

- Pero tu estas enamorad de Edward o Jasper – trate de buscarle un poco de lógica a sus palabras

- Nop – remarco la "p" – no amo a ninguno de los dos

- No te entiendo – apreté mis manos en puños al no poder hacer nada mas con ellas, estaba desconcertada

- ¿Nunca has querido algo con muchas ganas?

- Si – conteste automáticamente

- Eso es todo… yo quería mucho algo y no lo obtuve… y tu eres la culpable, así que – se encogió de hombros

- Es que no te entiendo… no tiene lógica

- Quería sentir a Edward dentro mío, hice de todo, fui su perra faldera por años, lo vi cogerse hasta a la mas perra de las empleadas de la empresa y a mí nunca me miro, un buen día llegaste tu y su vida cambio… ahí lo supe… yo podía tener más pero… no lo tuve

- Podrías haber buscado a alguien que de verdad te amara

- ¿Para qué? – se encogió de hombros - ¿Para qué me haga lo que Jasper te hizo a ti? – debo reconocer que dolió mucho, pero me aferre con más ganas a mi vientre

- Jasper no quería estar contigo – mis lágrimas ya caían a mares por mis mejillas al ver por fin la verdad

- Éxtasis – murmuro – lo estuve drogando por muy poco tiempo, se la tuve que chupar muchas veces y aun así, débil y excitado se alejaba, esa vez en su casa fue la única, quería demostrarle que no te amaba pero creo que falle… el maldito te ama – se rio como una loca desquiciada, como ella – y su castigo es haberte perdido, esa fue mi venganza en su contra

- Estas loca – negué fervientemente

- Bella – suspiro y por unos segundos vi a una persona normal en ella – no intentes buscar las soluciones a todos, hay gente que es mala y que hace cosas por hacerlo, confórmate con eso, yo voy a pasar mucho tiempo en la cárcel y no podre hacerte nada mas… trata de ser feliz… por lo menos hasta que veas que la vida es una mierda, ahí nos veremos en el infierno

No le dije nada, tome mis pocas fuerzas y salí raudamente de ahí, Alice estaba loca y por lo menos ahora yo sabía que había hecho todo lo posible por comprenderla, ahora si podía quedarme tranquila.

**Edward POV**

Me di una par de vueltas queriendo encontrar y atraer hacia mí el cuerpo de mi esposa pero no había nada, a regañadientes tuve que abrir los ojos para ver que no estaba.

Me levante solo con bóxers y por más que busque en todos los lugares de la casa no la encontré, rápidamente me dirigí a la cochera y me di cuenta que su auto no estaba, seguramente había ido a comprar algo así que más tranquilo me fui a bañar.

Mentira, no estaba tranquilo pero llevábamos casi un mes de casados y no quería ponerme posesivo ahora, mientras estaba bañándome recordé que después del juicio le contaría a Bella sobre la casa que había comprado, esta casa departamento era demasiado pequeña para la enorme familia que tendríamos porque no me iba a conformar solo con un bebé, después de este quería que vinieran mucho mas.

Salí de la ducha y vi que ya eran las 2 de la tarde, ya me estaba entrando a preocupar mas, no quería agobiar a Bella llamándola pero esperaría solo a vestirme para hacerlo. No me demore mucho en estar listo así que con el celular en mano baje las escaleras para llamar a mi esposa.

Iba marcando su número cuando sentí su auto estacionarse en la entrada.

Inmediatamente abrí la puerta para recibirla, quería darle una sonrisa pero su rostro bañado en lágrimas me obligo a correr a ella y acogerla.

Sus sollozos se acrecentaron cuando me aferro a mi así que no me demore nada en tomarla en brazos y entrarla a la casa. La deje en el sofá y corrí a la cocina a buscarle un vaso de agua, físicamente se veía bien así que quería pensar que solo era un ataque de sensibilidad de esos comunes por el embarazado.

La ayude a tomar el agua y acaricie sus cabellos, después de unos minutos sentí su respiración acompasarse, aun estaba despierta pero ya no lloraba.

- Fui a ver a Alice

Me quede quieto esperando porque dijera algo mas, trate de morderme la lengua y no decirle nada que la pusiera peor pero quería decirle que no debería haberlo hecho.

- ¿Qué te dijo?

- Nada… solo… creo que cerré ese ciclo

- Bien – suspire – ahora podremos dejar atrás todo ese asunto

- Bueno – me miro sonriendo – después del juicio

- Después del juicio

Me incliné para besarla y ella inmediatamente me respondió, sus labios sabia a sal pero eso no aminoro para nada mi deseo.

Mañana seria un día importante, como hoy era domingo y no había mucho que hacer decidimos quedarnos en casa, ninguno tenía ganas para salir. Por primera vez desde que conozco a mi dulce esposa le iba a cocinar, mi madre me había enseñado a hacer pasta a la boloñesa con carne de soya cuando era un niño, decía que era nutritivo, fácil y rápido, así que si necesitaba no morirme de hambre ya tenía una opción.

No demore mucho en que la comida estuviera lista pero ya pasaban de las 3 de la tarde, comimos en un silencio que pocas veces interrumpíamos, se que sea lo que Alice le haya dicho a Bella la había desconcertado tanto como aliviado.

En la tarde no hicimos mucho más que acurrucarnos en nuestra cama a ver una película, en realidad yo vi la película porque mi esposa estaba rendida y se quedo dormida en cuanto su cabecita toco la almohada.

Temprano nos quedamos dormidos, mañana teníamos que estar a las 8 en el juzgado así que teníamos que estar descansados.

Esta vez desperté yo primero, me bañe y prepare antes de despertar a Bella, no había despertado en toda la tarde y ya llevaba más de 12 horas dormida, la desperté con suaves movimientos, menos mal que ya ninguno de los dos vomitaba en la mañana.

- Amor… levántate

- ¿Ya es el día? – abrió los ojos y me sonrió sin mucho humor

- Si… ve a bañarte yo preparare el desayuno

- Gracias

Bese sus labios y baje, deje todo listo y mientras terminaba de tostar el pan ella bajo, desayunamos con mucho mejor ánimo que ayer, hablamos de todo pero en ningún momento tocamos el tema del juicio.

- Mañana tenemos control con Demetri – sonrió ya en el auto tocando su abultado vientre

- Ojala que nos diga el sexo del pirgüín – bromee

- ¡Deja de decirle así a nuestra hija!

- ¡Sera hijo!

- Recuerda que tenemos una apuesta – me apuntó con el dedo

- Lo se

Le sonreí pero inmediatamente mi sonrisa se me borro, ya habíamos llegado a tribunales.

Jenks nos estaba esperando en la puerta y nos hizo entrar, nosotros dos éramos la parte demandante así que nos sentamos adelante, de reojo pude ver como mis padres, amigos y uno que otro empleado de Almost Angels estaban entre el público, no sabía bien quienes declararían pero era de suponer que mas de alguno de ellos tendría que hacerlo, por lo menos eso pensé cuando vi a Jane.

La entrada de Alice saco más de un jadeo entre el juzgado, supongo que por su pequeña estatura y su angelical sonrisa, pero todos sabíamos muy bien que eso solo era una fachada.

- A la fecha damos inicio al juicio contra la señorita Alice Brando por los cargos de acoso, intento de homicidio en primer grado, intento de homicidio a un neonato e invasión a la privacidad

Ahora sí, comenzamos a cerrar y dejar atrás a Alice Brandon.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Les dije q la explicacion de Alice iba a ser rara, y esto era, el juicio va a ser corto y desde ahi pura miel para Bella y edward hasta el final.**

**Recuerden pasar por el Blog, esta el avance de MOV y ahora dejo el de Caminos enontrados.**

**esperdo sus comentarios**

**Besos, Joha!**


	54. Chapter 54

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 54**

**Edward POV**

A penas y recuerdo mucho del juicio, sinceramente no tenía intenciones de recordar una y otra vez las cosas atrasos que había hecho Alice, cuando subió al estrado y se declaro culpable, su expresión fría y sin arrepentimientos me obligaron a sacar a Bella de la sala, no quería que ninguno de nosotros viviéramos con sus palabras venenosas dándonos vuelta por la cabeza, desde ahí no volvimos a entrar a la sala.

Había testigos y pruebas suficientes de los intentos de homicidio y del acoso, además de su confesión así que todo el proceso se acelero al máximo.

Jenk había dicho que este había sido su caso más fácil así que nos daba muchas esperanzas de que todo saliera a nuestro favor.

Esa misma tarde tendríamos el veredicto y la sentencia, así que junto a mis padres y nuestros amigos y Jasper nos fuimos a tomar un café, si, Jasper estaba con nosotros y de hecho ya me estaba cayendo bien, se había portado excelente con nosotros y creo que gran parte de que el jurado se convenciera dependía de él ya que tenía muchos más datos que todos nosotros juntos.

- ¿No te da asco el dulce? – salí de mis cavilaciones para enfocar la vista en mi madre que miraba casi con asco el pastel que comía con tanto agrado Bella

- No – contesto con la boca llena y una hermosa sonrisa

- Edward me hacia vomitarlo - ¡Claro!, Edward siempre tiene la culpa – a mí me gustaba mucho pero desde que quede embarazada no pude volver a comer nada muy dulce – su mirada casi asesina me hizo rodar los ojos

Como si yo quisiera que ella no comiera dulces.

- Por lo menos podrías agradecerme el no ser una vaca – en cuanto solté esas palabras cerré los ojos para esperar mi casto

Por supuesto que el sonoro golpe de la palma de mi madre impactando contra mi nuca me recordó que tenía que pensar mejor antes de abrir mi enorme bocota.

- ¿Yo estoy hecha una vaca?

¡NO!, con una mujer hormonal era suficiente, los ojitos llorosos de Bella me recordaron que ahora tendría que tener el doble de cuidado con las palabras que dejaba salir de mi bocaza.

- No amor – trate de relajarla y busque apoyo en el resto de la mesa, por supuesto que nadie me lo brindo

- ¿Estoy bonita?

- Tu siempre estas bonita

- Gracias

Iba a decirle algo a Jasper por su intervención pero cuando vi a Bella tan feliz y volviendo a comer preferí quedarme callado, tendría que acostumbrarme al saber que Jasper amaba a mi esposa.

Mas pronto de lo que pensamos tuvimos que volver a la sala en donde el juez declaro la sentencia, 35 años sin derecho a disminución de la pena, hubiera querido cadena perpetua pero creo esos 35 años serian más que suficientes y rogaba que no hubiera disminución porque sinceramente dudaba mucho que Alice se pudiera reformar, creo que por eso mismo le dieron una pena tan alta, todos pudieron darse cuenta muy bien sobre su grado de locura.

Bella respiro mejor cuando vimos a Alice salir escotada por los policías, no dijo nada y se mantuvo tranquila, creo que ella siempre supo a donde la llevarían sus actos pero aun así lo hizo… rara cosa es la mente humana.

Todos los que testificaron a nuestro favor nos felicitaron y respiraron tranquilos porque mas de alguno había sido amenazado por ella antes de que la encarcelaran. Jenks se retiro sonriente y feliz, este había sido su sueldo más fácil en los años que llevaba ejerciendo.

- Bueno, ahora se me abrió el estomago así que podemos ir a comer algo – sonreí ante las palabras de Emm

- ¡Siiii! – chillo mi esposa – pero antes quiero ir al baño

- Yo te acompaño – se apresuro Tanya

- Yo también – se agrego mi madre, otra cosa que no terminaría entender… ¿Por qué las mujeres van juntas al baño?

- ¿Por qué las mujeres van juntas al baño? – y mi padre hizo eco de mis palabras

- No se pero también me dieron ganas – Emmett cruzando sus piernas corrió detrás de las mujeres

- A mi también – mi padre se encogió de hombros y salió detrás de él

- Gente rara – murmure negando con la cabeza

- No se, pero como que me está dando ganas – se rio Jasper

- ¿De verdad?

- No – me sonrió y de pronto se puso serio – gracias

- ¿Por qué? – lo mire sin comprender mucho

- Gracias por dejarme estar con ustedes, por dejarme ser amigo de Bella

- Ella te quiere mucho – no me costaba decirlo – y eso es lo único que necesito saber

- Pero fuimos novios

- La amas – me encogí de hombros – se que nunca le harías daño, ya tienes suficiente tormento por cómo se te dieron las cosas

- Más que suficiente, pero la amo y la voy a cuidar siempre que pueda

- Eso es lo que necesito saber, además – me encogí de hombros pero esta vez riendo – estoy demasiado seguro de su amor por mi

Nos quedamos unos segundos callados pero de pronto comenzó a hablar.

- Ahora te toca a ti… sé que no es necesario pero déjame decirlo – me sonrió mientras yo seguía callado – cuídalos, cuídalos con tu vida porque si no lo hacer yo mismo me encargare de matarte

Solté una pequeña risa por su frase tan común y sacada de teleserie, aunque ambos sabíamos que el trasfondo era totalmente cierto.

- Y supongo que tú estarás ahí esperando porque yo la cague

- Siempre – se encogió de hombros – lo siento hermano pero ella siempre será el amor de mi vida, si ahora me quiere como amigo lo seré pero eso no significa que deje de amarla

- Supongo que eso es algo que tengo que agradecerle a Alice – sonreí irónico – todo lo malo que hizo trajo conmigo a Bella, te jodió a ti pero me la dio a mi

- No – negó repetidas veces con la cabeza – si no hubiera sido por ella hubiera sido otra cosa, ella es el amor de mi vida, pero tú eres el suyo y ella es el tuyo así que sobro yo… ¿se entiende?

- La verdad es que poco – ambos reímos ya más animados

- Solo hazla feliz

- Tu también deberías serlo Jasper – le hable enserio y mas allá del que estuviera enamorado de mi esposa, se lo dije porque de verdad lo sentía

- Si ella es feliz yo lo soy – golpeo mi hombro y se giro para salir

- ¿No vas a comer con nosotros? – lo detuve

- ¿Estoy invitado? – sonrió

- ¿Somos amigos no? – estire la mano hacia él en señal de amistad

- Somos amigos – la tomo y sacudió un poco

- Vamos – le di una juguetón golpe en la espalda y quise bromear un poco – además si te portas bien conmigo puede que te presente una amiga

Muy pronto todos llegaron y fuimos a comer, por decidimos tácita no tocamos el tema del juicio así que solo hablarnos de que Emm y Tanya estaban viviendo juntos y del bebé que venía en camino, la verdad es que hablaron todos de lo que pensaban mejor para él menos Bella y yo.

Mi madre estaba demasiado eufórica, creo que todos ahora podíamos concentrarnos por completo en el bebé ya que no teníamos nada más que nos distrajera, por fin podíamos concéntranos en ser felices.

- ¿Cómo va el artículo sobre los lugares para luna de miel? – interrogo mi padre a Bella

- Bien… solo me faltan algunas fotos

- Yo tengo – intervino Jasper – tengo fotos de varios países que hice y nunca use, así que si quieres usarlas está bien por mi

- ¡Eso seria excelente!

- Quiero ese artículo para este mes así que pónganse de acuerdo para terminarlo luego – de pronto mi padre recibió un golpe de mi madre mientras se metía el tenedor a la boca - ¿Qué?

- Nada de trabajo – lo apunto con su tenedor y todos sus dientes apuntándolo

- Esta bien – bajo la cabeza y siguió comiendo

- Lo mismo para ti – toma la mano de Bella que estaba sobre la mesa y le di un beso en el dorso

Nos reímos por unos minutos más hasta que Emmett se puso de pie arrastrando ruidosamente su silla, se hincó en una rodilla frente a su novia y saco la cajita que brillo con luz propia.

- Tanya, cariño, amor mío, ¿Quieres casarte con migo para que tengamos bebitos y estemos por siempre juntos?

Todos quisimos reír por su tan extraña declaración pero preferimos esperar por la respuesta de Tanya.

- No se – frunció el ceño

- ¿Por qué no sabes?

- Dicen que la pasión disminuye cuando uno se casa

- Puedo dar fe de que no es así – intervino mi madre ganándose un apasionado beso de mi padre… ¡ASCO!

- Amor… turroncito, te prometo que Emmy nunca disminuirá su amor ti

- ¿Lo juras? – no quería saber quién era Emmy pero me lo amigaba

- Te lo juro y demostrare en cuanto lleguemos a casa

- ¡ENTONCES SI!

Tanya se colgó de Emmett y él comenzó a darla vueltas mientras se besaban, bien, hasta aquí llegamos los toqueteos creo que estuvieron demás.

- ¿Creo que quiero comprobar que Eddie no ha disminuido su amor por mi – Bella susurro sus palabras en mi oído

- Oh amor, te juro que Eddie sigue amándote mucho

- Entonces vamos a casa

Cuando me di cuenta estábamos solos, parece que algún momento todos se habían retirado a preocuparse de sus propios asuntos. Asuntos que creo se semejaban mucho a los míos.

.

.

.

- ¿Edward?

- Mmm – estaba dormido y con los ojos muy cansados, no quería abrirlos ahora

- Edward, despierta

No quería, ya llevaba muchas noches despertándome con sus antojos, solo hace una semana me había hecho recorrer la LA entera buscándole un pastel de choclo, ¡DIOS! ni siquiera sabía que era eso, pero ella en uno de sus artículos de comidas típicas leyó sobre él y no se resistió, tuve que rogarle a un conocido mío que es chef que se lo preparara, gracias al cielo cuando llegue con él se lo comió porque si una vez más me dejaba con sus antojos en la mano no le hablaría por un día entero. Bueno, no puedo quejarme, también me han dado uno que otro antojo, pero solo una cosita poca.

- ¿Qué pasa amor? – hable aun con los ojos cerrados

- Creo que rompí fuente – sus voz sonó tan despacio que creí imaginarlo pero cuando sentí un liquido recorrer mis piernas supe que no estaba soñando

- ¡AHHHH! – cerré los ojos ante la horrible punzada que golpeo mi bajo vientre

Puta madre…

¿Acaso también voy a tener contracciones?

* * *

**Hola!**

**Ahora algunos capitulos de pura miel preparandonos para el final.**

**No se cuando podran ver esto pero ya saben que en el Blog subire todo lo q no pueda aca ademas de los avances.**

**Dejenme sus opiniones.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	55. Chapter 55

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 55**

**Bella POV**

- ¡Cálmate! – le chille a Edward

- Ok – respiro varias veces, cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió parecía más relajado – necesitamos el bolso, y las llaves del auto

- Y a mí, no vaya a ser como en las películas que metes todo al auto y me dejas a mi atrás – me queje

- Nunca te olvidaría a ti amor – llego a mi lado y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos – de verdad vamos a ser papas

- Vamos a ser papas – estaba feliz sonriéndole y disfrutando del momento cuando una nueva contracción llego a mi

El grito tan fuerte que di me llego hasta dejar la garganta resentida, cuando chica tuve dolores de ovarios cuando me indisponía y el médico al que me llevo mi mamá me dijo que eran similares a los dolores de parto, pero claro, el doctor era hombre y no sabía una mierda lo que estaba diciendo, estos dolores eran mil veces peor que cualquier otro dolor, pero así como sentía que me desgarraba por dentro también sabía que en pocas horas iba a tener a mi bebé en mis manos, dándole la teta, meciéndolo y escuchándolo llorar, todo eso es lo que me hacia aguantar el dolor tan fuerte que sentía.

- Vamos amor – Edward ya tenía todo listo

Tomo mi mano y con mucho cuidado me ayudo a subir a la camioneta familiar que había comprado.

Por más que le dije que no era necesario él insistió, aunque no vendió su volvo ni yo mi mini decidimos comprar la camioneta con mucha seguridad para nuestros viajes familiares.

Habíamos practicado la ruta la semana pasada y sabia que no demoraríamos mucho en llegar al hospital, ya no sentía que me doliera nada pero ahora estaba nerviosa por lo que se venía.

- ¿Les avisaste a todos?

- Si, nuestros padres estaban jugado póker – rodo los ojos

Mis padres se había venido hace una semana a LA porque sabía que no llegarían si me ponía en labor de parto, así que mis suegros muy amablemente aceptaron acogerlos en su casa, su buena relación solo había mejorado con el tiempo y eso me gusta aunque si ya dos eran difíciles cuatro lo eran mucho más, habían salido de fiesta, habían llegado borrachos, en fin, parecían cuatro adolecentes pero aun así a mi esposo y a mí nos encantaba verlos tan vitales.

- Emmett y Tanya estaban en… bueno… recordándose que los papeles no les llevo el amor

Dos semanas después de que Emmett le pidiera matrimonio a Tanya se escaparon a Las Vegas y se casaron, algo demasiado normal para ellos y me encanto porque esa era la boda que siempre había soñado mi amiga, aunque mas de una vez quien estaba a su lado era una chica, puede que las cosas le hayan cambiando un poco pero sabía que era muy feliz y eso me hacia feliz a mí. Nunca nos imaginamos estar casadas con dos amigos, de hecho sabíamos que tendríamos que obligar a nuestras parejas a ser amigas porque estábamos seguras que pasaríamos mucho tiempo juntas así que Emm y Edward nos facilitaron muchas cosas.

Llegamos al hospital y gracias a que mi adorado esposo había tomado la precaución de llamar al hospital, una silla de ruedas me estaba esperando a la entrada.

- Jasper – susurre

- Lo llame y está en el aeropuerto de New York así que dijo que se venía en seguida para acá

- Bien

Toda la gente que quería ya estaba enterada así que podía estar más tranquila.

Las enfermeras me cambiaron de ropa y una doctora que supongo era la obstetra llego a meterme los dedos en la vagina, si, sabía que estaba midiendo mi dilatación pero se me hizo raro igual, puedo no ser muy normal pero se me hizo extraño igual.

- Tienes 8 centímetro de dilatación… te pasaremos a pabellón enseguida

- No – negué con la cabeza – aun no llegan mis padres ni mis amigos y todos van a entrar conmigo

Lo dije tan tranquila y tan segura que la doctora rompió en carcajadas.

- Isabella… solo puede entrar una persona contigo

- Nop, - remarque la "p" – porque mi suegro dejo listo un pabellón con vidrio donde todos pueden ver el parto

- Ahhh cierto – comenzó a revisar los papeles que tenía en sus manos – tu eres Isabella Cullen – me sonrió – yo fui compañera de colegio de Carlisle – por su mirada supe que había tenido un enamoramiento con mi suegro, nada anormal

- La misma

- Bien… voy a preparar todo, pero te aviso que no podemos atrasar más el nacimiento del bebé

- Bien

Apenas la doctora salió del cuarto mi adorado esposo entro.

- Ya están todos – afirmo

- Bien, porque por más que cierre las piernas va a nacer igual

- Por fin vamos a saber que es – tomo mi mano y beso el dorso

- Si – le sonreí – ya me estaba arrepiento de no haber querido saber

- Es mejor así

- Lo se

Se acerco a mí y unió sus labios con los míos solo un segundo porque otra contracción me obligo a separarme.

No me di cuenta cuando la doctora llego pero si cuando me pusieron la epidural porque dolió como la mierda, eso sí, solo fue un poco ya que el dolor comenzó a menguar considerablemente luego de eso.

Solo cuando entre al cuarto pude ver a toda mi familia detrás del vidrio, no faltaba nadie, ni Jasper, todos estaban ahí para ver como una personita salía desde mi vagina, lindo ¿no?, bueno, si digo, esperando por ver nacer a mi bebé suena mejor eso sí.

Solo fue una ilusión, el efecto de la inyección pronto comenzó a pasar y cuando me vi pujando volví a sentir la sensación de desgarrarme por dentro.

La doctora que me había atendido no iba a ser quien atendiera mi parto y la verdad es que fuera un hombre me dio más confianza, puedo sonar machista pero lo siento, me sentía mejor.

Volví a pujar y tuve tomar con fuerza la mano de mi esposo, de hecho pensé que le cortaba la circulación de la sangre.

- EDWARD!

Maldito hombre, lo iba a moler a palos en cuanto saliera de aquí, lo único que le pedía era que me sostuviera mi mano mientras sentía que me desgarraba por dentro, pero claro, a mi querido esposo lo único que le importaba era meterme su asquerosa polla cuantas veces quisiera sin siquiera tomar el peso de lo que sus acciones podían conllevar… ¡Claro! Como era yo la que tenía que parir a su hijo, él ni siquiera era capaz de sostener mi puta mano sin desmayarse… ¡MALDITO!

- Lo siento señora Cullen… pero debe seguir pujando

- ¿Y USTEN QUIEN MIERDA SE CREE PARA DECIRME QUE HACER?

Oh, mi pobre Edward, quizás se pego en la cabeza y yo estaba sin poder ayudarlo, necesitaba levantarme y ver si estaba bien, se ha portado tan bien conmigo durante todo mi embarazo, ha sentido hasta mis mismos dolores… OH, quizás le dio una contracción muy fuerte y por eso se desmayo y yo sin poderlo ayudar. Definitivamente tenía que levantarme y ayudarlo, Edward soñaba con ver nacer a su hijo y ahora se lo iba a perder, ¡Oh! Y todo era mi culpa, soy tan insensible y él tan bueno.

- Señora… - la mano de una enferme detuvo el milímetro que logre moverme

- Mi esposo él…

- Estoy bien – de un solo movimiento Edward estaba a mi lado sosteniendo mi mano y mirándome con unos ojos bien grandes - ¿Ya nació?

- Estas bien – con mucho esfuerzo logre elevar mi mano y tocar su rostro

- Si… gracias por preocuparte

- ¡ERES TAN INSENSIBLE! – bajé bruscamente mi mano - ¡Te tenias que desmayar cuando más te necesitaba! – comencé a lloriquear sin saber bien porque

- Pero yo…. ¡No me grites! – sus ojitos se aguaron y volví a sentirme la peor mujer en el mundo

- Amor yo…

- ¡SEÑORES!... – ambos saltamos ante la voz del doctor – su hijo está naciendo así que señora Cullen le pido que puje

Solo atine a asentir y apretar aun más la mano de Edward, respire hondo varias veces y me prepare para pujar.

- AHHHHHH! – sonreí al sentir el grito de Edward a mi lado, esto lo habíamos empezado juntos y lo terminábamos juntos

El llanto más lindo de mi puta vida inundo la sala por completo, todos se quedaron callados para escuchar ese hermoso sonido, lo escuchaba llorar y con eso me conformaba, ya había nacido y estaba bien. Me deje caer sobre la cama y respire con más calma.

- ¿Qué es? – mi voz salió con mucho esfuerzo

- ¿Está bien? ¿Tiene todos los dedos? – la voz de Edward sonó tan desesperada como la mía

Esto era algo de ambos, puede que todos estuvieran viéndonos a través del cristal, pero aquí estábamos Edward, yo y nuestro bebé, eso era todo, ahora éramos un familia completa.

- ¿Por qué no vienes a cortar el cordón papá? – el médico interrumpió mi perfecta burbuja

- Yo quiero

A penas y me podía los parpados pero encontré fuerzas para hablar, sabía que era imposible cortar el cordón pero se valía preguntar ¿no?

- Oh amor… tenemos el bebé más hermoso del mundo

- ¿Qué es?

Solo sentí los labios de Edward en mi frente murmurando un _"Gracias, es…"_ antes de cerrar los ojos y perderme en mi mundo de sueños.

.

.

.

Había tenido a mi bebé pero aun no lo veía y ni siquiera sabía aun que era.

Abrí los ojos de golpe y me encontré con otra ropa y en otra cama, escanee la habitación y vi una cuna a mi lado y a Edward dormido con su cabeza apoyada en la cama. No pude evitar acaricias sus cabellos, a pesar de su desmayo y todo había estado ahí poniéndole el hombro a la situación, de hecho creo que ningún hombre ha estado tan presente en un embarazo como él.

- Mi bebé

Me voltee y removí las mantas que me dejaron ver su rosado y redondo rostro, las ropitas azules me dejaban claro su sexo que tanto nos había costado no saber.

- Hola mi bebé – como pude lo tome y lo deje sobre mi pecho

Aun dormido se acomodo y busco su mejor almohada, mi pecho.

¡Oh dios mío!

Ya era madre, no lo podía creer ya era madre de un adorado y tranquilo niño.

- Amor – mire Edward que estaba abriendo sus ojos

- Es un niño – susurre

- El niño más lindo del mundo

- Y el más tranquilo – bese su rostro arrugadito y calmado

- Ahora somos una familia – acurruque mejor a mi hijo en mi pecho y con una mano acaricie la mejilla de Edward

- Lo somos Edward… tenemos una hermosa familia

- Pero un poco pequeña – se quejo – ahora quiero la hija

- Déjame descansar, en cuanto me sienta con ánimos buscamos algún armario y encargamos a la mujercita

- Te amo – se estiro y busco mis labios

- Como yo a ti

Pego su frente a la mía y bajo sus labios hasta el tope de la cabecita de nuestro bebé.

- Necesitamos ponerle un nombre – murmure

- Yo estaba pensando en uno – me miro sonriente

- ¿Cuál?

- Lucas

- ¿Sabes que mi perro de cuando era niña se llamaba así no? – lo mire casi fulminándolo

- Lo sé… pero tu perro era con "k", este será con "c"… además me parece un lindo nombre

- A mi también… Lukitas fue mi primer bebé… y este es el segundo… mi hijo… eso sí – lo apunte – si tenemos un perro no le pondré Lukas con "k"

- Me parece

Volvió a besarme pero estaba vez duro menos porque nos interrumpieron.

- ¡HOLA FAMILIA!

Dos pasaron al mismo tiempo, nuestra familia y amigos en pleno entraron haciendo ruido y gritando como si fuera una fiesta a la vez que mi hijo abría sus ojos, de los que no estoy segura el color, y abrió su rosada boquita para llenar sus pulmones y comenzar a llorar.

¿El niño más lindo y tranquilo?

Hermoso es pero tranquilo parece que no mucho, por lo menos estaba segura que me esperaban muchas horas de desvelo, pero todo era bien recibido por el angelito que tenía en mis brazos.

- Bells… todos vimos tu cosita – mire a Emmett envenenadamente mientras mi hijo seguía llorando

¡Malditos!

No tendría que haberlos dejado presenciar el parto.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Chicos, el adelanto de MOV y Caminos Encontrados esta en el Blog.**

**Espero sus comentarios.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	56. Chapter 56

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 56**

**Bella POV**

Al final tuvimos que pasar dos días en el hospital porque Lucas había salido tan grande que me hizo un poquito mierda por dentro, el doctor Demetri me había advertido esto y de hecho hasta me prepuso realizar una cesárea pero yo quería ver con mis propios ojos nacer a mi hijo, además jamás de los jamases me olvidare del momento en que mi Edward se desmayo.

- Déjame bajar a Lucas y te ayudo

Edward se bajo corriendo del auto y tomo a Lucas pero cuando quiso abrir mi puerta las manos se le enredaron y era tanto el susto que tenia aun por tomar a nuestro hijo que no pudo hacer nada. Me gusto verlo un poco frustrado, me hizo reír, se veía tan sexy de padre que creo que tendremos que cuidarnos mucho más para que Lucas no tenga un hermanito.

- Tranquilo – yo misma abrí la puerta y me baje – ya estoy abajo – le sonreí y estire mis brazos para que dejara a Lucas en ellos pero espere y espere y nada paso – Edward…

- Es que se acomodo ya – meció suavemente a nuestro hijo y me miro con sus verdes ojitos suplicantes – no quiero moverlo

- Bien – bufe, yo también quería cargar a mi hijo – entremos

Como vi que Edward estaba demasiado complicado con Lucas en sus brazos decidí que por hoy cambiáramos los papeles y yo cargue el resto mientras él iba jugando con nuestro hijo hacia la casa.

Entramos y todo estaba tal cual lo habíamos dejado la noche que fuimos al hospital, Edward no había venido ni una sola vez porque también habíamos preparado un bolso para él para que se pudiera quedar en todo momento con nosotros en el hospital.

Nuestras familias querían venir a darnos una bienvenida o algo pero rechazamos cualquier idea similar, sentíamos que este era un paso un poco mas intimo, pero era la primera vez que entrabamos a casa junto a nuestro hijo y eso era algo para compartir solo nosotros tres. En cuento entramos Edward subió a nuestra habitación y la de Lucas seguido por mí, por supuesto que su primera parada fue el cuarto de nuestro hijo, todo se veía tan hermosamente decorado como estaba, los tonos blancos con un poco de amarillo era lo que habíamos escogido porque no queríamos que se viera muy cargado a un sexo cuando aun no lo sabíamos, pensamos que se vía un poco monótona de esa forma pero linda. En cambio ahora todo tenía toques celestes, hasta en las paredes había unos dibujos de autos que dejaban en claro que este era el cuarto de niñito, un hermoso niñito recién nacido.

- ¿Quién…? – me quede con la palabra en la boca mientras dejaba caer al suelo los bolsos

- Nuestros padres supongo – dejo a Lucas en su pequeña cunita – no sabía que harían algo así

Llego a mi lado y me abrazo por la espalda, juntos contemplamos el cuarto y como nuestro hijo revoloteaba en la cuna, alzaba sus pies y sus manitas hacia el móvil que colgaba del techo.

Sin quererlo pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis ojos, esta era la imagen que soñé siempre aunque no quisiera verlo, cuando pequeña y las demás niñas se imaginaban casadas y con hijos yo nunca quise acompañarlas en sus fantasías pero mi inconsciente si lo hacía y era este cuadro el que pintaba.

- Soy tan feliz mi amor – susurro Edward en mi cuello mientras me abrazaba con más fuerza

- Yo también – deje descansar mi cabeza en su hombros y ambos suspiramos ante el primer gorgoteo de nuestro hijo

Pasaron varios minutos sin que nos pudiéramos mover, sabíamos que Lucas tenía que quedarse en su cuna, nosotros estábamos muy cansados y también necesitábamos acostarnos pero ninguno de los dos tenía ni la más mínima intención de moverse, solo cuando logramos ver a nuestro hija dormir pudimos tomar la decisión de salir del cuarto.

Creo que cuando pequeña fui demasiado buena hija porque el mío ni siquiera lloraba cuando tenía hambre, se había portado demasiado bien en el hospital y parece que en casa iba por el mismo camino.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro cuarto ni siquiera mire a mi esposo, me fui directo a la ducha y me desnude para darme un cálido baño, estaba cansada y la ducha del hospital no se acercaba ni de lejos a la mía, pensé que Edward se me uniría pero me equivoque, supuestamente no debíamos tener relación por un tiempo y creo que era mejor si evitábamos los contactos tan íntimos.

Salí envuelta en mi bata de baño y cuando llegue al cuarto no vi a Edward por ninguna parte hasta que sentí que me tomaba por la espalda.

- Se que no podemos, pero… - corrió mi húmedo cabello hacia un lado y comenzó a dejar besos en mi cuello, besos que me encendieron por completo

- Edward – removí mis caderas hasta que logre encontrarme con la viva humanidad de mi esposo – la cuarentena – logre murmurar

- Lo sé… pero si somos cuidadosos

Me volteo para poder tomar mis labios entre los suyos, hace ya un par de semanas que no estábamos juntos íntimamente, cuando se acercaba el parto decidimos que era lo mejor para evitar adelantarlo o hacerle algún daño a nuestro bebé, así que nuestra necesidad por el otro solo iba en aumento.

- Necesito demostrarte cuanto te amo – me miro directamente a los ojos mientras abría mi bata – necesito que sepas lo feliz que me has hecho

- Yo… necesito estar contigo – lleve mis manos a sus cabellos y comencé a revolotearlos mientras el bajaba sus besos hacia mis pechos

Jamás pensé que amantar a mi hijo los pudiera tan sensibles y tal parecía ser que Edward también lo noto.

- Oh amor… están tan grandes – con sus dos manos comenzó a masajearlos y piñizcar los pezones

- ¡EDWARD! – chille tan alto que temí que Lucas se despertara

- Tranquila – susurro sobre mi cuello – traje el monitor… esta a todo volumen así que relájate

Edward me conocía como nadie, el tiempo que llevábamos juntos nos había hecho tan compatibles que ni yo misma me lo creía.

- Ahora relájate – me dejo caer sobre la cama e inmediatamente se puso sobre mí

Mi cuerpo necesitaba de sus caricias, de su lengua sobre mis partes más delicadas, de su cálido cuerpo sobre el mío… ¡A la mierda la cuarentena!, necesitaba sentir a mi esposo dentro de mí.

Sus besos comenzaron a descender desde mi cuello hasta que tomaron con mis duras cumbres, por supuesto que no dudo en tomarlas y rodearlas con su lengua, yo en cambio no pude hacer nada más que tomarlo de sus cabellos e incitarlo a seguir y como entre nosotros no eran necesarias las palabras en el sexo, Edward tironeo de mis pezones con sus dientes haciendo que mi sexo palpitara como nunca.

De pronto me sentí mal, Edward seguía vestido y sin tener ningún contacto así que me decide un poco de su peso y logre bajar mis manos hacia sus pantalones, su pene esta erecto y ya me podía imaginar lo húmeda que estaba, eso hizo que me pasara la lengua por los labios, quería tomar con mi boca en este mismo momento así que logre dejarlo recostado conmigo sobre él.

- Quiero chupártela – me puse a horcajadas sobre él y moví mis caderas para incitarlo un poco mas

- Yo también – murmuro mientras subía sus manos por mis piernas

- Bien

Me salí de mi lugar para ponerme sobre él pero en posición contrarias, su aliento golpeo directo sobre mi sexo haciéndome casi imposible la tarea de bajarle el cierre, con los dientes apretados y mucho control logre liberar su polla y tomarla en mi mano, justo cuando le di la mirada lamida un profundo llanto inundo toda la habitación haciendo que nos enfriáramos al momento.

- Parece que ya no será tan fácil – susurro con su frente pegada a la mía

- Ahora viene la verdadera misión de ser padres – me baje de su regazo y corrí a buscar mi bata

Ya encontraríamos otro momento para estar juntos, ahora nuestro hijo nos necesitaba.

.

.

.

Dos días más tarde tenia a todo el mundo metido el casa, retiro totalmente lo dicho de Lucas ante, mi hijo me odiaba, desde ese primer día que lloro no dejo de hacerlo más, parece que no me quería porque mientras más lo alzaba mas lloraba y últimamente yo lo estaba haciendo con él.

Edward estaba preocupado porque pensaba que me podía dar depresión post parto pero yo estaba haciendo todo lo posible para controlar mis emociones y dejarlas a un lado para atender a mi hijo.

- ¡Tienes que ponerle el talco antes del pañal!

- ¡NO!... ponle la pomadita primero… tiene el culito rojito

Quería llorar junto a Lucas que no paraba de hacerlo desde hace como 10 años, bueno, puede que no fuera hace 10 años pero yo lo sentía así y pese a que llevaba solo unos días desde que habíamos llegado a casa me sentía decepcionada de mi como madre, porque todas, incluso Tanya sabían mas de bebes que yo… o sea, no hay clases para ser mamá en el colegio ni en la Universidad pero si debería haberme leído un libro o algo.

- Renée… estas mal… ¡El talco primero! – me tape los odios ante la voz de mi suegra

- Oh Esme… ¡Apuesto que el culo de Edward esta todo rojo! ¡Deberías haberle puesto pomada cuando lo cambiabas!

- Mi mamá me dijo que era mejor no ponerle nada para que no le pase humedad – si hasta Tanya no paraba de dar sus concejos

Me senté en el borde de la cama y vi como el pene de mi hijo estaba al aire mientras estas tres sabiondas mujeres decidían la mejor forma de cambiar a mi hijo que no quería parar de llorar.

Sentía los murmullos que poco a poco iban subiendo de tono, no se cansaban de discutir y mi cabeza no estaba para escucharlas, solo quería cambiar mi bebé, darle de comer y hacerlo dormir para yo también poder hacerlo, ya ni recordaba desde hace cuanto que no cerraba los ojos.

- ¡YA BASTA! – grité mientras me levantaba – les voy a pedir que salgan de este cuarto y me dejen sola con mi hijo

Mi tono ahora calmado dejaba claro que no iba a aceptar ningún tipo de replica así que esas tres mujeres tan importantes para mí se quedaron calladas y salieron inmediatamente del cuarto. Me apresure a levantarme y llegar a donde mi hijo que seguía desnudo y llorando, pese a que pataleo un poco se dejo que lo tomara y cuando nuestros rostros quedaron a la misma altura abrió esos hermosos ojos iguales a los míos y dejo de llorar.

- Creo que tú y yo nos entenderemos muy bien Lucas

Y claro, parece que mi hijo era digno hijo de su padre y no podía quedarse solo con lo bueno y tenía algo más que agregar.

Su penecito se levanto y apunto directo a mi pecho para después descargar todo su pipi en mi blusa, no quería comparar a mi hijo con Lukitas pero mi perro cuando era un bebé me hizo lo mismo y desde ese día fuimos inseparables, decían que los perros meaban para marcar territorio o mostrar el cariño así que quería creer que eso mismo era lo que estaba haciendo mi hijo.

- Eres todo un caso hijo – lo deje nuevamente sobre el mudador

Por lo menos el olor del pipi no era fuerte así que le limpie su potito y le puse los pañales, ya estaba toda una experta en esto, claro que cualquiera se vuelve experta si tiene que hacer algo 20 veces al día.

Sus sonidos aunque solo eran balbuceos para mi eran los más hermosos del mundo para mi, era un casita tan linda, la mezcla perfecta entre Edward y yo.

No pude dejarlo mucho tiempo en el mudador así que volví a alzarlos en mis brazos y a mecerlo, Lucas ya estaba acostumbrado a mí y siempre se acurrucaba en mi pecho cuando lo tomaba, esta vez no fue la excepción.

- Te amo hijo… eres lo que más amo en el mundo junto a tu padre – lo separe un poco de mi y lo mire hacia los ojos

- Parece que es verdad eso del lazo especial entre una madre y su hijo

Gire mi cabeza para ver a mi esposo acercándose a nosotros.

- Abajo hay tres mujeres refunfuñando sobre mi esposa – rio

- Lucas no paraba de llorar – le hable – y yo necesita conectarme con mi hijo… necesito que me tenga confianza

- Él te ama – Edward estiro los brazos y Lucas inmediatamente se fue con él

- Somos sus padres – deje a mi hijo ir con su padre – ahora entiendo a mis padres cuando decían eso del amor incondicional

- Si… de hecho siento como si Lucas nos hubiera unido mas – estiro sus labios hasta que logro besar mi frente – siento como que el tener un hijo me hizo amarte mas, los amo a los dos

- Somos una familia completa – susurre

- Oh no cariño – cambio a Lucas de un brazo al otro – ni creas que te salvas, espera que pase la cuarentena porque ya iremos por el segundo… te aviso que quiero varios hijos

- Los que vengan – bese la cabecita de mi bebé y los labios de mi esposo – los que Dios quiera mandarnos serán bien recibidos

* * *

**Hola!**

**Bueno, les dije que Sexcall lo seguire subiendo aqui, espero que no me odien pero ya di mis razones y mas no puedo hacer.**

**Quienes quieran seguir leyendome son mas que bien recibidos en mi Blog.**

**Ahhhhh, por si no se dieron cuenta ya se acerca el final :(**

**El ADELANTO DE MOV ya esta ahi as que pasenlo a ver.**

**Espero sus opiniones.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	57. Chapter 57

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 57**

**Edward POV**

Los últimos dos años habían sido pura dicha, junto a Bella y nuestro hijo éramos prácticamente la familia perfecta ante los ojos del resto, casi no peleábamos con mi esposa y teníamos un precioso y bien portado hijo, aunque la verdad es que en casa éramos todo un caos, Lucas ya camina y hablaba un poco así que se la pasaba revoloteando por todos lados y desordenando lo que con Bella arreglamos y nosotros, bueno, nosotros la verdad es que últimamente parecíamos unos animales y no podíamos quitar las manos del otro, mas de alguna vez nos habíamos tenido que quedar con ganas por haber iniciado algo que no podíamos acabar, bueno, también a quien se le ocurre besar a su esposa ardientemente cuando tienen el salón lleno de gente, sip, solo a mí y a nadie más.

Bueno, por lo menos las cosas iban bien, con Bella éramos unos adictos al sexo y Lucas era todo un malcriado, por lo mismo es que queríamos darle un hermanito y ahora que lo pienso creo que es Lucas quien nos tiene adictos al sexo, después de todo es por él que estamos todo el día haciendo el amor… no, mentira, lo hacemos porque nos amamos.

Y si, puede que no seamos el prototipo de familia perfecta y recatada pero somos malditamente felices.

- Mira, tomas este paquete – le enseñe por enésima vez el paquete de regalo – caminas hacia donde esta mamá y se lo das – suspire mirando los ojitos de mi hijo que me miraban expectantes - ¿entendido?

- Shi – asintió muchas veces mientras se chupaba su manito

- Repite lo que tienes que hacer

- Mamá… paquete y… - entorno sus ojitos tratando de recordar pero parece que nada venia a su cabecita

- Tienes que decirle feliz día de la madre – no sabía si mi hijo de dos años iba a encontrar en su escaso vocabulario las palabras correctas pero tenía que intentarlo

- ¡Mamá! – chillo levantando los brazos a la vez que yo me daba por vencido

- Eso mismo – le sonreí revoloteándole el cabello mientras le pasaba el regalo y lo giraba hacia el cuarto donde estaba mi esposa aun dormida – ve y saluda a tu madre

- Mamá

Volvió a repetir a la vez que seguía mis instrucciones, me quede unos segundos más afuera de la habitación espiando como mi pequeño Lucas se paraba a unos centímetros de su dormida madre, conozco tanto a mi hijo que puedo jurar que estaba rebuscando las palabras que tantas veces le repetí, se que podía saberlas pero aun era pequeñito y a pesar de su corta edad era bastante inteligente cuando se lo proponía.

- ¡MAMÁ!

Hasta desde donde estaba yo se pudo escuchar a perfección el sonoro grito de mi hijo. Quería que el momento fuera sentimental y si a eso le sumaba un par de lagrimas de parte de mi esposa e hijo podría darme por satisfecho ya que les había regalado el primer día de la madre que recordarían ambos, bueno y por si la memoria de cualquiera fallaba con el tiempo es que estaba con mi celular grabando, pero tal parece ser que mi hijo no quiso hacerlo emotivo y le dio su toque, porque ahora ante mi cámara estaba mi esposa con los cabellos por cualquier parte, los ojos abiertos de par a par y mi hijo saltado mientras quería abrir el paquete de regalo que le pase.

Pronto la escena cambio y Bella se dio cuenta de todo, tomo a Lucas y lo subió a la cama para abrazarlo como nunca, si, ahora estaban llorando y yo lo había hecho, les había dado su primer día de la madre.

- Oh amor – sollozo sobre el hombro de nuestro pequeño bebé – eres todo un amor… ¿Qué es?

Pero antes de que Bella pudiera tomar el paquete Lucas se lo arrebato y termino de abrirlo.

Adentro de la cajita se encontraba un dibujo que mi hijo le había hecho siguiendo mis instrucciones y debajo de él habían unos preciosos aros con cristales swarovski que mi esposa había amado en cuanto los vio, estaba claro que el ultimo regalo era de parte mía pero tampoco quería ser de esos padres que solo compran algo para que sus hijos les den a sus madres, no, mi hijo tenía que participar en esto, después de todo este día es para ellos dos.

Cuando vi que Bella sacaba los aros de la caja entre por fin y presione "stop" para que mi teléfono dejara de grabar. Mi esposa en cuanto sintió mi presencia estiro su mano y me dedico una de sus adorables sonrisas, por supuesto que no dude ni un solo segundo en ir hacia ellos.

- Gracias – casi no hablo, solo modulo

- ¡Papá! – chillo mi pequeño en mi dirección – paquete – alzo lo que quedaba del paquete y me lo enseño

- Si hijo – llegue a su lado y acaricie sus cabellos tan iguales a los de su madre – lo hiciste perfecto – lo tome en brazos para sentarme en su lugar y lo puse sobre mis piernas

- Los grabe – hable antes de que Bella me dijera nada – se que algún día querrán ver esto juntos

- Muchas gracias – de pronto mi esposa estaba aferrada a mi camisa llorando – muchas gracias por todo esto

- Gracias a ti – bese sus cabellos e inmediatamente se separo de mi

- Ahora – de un solo salto ya estaba levantada – ustedes dos – nos apunto a ambos – vístanse que tenemos que ir donde tu madre – me señalo con su dedo

Era verdad, hoy iríamos a comer a mi casa, los padres de Bella luego de pensarlo un poco decidieron mudarse a LA, decían que cuando ya estuvieran más viejos el frio de Forks les pasaría la cuenta y no podrían moverse, que les vendría bien el sol y estar cerca de la familia, así que desde hace mucho que los domingos eran casi siempre en casa de mis padres o de mis suegros, bueno, hoy tocaba en la de mis padres.

Mientras Bella se arreglaba yo me preocupe de bañar a Lucas, le gustaba poco el agua y por eso quede bastante mojado pero logre dejarlo como el muñequito que es, cuando termine con mi hijo lo puse a ver monitos mientras yo entraba a bañarme, en el cuarto Bella ya se estaba vistiendo así que después de besar sus labios entre al baño y me encontré con algo que no esperaba, sobre el lavado había una prueba de embarazo y salía positiva, la tome entre mis manos y aun un poco flipado salí y vi como Bella termina de ponerse los zapatos, alce la pequeña barra y ella me sonrió, no hacían falta palabras.

- ¿Es verdad? – mi voz salió como si no fuerza mía, tenía las lagrimas acumuladas luchando por salir

- Si amor – se levantó y camino hacia mí, tomó mis manos y las puso en su vientre – seremos padres nuevamente

- Oh amor – me aferre con fuerza a ella – no puedo creerte… pues créeme porque aquí – acaricio con nuestras manos unidas donde ahora descansaba nuestro segundo hijo – está creciendo nuestro bebé

No podía creerlo, iba a ser papá nuevamente, después de que la impresión se me paso un poco pensé en los síntomas que sentí con Lucas y espere sentirlos nuevamente, la verdad es que eso me había hecho acercarme más a Bella y a mi hijo.

Cuando llegamos donde mis padres les dimos la noticia y todos estuvieron más que felices con ser abuelos nuevamente, esta vez estábamos solo nosotros, Tanya y Emmett estaban con los padres de mi amigo y además se les complicaba mucho salir ya que Annie solo tenía dos meses de nacida y no querían arriesgarse a sacarla mucho, aunque siempre hacia calor ellos eran un poco exagerados en ese sentido y yo prefería no opinar porque era incluso peor que ellos.

Jasper por fin estaba comenzado una relación con una chica llamada Rosalie, parece que la conoció en uno de sus viajes y aunque solo llevaban un mes conociéndose se le veía muy contento, pero la verdad es que en el fondo yo sabía que seguía enamorado de mi esposa, era de esos amores que nunca se iban a acabar, él la iba a amar por siempre pero me alegraba, y a Bella aun mas, que por fin estuviera rehaciendo su vida.

En fin, todos estábamos felices, las cosas que pasaron en el pasado ahí se quedaron, ahora era pura felicidad y locuras, nada de amenazas ni malos entendidos, peleas y berrinches sí, pero eso nos hacía que fuéramos normales, después de todo… ¿en qué familia no se pelea?, en ninguna ¿no?

Bueno, tenía una familia unida, un hijo hermoso y una fabulosa esposa en la dulce espera.

¿Qué más quería?

**Bella POV**

- ¡Edward! – estaba estresada, pronto llegarían todos y Edward aun no bajaba

- ¿Qué? – llego corriendo y un poco agitado, además aun venia poniéndose la corbata – estoy listo – estiro sus brazos para mostrarme como se veía, perfecto como siempre

- Bien, ahora ayúdame a poner la mesa porque pronto llegaran los chicos y hace mucho que no los vemos

- Amor… solo hace un mes que vinieron, además – se quedo callado cuando vio mi mirada asesina

- ¿Además…?

- Nada – beso mi frente y corrió a poner la mesa

Sé que hace solo un mes que nos veía y que hablábamos a diario, pero era muy difícil para mí tenerlos lejos, cuando Lucas se fue a la universidad no afecto tanto porque quedo Ethan con nosotros, pero este año él también se fue y con Edward quedamos solos, aunque debo reconocer que nos ha servido este tiempo, nos ha hecho bien reafirmar nuestra relación mas allá de ser padres, ya criamos a nuestros hijos y como aun éramos jóvenes hemos podido hacer cosas con nuestro tiempo, Edward se quedo con Almost Angels y teníamos buena situación económica así que podíamos estar bien sin trabajar en exceso, yo seguía escribiendo pero ahora lo hacía de casa. Además, nuestros hijos estaban siguiendo nuestros pasos, Lucas esta a un paso de titularse de periodista y Ethan de Administración de Empresas, así que ya teníamos a quienes se encargarían cuando Edward ya no pudiera.

Estos años han pasado tan rápido que me duele el pecho, hemos sido inmensamente felices, por supuesto que también hemos tenido nuestros alti bajos pero los hemos superado con creces y hoy podemos decir que no nos falta nada mas, además claro está, que ser abuelos.

Jasper por fin se caso con Rosalie y eran muy felices, aunque nunca dejo de mirarme con esos ojos enamorados, supo dejar sus sentimientos a un lado y ser feliz con su esposa y sus mellizos. Emmett y Tanya eran otro caso, esos dos no cambiaron con el tiempo su hija les salió todo lo contrario, Annie era más madura que ellos dos juntos pero eso los divertía mucho a todos.

En el caso de nuestros padres, cada vez los veíamos menos, eran todo un caso, se la pasaban viajando y eso nos ponía muy contentos, disfrutaban a cabalidad de su vida, aunque ya estuvieran mas viejitos, gozaban en grande de los beneficios que entrega la tercera edad.

- Amor – salí de mis pensamientos para ver a Edward – los chicos ya llegaron

Tire el paño que tenia entre mis manos y corrí a encontrarme con mis hijos, ahí estaban mis dos pequeños. Lucas ya tenía 22 años, ya estaba en su último año y Ethan con sus 18, casi 19 recién estaba empezando, ambos eran hermosos y tan parecidos a su padre como a mí.

- Amores – corrí y me colgué del cuello de ambos

Pronto me sentí muy abrazada por mis tres hombres, si era la reina de la casa y lo amaba.

- Pasemos a comer – intervino Edward

Me había pasado toda la tarde cocinando, había sido una sorpresa que los chicos vinieran a visitarnos, pocas veces lo hacían si no había fiestas porque el viaje igual era un poco largo, así que en fondo sabia que esta visita tenía unas segundas intenciones.

- Bien – ya habíamos terminado de comer y Edward comenzó a hablar – sabemos que algo pasa y es mejor que hablen ahora

Me encantaba ver a Edward en su posición de macho alfa, era excepcional verlo serio y tan paternal.

- Bueno – comenzó a hablar Lucas – saben que estoy con Annie ¿no?

Sí, eso lo sabíamos desde hace un año cuando nos contaron que estaban juntos, por supuesto que a Emm no le agrado mucho que su pequeña ya tuviera novio, aunque su pequeña ya era toda una mujer igual de hermosa que mí amiga.

- Lo sabemos – suspire y espere por lo que venía, no quería hacerme ideas antes de tiempo

- Bien – conocía demasiado bien a mi hijo para saber cuando estaba nervioso y ahora lo estaba y mucho – Annie está embarazada

Un sentimiento que no conocía me embargo por dentro, sentía una felicidad que no había sentido antes, era totalmente distinta a cuando me entere de mis embarazos pero igual de emocionante, mi hijo estaba terminando su carrera, era todo un hombre responsable y conocía a Annie de toda la vida, por supuesto que esto me parecía perfecto.

- Ahora yo – ni siquiera pude abrir la boca cuando hablo Ethan, mire a Edward y estaba igual de contenido que yo – soy gay… tengo pareja y lo amo

Ahora sí que quede medio muda, no sabía que pensar sobre lo ultimo además de que amo a mi hijo con el alma y que su condición sexual no me hacía ninguna diferencia.

- Bien – suspiro mi hijo menor – esto era todo… ¿Qué tienen para decirnos?

- ¿Son felices? – los interrogué a ambos a la vez

- Si, muy feliz – sonrió Lucas

- Mas que nunca ahora que lo saben – agrego Ethan

Con esto último me dolió el pecho de pensar por lo que tendría que haber pasado mi pequeño escondiéndose del mundo y de nosotros mismo, pero de eso ya no más.

- Bien – Edward tomo la palabra – son felices y eso es lo más importante para nosotros – tomo mi manos por sobre la mesa y nos sonreímos – ahora vayan a dormir que ya mañana tendremos mucho para hablar, comenzó por saber donde esconderemos tu cadáver – apunto a Lucas – cuando Emm se entere que embarazaste a su pequeña

- Los amo papas – Lucas se colgó de nuestro cuello y corrió a su cuarto que seguía igual que siempre

- Yo – ambos nos levantamos y nos encontramos con Ethan – muchas gracias – corrí a abrazar a mi hijo que estaba llorando, pero sabía que era de alegría – muchas gracias por aceptarme como soy

- Ey – tome su rostro y lo obligué a mirarme – siempre serás mi bebé… ¿ok?

- Ok

- Y para mí siempre serás mi hijo sin importar mas – Edward lo saco de mis brazos y lo abrazo – ahora ve a acostarte que mañana hablaremos sobre algunas cosas también – le guiño un ojo juguetón y preferí no preguntar mas

Cuando quedamos solos, mi esposo tomo mi mano y me guio a nuestra recamara que menos mal estaba totalmente lejos de la de nuestros hijo, cuando llegamos son quedamos mirando.

- ¿Estás bien con todo esto?... ha sido mucha información

- Estoy más contenta que nunca… criamos a los hijos que tenemos, son responsables y sinceros con lo que sienten… hicimos un excelente trabajo

- Bien – acaricio mi mejilla – porque yo también me siento muy satisfecho – de pronto su mirada cambio a una que conocía a la perfección – ahora… creo que me debes algo

- ¿Qué cosa? – me hice la tonta mientras le sonreí

- Una fantasía sexual

Sin más me tomo en sus brazos y comenzó a besarme a la vez que mi espalda chocaba con el colchón de la cama, nuestra ropa poco a poco dejo estar presente en nuestros cuerpos, los años juntos no habían disminuido para nada el libido entre nosotros, seguíamos deseándonos igual que el primer día.

- Abre las piernas – murmuro sobre mi vientre

Lo hice y espere a que su lengua encontrara mi clítoris, por supuesto que no demoro en hacerlo, tuve que aferrarme a sus cabellos y tirar de ellos para no perder la cabeza por el placer que me estaba dando.

- Oh Edward

- Sigues igual de exquisita que siempre – mire hacia abajo y vi como uno de sus dedos estaba ahora penetrándome

Cerré los ojos y deje descansar mi cabeza en la cama, quería mucho más que eso, estaba por terminar pero quería que lo hiciéramos juntos.

- Amor… yo…

- ¿Qué quieres? – Cuando me di cuenta ya lo tenía sobre mi – dime cuál es tu mayor fantasía sexual

- A ti – lo agarre de sus cabellos y lo obligué a que me mirara – quiero tu enorme verga dentro de mi coño… penetrándome sin parar… quiero que me folles duro y rápido

Oh dios, amaba hablarle así en la cama, me hacía sentir joven y los cambios de personalidades, mas perra, mas inocente, más tierna, o lo que fuera, es lo que nos había permitido seguir igual de sexoactivos.

Por supuesto, que Edward cumplió todo lo que le pedí me dio vuelta y me hizo ponerme en cuatro, sabía que ambos amábamos hacerlo de esta forma porque las penetradas se sentía aun mas al fondo y de vez en cuando una palmadita le daba su toque al momento, y claro, mi amado esposo me follo como nunca antes, estos momentos eran para follar sin parar, ya después haríamos el amor, ahora lo quería duro y bien adentro.

- EDWARD!

Sentí como su semen se desparramaba en mi interior y se mezclaba con mis jugos, la mezcla perfecta que solo lográbamos nosotros dos.

- BELLA!

Dio una última estocada para terminar y por fin cayó sobre mi cuerpo, lo rodee con mis brazos y él descansó su frente en mi pecho pero rápidamente la levantó y me quedo mirando.

- Entonces – murmuro aun agitado - ¿Cuál es tu mayor fantasía sexual?

- Cualquiera en la que estés tu

Bese sus labios y nos acurrucamos para dormir, tenía todo y más de lo que podía desear, estaba claro que era feliz… muy feliz.

**FIN**

* * *

**Hola!**

**Bueno, no se que tal quedo, espero que les guste, esta idea de final la tenia casi desde el principio, pero la verdad es que se me hizo demaciado dificil escribirlo, me dio demaciado pena que se acabara este fic.**

**En fin, espero sus oponiones y mil gracias a todos lo que me leen, los espeor en mi Blog.**

**Besos, Joha!**


End file.
